The Killer in Me is the Killer in You
by memoryoflightwaves
Summary: Sandor is a troubled soul that seems to be impossible to save but he becomes involved with a new girl that King Joffrey and Queen Regent Cersei are keeping hostage. Find out who she is through her POV when they discover they have more in common than they think and establish a relationship that can save them both. Sandor x OFC. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The lady had managed to find some peace and took a stroll outside of the Red Keep, but she saw some Gold Cloaks keeping an eye on her. With a pout she tried to ignore them as she told herself she no longer had it in her to try to escape. It was midday and the hot sun was beating down on her long black curls. Her hair was soaking up the heat and making her slightly uncomfortable, the lady had never been used to the suns rays for long periods of time. She had heard from one of the commoners on the street she had just walked by that this would be one of the last hot days since winter was coming. _Thank the Gods._ In the north she loved the chilly days and the brisk nights. Her favorite time was at night when the cool air would seem to make the sky so clear and she could see all the stars. She remembered wishing upon shooting stars and giggling when her older brother would teasingly scold her for being up so late. That little girl was long gone, though, and now she was a grown lady stuck in the capital.

"How goes, my lady?" a voice came from behind her. It was Podrick, a squire under one of the lords in the capital. She can't remember which one. "Um, my lady, you are asked to, no, commanded to present yourself in the throne room," Podrick had quickly stammered once he realized she was not going to stop for him. _Why the throne room?_ Before she could ask, Podrick stood next to her with his elbow out, and she had no choice but to grab on and reluctantly be escorted to the king.

At least, she had thought it would be the king that would receive her. Instead it was his mother, the Queen Regent, sitting below the Iron Throne. She was sitting on a chair upon the steps that led up to the old, gray throne. She was wearing a dark red gown with gold embroidered upon the sleeves and towards the end of the skirt which brought out her long golden curls. The Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister, had such an intimidating aura about her. Her crystal green eyes could look right through you and see all of your secrets. At least, that's how she felt standing before the Queen Regent. Remembering her courtesies, she looked to the floor and gave a gracious bow. "Your Grace," she softly said. "You asked for me?" she said as she looked back up to the Queen Regent.

"You look lovely today, little dove. Is that a new dress?" Cersei gave a sly smile as she grabbed a goblet from a plate sitting next to her and took a sip of wine. She had been drinking wine quite often, as of late. People have mentioned the Queen Regent had taken up one of King Robert's, her late husband, habits after he passed away.

"But My Grace, this was your gift," the lady softly replied. She had been receiving many gifts as of late but had no idea why. The dress she was wearing was light violet with a deep v neck that showed off her breasts, and the sleeves flared out at the wrists and trailed down almost touching the floor. The lady liked how it stood against her dark hair and dark eyes. It was quite beautiful, but the lady did not feel as beautiful as the dress she wore.

"Ah, yes, but of course!" the Queen Regent let out a quick but shrill laugh. "How could I forget? But you are a beauty. To be young again," the Queen Regent looked down as she went to grab another sip of wine and placed it back on the plate gently. "But you should know that being a noble young lady requires you to fulfill certain… _responsibilities_," the Queen Regent stared off across the room for a few seconds before suddenly glancing at the young lady with that hard face she was popular for.

"Responsibilities?" the lady replied not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, little dove. But you are good at listening. A pretty little bird who shall always listen and do as she is told," the Queen Regent mocked. "My lord father, you know him, yes? Lord Tywin, the Hand of the King. The king is… my son. You do know this, right, little dove?"

"B-but of course, Your Grace," the lady stuttered. How could she not know the king? He left bruises and cuts all about her body, little reminders for her so she knows who owns her. She also knew of Lord Tywin Lannister, almost everyone did. He helped King Robert win the rebellion against the Mad King seventeen years ago. He gave Cersei to him so she can be his wife and queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Tywin had not been Hand of the King since the beginning, as King Robert had other men he preferred to do all of his work for him. But when he died from that hunting accident, or so they say it was an accident, the Lannisters had taken over the throne. Cersei was now the Queen Regent and helped her son, King Joffrey, rule the Seven Kingdoms. When Joffrey became king he asked his grandfather, Lord Tywin, to be Hand of the King.

"You know, little dove, when I was your age I was already married," the Queen Regent spoke softly now as if reminiscing her past. "Robert, that fool. He was supposed to be the man of my dreams, my beautiful and strong king," she looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

The lady's eyes widened. "He was your husband, and a king. He is now dead, you should not… you should not…" she caught herself, but it was too late.

The Queen Regent's eyes went immediately to the young lady. Those hard, stern crystal green eyes could look right into your soul. "Go on," was all she said.

"I only meant…" the lady breathed in heavily. "Your Grace, it was your marriage and it is not for me to judge," the lady replied softly with a hint of anxiety.

"Ah, but you are just so perfect. So polite, so beautiful… but maybe once you are married you will understand," the Queen Regent smiled that sneaky smile again.

"When I am married?" the lady did not understand where this was coming from.

"My lord father has commanded me to marry you to one of our knights. His family is in need of some money. And you know what they say about Lannisters. 'As rich as a Lannister!', but just because we are rich it does not mean we should just give away our money on a whim. However, little dove, you hold quite a value. Your parents are dead and your older brother is missing and a traitor. That leaves all your family's riches to you. But who do you owe your life to?"

The Queen Regents words stirred some anger inside of her. The king had threatened her enough to where she knew she had to control herself but deep inside she still had a warrior's heart. They may have tamed her inside the capital but if she were to ever be let out again…

"King Joffrey and Your Grace are so kind to give me a place to live here in the capital. My life belongs to you and your son, Your Grace," she forced herself to say with the straightest face possible.

The words pleased the Queen Regent. She was not as bad as her son, but she loved to see a person struggle especially when it was her doing. "Good. I hope you do not mind this match, but as I said earlier, a noble young lady must fulfill her responsibilities," she smiled surprisingly a beautiful smile and stood up letting her golden curls fall around her shoulders. "Podrick, please escort Myrna back to her room," she commanded. "I will call for her again when I am done with the arrangements for her engagement."

"Yes, Your Grace," Podrick replied as he held open a door near the back left of the throne room. Myrna left but not before giving one last bow to the Queen Regent. As she entered the hallway she saw a familiar face. He stood tall with his back to the wall. His left hand was resting on the sheath of his sword that hung on his left hip and he stared straight ahead awaiting any commands. He always had a scowl upon his face and it was not surprising that he would look so angry. The right side of his face was a ruin, a burn so bad he had no hair for the most part on the right side of his head. To cover it up as best he could he grew out his dark hair on the left side of his head and swept it over so it covered the right. His right eye was not damaged but the scar was thick and heavy around it to the point where you can only see the whites of his eye. To Myrna the good side of his face was pleasant. He had large brown eyes and a thick, brown beard that he rarely shaved.

Myrna gave a bow as she passed him. "Sandor Clegane," she said.

He gave her that look he always gave her. It was mocking, but it was not the same as how the king and Queen Regent mocked her. "Go back to your cage, little bird…" he rasped.

Myrna gave him a soft smile and looked to the floor as she continued on down the hall. He was the only one who would never listen to the king when the king would order his men to strike her. She felt strangely protected when she was with him even though she knew she could protect herself if need be. What she liked was that his patrol was in the hallway where her room lied, and she looked forward to hearing his heavy footsteps pace up and down the hall when she went to bed at night. Such a strange feeling she had when she knew that man was near her.

AN: Thank you for reading my first chapter! This is my first fanfic for the wonderful Game of Thrones universe. I absolutely love Sandor Clegane and so I decided to write his story through the eyes of Myrna who ends up having a crazy journey with the Hound. And, of course, this is a romance so Myrna and Sandor will end up together eventually. Sansa will be thrown into the mix later on to create some drama. This story is also slightly Arya/Gendry. If this sounds good to you, please stick around! I do not own Game of Thrones.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything around her was black. Myrna could hardly breathe and she began to panic. Where was she? This was so familiar, so terrifyingly familiar. Then she saw an orange glow in the distance. Suddenly two bodies lay before her and they were burning. That smell, the smell of burning death lingered. That was when she felt the hand grab around her neck and it began to squeeze. She let out one final scream.

"Little bird," a voice said.

Myrna sat up on her bed. She was shaking. _That dream_, she thought._ That damn dream will not leave me be._ She felt like crying but she noticed she was not alone and let out a gasp. When she glanced to her left she saw large legs and familiar armor; Myrna knew who was standing next to her before looking up at the man's face. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a voice more harsh than she intended.

Sandor Clegane cackled. "Is this how the pretty little bird talks when she wakes up? Quick, get yourself dressed and meet me outside," he said in his usual deep voice. The large man slowly turned and walked out the door with his feet pounding on the wooden floor. Myrna let out a sigh and rolled out of her bed after he shut the door behind him. He had never stepped foot in her room before this day. _What could he want?_ After glancing at her dresses in her wardrobe she decided to put on a simple dark blue dress which had a deep v neckline like the one she wore the day before. The Queen Regent was insistent on making men attracted to her since she found out Myrna was incredibly shy and hated the attention.

Myrna slowly walked out of her room and saw Sandor with his back against the wall next to her door. He turned his head a little and his eyes traveled up and down her body. Without a word he began walking towards the Throne Room. She followed him reluctantly understanding now that he was ordered to send her to the Queen Regent again. _Had she set up the engagement so soon?_ The engagement made her quite nervous. She was to marry a knight, but which one? She prayed it was none of the men who have harmed her on the king's command. Myrna glanced at Sandor's back as he walked in front of her. Sandor has always refused to take a knights vow, so he was no knight. She wondered why he would deny it even though she had her own trouble with knighthood as she remembered her older brother.

As Myrna walked into the Throne Room she felt her stomach drop. The day before she walked into the Throne Room expecting the king and was received by the Queen Regent. Today it was the opposite. King Joffrey sat upon his throne and gave her that evil smile he always has on his face. Myrna felt herself take a step back but caught herself when Sandor gave her a disapproving gesture and approached the steps that led up the Iron Throne and curtsied.

"How is my lady faring?" the king asked her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I hope you have been enjoying your stay at the capital. How long has it been now? A year since we found you?"

"I am well, Your Grace. It has been a pleasant year in the capital," Myrna responded quietly. She knew the shorter her response, the better. It did not always help, though, and today she felt it was going to be one of her bad days.

The king did not respond for a minute. He nodded as he looked her up and down and tapped the arm rests of his throne with his fingers. Myrna could tell he was thinking of how he could humiliate her today. She wanted so badly just to run out of the room, run out of the capital and be free.

"Ser Meryn," the king called to one of his knights. Myrna felt a lump in her throat. This knight enjoyed to see her in pain and was glad to follow any of the kings' commands. "My lady has been rather revealing as of late. I think she is trying to send us a message," the king chuckled. Ser Meryn understood what the king was saying and began climbing down the steps towards Myrna with a smile on his face.

"No! Please!" Myrna began taking a step back but fell and landed on her rear end. Another knight walked over to her and put her on her knees as Ser Meryn stopped in front of her and began tearing the front of her dress. Myrna's breasts were completely exposed in front of all these men, but the knight behind her grabbed her arms so she could not cover herself. Ser Meryn stepped off to the side to see if the king was pleased by her shame. King Joffrey laughed at her nudity. Myrna glanced to the left of the room with her face blushing a deep red and she saw Sandor Clegane shifting between both legs. The man was refusing to look in her direction and allowed her torment to continue. _Why won't he help me?_ She sniffled, but was slightly relieved they had not exposed her back. Anything but her back…

"Dog, come over here. Now!" the king shouted at Sandor Clegane and Myrna thought he must have seen her glancing at him for help. King Joffrey called Sandor his dog as did others. He was also widely known as the Hound for the dogs on his sigil and his unbreakable loyalty to his masters. Myrna hated how Sandor would respond to that as if he were nothing more than a pet. He took a couple steps toward the Iron Throne and bowed stiffly. "Dog, what do you think? Would you like to take her to bed and make her your bitch? You can, if you want," the king asked.

Before Sandor Clegane had the chance to respond, the doors in the back of the room opened loudly and all the attention went to Lord Tywin Lannister as he walked in. Myrna was amazed at how King Joffrey went pale and sunk into his throne at the sight of his grandfather walking in. When Lord Tywin reached Myrna's side he stopped and took a long hard look at her and then glanced up at his grandson sitting on the throne. "Your Grace, may I ask why this is necessary?" Lord Tywin asked coolly.

King Joffrey tapped the arm rest of his throne and glanced around the room looking for something to say. He finally muttered, "If our noble ladies want to dress like whores, then maybe they should be whores," but he knew that was a stupid reason and refused to look at his grandfather.

"Hmm," was all Lord Tywin had to say to that. "Clegane, if you'd be so kind. I need to have a private audience with his Grace," he said as he glanced at Myrna one last time.

Sandor Clegane walked in front of Myrna and reached out his massive hand and helped her up and walked her out the back of the room. Myrna still covered herself with her arms since there was nothing else she could cover herself with. When they finally reached her room Sandor opened the door for her so she would not have to move her arms away from her chest. She was halfway through the door when she stopped and turned around. "Th-thank you," she stuttered. She hated how she could not talk confidently inside the capital. She was beginning to believe she was no longer the strong lady she was before she was brought here.

"Go on and change. I don't want to look at your teats," he laughed as Myrna began to blush with an angry look on her face.

"Why didn't you help me in there?" she asked Sandor with irritation in her voice.

He did not say anything for a few seconds and stared hard at her. He took a step closer to her. "Do you like knights, girl? Do you like to sing sweet songs and dream of your perfect husband? Perhaps your dream husband is a knight," he mocked her. "Well, you will be getting your husband soon enough. A knight, too, I heard. Would you like to be Ser Meryn's wife? I bet he would take good care of you," Sandor laughed again.

Myrna had enough of his spiteful attitude and slammed the door. She leaned up against the door slowly and let out a deep breath as she heard his heavy footsteps walk away. She should not have done that. He did no harm to her, he never has. Ever since she could remember she had anger problems and regretted many things from having a sudden fit. Myrna slid down to the floor and held her face in her hands and held back tears. She hated days like these. It was not even noon, so she had to find a new dress to wear for the rest of the day. She hoped not to run into Sandor again for the rest of the day or any of the men she saw that day for the matter. Right when Myrna had finished dressing a handmaid walked in and bowed. "My lady, you are asked to present yourself in the courtyard. The Queen Regent wants to speak with you," she said in a strong foreign accent.

She had butterflies in her stomach as she made her way down to the courtyard. Her mind was racing but she did her best to compose herself. Through a narrow pathway with tall bushes on either side Myrna's handmaid led her to the Queen Regent who was sitting by a pond guarded by two knights who stood on either side of her. When the Queen Regent noticed Myrna she stood up and took Myrna's hand. "Little dove, you are as lovely as ever," she said without looking at her for more than two seconds. "Please, sit!" the Queen Regent told Myrna as she let go of her hand and sat where she was before. Myrna took a spot by the pond and glanced down at the fish swimming. _They are trapped in this pond just as I am stuck in this capital_, she thought.

"Have you arranged my engagement, Your Grace?" Myrna asked meekly.

The Queen Regent squinted at Myrna as the sun was in her eyes, so her face was harder than it usually was. "Yes, dear. And I must say this knight is ecstatic to have you as his lovely wife," she said with a smile that was obviously for show. "In fact, he should be here any minute," the Queen Regent chuckled.

That was when Myrna thought of what Sandor had told her just a few hours before. _Would you like to be Ser Meryn's wife?_ she heard Sandor's voice ring in her mind and she prayed to the gods it would not be Meryn. She prayed it would not be any of the men that have harmed her. That was when she saw a man walk towards them.

"Ah, here he is! Ser-" the Queen Regent was cut off when Myrna let out a cry.

Her heart felt like it was about to tear out of her chest. It was hard for her to breathe, and she fell to her knees. Sudden images flashed before her eyes. It was that darkness again. That blackness that swallowed her every time she lay down to sleep. The smell of smoke and burning bodies surrounded her. She cried out once again. It was not Ser Meryn; it was a man she thought she would never see again. It was the man of her nightmares.

AN: Thanks again for reading the second chapter of my fanfic! The Game of Thrones universe belongs to GRRM and I own nothing besides the new character, Myrna. I would like to add that Myrna has many similarities with Sansa but I will make her more original probably within the next two or three chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

The news spread quickly, and everyone could feel the anxiety in the air. King Stannis, or just Stannis in the ears of King Joffrey, had a large army of thousands of men and they were only a day away from the shores of the capital. Lord Tywin told this news to King Joffrey the day he had stripped her in front of his men and then the rest of the people in the capital learned of this soon after. The Seven Kingdoms was currently in the middle of a war. Many men had declared themselves the rightful king after King Robert had died. Myrna did not care much for the war, she had her own worries. Besides, in the capital it barely felt like a war was going on. Right now, though, the capital was preparing for a battle. That evening all the noble ladies and their handmaids were to be re-located in a room deep in the castle to wait out the battle with the Queen Regent. Myrna hated the thought of being stuck in a room with the Queen Regent, especially after the panic attack Myrna had in front of her a week earlier.

As the day went on, Myrna stood on her balcony and watched the sun set and waited for her handmaid to fetch her. She could not get that horrid day out of her mind. As she was fumbling through her thoughts a hand touched her shoulder. "Lady, we must leave," her handmaid with the foreign accent said. Myrna did not even notice her walk in. She took one last glance back at the Blackwater Bay. _Stannis will land his fleet on that shore. Many men will die out there tonight_, she thought. She was not like the other women when it came to death. Myrna herself had killed many men after her parents died and before she was forced to live in the capital. It was the way one had to live their life when they traveled from place to place. Those days were gone now, though. She felt herself beginning to lose what little muscle she had every few months that went by. There was no reason to train, no reason to stay strong. Also, she knew how women who fought were made fun of by society. She was humiliated enough as it is, and decided it was best to play the part of the small, weak lady. Myrna finally put her thoughts aside and left her room.

They entered the main hall and there was heavy traffic. Soldiers and knights were pacing back and forth and other noble ladies and handmaids such as them were making their way to the lower part of the castle. Before she began walking down the steps she was stopped by someone calling out to her. She glanced back and saw King Joffrey. He was wearing golden and crimson armor and wielded a new sword. Even though his armor was magnificent he still looked like the same young, bratty boy who loved to see people miserable.

"Myrna! Come here, sweet," King Joffrey yelled as if he were calling over his pet. Myrna had no choice but to turn around and walk up to him. She bowed as she reached a couple feet in front of him. Behind him Myrna saw Sandor Clegane, already looking at her. She managed to keep herself from blushing. Myrna had not spoken with Sandor since she slammed the door in his face. A few times she had walked past him in the hallway where her bedroom lied but she only bowed and kept walking without a second glance.

"I am assuming you will be in the battle, Your Grace?" Myrna asked.

King Joffrey frowned at her. "Of course, what are you, stupid?" he said as he pulled his sword out of his sheath to have a glance at it and slowly put it back. "Men, I see my betrothed down the hall. I suppose I should go have some words with her instead of this one... Don't look so sad, I may be in need of a whore one day," he said as he glanced up and down Myrna's body before walking towards a beautiful red haired girl known as Sansa Stark. That young girl was betrothed to Joffrey and Myrna felt terribly sorry for her, but never had the chance to speak with her privately. As the group of men left she could feel Sandor Clegane staring at her, but she still refused to look at him. _Why does he keep looking at me?_

"Don't listen to him," her handmaid told her as they made their way into the room they were supposed to be in.

"I know. I'm to be a wife soon, after all. And a wife can't be a whore…" Myrna replied quietly. She still cannot believe who she is going to marry. Everything felt like a nightmare. She wanted nothing more than to wake up if it was.

As she walked into the room she immediately saw the Queen Regent sitting by a table with wine next to her. She had been drinking again, to Myrna's dismay. Knowing she would be called she decided to present herself to the Queen Regent right away. "Your Grace," Myrna said as she approached the queen with a slight bow.

"Ah! Little dove, please, sit!" the Queen Regent exclaimed. Myrna did as she was told, as always. The Queen Regent took a moment to stare at Myrna. She had a funny look in her eyes, as if she wanted to speak about something. Myrna knew what she wanted to talk about as well. "So, what do you think of your husband to be?" she asked Myrna as she poured herself some wine.

Myrna did not know what to say. She began to speak but nonsense came out. That was when the Queen Regent slid the goblet of wine towards Myrna. "Drink," the Queen Regent commanded. Myrna took a sip and stared at the floor. "Something tells me… that you do not care much for Ser Gregor," the Queen Regent proclaimed.

_Ser Gregor_. Myrna repeated that name in her head a couple times. She had never known the man's real name. All she knew was that he was called The Mountain That Rides. Ser Gregor was a huge man. He had to be almost eight feet tall and could carry a two handed sword with just one. It was all his fault. Her parents, her brother, her friend…

"Why do I have to marry him?" Myrna asked as she continued to stare down at the floor.

"Sweet, I am up here. And you have you have to marry him because you have a noble ladies responsibility, remember?" the Queen Regent took a sip of wine and glanced around the room. "You are almost twenty-one. Most girls of your status are married by your age and have birthed a child, maybe two. I was already on my second child when I was your age," she said.

The night went on, and it was awfully painful. At one point Sansa Stark was told to sit by the Queen Regent as well and would have to endure painful conversations with her as Myrna had to. Myrna did not pay much attention to Sansa as her mind was stuck on the engagement. Queen Regent Cersei only kept drinking more wine and was getting drunker by the minute. "More wine!" she heard the Queen Regent yell at one of her handmaids. The alcohol made Myrna sick and she did not have more than a few sips. Myrna held back a sigh and looked around the room warily with thoughts racing through her head. It seemed Myrna could not go for much more than five minutes without having that knight's name run through her mind. _Ser Gregor… Ser Gregor…_

"Did Ser Gregor request for me to be his bride?" Myrna finally asked.

The Queen Regent gave her a curious look. "No, little dove, I told you that he simply needed money and you are past due for marrying and giving a man his rightful heirs. You two are a perfect match," the Queen Regent said in an overly charming way. She was terribly drunk. "I want to know why you hate Ser Gregor," she said out of nowhere.

Myrna did not know what to say. "I-I do not hate Ser Gregor, Your Grace. I am pleased…"  
she could not say it. She could not lie about _this_. This man was responsible for her family's demise. She had no choice but to confide in the Queen Regent. It was her only hope. "Your Grace, when I was little…"

Myrna was interrupted when suddenly a knight rushed through the door. The Queen Regent stood up immediately and walked over to him. They exchanged hushed words and the knight seemed to be taken aback by what the Queen Regent ordered him to do. Suddenly, the Queen Regent hit the knight where he was wounded and he cried out and with his cry came the cry of the women in the room. The Queen Regent rushed out of the room. Myrna did not know what to do. She could not handle the cries of the women, she had to leave. Before she knew it she was bolting out of that room and heading back to her bedchamber.

The hallway was dark so she had to feel for her door. For a moment she heard soldiers run down the hallway and feared it was some of Stannis' men that penetrated the capital's walls. _They will kill me._ She held her breath until it was quiet again and she finally was able to locate her door and let herself in. Quickly, she locked her door and backed away. That was when she noticed a weird light coming from over her shoulder. She turned around and glanced out her window in awe. _The Blackwater Bay is on fire_. The water, the shore, everything was on fire. The fire was green and it was everywhere. She heard distant screams from men dying or burning, probably both. That was when she noticed there was an odd smell in her room. It was the smell of wine…

"Little bird," a voice said.

Myrna gasped and whirled around. On her bed was Sandor Clegane holding a wineskin. She could only see him from the light of the green fire out her window. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there looking out the window with a grimace on his face. "Fire... Fire is unclean. There are better ways to die…" he said in a low, soft voice.

"I thought you were out there fighting," Myrna told him. She did not know what else to say. She did not know what to do.

Sandor Clegane acted as if he did not hear her. He took another swig of his wineskin and stood up and walked towards her. The light of the fire moved around the ruined side of his face. "Do you want to marry my brother?" Sandor asked her in a soft voice.

Myrna's mouth opened but nothing came out. _What did he say?_

"What…?" that was all Myrna could manage to say when Sandor suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. She could smell the wine on his breath and see sweat drip from his forehead. His grip loosened when he realized what he was doing and he let go and took a step back to let her speak.

"I am marrying Ser Gregor. I believe you are mistaken…" Myrna began saying when Sandor laughed.

"Little bird, you are marrying Ser Gregor _Clegane_. My older brother," he explained. Myrna was shocked. The man who she believed was the only one willing to protect her was the younger brother of the man who destroyed her life, the man she was to marry… "Come with me, out of this capital. You don't want to marry my brother," Sandor rasped as he looked at her with a softened expression she had never seen before.

Suddenly, Myrna did not feel so weak anymore. The strong lady she used to be, she felt her coming back. When she looked at Sandor she saw a man who was willing to let her be the woman she was before. He is giving her the opportunity to leave this hell, she can find a new place to live. Anywhere, it does not matter. _Anywhere but here!_ She looked Sandor straight in the eye and nodded. Immediately, Sandor went to her wardrobe and began taking some of her clothes out for her.

"Stop," Myrna said. Sandor looked at her.

"What in seven hells are you going to wear, then?" Sandor asked her as she began walking towards the door after she grabbed a cloak.

"I can grab some pants and a shirt from some corpse, there are plenty," Myrna said with a smile. "I'll also need a dagger."

AN: Thanks for reading the third chapter! I sort of put Myrna in Sansa's position in the TV show/books but I made adjustments that would fit more into Myrna's character. The Game of Thrones universe belongs to GRRM and I own nothing besides my new character, Myrna. Myrna's actions, especially in this chapter, are highly based off of Sansa. She will be more original later so this will be one of the last times you see similarities between Myrna and Sansa.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting out of the capital had been easier than she expected. The city was in chaos, knights and soldiers were running around trying to fulfill their commands as quick as possible. Myrna would not be surprised if Stannis sacked the city before dawn. Sandor had found a cloak to wear for himself, but he was still recognizable. He was a massive man, close to seven feet and was probably one of the best warriors in Westeros. Not to mention the scar on his face was something that was hard to forget. The only other man people would fear more than Sandor would be his older brother, Gregor, and Myrna understood why all too well.

"Out of my bloody way," Sandor growled at the men who tried to stop him from passing the gates. Corpses of commoners were piled all over, people who died trying to seek protection from the walls of the castle. The stench was awful and Myrna had to skip over the dead as they were everywhere. No one dared to say no to Sandor Clegane, so she followed him closely as they opened the gate for him. She heard cursing from the men as they walked away but Sandor paid no mind to them. They would both be branded as traitors… King Joffrey and Queen Regent Cersei would surely be giving a reward to anyone who would return them.

"Please…" an old man in rags that were stained with blood pleaded to them as they walked past.

Sandor grabbed onto Myrna's arm so tight it hurt and quickened his pace. "These gnats will tear you apart and rape you bloody if you let them," he said. "War is not a pretty thing like you, little bird," he chuckled as they began exiting the outer city walls.

"Where are we going?" Myrna asked him as they walked up to the stables. Sandor paid her no mind, and walked up to his horse. Stranger, the horse's name was. Myrna had once visited the stables to see the horses and Stranger stood out from the other horses just as Sandor stood out from the rest of the king's men. The name was too fitting, named after the God that you prayed to when you wished something horrible upon someone. This horse was massive and black all over. The only time the horse was gentle was when it was with its master. If anyone else were to try to get close to him they would either be bitten or kicked. Sandor steadied himself and pulled himself up onto his horse and Myrna stood there uneasily.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Sandor yelled as he reached his hand down to her.

Myrna stood there staring at his hand. "Shouldn't I have my own horse?" she replied. Sandor was becoming more irritated and looked around to see if anyone had seen them yet.

"Two horses means more food we need to waste on them. Besides, Stranger here can handle both of us plus more. Now if you are just going to stand there and wait for Joffrey to tell you to kiss his ass you can bugger off and leave me on my own," he scoffed. Myrna did not say anything and grabbed onto his hand and she was seated with both legs dangling off the side of the horse as she was still wearing a dress. Sandor kicked his horse to a trot and they were off on their way. Myrna did not need to look back, she did not want to.

A day had passed and the weather grew suddenly cool. They were traveling south, the opposite direction she wanted to go. She yearned for the north, for her home. Sandor told her that they needed to avoid places people would expect them to go. Also with winter coming they were better off down south where winter was not as harsh. That night they put up camp after Myrna had caught some rabbit. She was not as quick as she was before she was forced to live in the capital, but she will get better again. She promised herself she will. On the way to their camping spot she remembered a spring and decided to wash up while Sandor was busy trying to start a fire. As she began leaving she heard him cursing as he was struggling to light the fire. _He'll be fine_, she thought as she continued on.

Myrna saw the steam rising over the boulders and could feel the heat rise as she climbed over the large rocks. She found a flat boulder to sit on as she undressed herself. In her arms she carried with her some pants and a shirt she stole from a corpse that looked to be about her size. It was not wise to wear a skirt when traveling. If you need to fight a dress will only trip you up and make rape easier for the man attacking you. When she was completely nude she lowered herself slowly into the water. One thing about the capital was that she was spoiled into expecting a nice bath a few times a week. This will probably be her last until they find an inn that has a bath. Her mind wandered everywhere and she found herself thinking of her brother. _Is he alive?_ Myrna's feelings towards him were the same as the ones she held for Ser Gregor. If he still breathed, his throat will be her dagger's new sheath.

A noise interrupted her thoughts and she gave a shriek. She immediately wrapped her arms around her breasts and stood up. "Who goes there?" she yelled. For a moment she stood there naked and tried hard to find the source of the noise. _Did someone follow us?_ That was when she saw a squirrel jump from a tree branch to another, and she felt stupid. Before she sat herself back down, she felt eyes on her back. She turned her head and saw Sandor staring at her with his eyes wide and mouth hung open with no words coming out. That was when she realized he saw her back.

Shrieking again, she sat down and slapped water at him. "_Go away!_" she yelled in embarrassment. It was more than embarrassment, it was humiliation. The huge scar on her back was disgusting. Across her lower back was a burn so hideous that Myrna had always tried her best to keep it hidden. From the day she received it she had never felt beautiful and now a man she was beginning to trust had seen it. There was only one person Myrna had trusted and he was the one who dressed her burn when she received it and stayed with her for all those years. Her dear friend was now gone...

Instead of going away like Myrna had told him, Sandor began undressing himself. This only made Myrna more flustered and she moved to the other side of the spring looking in another direction. _What in seven hells is he doing?_ She could hear the water moving and splashing behind her as he lowered himself in where she was just sitting two minutes before. Realizing she was showing her burn again to Sandor she turned around but refused to look towards him.

"Look at me, girl," Sandor commanded. Myrna only looked at him with her eyes but refused to turn her head all the way. She sat as low as she could with her arms wrapped around her chest. "I heard you yelling, I thought someone had followed us here. That's why I came, but now I think we need to have a talk about something," he began the conversation and watched her closely. For a second Myrna thought she saw pity in his brown eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Myrna hissed back. She was angry that he knew. Myrna did not want to take it out on him but there was no one else to talk to.

"Don't you think your life is so bloody hard, bitch. There are other people who suffer misfortunes. Look at my fucking face and tell me I would not understand," he growled back at her while leaning forward.

What he said was true. He may understand a little of what she went though. But just a little. Her situation was complicated. She was not just burned by some terrible accident that happened to her when she was little._ That man, that horrible man…_

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it," she whispered. She did not know what else to do but just sit there glancing at him. He sighed and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. He set his elbow on a boulder next to him and rested his chin on his cupped hand and stared at her. Sandor blinked a few times and finally found words to say to her.

"How do you think it happened, girl? Do you think that I charged into a battle and happened to fall into a flame? Maybe I was tortured, or maybe Joffrey ordered me to stuff my head in burning coals. He might as well have, bloody bastard," he cackled. Then he remained quiet for a minute before speaking again in a softer voice. "I was only six years old. My father had let a toy carver into our keep. He made toys for my brother and I. I loved them, but Gregor was already becoming a young man and he was a squire for some well respected lord. I honestly don't know why, but I wanted Gregor's toy. So, I took it. One night Gregor walked in on me playing with his little wooden knight. He did not say a word. He walked up to me, picked me up and shoved my face in the fire that was lit in the brazier. I screamed and screamed… and it took three men to get Gregor off of me, or so they say. I can't remember what happened afterward," he sighed as he looked down at his reflection in the water. Anger flashed across his face and he smacked the water and the reflection of his face disappeared for a few seconds.

Myrna did not know what to say. She was shocked to say the least. _He is me. He understands my pain_. Myrna never thought she would meet someone she could relate to and that this person was the man who had been protecting her this past year. Sure, she had seen his burn but did not think that he had received it in such a way as he explained. "Didn't your parents punish Gregor?" she managed to say.

"Ha! Punish Gregor. As if anyone could. He was rewarded, girl. My father made up a story, that my bedding had caught on fire… and four years later Gregor was knighted," Sandor said. He looked terribly sad, and he was no longer looking at Myrna. He kept looking at his reflection in the water as if he did not know who he was. "Do you still want to marry your knight, girl?" he finally glanced back up at her with a mocking smile.

"Knights are fraud. I never wanted to marry one," Myrna calmly replied, staring Sandor straight in the eye. Sandor's mocking smile turned into a frown. He stared back at her, hard.

A moment later he nodded and began to stand up. Myrna flinched at him suddenly standing up and looked a different direction so she would not see him nude. She heard him walking towards her, his large legs pushing the water. He kneeled in front of her, still towering over her. "You will tell no one what I said tonight, or else you will regret it," Sandor whispered. She could not say if she was blushing from the heat of the spring or knowing a naked man was sitting right in front of her. All she could do was nod and Sandor stood back up and made his way out of the spring.

Shortly after Sandor left Myrna climbed out of the spring herself and put on her new clothes. Well, they were new to her anyway. When she made it back to camp she saw Sandor had fallen asleep already. She began thinking of what happened to them that evening. _Why did he tell me that? Why bother telling someone a story if you're going to threaten them?_ She was exhausted, and decided to fall asleep there under the stars that she missed with thoughts racing through her mind.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! Just a quick note, the title is from the song Disarm by Smashing Pumpkins. I thought the song relates to Sandor (and possibly Myrna) so I decided to use a line from the song that can relate to both of them and their progressing relationship. Obviously all the Game of Thrones stuff I mentioned in this fanfic belongs to GRRM and I don't own any of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Myrna's woolen tunic constantly itched but it fit her, so she could not complain. The pants she took from a corpse were a little loose around her hips so she had to tie it down with some yarn she found in the inn they were just leaving. When she walked out of the inn she turned around expecting Sandor behind her, but she did not see him. She decided he was busy and to not look for him right away. An idea popped into her head and she ran back into the inn where she saw some apples the lady was giving away and picked one up.

Outside, she was trying to get within good distance of Stranger. "Good boy, Stranger, good boy…" Myrna coaxed the horse but he began stomping one of his front hooves. She thought it would be necessary to try to have a good relationship with the horse, in case anything would happen where Sandor could not ride the horse. Again, she had her hand flat and stretched out with the apple on it and began nearing the horse. Stranger neighed and threw his head back and the front of his body went in the air. Myrna fell backwards with a yelp from the sudden panic.

"What in seven hells are you doing to my horse?" a raspy voice came from around the corner of the inn. Sandor's eyebrow rose as he looked down at her in amusement. He was carrying a few wineskins when he approached Stranger and tied them onto the horse where the other supplies hanged.

Myrna did not like the look of that. She stood back up and brushed off the dirt off her clothes while giving Sandor a concerned look. "Why are you bringing all that wine?" Myrna asked in a scolding tone.

"To drink it, what the fuck else?" he replied as he mounted himself onto Stranger and leaned over to grab Myrna by the arm to rise her onto the horse. She felt like a rag doll whenever he did that, she literally was nothing to him. "If you quit acting like my mother I may let you drink some," he said as he grabbed the reins on the horse and directed it where to go.

They had passed the Kingswood not too long ago, so Myrna began wondering how far south Sandor had intended on traveling. She sat in front of him holding onto the horse's saddle as his giant arms wrapped around her to hold onto the straps. Once in awhile she would fall asleep but he would nudge her awake and give her an agitated stare. The last time she fell asleep she realized she would lean back and sleep on him, but she did not know why that would bother him. During the ride that day he had been drinking one of his wineskins and he had drunk more than half of it by late afternoon. It was when Sandor began directing the horse in a weird manner that she told him they should camp early.

"You're so drunk you're making the horse walk in zigzags," Myrna complained. Sandor did not say anything and stopped the horse. He picked her up and dropped her on the ground but she caught herself. "What are you doing?" she yelled back up at him but he was already making his way down so she backed up to give him room. He turned his back towards her and adjusted the front of his pants before going to the front of the horse and leading it behind some shrubs. He gestured her to follow. Myrna was slightly embarrassed by realizing why he did not want her so close to him on the horse and followed him into the shrubs and asked what he was doing again.

"Travelers are heading towards us, best to be safe and wait to see who they are," he said as he grabbed the handle of his sword but he kept leaning forward and back unsteadily. Myrna did not remember seeing anyone, but again she was sleeping most of the time. Sandor grabbed his wineskin again and took another drink and Myrna watched him with a disgusted look on her face. "What the fuck you looking at me like that for?" Sandor growled.

"How do you intend to fight when you can barely stand up straight?" Myrna demanded. Sandor straightened himself after that comment but his legs almost gave out on him and he wobbled backwards. Myrna gasped and grabbed onto his arm afraid he was going to fall, but he caught himself. With an annoyed expression he pushed away Myrna's hands. Cursing, he began walking toward a willow tree behind them and rested himself against the trunk. Myrna walked over to Sandor after watching him make his way to the tree. She squatted in front of the large, drunk man and gave him a scolding look. "You're going to drink yourself to an early grave if you continue to do this," she quietly said.

"Bugger you," Sandor rasped. He fell over but caught himself with his arm and pushed himself upright again. Myrna couldn't stand seeing him so drunk; it reminded her of the Queen Regent. Sighing, she stood back up and decided to find some food. Myrna walked swiftly to the horse and grabbed the bow and some arrows and charged off into the woods, making sure to send Sandor the message that she was angry. Not that he would care, especially in the state he was in.

Lately she had been hunting for the both of them. She always hoped to hear a thank you from him but he never said a word when she gave him his piece of the game. This was not something she should be thinking of since she was already angry at him for being so drunk. It was too late, though. She threw down the bow and arrows and groaned. "Who the hell does he think he is!?" she screamed. A flock of birds flew away from the sound of her scream. That was when she saw it. A wild, beat up dog was sleeping about ten feet from her. It had opened its eyes to look at her and she froze, but the dog closed its eyes again. As Myrna let out a quiet sigh of relief, she saw an odd sight. A bird that was scared off by her voice flew back and down in a spiral motion and landed on the dogs back. It began singing a little tune.

_Dog, come over here! Now!_

_Little bird…_

At that moment she felt bad about being so angry. He has his problems and the only solution he has found was through drinking, it's not his fault he has not found another outlet. Not only did he suffer a terrible childhood but he was constantly treated like a dog by those Lannisters and their men. No one deserves that, to be treated so low when they have so much potential to be more. Her anger went from Sandor to the Lannisters. She recalled the day they took her inside the capital, one of the knights under the Lannisters gave her to them after finding her sleeping by herself. She had a bounty on her for the longest time and now she probably had an even larger bounty on her head. That was shortly after her friend died when she was caught…

Refusing to think anymore negative thoughts she decided to go back and apologize to Sandor. That was when she heard the struggle and the yelling. Not being able to see what was going on, she quickly swooped up her bow and arrows and ran as low as she could and stopped behind a bush where she could see what was going on. A group of men were surrounding Sandor, and three were trying to control Stranger with difficulty. Panic surged through Myrna's body. What was she suppose to do? She could take out a man or two but that was her limit. There were too many. Suddenly she heard Sandor groaning and saw him being dragged by a few men with a bag over his head and his limbs tied together. These men did not look like they worked for Lannisters, they were too dirty and rough looking. The few men carrying Sandor threw him in the back of a wagon and began moving again. Her best chance was to follow them and think of a way to free Sandor.

She waited for them to be out of sight and rushed out from the bushes and sprinted towards their direction. Myrna made sure to stay behind trees in case she caught up too quickly and needed a cover. Her plans quickly dissolved when something grabbed her by the legs and tripped her. The bow and arrows flew out of her hands while her face planted hard in the ground and the taste of dirt filled her mouth. Those same hands grabbed her by both arms and pulled her up in a painful and unnatural way.

"Stop! My arms can't bend like that!" she managed to get the dirt off her eyes and peer up at who held her. Her neck was in so much pain from the impact of the fall. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing with Sandor!?"

The man had long, matted sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes. He stared down at her with a queer smile and chuckled. "I should be asking you who the hell you are, missy. You know Sandor? Well, I hope you ain't in love with the man 'cause he ain't gonn' be 'round for much longer," he laughed. Before Myrna could say anything he shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth and tied another around her eyes. She was roughly thrown onto a wagon; at least it felt like it, after the man tied her up and carried her for awhile. Her breath became more rapid and she struggled to get the ropes off of her wrists and ended up getting smacked for it._ No, please, let me go_. She let out a muffled cry.

"Little bird?" she heard a familiar voice question a few feet from her.

"Mmph!" was all she could manage to say and she shifted herself so she can face towards where the voice came from.

"If you bloody buggering fools would hit a tied up lady let's see who-" Sandor was cut off by what sounded like a kick and a groan followed.

"Shut up, dog. If you don't we'll rape your bloody lady friend. Do you guys think she's a maiden? Let's make a bet," said the man who caught Myrna. She recognized his voice and made sure to remember what he looked like so she could get her revenge later. The man began feeling her up around her breasts and the curves of her sides._ Stop. Please._ She heard a bunch of other men laugh at the guy who was touching her and some commented to leave her be but they did nothing to stop him. For now Sandor remained quiet and she thought it would be best to do the same thing, though it was the hardest thing for her to do.

AN: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter! I would like to read some reviews so I know what you thought was good and what you think I can improve on. Everything and anything Game of Thrones in this story belongs to the one true God, GRRM.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride felt like days where the sun never rose. Myrna's body was so sore from the hard wooden wagon bouncing along the road they were on. The burn on her back began to tighten more every hour from the stiffness in her muscles. Constantly she adjusted herself as best she could without moving around enough to be struck by one of the men around her. She wondered how Sandor was and if the men had injured him. Whenever he would talk she could hear them beat him and anger would flow in her veins. After some time they took the cloth out of her mouth but she was threatened not to say a word. She longed to have a conversation with Sandor, or at least see him. Honestly she would just love to be able to see anything. The only way she knew he was still there was by his heavy breathing or when he would fall asleep she would recognize his snoring. One time he was kicked awake when he was snoring, and the man recalled how his older brother once killed a man for snoring and that maybe they should do the same.

"Go ahead and strike me for Gregor's actions, you're only a fool if you do," Sandor growled at the man. Myrna knew what was coming and heard the thump but Sandor did not make a noise this time. The dryness of Sandor's voice showed Myrna that they were not giving him anything to drink, either. Her mouth felt dry like cotton and if she had the courage to speak she would probably sound as raspy as Sandor.

When they brought up Gregor it made her heart sink. Sometimes when she was riding Stranger with Sandor or helping him set up camp Myrna wanted to talk to him about what happened to her when she was young. She felt as if she was required to at some point since Sandor told her about his childhood. At the same time she also felt Sandor did not want to talk about his brother. Then her mind went to the capital. How did King Joffrey and the Queen Regent take it when they heard that she and Sandor were missing? Do they know they both ran off together? They must, the men at the gate let them go. She felt bad for them. Surely their heads were on spikes on top of the gate because the king was merciless. If she had not escaped when she did, though, she would be Gregor's wife right now. Myrna shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly the wagon stopped and Myrna lost her balance and toppled over like a doll. It had stopped before but this time she felt men jump onto the wagon and one pulled her up. She heard a few men pick up Sandor as well and they were hauled off the wagon and dragged to some place she did not know. Myrna kept tripping on stones, and the path they were on was steep. She was afraid that if she were to have a bad trip she would fall and fall and fall… but her fears quickly diminished when she felt solid ground and someone finally taking the blindfold off her. The place was dark, with few fires burning around the area. At first she thought they had brought her into a dungeon but there were no cells. She noticed many people were down there with her and the same man who took the blindfold off her began cutting the ropes off her wrists and ankles. Myrna gave him a confused look but he ignored her and walked off. While rubbing her wrists she saw a few men bring in Sandor, who was still tied up with a bag over his head, in the middle of the room where no one else was standing.

Myrna's first instinct was to be by his side and she began to take off but a man next to her pulled her back and shook his head. He put his hands back behind his back and gave his attention to Sandor as did the rest of the men in the room. Myrna felt helpless once again even with the ropes off and did what the rest of the men were doing.

One of the men pulled the bag off of Sandor's head, messing up his hair and revealing all of his burn. He was profusely sweaty and the burn gleamed red against the small flames that were placed around the area. Sandor looked around the room to see where he was, slowly turning around to see who all were watching him. He found Myrna right away and looked her up and down and his expression softened when he knew she was okay. Myrna stared back at him worried what they planned to do with him.

"Glad you can be here with us, Clegane," a voice came from the crowd. A man with curly sandy hair and numerous scars on his face made his way slowly in front of Sandor.

"Thoros?" Sandor asked as he turned toward the voice. He looked around again with his expression glowering and then back at Thoros. "What the hell are you doing?" he mumbled.

That was when another man walked out of the crowd, but this time the men would bow as he walked past them. _Is this their leader?_ Myrna never saw the man before, but Sandor knew this one as well.

"Beric Dondarrion," Sandor said in a croaking voice. "I thought my brother killed you," he finished.

"He did," Beric replied with a small smile but his smile turned into a frown as he looked around at his men. "Any who wish to speak against this man may do so now," Beric called out.

And many did speak. Myrna could not deny their accusations; Sandor was well known to kill many. _Most were commands given to him by the Lannisters_, Myrna thought. It was not entirely his fault. The most notable one was the death of the Targaryen babes, the Mad Kings grandchildren. Myrna did not know Sandor did that, but it did not sound like something he would do. She shifted back and forth uncomfortably listening to the men accusing Sandor of so many atrocities_. This is what it must have felt like for Sandor to watch me be beaten by the king's men_, Myrna reflected.

"I never touched the Targaryen babes. That was Gregor!" Sandor roared when the man who brought up the death of the Mad Kings grandchildren stepped up.

"The Clegane's came to hold more respect through the death of these children. That includes you, dog," Thoros calmly said to Sandor with a sly smile.

Sandor's nostrils flared. "Is being born Clegane a crime!?" he asked the crowd, the boom of his voice breaking the quiet atmosphere, as he turned around to face all of them. The crowd did not believe him, but Myrna did. Sandor was the most honest man she knew. If he killed someone he would admit it, as he did at this moment with most of the accusations, but if he did not kill the person he did not want to take credit for it.

"Killing my friend was a crime!" a small voice came from the crowd.

Myrna turned her head toward the voice. It was a small boy. He was dirty from head to toe but his face was twisted in such a rage. _This boy has been through much._

Sandor let out a laugh and Myrna looked at him puzzled.

"If it ain't the Stark girl! People back at the capital were killing themselves looking for you," Sandor cackled. "Did you even know you had the Stark bitch?" he asked Beric with a mocking smile.

Myrna did not know what he was talking about. This must have happened before they forced her to live in the capital. She did know who the Starks were, though. She remembered seeing Sansa Stark at the capital but she never ran away. _This must be her little sister. She could pass for a boy by how rough she looks... Was she at the capital too and somehow managed to escape?_ They were the most well known family in the north and she had the honor of seeing them in Winterfell when she was very small. Back then Lord Stark only had two young children and Myrna was a little older than the oldest boy. There was even talk about her being betrothed to that boy. She wondered if she would be married to him right now if that incident had not happened that forced her to leave home…

When Myrna brought her attention back to Beric he had a serious look on his face when he approached the Stark girl. He clearly was ignoring Sandor's question. "Go on," Beric told the girl. The Stark girl went on explaining that Sandor had killed her friend, a defenseless butcher boy, just because Joffrey bullied the boy for playing with her.

"Joffrey said the butcher's boy attacked him. I was commanded to do what was necessary. I can't question the royal family," Sandor flatly replied.

"I attacked Joffrey, not him!" the Stark girl screamed at him.

"Then I should've killed you!" Sandor roared back.

"Enough," Beric said sternly. He took a moment to think, looking down at a flame as he nodded his head. "Clegane, you are sentenced to trial by combat for these murders," Beric told Sandor as he looked up from the flame.

At first Sandor just stared blankly at Beric with his mouth open as if he were about to say something but then he let out a deep, loud laugh. _This must be a joke_, Myrna thought. Everyone knows Sandor is one of the best fighters in Westeros. Any man would be committing suicide knowing they would be going into single combat with Sandor Clegane. As she glanced around the area she saw men smirking. _What are they planning?_ Myrna felt uneasy; she wished that they could leave. _Once Sandor kills whoever he is sentenced to fight they can go_, Myrna told herself. She took in a deep breath.

"And you will be fighting me," Beric stated calmly.

The men were smirking again. Myrna did not understand. She glanced at Sandor and saw that he looked afraid. She felt her stomach drop. Beric looked like another soldier, there was nothing that made him stand out of the crowd. However, he did mention that he was killed by Gregor earlier. _But how?_ Myrna had so many questions and her mind was becoming overwhelmed again. All she could do was wait out the trial and pray Sandor had the strength to win.

Sandor was cut free and he was given a sword and a shield that displayed the three dogs of his sigil. He was busy practicing swings with the sword trying to get the feel of it when Beric went to kneel before a flame. He began praying to some god named the Lord of Light. Myrna had never heard of that god before. _Not only are there new kings everywhere but new religions too_, she thought annoyingly. Her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden burst of flame appeared in front of Beric. It was not just a flame; Beric's sword was on fire. _No. Not fire. _Myrna understood why the men were smirking now. They knew Sandor's weakness. Her mind went back to the Blackwater Bay and Sandor sitting on the edge her bed staring out the window at the flames with that awful look on his face. When Sandor saw the flaming sword his eyes went wide and he took a few steps back. That was when Sandor accidentally stepped into a flame that was behind him and he let out a yelp while hopping off of it. Most of the men laughed, including Beric and Thoros.

Sandor's face turned red as he gathered himself. "Why don't you come over here and laugh in my face you damn fire lord," Sandor yelled with his face twitching.

Without a word, Beric charged towards Sandor with his flaming sword. He did an uppercut that Sandor easily blocked but not without grimacing at the flames near his face. He shook off Beric's sword with a loud grunt and began circling Beric before lunging at him. They exchanged blows and seemed evenly matched. Beric fought as if he were dancing, his flaming sword leaving a trail of bright sparks that slowly made their way down to the ground. He was swift, quick and precise while Sandor was just brute strength.

"Quit prancing around like a fucking deer and fight me," Sandor said between heavy breathes as he swung his sword but missed Beric as he twirled to the right avoiding the blow. Beric swung his blazing sword around making a short lived ring of fire and gave Sandor that small smile again.

"I believe you're guilty, Clegane," Beric called out before charging towards Sandor again. Sandor lifted his shield to protect himself from the incoming blow and Beric's flaming sword caught itself in Sandor's wooden shield and the shield took blaze. Beric broke his sword free and Sandor stumbled back waving the shield frantically only spreading the fire to his arm. He had no time to extinguish it as Beric went after him again with Sandor cursing at him. They exchanged more blows and the men in the area began chanting "Guilty!" Myrna could not believe what she was seeing._ He is not guilty! Sandor is a victim just as I am. _She wanted to scream at them but no words could come out of her mouth.

"Kill him!" Myrna heard the Stark girl screaming. The air became so tense in the room Myrna could hardly breathe. Everything was going in slow motion and she began to sway back and forth. She needed to do something, anything. She could not let Sandor die. _I have lost so many people, I can't lose anyone else_. That was when she knew there was only one thing she could do.

"If you die, Sandor, I'll tell everyone your secret!" Myrna leaned forward and shouted as loud as she could so she could be heard over the chanting. Sandor paused for one second to look at her. His mouth tightened, she knew he was angry. That was what she wanted. Love was not something that fueled a man like Sandor, it was hate. Myrna understood him in that way. Hate has always been the main reason for everything Sandor has done, and right now if he had one more thing to hate it could mean the difference between living and dying. The last thing Sandor wanted people to remember him by was how Gregor shoved his face in a flame when he was a small lad.

This time Sandor charged towards Beric with a howl. As Sandor lifted his sword to send a massive blow down on his opponent Beric shielded himself with his flaming sword. A loud crack was heard, then silence. Sandor had cut through Beric's blazing sword and cut deep into Beric's shoulder. The fire lord fell over with the sword still inside him, lifeless.

"My lord!" Thoros gasped as he struggled to get to Beric as fast as he could. He threw himself down beside the corpse and began to pray.

That was when Myrna heard the sobs. She was the only one cheering when she saw Beric go down but her cheers quickly turned into panic as she saw Sandor cradling his arm on the floor, his face wet with tears. She rushed towards him, releasing herself from all the hands that tried to stop her. When she knelt down beside him she saw someone else was running towards them. Myrna thought at first it was someone coming to give her aid but when the person drew closer it turned out to be the Stark girl with a dagger in her hand. Myrna jumped up and took the dagger away from her with ease and twisted her arm behind her so she could not move. A young man approached them and apologized, taking the Stark girl away from her but before he could Myrna grabbed his wrist.

"Desmond?!" Myrna exclaimed with tears in her eyes but she realized it was not him as his eyes met hers. She quickly let go of him after realizing her mistake and quickly turned away after shoving the Stark girl towards him. She could feel herself turn red. How stupid can she be? Desmond is dead. She gave him mercy herself…

By the time she reached Sandor again a man was kneeling by him already dressing his burn. "I'll take over," Myrna said pushing the guy away and picking up where the guy left off. Quietly, she finished dressing his burn. The burn covered his whole forearm and would definitely leave a scar just like his face. _Just like my back_. When Myrna's eyes would go to Sandor's he would turn his head away. "You fought well, Sandor…" Myrna said softly. She did not know what else to say. So much had happened and they have never had the chance to talk during any of it. He scoffed and turned toward her to say something but he looked dumbfounded as his eye caught something behind her. Myrna turned to see what was happening behind her and she gasped.

"The Lord of Light says you are innocent. So be it. You are free to go, Clegane…" Beric stood there, alive, with the help of Thoros by his side.

AN: Thank you for reading! You may have noticed this chapter was a little longer than my previous chapters. I did not want to split the trial into two chapters so I wrote it all in one long chapter. Thanks again and chapter 7 should be up soon so look forward to that! Everything Game of Thrones related in this story belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was cool with a small breeze that would play with her loose curls. She had lit a small fire for herself and sat near it hugging her legs close to her chest. Occasionally she would glance over at the large silhouette lying in the shadow of an oak tree. _It's too quiet._ With a sigh she let herself fall over and stretch out on the cold, hard ground. Not being able to sleep she began to sing part of a song her brother taught her a long time ago.

_Will you lay me down_

_Where the wolves play_

_Will you let me rest_

_Where night is day_

_Wear your pretty black gown_

_To show the hole in your chest_

_And miss those who forever lay_

"No one fucking died," a croaking voice complained. Sandor had moved from the oak tree and now was sitting near her struggling to bite into a block of old cheese. The brotherhood took most of their money when they were released so they wouldn't be staying at any inns anymore or buying decent food. "Except Beric, if that shit counts."

Myrna rolled over on her stomach and watched Sandor. He stared back at her uncomfortably. "What do you want, little bird? Want me to tell you how pretty your little voice is? Well I sure as hell didn't come out here for this," he threw the cheese over his shoulder and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his good arm.

"How do you feel?" Myrna asked while ignoring his ridicule. Sandor would not show that he was in pain but she knew that he was. A burn that bad should hurt for weeks. _I would know. _Myrna dreaded the thought of experiencing that kind of pain again.

"How did _you_ feel?" his face twitched as he retorted.

Her back being brought up sent a wave of panic through her. She was not ready to tell him yet. _Would I ever be ready? _Looking down she began tugging on some dying grass. "I don't remember," Myrna lied. _That was stupid_, she thought. She should at least be able to look him in the eye and tell him to mind his own business. Her fingers extended and she let the breeze take the blades of dead grass from her.

She saw knees slowly make their way down to the ground next to her and she reacted by pushing herself up with her arms. Looking up she saw Sandor staring down at her. He grabbed the arm closest to him and pulled her halfway onto his lap and leaned in close to her face. His hair was still messed up and his burn was completely exposed. His right eye was hard to see from the heavy, discolored skin that surrounded it so she glanced to the left eye to avoid making him feel embarrassed.

"Don't you be afraid to talk to me. I'm no knight and I don't care for those pretty songs people sing but I'm an honest man," his voice was almost a whisper. "And I bet you all those damn golden dragons the brotherhood took from me that there is no one else but me who will understand you, sweet bird."

_Is he courting me? _"I am not afraid," she replied while staring hard at him. "If I ever need to talk to someone it will be you," she finished peacefully. On the inside she was anything but peaceful. Her heart was pounding. _What's going on with me? _She let herself gulp and prayed Sandor did not notice.

He let go of her arm letting his hand slide down it before pulling it back. "There's something I have to do," he told her. "I should be back before dawn," he was about to stand up but Myrna grabbed onto his wrist. She did not know why but just stared up at him with a muddled expression. _I will be back soon_, a different voice rang in her head. It was a voice she had heard before she lived in the capital. She slowly let her other hand go up to his face and paused before reaching higher to fix his hair for him.

"Um. It bothered me," she said but quickly regretted that comment. "Your hair! Not your…" Sandor took his hand back from her grasp and pushed her off of his lap with a small shove. There was something playful in the way he did that and Myrna stared up at the man confused as she was back on the hard ground. Sandor was now standing up straight and let out a soft sigh as he gazed down at her.

"I'll be back," he reassured her with his raspy voice and took off in a hurry leaving Stranger and the supplies with her.

Myrna did not understand why that happened. _First he makes fun of me and before I know it he turns around and treats me like I'm his lady. _These feelings brought back memories of one other guy who had been successful in making her heart flutter. They were bittersweet memories for her. Their last moment would often play in her mind. She remembered his blood, so much blood. Yet he smiled and pulled her dagger out and placed it in her palm. He told her everything would be alright. _Am I alright?_ She asked herself that question often. Myrna rested herself back on the ground and watched the dying fire. _Fire…_ She closed her eyes and prayed for her nightmares not to visit her that night.

Time went by and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Morning light was around her. She hardly remembered sleeping which was a good thing. _That man did not come for me last night._ Myrna sat up and raised her arms high over her head and stretched when she suddenly heard a small voice. "Untie me!" it yelled.

"What in…" Myrna trailed off when she noticed the Stark girl tied up by a tree just a few feet from her. _What in seven hells!?_

Myrna stood up nearly falling back down from moving so fast. "How did you get here?" Myrna asked in a state of confusion and when she pulled out her dagger to cut the ropes a booming voice stopped her.

"You don't cut ropes off of bounty, don't you know anything, girl?" Sandor yelled sleepily. He was lying down on his back with his arms behind his head and he let out a deep, loud yawn.

"Bounty?" Myrna repeated as she looked down at the Stark girl who stared back up at her with a disgruntled expression. The events from last night came back to Myrna and she realized what Sandor did when he left. "That's what you went back for!? To steal this girl!?" Myrna scolded Sandor.

Sandor responded by rolling back on his side trying to fall back asleep. _Here he is back to his normal self_, Myrna sighed. _Did I dream of last night? _She could not just let a young girl remain tied to a tree. Myrna knew how it felt to be caught and sold.

Placing the dagger back in her sheath she placed herself in front of the Stark girl cross-legged. "I'm sorry about him, young lady. My name is Myrna Beaumont, may I ask what is yours?" she put on her noble charm like a glove but she would rather leave it off.

"Arya," the girl looked at her with caution. "You're from the north," she pointed out.

"Yes. I had the honor to meet your parents and two older siblings, you know. Wonderful people…" Myrna then remembered hearing of the death of Lord Stark. She had heard the Lannister men talking of it when they dragged her to the capital. Once she had ran into Sansa Stark, who also was kept at the capital, and could see the demise of her own family written on her pretty face. The Queen Regent made sure to keep them apart. She must have known they would have become good friends and could not give them that little piece of happiness. _We know the pain of seeing a parent die_. "I'm sorry about your father," she added as gently as she could.

"Everyone is," Arya said in a low voice and her eyes went to Myrna's dagger. Myrna went to where Aryas' eyes went and pulled the dagger back out. This dagger was special to her and she regretted not having it on her when the brotherhood caught them. Before Sandor and she left the capital she asked him to retrieve this dagger back for her. The Lannister men took it from her and gave it to one of the king's men as a present since the craftsmanship was exquisite. An oak tree can be seen along the blade when reflected in the light at the right angle. The hilt was wooden and the grip was carved in a spiral fashion. _My brother gave this to me. He said this will protect me from any danger if he could not be there. I should have had it on me the night of the fire…_

Myrna tilted the dagger back and forth watching the oak tree appear and vanish. "Have you ever killed anyone, Arya?" she asked the girl in a serious tone. Arya was not another little girl on the road, Myrna knew. Charm and courtesies was not something that would let you close to Arya Stark. Inside Myrna was a little girl who was just like Arya so she knew Arya well.

At first Arya did not give her an answer but then she said, "Valar morghulis."

"All men must die," Myrna responded back to her with a smile. Myrna heard that phrase often when she would trade with Braavosi merchants. Arya's eyes lit up at Myrna and she smirked. Glancing over her shoulder Myrna saw that Sandor had fallen back asleep and looked back at Arya. "Promise me you won't run away and I will cut you free," Myrna whispered. Arya nodded her head in agreement.

"Come, you must have to relieve yourself," Myrna grabbed Arya's shoulder as she stood up to stretch. She led them to a spot where they could make water. Myrna had to go as well but she mostly went to make sure Arya would not run off. Sandor would never let her hear the end of it. After they were finished Arya looked down at the ground and began kicking a rock. Slowly her eyes went back to Myrna as if she wanted to ask her something. "You can talk to me," Myrna assured her.

"Who's Desmond?" Arya asked her. "You called my friend Gendry that name," Arya continued. Her breath caught in her throat. _I almost forgot about that._ Myrna did not know what to say right away so she stalled.

"Tell me about Gendry and I will tell you about Desmond," Myrna offered. She sat down against a tree and watched Arya stand there awkwardly before sitting down where she was standing.

Arya began at the capital where she was forced to pretend to be an orphan boy so she could leave with the Nights Watch men after her father died. That was when she met Gendry, an apprentice smith. She said they had traveled together the entire time up until after the trial where Gendry had decided to stay with the brotherhood to be their smith. Arya did not tell Myrna she had feelings for Gendry but it was obvious in the way she talked about them separating.

"Did you tell him you wanted him to stay with you?" Myrna asked.

"I never said I wanted him to stay with me. He would just be better off working for my brother," Arya yapped back. _She's like a little wolf pup when she's ticked,_ Myrna thought while holding back a laugh. "I kept my side of the bargain," Arya went on.

Myrna let out a deep breath. "I was older than you, Arya. I was thirteen when my parents died before me. I won't say how, but, I was there and someone had injured me so bad I fell unconscious. My childhood friend, his name was Desmond. He found me and took me away from my small town. For years we traveled together and we made new friends and ran away from our enemies but I never became his woman. He wanted to be a knight, see, and knights are fraud. One night we were surrounded by men who had wanted the bounty on my head and I was sick with fever. Desmond picked me up and hid me inside some bushes. He told me he would come back, but he never did. Night came and went. When the sun was almost above me I knew something was wrong so I gathered my strength and I managed to make my way to the battle field. Corpses laid everywhere, there had to be a dozen men. Desmond was nowhere to be found but as I searched further I saw him. I collapsed… I don't know if it was from the panic or my illness but I crawled to his side and saw he was barely alive. He was smiling despite his wounds, but they were fatal and there was nothing I could do but…" Myrna grabbed the dagger and examined it again. A tear fell on it and the pity on Arya's face told her she understood what happened next.

"It may be better this way, Arya. You will miss Gendry but men like him die easy. It's better if you save yourself some pain," Myrna was done talking and stood up sliding the dagger back into its sheath.

As they made their way back to camp they found an enraged Sandor. Myrna ignored his questions and his curses. Desmond was the only thing on her mind at this moment. At the same time Myrna had felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She had never told anyone about Desmond. Myrna sighed and looked at Arya. Arya stayed within close range of her, she did not trust Sandor or maybe she was a little afraid.

"I'm not going to run away so don't even think of tying me up again," Arya yelled at Sandor.

"Bloody wolf bitch, I give you a day and I bet you'd be racing off into the damn woods howling for those outlaws to come save you," he retorted and spat on the ground. "That's for your friends, buggering thieves…" he went on and so did Arya but Myrna have had enough of them when it went on for more than ten minutes.

"SHUT UP!" Myrna screamed. Both immediately went silent and looked at her as if she had lost her mind. With a huff she mounted herself on Stranger not realizing at first the horse had let her near him without Sandor. Sandor noticed but he remained silent and he mounted himself in front of Myrna with a deep grunt while pulling Arya up in front of him. He gave Stranger a kick and the horse began trotting down a dirt road as they headed to their new destination and that was wherever Arya's brother was. After riding for an hour Myrna began to reflect on her conversations with Arya as she wrapped her arms around Sandor to keep from falling off the horse. She let herself smile for once. Today she made a friend.

AN: Thanks for reading! Myrna finally mentioned a piece of her past in this chapter and I'm happy to finally give the readers some insight. Much more is coming though! Everything Game of Thrones in this chapter belongs to George R. R. Martin.


	8. Chapter 8

Their destination was not hard to find; the countryside had always been full of gossip. The latest news was that Edmure Tully, Arya's uncle, was going to marry one of the Frey girls. Believing Arya's mother and brother would attend this wedding they began making their way to The Twins, where the Freys ruled. At first Arya had believed they were returning her to the king and Queen Regent but after they had explained to her what they really intended on doing she began showing more respect towards them. For a few days they went with no trouble despite being broke. Myrna and Arya caught many rabbits to eat and the quarrels between Sandor and Arya began dropping with each passing day.

One night they had set up camp and it was a normal, quiet evening. Arya had fallen asleep early which left Myrna and Sandor sitting around the fire in silence. Sandor kept glancing up at Myrna while he picked dirt out from under his nails with a small dagger he found on their travels.

"Arya is behaving rather well," Myrna broke the silence.

Sandor had his chin down as he kept staring at his hands. "That she-wolf wouldn't be so damn brave if she were kept tied down like she's suppose to be," he grumbled. "Thanks to you," he added with an annoyed tone.

"There's no reason to tie her up like a prisoner. We're returning her to her family," Myrna remarked.

"It's one thing to untie someone you captured, but it's another to run off with them," Sandor's eyes met hers. There was anger but also something else.

Myrna opened her mouth and began to speak but she had a hard time believing what she was thinking. She adjusted herself to face Sandor. "You were afraid," Myrna told him. His chin went back down. "You thought I ran off with Arya!" she said louder. _He thought I deserted him._ Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt. This was the first time she realized that she could hurt his feelings.

"Go to sleep, little bird," he rasped as he crawled backwards and leaned against a tree while closing his eyes. Myrna decided to obey him.

That night she was small again. Running through the front doors of her manor she saw the two bodies lying there, black from char but still ablaze. Against the wall she saw the man sitting as if he was expecting her. Across his lap laid his sword, sticky with dark blood. His face turned towards her but he did not seem to see her. The metal of his armor clanked as he pushed himself up. Before she knew it he was in front of her, his hand wrapping around her tiny neck.

She awoke kicking and punching the air, gasping for breath. When she realized it was just a dream she groped her neck and blinked away the tears. _Why must it feel so real?_ Without another second to calm herself her ear picked up a noise. Her body turned toward the noise and she saw it. In a tree a person was aiming an arrow right at Sandor who was snoring away right below them. Instinct kicked in and she reached down for her dagger. Years of practice allowed what followed with ease. Her arm rose far behind her shoulder and she flung her wrist as her arm extended forward. The dagger flew doing somersaults in the air and the blade ended up being the end that hit the target, penetrating the person's throat.

"Sandor!" Myrna shouted as she ran towards the body falling out of the tree. His legs kicked up at the sound of his name and he jumped again when he heard the thump of the body hit the ground feet from him. Arya was up now, too, and she began to shout.

"Are there more!?" Arya stood up clumsily from fatigue but she made her way quickly to Myrna for protection. Myrna crouched over the corpse and forced the dagger out of the man's throat. She did not recognize him. Sandor hastily made his way over to the girls and looked down at him while taking out his sword. "Do you know him?" Arya asked either of them.

Both shook their heads and they all began examining the area around them. The only noise was the wind whistling and the crackling of the small fire they had lit hours before. Myrna heard a twig cracking on the ground behind her and with a turn of her heel she whirled around and she sent her dagger flying but this time the person dodged it. Sandor immediately went to challenge the person. The stranger was wearing a helm but she was clearly a woman and she pulled out a large dagger waiting for Sandor to near her. _Man or woman, it does not matter to Sandor what he kills._ Arya's shriek broke through Myrna's thought and she gasped as she saw another woman wearing a mask trying to drag Arya away.

"Let me go!" Arya struggled to say as she kicked the woman as hard as she could. Myrna swiftly ran towards the woman and tackled both her and Arya to the ground. She began striking the woman in precise spots down one of her arms the way Desmond had taught her so she would lose her grip on Arya. When Arya noticed the woman's muscle weakening she squirmed her way out and ran away from the two women. Crying out in anger, the woman raised her good arm and punched Myrna in the face. Myrna went flying to the ground next to her and felt the woman climb on top of her. She saw her pull out a dagger and panic surged through her body. The woman raised the dagger but her hand froze as it went above her head. Behind her Myrna saw Arya had a large rock that she was about to throw at the woman but noticed she had stopped attacking Myrna and was unsure of what to do.

"…Myrna?" the mask muffled her voice but it was familiar. Myrna had her arms out in front of her and she was panting with hair and mud stuck to her face. Slowly Myrna rested her arms back down beside her once the voice matched a face she found in her head. _It can't be._

"Myrna!" she heard her name again but this time it was from Sandor rushing over with his sword dripping with blood. The woman stood up after placing the dagger down on the ground and she removed her mask as she raised her arms over her head.

"I yield," the woman was tall but shapely with olive skin and short, raven hair. "Unless you would want to kill an old friend," the woman looked down at Myrna with a sweet smile. She looked near to tears. Myrna sat up and was still shocked at who was now dropping herself in front of Myrna to give her a warm hug. Not knowing what to say she decided to hug her back.

"It's been awhile, Brenda," Myrna finally found the words to say. _Ha, awhile. It has been years…_

Arya and Sandor stood there looking at each other awkwardly. Sandor was the first to speak. "Why the hell are you hugging a woman who was just trying to kill us a minute ago?"

Brenda stood up with her hands running up her legs and hips as she straightened herself and began walking towards Sandor. He looked off to the side uneasily and took a step back as he decided to look down to the ground. When Brenda went too close to Sandor he pulled his sword in front of him as a warning.

"My, my. He's shy. I'll introduce myself first, then. Brenda Sand, if it pleases you, ser," she let the words roll out of her mouth pleasantly as she bowed. When she bowed her large breasts nearly fell out of her blouse. Sandor noticed and he turned red under his beard.

"Don't call me ser," he grumbled. "What reason does a Dornish whore have to be stealing children in this area?" he questioned her.

Ignoring his question Brenda went to the next person. Arya did not trust this woman at all and sprinted behind Myrna the second Brenda took a step towards her. Brenda put the back of her hand over her mouth let out a high pitched chuckle. "This one is still afraid I'm going to swoop her up and make her my little pet," she laughed. Brenda took a few steps towards Myrna and examined her with a naughty smile. "Why, look at you. Tits and everything!" she exclaimed.

Myrna blushed. "That's enough, Brenda. Tell us what you were doing here," she demanded.

Knowing she could not get out of this Brenda let out a sigh and relaxed her shoulders. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you everything…" Brenda started off but she smiled. "Only if you tell me what in seven hells happened to you and Nicholas. That's only fair, right sweetling?" Brenda charmed.

Myrna put her hand up to her forehead and began to feel lousy. _Nicholas. _Arya touched her arm and asked her what was wrong.

"Erm, sweetling? Are you okay?" Brenda asked with concern in her voice. Sandor put his sword back into its sheath and rushed over to Myrna. He helped her stand up straight by putting his arm around her. He and Arya gave a glare at Brenda as Myrna continued to wobble. "What, you think I did this!? I was just about to tell you why I was here," Brenda defended herself. "We knew who that child was. We've been watching you for some time, planning on taking the Stark girl for ourselves. She's worth a fortune. I did not care much for the company I was with, though. I get around…" Brenda stopped talking when she noticed Sandor began laying Myrna down on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Arya asked Sandor with a tremble in her voice.

"She hasn't been eating well," Sandor's raspy voice answered her but he sounded uncertain.

Brenda began approaching them but Sandor put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "No. Please. I'm here to help. Look, I know I just said I go through a lot of people but she's important to me. She's like family to me. I have money; let me take all of you to an inn. There's one north of here," Brenda offered.

Myrna groaned but she was still well enough to understand what was happening around her. "You can trust her. She's not as bad as she seems," Myrna whispered to Sandor.

"I'm going to fetch my horse, I'll be right back," Brenda told them as she wandered off. A few moments later she came back mounting a small brown and white horse. By that time Sandor had retrieved Myrna's dagger for her that she threw at one of the kidnappers earlier and mounted the girls and himself onto Stranger. They followed Brenda as she headed north.

About an hour went by and in the distance they saw a small, welcoming inn with smoke coming out of the chimney. Brenda reached the stables first and was on her way inside when they pulled up next to her horse. Sandor dropped Arya off the horse first, and then let himself off before Myrna to help her down. Gently he grabbed her waist as she grabbed his shoulders and he set her down slowly on her feet. Arya watched Sandor and smiled teasingly.

"I bet you wouldn't want to smile when I knock your teeth out," he threatened the girl but she did not retort back like she usually did. They were worried about Myrna.

Inside the inn they found a table that all of them could sit at once. The place was filled with people but they looked like good folk. The old lady cooking the food yelled out to them saying it would be another half hour wait. When they were settled there was a silence amongst them until Brenda tried to start up a conversation.

"It's been awhile since I've been here. Not much has changed," she stated while glancing at some men at the other table.

"See a new job offer?" Sandor badgered her.

"I'm not a whore!" Brenda exclaimed. Sandor raised his eyebrow. "Okay, I used to be a whore," she admitted.

"What made you quit?" Arya asked out of nowhere.

Brenda smiled. "Myrna's older brother, Nicholas. I was supposed to marry him seven years ago," Brenda's eyes went to Myrna. "I guess he's not with you, is he?"

"No," Myrna flatly replied quickly. She did not look back.

There was an awkward silence and it was broken by Brenda, again. "I'm sorry about your parents. I wanted to tell you earlier. Well, much earlier, obviously. I couldn't find either of you. That fire… was pretty bad, wasn't it? Or did you even see it? Did they ever find out what caused it?" she went on at length.

She could feel Sandor's eyes after the mention of the fire. _I don't want to talk about the fire. Please. Just let it go._

Myrna looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "I don't want to talk about it," she quietly said.

"Nicholas was knighted just a day earlier," Brenda sighed. "I wonder how awful he must of felt. Maybe he's with the man who knighted him. Who was he again? I obviously don't know, I wasn't-" Brenda was cut off by a loud bang that shook the table. Myrna's fist was on the table and she glared at Brenda. She had gathered the attention of not only everyone sitting at her table, but the whole room paused to look at her.

Realizing the attention she received from her outburst she began to turn pink. "I'm going to find my room," she quickly stood up and found the stairs that led up to all the bedrooms. When she reached the top of the stairs she began to run and when she found the room she flew in and slammed the door. She took a minute to catch her breath and found her way to a bed. She crawled on the bed and lay down on her stomach, burying her face in her arms. There was no way to stop her from sobbing. _Damn that Brenda. I told her I didn't want to talk about it. _On her shoulder she felt a gentle touch that made her jump.

"It's just me," whispered Sandor. He sat down on the edge of the bed without taking his eyes off of her. Myrna put her head back in her arms and rubbed her eyes against her sleeve with a sniffle. His hand went from touching her shoulder to gently rubbing her back. _This is comforting_, she thought. _Even though my back is…_ her mind drifted off. She realized how exhausted she was. That night instead of listening to Sandor's footsteps roam up and down the hallway at the capital she would feel his hand brush up and down her back at an inn in the middle of nowhere.

AN: Another chapter finished! I am happy to now have Brenda in the picture as I have been waiting to have her impact the small group. Look forward to seeing more of her within the next few chapters; it should be a fun time. Once again everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin!


	9. Chapter 9

Morning light poured through the window glass in rays that landed on her bed. Myrna pushed herself up after opening her dark eyes and reminded herself of where she was. Sometimes she still expected to be woken up by one of the king's men and be escorted before King Joffrey. The last of the bruises she had received from the men at the capital have now healed but she could never rid the pain and anger that lingered deep in her heart. Looking down at her bed she realized this was not how she fell asleep the night before. _Sandor. _He had laid her down on her back and thrown some furs over her to keep her warm. Myrna glanced at the other beds and noticed she was alone. _First to sleep and last to wake. They are sure to tease me. _Then she remembered her outburst the night before and felt her face turn hot. She did not want to go downstairs, but she knew she must.

A bath had been waiting for her so she proceeded to clean herself and redress before pacing out the bedroom door. She made it halfway down the stairs before stopping to see what her friends were doing. They were sitting at the table they were the night before. Arya let herself smile while she chewed some bread at something Brenda was telling her. Sandor was leaning forward resting his arms on the table. He was not interested in their conversation and he stared down at his mug when he picked it up to take a sip of his drink. _Friends. I have real friends now. Desmond, if you can hear me, I think you were right. I will be alright._

Brenda was the first to notice Myrna. "Hello, sleeping beauty!" she called out as she took a sip from her own mug. Arya and Sandor both looked at her at the same time as she finished climbing down the steps and took her seat at the table. Warm bread and beer had been set out on the table. _Beer so early? _Myrna reached for a half a loaf and tore it in half and took one piece for herself.

Myrna took a bite, chewed and swallowed. She shifted in her seat as she glanced at Brenda. "Brenda… about last night…" she went on but Brenda interrupted.

"No need. Please, eat your breakfast but don't rush. We all decided it was best for you and all of us to rest for one more day. Right?" Brenda asked them but only Arya nodded her head in approval. Sandor was occupied with looking out one of the windows at nothing.

"Oh. Well if everyone agrees I am fine with this plan," Myrna said looking at Sandor but he did not notice. Brenda cleared her throat and Myrna looked over at her again. She began standing up and gestured Myrna to follow.

They had reached the opposite corner of the room when Brenda turned around and leaned on the wall. "Tell me, how far along are you with that man? You fuck yet?" Brenda asked her in a tone that would be more suited for a much more innocent conversation.

Myrna let out a gasp and looked around to see if anyone had heard what Brenda said. She began turning red. "What are you even…" she began saying without thinking.

"So the answers no? Tell me, are you still a maiden? Please tell me you're not…"Brenda sounded like she was scolding a child. She did not even wait for Myrna to answer. "Gods be good, how on earth have you traveled all these years and managed to keep your legs closed? I'm not even talking about rape, have you never wanted to fuck a man? I was sure you and Desmond…" this time Myrna was the one that interrupted.

"Stop, Brenda. Please. That's none of your business," Myrna sternly said. She thought back at how Sandor had been acting and her heart stopped. "Please tell me you didn't have this conversation with Sandor…" Brenda looked down and rubbed the back of her head. Myrna let out a groan as she turned around and found a chair to sit on. "Why!?" she threw the question at Brenda. _I feel like a young girl being interrogated by her mother after being seen with a boy. But a mother would not yell at her daughter for NOT having sex… _Myrna rolled her eyes at the thought.

Brenda seated herself next to Myrna with a quick pace and leaned in close to her. "I would have thought you'd be married by now, Myrna. Don't you want a husband and children?" Brenda asked her softly. Myrna did not reply and Brenda glanced over her shoulder to look at Sandor but he was now gone and Arya was still at the table eating. Myrna copied Brenda and looked over her shoulder noticing the same thing. She wasn't worried; he probably needed to do something to keep himself busy. "Listen to me, Myrna. I don't know why you ditched Desmond but you need to find yourself a nice man. Not… not the Hound for crying out loud!" Brenda yelled at her.

Myrna kept her gaze over her shoulder at Arya. That little girl was the only one who knew of Desmond's fate and she did not feel like telling anyone else. She forced herself to keep a straight face and turned her head towards Brenda. "Thank you, Brenda. I know you are probably worried about me but I am fine. Sandor will keep me safe whether I'm his woman or not," Myrna said gently. The words echoed in her head. _Sandor's… woman… _She blushed at the thought and Brenda noticed. Before Brenda had the chance to say something Myrna wanted to say one more thing. "And don't call him the Hound. His name is Sandor Clegane," Myrna stared right into Brenda's eyes.

Brenda smiled but she spoke as if she were trying to hold back from yelling. "I have no idea what happened to you and how you ended up traveling with that dog and wolf pup. I only know you will not tell me. Fine, then," Brenda began to stand up but Myrna pulled her back down.

"A little over a year ago I was caught by Lannister men," Myrna began suddenly. Brenda immediately turned her legs toward Myrna, listening, even though this was not the story she wanted. "Desmond suffered a wound and died," Myrna let out a deep breath. Brenda's eyes widened but she said nothing. "I was alone and had no one to protect me, so I was an easy prey to catch at that time. Once I was confirmed as Myrna Beaumont, the missing noble lady from the north, King Joffrey and the Queen Regent took interest in me and kept me at the capital. They did not show me love. They showed me hate. The scars on my body have healed but the ones on my heart will forever be there, thanks to them," Myrna voice shook as if she was about to cry.

There was a minute of silence between them but it felt much longer. "How on earth did you get out of there?" Brenda finally asked with a little shakiness in her voice as well. She grabbed Myrna's hand.

Myrna looked down at their hands before glancing up at Brenda's face with a smile. "Sandor Clegane," she answered. A tear rolled down her cheek.

The look in Brenda's eyes showed that it clicked. "So that's why you two are so close… but why did he do it? Were you just a pretty girl that needed a knight to rescue her?" Brenda teased.

Myrna did not smile. "He's not a knight, but his brother is. The one that the Queen Regent had set me up to marry…" Myrna looked at Brenda as the look on her face went sour.

"Ser Gregor… Clegane…? " Brenda stood up and stared down at her with her face twisted in disgust. "You're telling me you are supposed to marry that monster!?" Brenda went off.

"Orders from the royal court," Myrna said softly. Besides her personal encounter with him there were other reasons to hate Gregor Clegane. He was infamously known throughout the region as the most terrifying, brutal man to live in Westeros. "If it had not been for Sandor I would be his good sister right now," Myrna told Brenda.

Brenda walked away and kept pacing back and forth. Myrna could see how upset she was. _She really sees me as her little sister._ "I need some air," Brenda was beside Myrna again, touching her shoulder and she gave her a small smile before walking off in long strides.

Before Myrna knew it the sun was beginning to set again, but the day was nowhere near ending. People began pulling the tables out from the middle of the room in the inn and set them against the walls. A few bards had made their way inside the inn and Myrna figured out the real reason Brenda insisted on staying for one more night. _They are throwing a party. _She overheard one of the men saying it was the cooks' birthday. _When was the last time I had an enjoyable party?_ Myrna remembered her and Desmond had attended a random party at an inn during their travels. _Remember how you made me dance with you, Desmond? You forced me to and I was yelling at you so bad. You pulled me out in the middle of the floor but towards the end you had me yelling in laughter._ That memory put a smile on her face.

Outside the windows it was pitch black but inside the inn it was bright with candles lit all over and a large fire was burning off to the side in a brazier. The bards had their harps playing sweet music over laughter and chatter from all the common folk that had come for the party. Myrna had borrowed a dress from one of the women servants at the inn since Brenda insisted on it. Arya also had her own dress but she sat scowling in the corner. Myrna walked over to her and sat down next to Arya, looking around. "Have you seen Sandor?" Myrna asked.

Arya replied with a shrug. Myrna sighed and continued to scan the room. She saw Brenda having a good laugh with a man and began pulling on his arm. Myrna realized that Brenda was making her way towards them and she felt uncomfortable. _Who is he? What is Brenda up to now?_

"Myrna! Look who I found!" Brenda pushed the man in front of her. _She's drunk._ Myrna stood up and greeted the man with a bow but she noticed that he was familiar. "He's one of the guys who helped me travel all the way north! Isn't he the sweetest thing?" Brenda purred. "Why don't you two get acquainted with a little dance?" She tugged on both their arms and pushed them in the center of the room where no one else was standing.

Right then the harps began to stop and she heard the beating of drums start in their place. _Bom da ba bom da ba bom bom..._ People surrounded them and began to clap and bounce to the beat of the drums. Myrna stood there uneasily and looked at her dance partner. He had already extended his arm out with the other behind his back, waiting for her to do the same. With a deep breath she turned her shoulder towards him with her arm out placing the back of her wrist on his and her other hand picking up the skirt of her dress so it would not trip her. They slowly began going in a circle, their steps matching the beat of the drum. His eyes locked on hers and neither of them blinked. Every few sets of beats they would switch arms and began to move the other direction.

Suddenly the man neared her placing his hand on her back and with his other hand he grabbed hers and extended their arms out beside them. Myrna grabbed onto his shoulder with her free arm and they began spinning in circles all over the empty floor. Her dress opened wide as she spun around and she looked like a blooming flower turned upside down. _He's not that bad looking… _Myrna thought as she continued to look into the man's gray eyes that was spinning her endlessly. Something told her that she should look over his shoulder and behind the crowd of people she saw Sandor leave out of the front door of the inn. _There he is!_

Myrna pulled herself out of the man's arms apologizing and began to run towards the door, pushing people aside. They watched her but their attention was re-directed when another young lady ran out to the man to dance with him and they began to clap and cheer once again. Outside it was dark and when the doors closed behind her the noise from inside hushed. She looked all over but could not see him. _Where did he disappear to? _She felt two large hands place themselves on her shoulders from behind her and she jumped.

"The little bird is not where she's supposed to be," the raspy voice told her.

Myrna freed herself from his grip with ease and turned around. "I was looking all over for you! Where did you go?" Myrna realized the trick he had done on her when he smiled down at her. "This was revenge!" she answered for him and pushed his chest with her hands but he did not budge and she went backwards instead. _Was he really so upset about me disappearing with Arya that first day with her?_

Both their attention went to the door when they heard someone walk out. Brenda was there walking towards them with a drunken smile on her face. "The lovebirds are fighting, I see…" she laughed. Sandor told her to mind her own business but she walked up to him and stared him in the eye. "It's amazing how a young, pretty girl can be so easily picked up by another man. Wouldn't you agree?" Brenda gave him an evil smile. He would not respond. "When a man thinks he owns a woman he needs to make sure he _actually_ owns her. Otherwise, the pretty little bird he thinks he has in his cage will fly away…" she said sadly but turned her attention to Myrna and she gave her a wink before walking back into the inn with her hips swaying.

_I fell into two traps in one night_, Myrna sighed. At first she did not realize how awkward it would be once Brenda left after that little moment she had with Sandor. They just stood there, not saying anything. Myrna rubbed her arm with one hand and looked down at the ground while Sandor looked up at the stars.

"Did you like it?" he asked her hoarsely.

It took Myrna a second to know what he was talking about. _He saw me dancing with another man. How did that make him feel?_

"It was alright. Not what I intended on doing tonight," Myrna replied honestly. She imagined herself dancing with Sandor, but it was difficult to picture. He was too tall to be a decent dance partner for her. "I was looking for you before Brenda made me dance with that man," she added. _Maybe that will cheer him up._

He let out a deep laugh. "You give up on your pet dog the second a man offers to dance with you," he tried to say in a tough voice but it came out sounding half sad.

Myrna flew in front of him and pushed his chest again, this time succeeding in making him take a step backwards. "You're not a dog!" she yelled at him. "How can you let people call you a dog? Why do _you_ do it to yourself?" she went on.

He stared down at her with his brown eyes filled with hurt. "You may have lived one day in my shoes, little bird, but that's all," was all he said as he stiffly turned around and walked back into the inn. _What was that suppose to mean?_ Not wanting to be alone she walked inside as well, but instead of joining the party she decided to retire early. Walking up to their room she saw all of her friends in their beds, including Sandor. _He did not even take off any of his armor_, Myrna saw. _I suppose he is done talking to me tonight and took no chances in running into me again…_ Feeling guilty she made herself crawl into her bed but she laid awake for some time before falling asleep. _Please, no nightmares…_ Myrna pleaded her nightly wish before falling into a slumber.

AN: Thanks again for keeping up with my story! I told you that you would be seeing more of Brenda. There is still much more to come as I have planned many twists and turns for this group's adventure. I would like to add that Brenda's character is inspired from a character in Dragon Age II, Isabela. If you have played that game maybe you can picture how I have put some of her traits in Brenda. Again, everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was quiet when they woke up. When Sandor and Brenda left the room Myrna and Arya took off their dresses and put their tunics and pants back on that they had stored away the day before. Myrna felt more comfortable with her pants and she could tell Arya was, too. _We are like sisters._ She remembered Arya had a real sister and she thought about Sansa. She wondered how it was at the capital and if Sansa was still okay. _Would I still be okay? Would I even be alive? _There were rumors that Gregor killed all his previous wives but no one would ever accuse him of such a thing. She remembered what Sandor said when her back was revealed to him. _Ha! Punish Gregor. As if anyone could. He was rewarded, girl._ Gregor kills and he is rewarded, no matter what. She felt sick to her stomach.

Myrna and Arya walked outside talking about her uncle's wedding. _She really misses her family._ Bringing Arya back to her family warmed Myrna's heart but at the same time she knew that when they reach the Twins she and Arya would be separated. Myrna considered asking to stay with Arya's family when they reached the Twins but then she thought about Sandor. _There's no way I can be with both of them, _Myrna thought gloomily. Now Brenda was in the picture, too. _What will Brenda do now?_ So many questions about the future and Myrna did not know the answer to any. All she could do was wait and see what will happen. That filled her with anxiety.

Brenda greeted Myrna and Arya by the stables in her usual overly cheerful manner. "I'll be coming with you guys! I was just telling Sandor that I know of a short cut to the Twins, and you guys are broke so I could probably be of some use to you," Brenda teased them.

"Are you sure, Brenda?" Myrna asked. _This is really nice of her. _Brenda smiled and nodded. Everyone mounted their horses and once again they were on their way together with Brenda leading the way. Time went by and they began making their way into the Riverlands. The air was cool but heavy, as if a storm had just passed. There were thousands of pine trees down in a valley and the sun shone in slow moving spots above them as the clouds moved. The scene was beautiful and she wrapped her arms tighter around Sandor. He did not seem to mind. Myrna saw Brenda slowing her horse down and she eventually ended up beside them.

"What's wrong?" Myrna yelled at Brenda when she saw the look on her face.

Brenda looked really unsure but she forced herself to smile when Myrna spoke to her. "We will need to cross the Red Fork pretty soon, but we need to take a small detour. I know a man who can take us across for free so it will be worth the extra travel," she yelled back as her horse neighed. He didn't seem to like it when Brenda made a lot of noise. Brenda directed her horse off the path and headed west into the distant pine woods.

Sandor made a noise that sounded like a heavy sigh. They knew they were broke without Brenda so if she wanted to go an extra few miles to save some of her money they had no right to argue. Sandor kicked Stranger and made him gallop after Brenda's horse. Eventually the pine woods neared them and they were now trotting along within the shadows of a forest. The air became more humid which left Myrna feeling sticky and gross. Her grip on Sandor loosened. Myrna decided to look ahead and saw a weird, small hut come within sight.

"What's that?" she asked Sandor.

"Probably some nutcase's house. We're better off just ignoring it," Sandor replied.

They could not ignore it, though. Brenda stopped her horse in front of it and she lifted herself off of the horse. She glanced over at them warily and walked into the hut as if she knew the place.

"What's she doing?" Arya turned her head back at Sandor and Myrna with concern written on her face.

"Bloody seven hells... Let's just go back," Sandor was about to turn Stranger around but Myrna stopped him.

"We can't just go because Brenda did something without telling us. Maybe this is the man that will give us a free ride across the Red Fork," Myrna guessed. She let herself off Stranger and landed with a grunt. _Damn tall horse._ She began walking towards the hut ignoring Sandor's cursing. Her hand pulled opened the flap and she leaned over as she walked in. "Hello? Brenda, are you in here?" Myrna called out. The hut was dark on the inside and smelled heavily of incense but when her eyes adjusted she saw Brenda and she was not alone. On the floor sat an extremely old woman with her legs crossed and next to her many incense sticks and candles were burning on top of a table. Her eyes looked like they were closed but at the same time Myrna could sense that the woman was awake and knew Myrna was in there.

"Ah. There you are, child. Come," the old lady beckoned. Myrna felt her legs move almost as if they had a mind of their own and before she knew it she was kneeling before this old lady. Light appeared in the hut for a second and she knew Sandor and Arya had entered as well. "And now I have a dog and a wolf visiting me. My, this is a special day," the old lady cackled.

"What are you doing with this buggering witch, woman?" Sandor demanded an answer from Brenda. Myrna could not move from the old lady and she felt her heart beat begin skipping. She could still move her head and she turned her head up towards Brenda for an answer as well.

"Myrna I… Myrna I'm sorry but I need answers," Brenda muttered shamefully.

"What do you mean, 'answers'?" Myrna asked angrily. Then she remembered the first thing Brenda tried to get from Myrna and her heart began to skip faster.

Underneath the table that held the incense and candles there were many glass bottles filled with liquids of all shades of colors. The witch picked one up that had a light blue hue and without looking she began to pour it in a smaller glass sitting on the floor chanting a foreign rhyme.

"This is bullshit. Myrna, we're leaving-" Sandor began saying but he let out an angry cry. Myrna looked over her shoulder and saw Sandor leaning forward and back as if he was trying to catch his balance. _He can't move his legs, either._

"It is ready. My lady, are you sure you are ready to proceed?" the old witch asked Brenda, her voice sounding like a squeaky door.

"Ready for _what_!?" Arya shrieked. She looked terrified as her eyes were wide open. She, as well, could not move her legs.

The old witch let out a long cackle. "Have you ever wanted to watch a dream from the outside?" the witch asked her. "This, whoever drinks this will open up their mind allowing anyone near her to see into her heart," the witch raised the small glass.

Myrna began to panic. She looked up at Brenda. "Brenda. Please. I'm begging you. _Please!" _Myrna screamed. The old lady began to lean in towards Myrna with the glass. "Stop this! This is for your own good, Brenda. Brenda! I was protecting you. You do not want to know what happened seven years ago!" her voice turned into a squeak and tears fell down her face.

Sandor and Arya began to yell as well, but Brenda could not be moved. She stared down at Myrna with pity but she had made up her mind. "Let her drink it," Brenda whispered.

Again, the old witch cackled. "All of you will enter this child's dream. Ah, yes, you child are plagued with those terrible dreams. Won't you let us see what has caused you so much misery?" the witch grabbed Myrna's jaw with such surprising strength and poured the liquid down Myrna's throat. It felt hot, so very hot and it had trouble running down her throat. Gasping and choking, Myrna fell over and her body began to flail. Everything around her went fuzzy and she heard Sandor's voice begin to sound far, far away. _I'm sorry…_ Myrna fell into one of her slumbers, this time knowing for sure that she will be visited by her worst nightmare.

AN: Yes, yes, I know. This is an extremely short chapter, but, the next chapter will finally reveal Myrna's past! You have that to look forward to so stay tuned and I will update as soon as I can. Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin!


	11. Chapter 11

The spring air was still refreshing every time she took in a breath. Outside, she was finishing her lessons with one of the maesters. Thinking she was done when the old man stood up, she sprinted out of her chair and began running down the steps with a huge smile on her face but she heard the old man call out to her.

"One more thing, young lady…" the old man stopped her.

Myrna gave an exaggerated sigh as she turned around sluggishly. "I just told you _all_ the words of _all_ the great houses!" she whined.

The old man smiled. "You missed one house, the greatest of them all…" he continued to give her that warm smile of his.

"And We Endure," Myrna said smiling back. They were the words of her house, House Beaumont. He nodded his head and allowed her to run off and play.

Even though she was thirteen and considered to be a budding young woman she did not feel like it. All she wanted to do was run through the oak trees that surrounded her small town that were now green with leaves. Her whole childhood they had been white and bare from winter, but now winter had finally ended and she received her first taste of spring. Myrna stopped and looked up at one of the biggest oak trees in the area. She loved it and had tried multiple times to climb it but failed at every attempt. Her arms and legs were too short to get a good grip on the trunk. That was when she suddenly felt herself lift off the ground by an arm that grabbed her around her tummy and she giggled as she went flying in a circle. When her feet were planted back on the ground she whirled around and gave her big brother a hug.

"Nicholas! I thought you were getting ready for your an-oint-ment," she could not say anointment fluidly. He laughed at her with his big, handsome smile. Nicholas was not very tall, he had the height of an average man but he had large muscles. He trained every day with a long sword that their father gave him when he turned sixteen. Often times Myrna would see young ladies gather round and watch him while whispering to each other with pretty smiles on their faces. _Why do they do that?_ Myrna always wondered when she passed them by. Nicholas had dark curly hair, like hers, but he kept it short and he had her large, dark eyes as well. His face was kept clean shaven. When Myrna looked she saw Nicholas kept one arm behind his back. "What are you hiding?" she asked hoping it was a present for her.

It was like Nicholas read her mind. "A present, for my lovely little sister…" he kneeled down so he could be at face level with her and when he pulled his arm out a beautiful dagger rested on the palm of his hand. Myrna's eyes widened and she slowly grabbed the hilt and lifted it up, examining it. She pulled it out of its sheath with her other hand and in the light she saw an oak tree inscribed on the blade. "That's our sigil. I thought you would like to have something that can always remind you of home and protect you if I could not…" Nicholas' eyes became stern for a second. "You do not use this unless you really have to, you understand?" he asked her. Myrna nodded and she put the dagger down on the ground and gave him another hug. She could feel his heart beat, she was hugging him so tight.

"Are you leaving?" Myrna asked him quietly. Her fear was that the knight that was coming to anoint him would take him back down south. When Nicholas pulled away he looked at her with his dark eyes sad and he touched her cheek.

"Everything happens for a reason, Myrna. One day you will have to grow up, too," he kissed her forehead and he began walking off back to their small town. Myrna stood there feeling lonely but she looked down at her new dagger and picked it back up, seeing her eyes look back at her in the reflection of the blade. She wondered if she could ever stab a man if she had to, like her brother. A couple months ago some Nights Watch men were traveling past their town when some men they had chained up escaped and hid in their town. Nicholas was going home when he saw some of the men trying to rape two young ladies and he rescued them with ease since he always had his long sword upon his hip. Their father gave it to him two years prior. The families of the young ladies demanded that Nicholas be rewarded but he would not marry either of the ladies. Nicholas had a woman that he promised to marry and her name was Brenda. She appeared one day saying she was from Dorne and she did not know how but she and Nicholas fell in love. She had to visit her home and could not stay to see Nicholas become a knight; she said she had to visit a funeral. So the Nights Watch sent word to Kings Landing of what had occurred on their way to the Wall. A letter came back stating that they were to send a knight and some of his men to their small town and anoint the young hero, her older brother.

Myrna heard a noise from behind her, the sound of many horses trotting. She looked over her shoulder and saw a party of men in armor making their way towards her home. Excited, she ran back through the gates of the outer wall of her town and almost bumped into a few people as she ran to her manor. Her family was lined up in front of her home and her mother gave her a scolding look. Looking down, Myrna stood next to her mother afraid of some kind of punishment later. Everyone went quiet as the men came trotting in on their horses. _Which one is the knight?_ Myrna looked at all of them but one stood out against the rest of the men. He stepped off his horse with ease, as his legs were so massive. _Is this guy real? _Myrna's mouth opened as she stared at him in awe. He towered over _everything_. When he removed his helm and revealed his face she saw a mean frown and hard eyes. The knight's hair was short and thin but he wore a thick beard. Nicholas took a few steps toward the man and went to one knee, his head bowing low.

"Nicholas Beaumont?" the knight's voice boomed. Myrna had never heard such a deep voice.

"Yes, ser," her brother replied with great respect.

The man took out his massive two-handed long sword with just one and placed it roughly on Nicholas shoulder. Myrna could see fear in her brother's eyes for a moment but he remained calm and respectful towards this knight. After some words were bellowed out by the knight he finished by saying, "Now you may rise, Ser Nicholas," and when he did everyone clapped. Myrna clapped so hard her hands stung, she was proud of her brother.

A party was held in honor of Ser Nicholas. Myrna's fear came true, however, and she heard that her brother was to be taken back to Kings Landing. _I wish he did not have to go…_ she sat in a chair as she listened to more talk in the hall the party was in. Myrna heard people referring the large knight that anointed her brother as The Mountain that Rides. _No joke._ As Myrna kept listening to conversations she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her mother asking her to deliver some food to one of the elders that lived in town. Sighing, Myrna grabbed the basket of food and wandered out the hall doors. She was halfway to the elder's house when she heard yelling. Stopping, she listened. The noises came from outside the outer wall and Myrna decided to investigate and tip toed out the gate. Following the noises she began to make it out that two men were arguing. When she saw them she went behind a tree and then skipped to another to get as close as she could.

"You buggering idiot…" the deep voice she heard earlier said. Myrna peeked out from behind the tree and saw The Mountain. He had one of his men by the tunic nearly off the ground and with a shove of his long sword it penetrated the man's belly and went out his back, covered in blood. Myrna shrieked but covered her mouth as she pulled her head back behind the tree and pushed her back against the trunk. Her legs were shaking and it took every inch of will to stop herself from sobbing. She heard a thump and then footsteps wander around the soft ground. _He's looking for me. He's going to kill me, too._ "Who's there?" the deep voiced boomed. His voice was not shouting in her direction so she took a chance and began crawling frantically back towards the gate letting out quiet whimpers. She felt like she was crawling forever but she finally saw the gate and pushed herself up sprinting back inside the walls. Myrna did not stop running and she went flying in her manor.

When she ran in she tripped and fell hard, hurting her elbows and chin. Myrna was panting and she looked around her dark home expecting someone to see her. _No one's back yet._ Sniffling, she forced herself up and she climbed the steps up to her room and crawled into her bed under her furs. She buried her face in her pillow. _Did the Mountain see me? Should I tell someone what I saw? _Myrna could not get it out of her mind and sleep would not come for her. Eventually she heard her family walk in the front doors downstairs but she decided to keep quiet and she rolled onto her back. Myrna stared out her window all night at the full moon that filled her room with dim light.

Morning came and Myrna felt exhausted and her head was throbbing. Giving up on trying to sleep she pushed the furs off of herself and went to find another dress to put on. As Myrna finished pulling her new dress down her mother walked in and was surprised to see her up but she could tell her mother was not happy about something. _Oh no. I never delivered the food._

"Mom, I'm so sorry… I…" Myrna tried to think up a story as quick as she could but her mother kneeled before her and hugged her.

"Myrna, you have nothing to be sorry about. There is something I must tell you, though…" her mother went on but yelling coming from outside caught her attention and Myrna's mother looked to the floor in shame. _Is that Nicholas yelling?_

"Where's Nicholas!?" Myrna demanded. Her mother's mouth tightened but before she said anything Myrna pushed her mother aside and sprinted down the stairs after grabbing her dagger. On the main floor she saw the front doors were wide open and she walked out with a quick pace to see what was happening.

Myrna's shoulders rose up when her breath caught in her throat. She saw her brother with his hands tied behind his back, struggling with the men that the Mountain brought with him.

"I didn't kill him! I swear!" Nicholas screamed at them but they ignored his plea. People watched Nicholas be arrested but they were all far away and quiet, not wanting to be near the action. Myrna was about to run up to her brother but she was held back by her father who was now behind her as was her mother. They remained quiet with solemn looks on their faces as they saw the Mountain make his way toward his men and he made Nicholas look up at him.

"Yesterday I knighted you, and you repay me by taking the life of one of my men…" his deep voice had no emotion to it.

Myrna could not believe what her ears were hearing. That was when she made her mistake. "My brother didn't do it, you did!" Myrna screamed.

All was quiet. Myrna looked at her parents faces slowly and saw the horror on their faces. Still angry, she turned her head back at the Mountain. "I saw you… I saw you last night. You shoved that sword right there into the man's stomach! You called him a… a buggering idiot!" Myrna finished. She took a deep breath. Nicholas's face matched her parents as he looked at Myrna in horror. When he saw the Mountain take a step towards his little sister he forced himself out of the grip of the man holding him and he kneeled before the Mountain begging for mercy. The Mountain responded to Nicholas with a kick in his side and Nicholas fell over with a cry. Myrna heard her mother cry, too, but her father forced her mother to take a step away from Myrna as the Mountain neared her. Shaking, Myrna stared up at the Mountain as fearless as she could force herself to be._ I am a strong oak tree, taller than this evil man, stronger and wiser too…_ She wished, she believed but she was still just a tiny girl. But behind her she was holding her dagger, grabbing it so tight. Did she have the courage like her brother? She glanced at her brother now, and began to lose hope.

The Mountain was now directly in front of her and he squatted, grabbing her chin so hard. He forced her to look up at him and he looked back with eyes that seemed to look deep inside her. She felt naked. "What did I call that man, again?" he hoarsely asked her.

"A… a buggering idiot…" Myrna repeated herself but in a much weaker voice.

"And do you know what you are, girl?" his grip tightened on her chin and she let out a cry. As she looked up at his face she was not expecting what she saw. _He's smiling at me_, Myrna thought to herself. His teeth bared and he let out a deep chuckle. Before Myrna could find her courage to use her dagger and take that smile off his face everything went pitch black.

Myrna woke up in a different bed. Her surroundings were familiar, though, and that's when she saw him. Her friend Desmond was next to her looking down at her with a sad smile on his face. They have always been together since they were small; he was only a year older than her. He had straight dark brown hair that often fell over his face and he always had to pull it back behind his ears. Desmond did that now as he looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes. She'd always liked his eyes.

"How…?" Myrna began pushing herself up but Desmond pushed her back down with a playful shove.

"You need to rest, my lady," he teased her. He always called her his lady even though she hated that. "That bump on your head is pretty big. What you get for messing with men way bigger than you," he said but he winced wishing he had not said that.

Myrna looked around remembering what happened and she grabbed Desmonds' arm. "What happened? Where's my brother!?" she yelled at him. Desmond shook his head in an apologetic way and gently put her hand back down beside her. Myrna could not stay here, she had to go and see what was happening. "I'm thirsty…" Myrna lied. Desmond nodded his head and got up to fetch something for her to drink and she quietly rolled out of his bed when he was away and ran out of his house without looking back. _I'm sorry, Desmond._ The streets were quiet and she did not see anyone. When she walked by a window she saw someone look out at her and they covered the window with a shade. _They look like they're angry at me…_ Myrna felt incredibly lonely and as she made her way home she saw smoke fill the air. When she was closer she saw that it was her manor that was on fire. _Oh no._ Myrna began to panic and she ran towards her house. _It has to be him! Damn him!_

Skipping up the steps to her manor she forced open the doors and felt a wave of heat fly past her. She flew in but she stopped right away and let out a scream. In front of her she saw her parents' corpses; they were charred black and twisted. They looked like they were screaming as well. Myrna's hands trembled and she saw a figure sitting against the wall off to the side.

"Nicholas!" Myrna managed to yell out. "Why…" she trailed off when she saw it on his lap. The long sword that their father gave him was lying on his lap, covered in sticky, red blood. Her heart stopped. "Why… aren't you going after the Mountain?" she squeaked, not wanting to believe the scene that was plain to figure out. _He wouldn't do this. No... No!  
_

"Not another word," he threatened her with a whisper. Nicholas stared at the corpses of his parents that he had killed and burned with no emotion. Suddenly, he stood up and Myrna noticed he was wearing knights' armor when it clanked as he moved. She was frozen as he made his way slowly towards her.

"I thought…" Myrna tried to say something when he grabbed her throat. She felt her feet lift off the floor and she reacted by kicking and punching her brother. "Put… me… down!" Myrna managed to say with the last few gasps of air she had. And he listened. The scream that had roared out of her mouth did no justice to describe the pain she felt. When she flew back on the ground onto one of her parent's bodies the fire had began melting and mutilating her lower back. Instinct made her jump off of them but it was too late to save her back. Small flames still lingered on the back of her dress and she clumsily rolled on the floor screaming, feeling her back cry in pain every time it touched the wooden floor. When the fire was out she laid on her tummy, her face wet with tears and she let her head rest on the floor. She was waiting to die, for her brother to finish her but a pair of footsteps ran through the front door.

"What the fuck happened!?" she heard a familiar voice yell in disgust. _Desmond. _She tried to look over her shoulder but every movement that involved her back participating was not doable. Her brother's footsteps ran off deeper into the manor and she expected to hear Desmond's follow, but instead they ran up to her. "Myrna!" he cried out with fear making his voice tremble. He let out a huge sigh when he noticed she was alive.

"Why did you come…?" Myrna asked him weakly. He placed her dagger that she had accidentally left at his house in front of her. _I thought you would like to have something that can always remind you of home and protect you if I could not… _her brother's voice ringed in her head. The irony made her sob in anger. Desmond didn't know what he did wrong, but he gently helped her up and let her climb onto his back after he put the dagger away on himself. She told him where the aid supplies were kept and he took a few things before leaving the manor. When he was about to set her down at the foot of the steps she stopped him. "I want to leave," she said softly.

Desmond struggled to turn his head and look at her. His big blue eyes showed he did not know what to do. After thinking he nodded and gave her a big smile. "It can be an adventure, like we have always talked about," he said trying to cheer her up. "And you'll be alright. You're the strongest girl I know, Myrna," he added as they noticed a crowd starting to near her house. Desmond began walking towards the gate in a hurry and asked Myrna where they should go.

"Anywhere," Myrna whispered as she felt her eyes begin to close. _Anywhere but here…_ Memories she did not remember having started to appear in her mind. She saw a great palace flash before her eyes, a dark cave filled with flame, then an inn where a large party was going on. Now she was swallowed in darkness. A small girl who reminded her of herself appeared in front of her and she could tell the girl pitied her. Behind her she saw Brenda. She was older and her lip trembled as her hand went up to cover it. Tears poured out of her eyes and she looked like the life had been drained out of her. When they vanished Myrna looked behind her and saw a large man. Her heart skipped a beat when she laid her eyes on him. His face was a ruin, but she knew that was not why her heart began pumping so fast. _Do you still think I've only lived one day in your shoes?_ He took a step towards her with his hand reached out but he vanished before she could grab onto it. Her eyes opened and she was on her back on the floor inside the hut, her hand extended out in front of her towards nothing. _They know now_, Myrna thought without looking at them. A tear rolled out the corner of her eye as she pulled her hand back. Her lip trembled. _Big brother…Why?_

AN: There you have it. Now with Myrna's past revealed, how will the story go on? Look forward to the chapters to come! Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	12. Chapter 12

Branches on the pine trees scratched her through her clothing and pulled her dark curls as she ran up hill away from the hut. She ran fast and hard while ignoring the pain she felt on her skin and in her muscles. Humidity filled her lungs making her chest ache as she breathed in and out. When she finally felt safe and sound she allowed her legs to slow down and she began walking while holding her side. Quietly she listened to see if she could still hear him calling out her name. _Desmond, if you can hear me, you are not the only one who knows anymore. _Myrna let out a choking sob. _I cannot allow them near me. They are in danger now, just as you were. That danger took you from my arms. _As much as Desmond denied it, he did pity her. She believed that pity led him to his grave. Myrna did not want his, nor anyone's pity. Pity makes a person weak just as love or kindness. _If I want them dead I need strength, not little flies to buzz about how sad life is in my ear. _

The sun was still high in the sky which made the shadows grow short and she felt a breeze pick up as she walked deeper into the pine forest. In the distance she saw the Red Fork shimmering from the sun's rays and she realized she had no way to get across. What was she even doing? She let herself stop walking and pondered. _My brother… Gregor… which one is truly at fault for this?_ That's when she heard loud gallops coming from behind her and she ran behind a small pine tree. Peeking through the pine needles she saw Stranger trotting in her direction with his master mounted on him with his usual scowl but there was more than anger on his face. _He's worried._

"MYRNA!" he cried out with such a powerful voice that Myrna felt the vibration. She made herself smaller, not knowing what to do. _Go away_, she pleaded silently as she shut her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around herself. Stranger neighed as she heard two feet land on the ground and circle around the area. When the footsteps disappeared Myrna opened her eyes and blinked a couple times while glancing around. Stranger was still there picking at some grass on the ground, but Sandor was nowhere to be found. That was when the idea popped into her head. Myrna went low to the ground and half crawled towards Stranger. _He let me on him before so he should again._ As a precaution, Myrna stood up slowly once she reached the front of the horse and rubbed Strangers' nose to see how the horse would react. The horse seemed to be rather calm, so she proceeded to the side of the horse and grabbed onto the saddle to raise herself up.

Two hands grabbed her waist and she screamed. Her elbow flew back and hit the man in the chest with a hard thud. He fell backwards but held onto her so she fell with him and she felt herself sink into him as he landed hard on the ground with a groan. Without giving a second to glance at who he was Myrna pulled out her dagger and put it to the man's throat as she sat on his stomach and pushed him down. She was breathing heavy.

"The little bird is afraid I'm going to steal her maidenhood and leave her under a tree with her throat torn open," Sandor's face twitched as looked up at her with his dark hair laying spread out around his head. He seemed to not notice the dagger touching his hairy neck. Myrna's eyes were hard and she kept the knife at his throat. After, Sandor acknowledged the blade by letting his eyes look as far down as they could. "Push it in, girl. You know you'd love to see blood flow," he whispered hoarsely. _No, I don't. I would never want to push my dagger into another friend's throat_. "My brother would thank you for it by taking your life, that is, after he marries you. A dead dog can't protect you," his eyes shined as they glanced back up and looked straight into hers. Myrna did not know why she was doing this. Every emotion she had ever felt had their grip on her.

Myrna's hand began to shake. Sandor leaned his head to the side and wrinkled his nose at the discomfort of the blade bouncing off his neck. "You saw…" her voice shook along with her hand.

"I saw," Sandor mocked her as he glared down at the dagger. "Put that thing where it belongs. Let me give you a hint, it's not by my bloody neck," he yelled at her as he grabbed her wrist forcing her to drop it. Myrna watched it fall to the ground and then she looked back at Sandor with tears forming in her eyes. "No, little bird, don't…" his voice cracked and he let go of her wrist as if he was afraid his grip was hurting her. He began to sit up but he was pushed back down when she tackled him with a hug.

"I hate him… I hate him_… I hate him_…" she repeated again and again as tears rolled out of her eyes and fell onto Sandor's neck. Myrna squeezed the leather of his armor making it creak. Sandor said nothing and wrapped both of his large arms around her and waited for her to cry it out. When her forehead rubbed against his jaw his beard scratched her skin. _Gods be good, what am I doing?_ A few minutes went by and he made himself sit up and she ended up sitting on his lap wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

He looked down at her and let his hand squeeze her shoulder. "I just have one question for you. Which one is it that you hate?" he mumbled.

The question took her by surprise. _Do you hate your brother or mine?_ He might as well have asked the question in that way. Myrna took a minute to think about her answer. "Both deserve death," she replied quietly. Her eyes went up to his to see what he had to say about that.

"That they do," his eyes locked onto hers. "But will that precious dagger of yours be the steel that ends them?"

"What if it will be?" she made her voice stronger. "What if I took this so called _precious_ dagger of mine and slid it across your brother's throat?" she did not intend to sound so angry.

Sandor smiled but he was not happy and he pointed at his long sword that was hanging on Stranger. "Then that will be how _your_ brother dies," he answered her. Myrna pushed herself off of Sandor roughly and paced towards the Red Fork slowly and stopped after Sandor yelled at her. "Don't be all pissy about what I said, that was only fair," he stood up himself and began walking towards Stranger. "By the way, Stranger only let you touch him because he saw me making my way towards you. He's my horse, don't you forget that," he was about to mount Stranger when another horse began galloping towards them.

_No._ Myrna did not turn around but she knew who was approaching them. "Tell her to go _away_," Myrna hissed the command at Sandor.

"I can't leave. Not until I have had a word with you," Brenda shouted at Myrna and she heard her jump off her horse. Myrna turned the top half of her body around and glared at Brenda as she was pulled back by Sandor.

"The girl wants some privacy," he tried to convince Brenda to go but she ripped herself free. "Have it your way. Let the little bird kill you, I don't give two shits," he shouted at Brenda's back as he mounted onto Stranger but he did not return to the hut. Sitting on Stranger he watched the woman near Myrna with caution.

Brenda placed her hand on Myrna's shoulder who was now looking back at the Red Fork but Myrna pulled her shoulder away from Brenda. "Please… listen to me, sweet-" Brenda was cut off by Myrna's hair slapping her face as she whirled around.

"Don't you dare call me that! I can't believe you're even standing in front of me after what you've done," Myrna cried out. "I knew that telling you who Nicholas really was would break your heart. You're in love with my brother. You're weak. How can you handle knowing he did something so disgusting!? All I wanted was to protect you, Brenda… That's all…" Myrna finished trying to catch her breath.

Brenda looked at Myrna with a sad smile. "I am handling it fine, but not as well as you have been…" she admitted and grabbed Myrna's hand to place something on her palm and closed her fingers. "This is my apology and I understand if you will never forgive me even so. Never forget, though, that I love you as if you are my own sister and that you are so strong, my dear. I just needed to know what happened to…" Brenda shook her head. "I think that's enough from me. I need to return to Arya," Brenda turned around with her head down and mounted back on her brown and white horse. With a kick she went back as quick as she came.

After Brenda was out of sight she saw Sandor slide himself off Stranger and make his way towards her. Her hand lifted up and when she opened her fingers her mouth opened at the sight of the object. Sandor stood in front of her and looked down at it confused. "A ring," he stated the obvious with a sneer.

"My mother's wedding ring…" Myrna told him. She picked the ring up with her other hand and felt the nostalgia the ring gave off. _How did she get this?_

Somewhere in the pine woods they heard an awful sound and Myrna almost dropped the ring. "Seven hells!" Sandor rushed to mount Stranger once again.

Myrna followed after safely putting the ring in a secure pocket and was disturbed by the way Sandor was acting. "What was that noise?" she yelled up at him as he picked her up and placed her in front of him on the saddle and wrapped his arms around her as he grabbed hold of the straps.

Stranger's front legs went kicking in the air before he turned around and began galloping where Brenda had gone. "That was the sound of a horse being killed…" Sandor answered her at last. Myrna understood why he was in a hurry. _Brenda. _In a matter of minutes they came upon the corpse of Brenda's brown and white horse. Myrna jumped off Stranger before the horse even came to a halt and fell to her knees before standing back up to run towards the horse. When she knelt down next to it she noticed the neck was nearly cut through and blood was still pulsing out of the slit.

"Poor thing…" Myrna mourned. _Brenda… I'm so sorry for yelling at you…_

Behind her she felt Sandor inspecting the horse as well and looked up at him with fear written on her face. His long sword was now hanging on his hip. _Someone obviously ambushed her. But who? And where is she? Where is Arya?_

The frown Sandor had on his face made deep lines around his mouth as he continued to look at the horse and then around the area. His hand then gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and he pulled it out of its sheath. "Someone is near. Watch yourself, little bird…" Sandor warned.

Myrna did not need his warning, she knew. Standing up she pulled her dagger out and stood back to back with Sandor. Crows cried in the distance and the wind whistled but otherwise everything remained at peace. At once the noise they have been waiting for came to their ears. Rustling noises came from a pine tree to Myrna's left and Sandor's right and they both turned towards the noise ready to charge but they both lowered their weapons.

"Found you," the man bellowed. In one arm was Brenda and in the other was Arya. Brenda stood with a dagger to her throat and Arya hung as if defeated. They both looked at Myrna and Sandor with frightened and apologetic faces. "The young lady comes with me and they live or else you all will die," he gave them a choice.

Myrna's body froze and all she could manage to do was lightly turn her head up at Sandor who was baring his teeth in anger.

"Gregor," Sandor growled.

AN: Thank you for staying with me this long and I hope you enjoyed the twelfth chapter. Please review! I love feedback. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	13. Chapter 13

A blade could cut the tension that filled the air. Sandor had a growl stuck in his throat and his leather gloves scrunched as his grip continued to tighten on the hilt of his sword. Finally, he lifted his sword back up and waited for Gregor to make another move. However, Myrna kept her dagger lowered. _This is not a dream. He is actually standing before me._ Gregor did not seem to age at all. Only his armor was different, but he still wore his Clegane dogs. When their eyes met she felt small again. Their last conversation ran through her mind and she could feel his fingers squeezing her chin. _And do you know what you are, girl?_ Myrna imagined he was asking her that question again with his eyes. Those dark hate filled eyes.

"I gave you your choices," he boomed as he pushed the blade harder against Brenda's neck. She let out a small whimper. "Don't make me wait long, or else you won't have any women you little shit," Gregor looked at his brother now.

Myrna grabbed Sandor's arm knowing he would be provoked. He pushed Myrna away roughly but he did not charge and he shifted back and forth. "There are other noble ladies to fuck, why do you need this one?" his eyes widened when he spoke. Gregor's response was to make Brenda's neck trickle with blood and she cried out.

"Stop!" Myrna put her dagger back in its sheath and raised her hand towards him. "Please. Don't hurt anyone. I will come…" she took a step towards him but Sandor grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her towards him with force.

"Let her go. She wants me," Gregor's comment made Sandor's grip tightened to the point where Myrna yowled and begged him to stop.

Myrna grabbed Sandor's wrist and made him let go of her. She held onto it and whispered to him, "I will be okay," with a smile she had to force. He shook his head in anger but she made him listen. "He _will_ kill them. You _know_ he will. I must…" she could not speak anymore when she saw the pain in Sandor's eyes. _He's holding back tears._ Myrna lowered her head and let go of his wrist as she turned around and paced slowly towards Gregor. _I have to do this._ When Myrna was halfway between Sandor and Gregor she stopped and gave Gregor a solemn stare. "You must swear to me that these people will remain unharmed if I come with you," she stated.

Gregor shrugged. "As you wish," his eyes remained hateful. When Myrna took a few more steps towards him he let his hostages go. "Do not touch her, or I will kill you," he barked. For a second the three of them stared at each other. Unwillingly, Brenda grabbed Arya's shoulder and paced quickly past Myrna towards Sandor. Myrna shut her eyes tight and took in a deep breath before opening them again to look at Gregor. He gestured her to come closer. When she was right in front of him she began to fret as he suddenly leaned over to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. Her world went upside down but she managed to see her friends through the space between his torso and arm. "Kill them," he commanded someone calmly.

"_NO!_" Myrna howled as she kicked and punched Gregor. She heard numerous men surround them out of nowhere. When she took another look Myrna saw Sandor begin to challenge a man and Brenda was handing a dagger to Arya as she watched three men near her. Myrna lost sight of them as Gregor turned around swiftly and began walking away. Now Myrna had to lift her chin up as much as she could to see what was happening and she began to scream. Sandor noticed his brother walking away with Myrna and he started to run towards them but more men came to block his path. "Sandor!" she wailed. She whimpered loudly as she tried to reach for her dagger but she noticed Gregor had already taken it off of her. Hope was lost. Tears rolled where they normally did not go since she was upside down. She felt the small trails on her forehead crawl before they dripped down to the ground. _Please don't die, everyone. Please._

Without warning she was pulled back in front of Gregor after some time and he held her like a baby in one arm. Myrna slapped his cheek. Her hair was messed up and it stuck to her face but she glared at Gregor refusing to show him weakness. With his free hand he touched his cheek. "Is that how you greet an old friend?" he stared down at her with those stern eyes. His hand left his face to search for something in a pocket and he pulled out a bottle.

"You can't make me," Myrna hissed at him when she saw it.

Gregor acted like she said nothing and pulled the top off the bottle with his teeth and tried to make her drink it but Myrna fought back. He spit the top on the ground. "You will," he scowled.

"I'd rather _die_," Myrna cried out at him. Gregor let his arm fall down beside him still holding onto the bottle and he squinted hard at her. "What? Did I hurt your feelings? Wait, you have none!" she turned her face away from his hard eyes that stayed on her.

"I will marry a lady, not a child," his voice was gruff. "Are you still that child I met long ago?"

Myrna turned her face back. "You killed that child," her voice was toneless.

Gregor's chin went up in response to her comment but his eyes remained on her face. "Me?" he questioned her but gave her no time to answer. "A bump on the head is something I rarely do," he finished talking and tried to pour the bottle into her mouth once again but she slapped it away.

"_I SAID_-"Myrna was in the middle of yelling when he forced the lid of the bottle into her mouth and she felt the lukewarm liquid pour into her mouth and down her throat. _Not again._ Myrna tried to spit it out but Gregor threw the bottle down and grabbed her jaw and made her head go back until she swallowed the unknown substance. Suddenly she was dropped to the ground and she began coughing uncontrollably. Myrna groped her neck as she watched Gregor find a spot to sit down. Next to a large rock he rested his back and his legs were stretched out. He intertwined his fingers on his stomach and watched her quietly.

Myrna had too much pride to ask what he did to her. She tried to stand up but she toppled over at every attempt. Her legs sluggishly pushed against the ground as she rested on her side after her last attempt to stand up. Eventually she gave up and rolled onto her back and stared up at the tall pine trees reaching up towards the clouds. _Is he going to rape me? _Suddenly she was filled with terror. Myrna had heard that the Mountain often raped women and left them for dead. _He's mad that I left without marrying him and now he's going to get his revenge._ Then Myrna remembered what he said just a few minutes ago. _No, he said he is still going to marry me... But what is he doing to me? Why do I feel so lightheaded?_

Suddenly Myrna felt her eyes open as if she had just woken from a long sleep. Everything was dark and a breeze brought fresh, crisp air to swirl around her. Crickets chirped and an owl hooted in the distance. _I'm still in the pine forest_, Myrna observed. _It's so peaceful._ Suddenly she remembered who she was with and Myrna jumped up and cautiously walked in a circle.

"Where… where are you?" she shrilled. Myrna winced and she could've punched herself in the face. _Just run! _And she did. Again, she was running up the hill back to where she had last seen her friends. _Last time I ran away from you but now I will run towards you. Never will I run away from you guys again. Please be alive. Please._ After a minute Myrna had to stop running. Nothing was recognizable. Not even the Red Fork was in sight.

"I should've seen it by now!" Myrna was frustrated and began talking out loud to herself. _I am still in the same place, right?_

"Seen what?" a voice asked her.

Her heart jumped. Myrna looked all over but could not see who the voice belonged to. "Who goes there?" her voice croaked and she held her own hands against her chest. As far as she could see she was all alone in a dark forest with just the light of the moon shining down on her. Her long dark curls reflected the moonlight as it was being pulled by another gust of wind. The gust of wind made Myrna wrap her arms around her and shudder. Gently, a cloak was placed over her shoulders.

Myrna glanced over her shoulder and her mouth opened, "You…"

Sandor smiled down at her. "The little bird shouldn't be alone out here," his voice was husky. Myrna turned her body completely around and hugged him.

"I thought they killed you…" she whimpered as she pushed her face against his chest. The plate made the embrace uncomfortable but she did not care. Remembering the others she lifted her chin to look up at him. "Brenda and Arya?" her voice was shaky.

"Who?" Sandor gave her an odd look. "We are alone, little bird. It's just you and me…" his arms wrapped tightly around her but she was not pleased. Myrna pulled herself from his embrace and took a couple steps back.

"Brenda. Arya. Where are they?" she demanded. _What's wrong with him? How can he say he doesn't know them?_

On his face was the mocking smile Myrna was familiar with. He looked down as he took a couple steps toward her and he glanced up at her face and touched her cheek. "You're tired," he rasped. "Why don't you rest with me?" Myrna stammered nonsense and took another couple steps back while blushing. _Rest with him? He doesn't mean… _At once he picked her up after nearing her again and carried her for awhile in silence as he came upon a small ditch where a fire was burning and a tent was up. Gently, he placed her in front of the tent. "The weather is nice enough for us to lie outside," he spoke softly.

"Um. How come you are alone?" Myrna asked him. Her mind was still on the others. _Where are they?_

He scoffed at her. "It's always been just the two of us. Am I no longer good enough for you? Want another pet dog?" he sat next to her with a grunt.

"What did I tell you about calling yourself a dog?" Myrna scolded him.

"Oh, please. There are worse things to worry about," he stared uncomfortably at the flame. Myrna noticed. Her hand went to his shoulder and he glanced lightly at her. The only emotion she could see was the slight sadness in his big brown eyes. She felt a hand touch her hip and noticed Sandor wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Let's not worry about anything tonight. We don't even need to talk…" she felt the warmth of his breath on her face as he leaned in. _My first kiss_, she suddenly thought and felt like a little girl. _Is this how it will go?_ Myrna closed her eyes and waited for him but felt nothing. Confused, she opened her eyes and her heart sank.

_These bedsheets. That window. The dresser over there. This is…_ Myrna was about to let out a loud cry but she saw someone familiar standing at the foot of her bed.

"Good evening, little dove," her voice rang as beautiful as the smile on her face. The Queen Regent was standing in her old bedchamber and began walking to the side of her bed. She sat gently. "I am so happy to have you back," her smile was warm but Myrna knew what hid behind it.

"How did I get here?" Myrna demanded but then she remembered. _Gregor. _That was when she heard heavy footsteps walk in front of her door and it creaked open. Hope rose within her but it quickly died when she saw it was the Mountain. "You…" Myrna growled and she was about to rise out of her bed when the Queen Regent's voice penetrated the air.

"You will _sit_ and _obey _your queen. I see that we will need to teach you how to behave like a good little lady, again. Such a shame…" her voice went softer as she went on. Cersei stood up and began walking towards Gregor. "Don't worry. She will be a good wife, I promise you," she turned around as she reached Gregor's side and gave Myrna that sly smile she hated. "That is our duty, after all…" Cersei gave Myrna one last hard stare before she stepped out the door. Gregor and Myrna stared at each other in silence.

As hard as she tried, she could not repress her emotions. The weakness in her made Myrna look over to the window instead of Gregor so she could hide as best she could. Every few seconds she began to understand more of what was happening to her and she felt herself sink deeper. "Where are they?" her voice was small.

"Dead," Gregor rumbled.

The word went through her like an arrow. Myrna sat up straight in her bed silently. Her eyes locked onto the window. The world stopped for a moment. When Myrna finally snapped out of it her emotions took over. Swallowing her sobs made Myrna make ugly noises until she could no longer hold it back and the tears and wails came pouring out. Night was coming but she would not be able to sleep. As she laid on her back she remembered what had comforted her before. _He will pace up and down my hall. He will protect me like he always has_. _In the next hour I will hear him, surely._ There were no footsteps to be heard that night.

AN: Hello and thanks for reading! Did you enjoy this chapter? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome home!" he chanted loudly and his voice echoed throughout the throne room.

An awkward silence fell as she stood there glancing at him with flushed cheeks. A few days had passed since she arrived back and now she had her audience with the king. She had been crying earlier and received her first smack for it since she had returned _home_. King Joffrey had a wide smile on his face as if he had found a long, lost toy. The best thing she could do was control her breathing and remember the small tricks she had learned in her previous stay to keep the pain at bay.

The young king kept nodding at her, urging her to say something before he spoke once again. "Has my precious lady lost her tongue?" his eyebrows rose as he stared down at her.

"No, Your Grace. I am glad to be back," she lied poorly. Her expression remained solemn.

"Are you now?" he questioned her in a surprising tone and looked her up and down. "So, tell me about your little adventure. I heard you're the Hound's bitch now, or at least you were…" he gave her that evil smile.

_Shout back and he wins._"I do not know what you speak of, my king," she softly said.

King Joffrey sat back in his throne and looked around the room. "You know, I have a little surprise for you. I have your Hound. Shall I bring him out for you?" he asked sweetly as one of his men walked to one of the side doors and disappeared for a minute. Myrna gaped as she followed the man exiting the room. _What? He is truly alive?_ Her body tensed up as she held her breath while the man was away and deep down into the hallway she heard the clanking of chains near the throne room. What came into the room was not what she was expecting. The large four legged beast charged through the door and nearly knocked over two king's men. It went straight towards Myrna as if the monster knew which one the king wanted to torment.

"_Noooo!_" Myrna shrieked as she fell backwards and raised her arms in front of her expecting the beast to rip her apart. Once she realized she was feeling no pain she allowed herself to breath but she could hear it be pulled back from reaching the end of its chain. Opening her eyes to look at the beast she saw its teeth bared as it growled and ooze dripped out the sides of its mouth. The eyes showed no mercy. If the chain were to break this dog would surely break his fast with her. All Myrna could do was lay there hyperventilating while staring at this dog. Up at the throne Myrna heard a chuckle and some clapping.

"Ah, you know what they say. The only way to heal the pain of losing a dog is to get another," King Joffrey took in the look on her face as she shuddered at the beast trying to take a bite out of her. "I think I may like this dog better. He does what he is told and doesn't think about fucking my guests," his voice went low as if remembering a troubling memory. "I've had enough of this. Take the Hound away," the king waved his hand.

As the dog was pulled back with difficulty to where it came from a knight forced her to stand up. Her legs were still shaking but she forced herself to stand as straight as she could and she returned to looking at up the king solemnly.

"I'm sorry to say that I have other matters to deal with that are much more important than you," he spoke as if he were flattering her. "My mother awaits you in your bedchamber. You are dismissed," he crossed his legs and rested his chin on his fist. Myrna bowed politely and was escorted by a knight to the back left doorway and down the hall towards her bedchamber. Relief poured over her. She wiped the tears from her eyes annoyingly. _Tears, the best weapon a woman holds._

The door to her bedchamber creaked open and she was greeted by Queen Regent Cersei with her usual sly smile and next to her was a seamstress. Myrna noticed a dress hanging by her bed and she guessed she was going to wear that for her wedding. Before taking any more steps toward the queen she gave a bow. "Are you ready to try on your wedding gown, Myrna?" Cersei tilted her head and looked through Myrna with those powerful green eyes. Nodding, she allowed the seamstress to approach her and take her to a chair that had been set out for her. First she undressed and was given new smallclothes. They fit her better than her previous ones and were made out of dark gray silk that stood nicely against her fair skin. With the help of the seamstress she crawled her way into her dress through the skirt and as it was pulled down she noticed it was very low cut but tight fitting making her breasts push against each other. The black fluted sleeves trailed down almost touching her knees and they were sheer. The main body of her dress was orchid silk with black embroidery in the shapes of leaves towards the end of her skirt that left a small train behind her. Myrna began having a difficult time breathing as the seamstress tightened up the laces on the back of her dress and she was in pain as well from her burn being rubbed by her tight dress.

"Beautiful," Cersei circled around her slowly, examining every inch of her. The seamstress politely agreed. "Would you like to know how your future husband likes it?" she looked over to the door and when Myrna turned her head back she saw him standing there, studying her. _When did he get here? _Her heart pounded against her chest. She was still not used to seeing Gregor nor will she ever. _Hopefully I will not have to deal with this much longer. _Not knowing what to do she thought it was best to be safe and face him and bow. _All I do is bow to everyone._ Even though she despised Gregor she rather liked the toughness he brought out in her that she did not have otherwise inside the capital. _If they think I will sit by and be his lovely lady wife then they do not know me, _Myrna thought angrily but did not let that emotion show. _He will die just as my family and friends did by his hand. A painful death from his seemingly lovely wife, _she thought as she smiled at him. She knew that what she planned would surely bring her own demise. _But what does one fear when they have lost it all?_

"I want to be alone with her. The old wench can stay," Gregor commanded with a growl. For a second Myrna saw it in the Queen Regents eyes. _Fear. _Myrna was amused but would not let that show, either.

Cersei frowned. "As you wish," the Queen Regent glared at the floor as she made her way swiftly out the door and closed it behind her leaving them alone. The seamstress continued to add small details to Myrna. She let her smile disappear slowly and she stared at Gregor with no particular emotion.

"Do I please you, ser?" Myrna asked him putting effort into strengthening her voice. _I do not fear you. It is your turn to fear me._

Gregor gave no response but took a few steps towards her which were enough to get him in front of her because his legs were so long. The metal plates he wore clanked and the leather scrunched every time he took a heavy step. She felt his eyes examine her from head to toe. Myrna wanted to say something but she did not know what.

"Ouch!" Myrna yelped in pain suddenly as the lady began to re-tighten her laces. _My back, please…_ Suddenly, Myrna felt something throw her to the side and she caught herself painfully on the vanity next to her and heard a sword sing as it came sliding out of its sheath and a quick thrust was heard. An old lady's wail filled the room, then gagging and finally a thump on the wooden floor. Trembling, Myrna was leaning over while gripping the edge of the vanity without wanting to look behind her. _What… in seven hells did he just do…? _A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. Myrna caught herself from falling over and held onto the vanity again that was behind her, refusing to look at the corpse of the lady who just put this dress on her.

"You harmed?" Gregor's voice sounded like a rumble of thunder.

_Am I harmed? _She stared at him in disbelief. "You just killed my seamstress in my bedchamber! She did nothing wrong!" Myrna tried to keep herself calm but there was a bloody corpse in the room where she is supposed to sleep at night. "Why!?" she screamed at him as she tried to walk away but his grip tightened on her shoulder.

Gregor's mouth tightened. "You were in pain," he rasped. "Anyone who hurts my wife will suffer the consequence," he finished letting go of her shoulder but he picked her up again and threw her over his shoulder like he did in the pine forest. He began pacing out of her bedchamber with her punching his back.

"Put me down!" she yelled and for once he actually listened. When she was placed on her feet a knight walked past them and Gregor motioned him to Myrna's bedchamber. The knight understood and went to take care of the problem. _Is it truly that easy for Gregor to get away with murder? _Myrna felt disgusted. Suddenly he was pulling on her arm leading her somewhere and with her other hand she had to pull up her dress so she would not trip and ruin it. They stopped at a door and he opened it for Myrna and stepped off to the side.

Myrna looked inside and it was a plain bedroom. She looked up at him warily. "This will suffice until you begin to share my room with me on the morrow," Myrna felt her heart skip when he smiled at her. _Sandor had the same smile as his brother._ The more she had the chance to look at Gregor the more she saw Sandor in him. They both had those big brown eyes but Gregor's were constantly hateful when Sandor would occasionally show a softer side. Then right at that moment she saw Sandor's smile on his brother's face. _Sandor… are you really dead? If you are, I may be visiting you soon. We will most likely be in one of the seven hells, but who gives a damn? As long as we are together it will be fine. _

"Thank you, ser; I will be fine on my own now…" Myrna bowed as Gregor turned stiffly and began to wander down the hall. She stared at him letting the hate show on her face when a voice made her jump.

"My lady, you are quite stunning in your dress. 'Tis for your marriage with Ser Gregor, I am assuming?" his voice was always smooth and pleasing as was his features. Constantly dressed for business, Littlefinger was always roaming the halls to see what the latest was. _He's early_, Myrna thought. She had been watching him since she was brought here and tried to pin down the times he wandered down her hallway. Myrna gave him the most graceful smile she could manage and bowed.

"You are too kind, Baelish. May I ask where you are going?" Myrna humbly asked the lord.

His eyes locked onto hers. They were curious. "Is there something you need, my lady? Please, let me assist you as best I can," he was holding some letters in his arms and he brought them closer to his chest.

"As you know, I am to marry Ser Gregor…" Myrna made herself blush. "And I do not know if I am ready for the bedding. A man like Ser Gregor… don't you think I should prepare myself so I can please him properly…?" Myrna gave the hint to Baelish.

Littlefinger's eyes shined. "Will you be staying in this room?" Myrna nodded. "Then expect one of my best ladies to visit you tonight. Think of it as an early wedding gift," he chuckled.

_There we go._ Myrna let herself have a huge smile on her face. "I will not forget this, Lord Baelish. Many thanks," she bowed as she was about to enter her room when Littlefinger stopped her. He swiftly walked in front of her and their eyes locked again. He leaned in towards her.

"Some advice for you, my lady. There's no shame in pretending he's his dead brother when he lies on top of you tomorrow evening," he whispered gently. Myrna's lips parted but she did not say anything. She watched Littlefinger twirl around with one arm across his chest carrying his letters and pace quickly down the hall. _I wasn't expecting that… but I have what I want._ Myrna pulled out her mother's wedding ring that she had stored in her vanity for safekeeping as it was worth much. She had taken it out before Gregor pulled her towards him and forced her out of her room. _I will be receiving a gift tonight, but I think I will buy something as well. A whore likes her riches._

That night Myrna paced nervously back and forth in her temporary bedchamber._ I have to do this._ _This is my only chance for vengeance._ The knock came at her door and Myrna straightened her gown that she was able to find so she could take off her wedding one. Myrna answered the door and she saw a woman with curly, red hair wearing a dress that women often wore at brothels.

"Come in," Myrna stammered as she opened the door wider allowing the red head whore to smile her way in. Gently she closed the door and locked it when the whore was inside.

"My, you are a pretty one. Who are you marrying again?" the whore asked her with a genuine smile, or at least it seemed like it.

Myrna did not respond right away. _How was she going to put this?_ "I would like to know your name before we do anything," she told the whore.

"Ros," she purred. "And you?"

"Myrna. And I am happily engaged to the Mountain," she said with sarcasm. There was wine in the corner of her room and she went to have a sip. _Anything to calm the nerves. _Ros made her way to Myrna's bed and sat down on it while examining Myrna. "What is it?" the stare made her uncomfortable.

She let out a charming laugh. "You are a sweet maiden. Are you frightened? Is that why you have asked for me to teach you the arts of love?" she patted the spot next to her. "It is not that bad, sweet one. You just need to learn," she consoled Myrna. After putting her goblet back down, Myrna made her way next to Ros and sat down not knowing what to do. _It is true that I am a little frightened, but you would not understand the real reason why, _she told the whore in her mind.

"We keep our clothes on," Myrna told Ros. She smiled and nodded sweetly and told Myrna to lie down. Sighing, Myrna went to lie on the bed on her back and she stared up at the ceiling. She felt Ros crawling on top of her and she sat with both legs on either side of Myrna right below her belly button area and her eyes met Ros'.

Her hands grabbed Myrna's and they felt cold. She pushed Myrna's hands deep into the bedding and smiled down at her. "The most important thing is to look them in the eye, sweet maiden. Men like to know you want them and you show them you do with your eyes," and she began to rock her hips up and down against Myrna's body. She blushed.

"All men want you to look them in the eye?" Myrna said uncertainly. _I don't even think the Mountain will let me on top of him. How am I going to do this?_

Ros grabbed her chin and stared down at her sternly. "All," she confirmed. "Even your Mountain,".

Myrna still felt unsure. The rumors of him killing his wives floated around her mind. _Should I confide in Ros? _"You do know that… the Mountain has had many wives. All have suffered some kind of… tragedy," Myrna awkwardly said trying to get to the point. Ros leaned in closer to Myrna's face and only made her blush even more.

"They died because they did not treat him like a husband. You, sweet maiden, are different. I have heard talk of you. You do not show fear towards the Mountain and the Mountain surely loves that about you," Ros' voice became stronger. Myrna almost had to let out a laugh when she heard the word _love_. The Mountain cannot love. What she said about his previous wives fearing him was probably true, though. _Does he just want a woman who won't be afraid to crawl on top of him at night? I hope so…_ _then he will never see it coming_. For another hour Ros had taught Myrna many things she had never known before. Nearly all made her blush, but this was necessary. _Brenda, you should see me now. I bet you'd be so proud. _The thought made her smile sadly. Afterwards Myrna crawled out of bed and stretched. That was when she walked over to one of the tables in the room and picked up the ring. "I was told not to take anything from you, my sweet maiden," Ros crawled off the bed herself.

"I know. This was a present from Baelish. However, I still need something else. If you can help me with this then this ring is yours," Myrna lifted her mother's ring up in the air to show Ros. One of her eyebrows raised and she looked at it yearningly. _It's true when they say a whore knows when something is valuable just by looking at it_, Myrna thought.

Ros crossed her arms. "What is it you need to be done? If you're asking for someone's life then you need to go somewhere else," she softly said. "That's not my field…"

"No, nothing like that. This should be really easy for you," Myrna smiled. After some eavesdropping Myrna had heard that her dagger had been returned to the man who originally had it during her last stay here. Myrna asked Ros if she could go to this man and help him fall asleep that night. Then, find the dagger and return it to her on the morrow before her wedding. "Can you do this?" Myrna asked in a worried voice. _Please say yes._

Glancing at the ring again, Ros thought for a moment and finally nodded. "I can do this for you, but only if I never did it…" Ros looked at Myrna with a gaze that made her uneasy.

"We trade tomorrow morning," Myrna said, "and it never happened…"

They shook hands. Ros immediately set off to find this man and Myrna closed the door after she left and let out a deep breath. _I did it. This is happening. Mom, dad, Desmond, Sandor, Brenda and Arya… you all will be avenged._ Sandor's name stood out to her among the rest. _If the Clegane's just needed money like Cersei said why couldn't they have let me marry Sandor? At least… at least I would be happy._ Myrna stared long and hard at her wedding dress. _Would he of liked me in that dress?_ Standing up, Myrna paced herself towards the dress and began touching it. This was too beautiful for her, she thought. She was so close to being someone's lady that she loved but she missed her chance. Not just with Sandor, but Desmond. A memory that Myrna had put way back in her mind somehow resurfaced and the anger and sorrow attached to that memory appeared with it. _No_, Myrna thought, _I can't remember Desmond like that. He was too good to me. _She went to her new bed and went under the covers and a few things Ros had taught her in that bed ran through her mind along with Desmond and Sandor. Her big day was tomorrow. The day that was supposed to be the happiest in her whole life. All she had to do was sleep and it will come.

Myrna looked forward to dreaming now. Ever since that witch gave her that potion her nightmares have disappeared and they were replaced with dreams of Sandor. Every night he would wait for her at the pine forest and carry her off to their camp. Every morning she would wake disappointed since she was always so close to kissing him at the end of her dream. "I'm coming…" Myrna whispered as she closed her eyes peacefully.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You have Gregor and Myrna's wedding to look forward to so stay with me. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin and I own nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Her reflection stared back at her through the mirror. _It truly is beautiful_, she examined her dress with her hands resting in front of her stomach as they slid down slowly to smooth the orchid silk fabric. Across her head the top part of her hair was thickly braided to the side and the rest was braided and pinned up on the back of her head. A hood was added to her dress by another seamstress that took over the one Gregor had slaughtered the day before. Myrna pulled it up and the hood was wide, gently it rested on the top of her head and it stopped right before her eyes. It was silk, black on the outside but orchid on the inside to show off her dark hair. Her dark eyes that were nearly covered were intensified by the shade of purple inside her hood as well. Behind her some handmaids took a step back to look at her and they forced a smile and their compliments. _They know I don't want to marry him, but they can't help me._

"I would like a moment alone," Myrna told them and they made their way out of the room softly bowing their heads before stepping out her door. Once she heard their footsteps disappear down the hall she let out a shaky breath. _Where is she? I need my dagger._ Myrna noticed her fingers began to tremble. _Nervous on my wedding day but for all the wrong reasons…_ That was when she heard the knock on the door and a small amount of relief came over her and she rushed to answer it. "It's about time-" Myrna looked at who was in front of her and she swallowed.

His mean eyes glowered down at her. Gregor grabbed the door to open it wider and he pushed her back inside without even touching her as he made his way in and he shut the door behind him loudly. _Did he find out what I did last night? _Myrna swallowed again as their eyes met and waited for him to say something.

"They did a fine job," he said after his eyes traveled around her body paying most of his attention towards her chest area, "but you could look happier…"

"You want me to smile as I marry the man who destroyed my life?" Myrna snapped back. She could not hold it in.

Gregor took a step closer to her and he knelt down in front of her. Startled, Myrna almost took a step back but he gripped one of her arms tightly and with his other hand he grabbed her jaw. They were nearly at face level with him kneeling, he was so tall. "I admit I shitted on your big brother, but never you. If I did not like you, little lady, you would be dead right now," his eyes were wide and his breath rapid. His voice was so deep and powerful she could feel it bounce off of her. "So behave and become my wife. I've been looking forward to this day," his hand grabbing her jaw moved down to her other arm and he held her there in front of him.

Myrna was still not certain if he knew or not. If he did, it's clear that he is giving her another chance. _Maybe he actually… _She refused to believe. "I will see you at the altar," Myrna wanted him out of her room. His eyes squinted as he smirked. _That smile again._ He stood up and he turned to walk out the door but before he opened the door he looked back at her. After one more glance he seemed satisfied and he opened the door roughly and walked out closing the door with a sharp bang. Myrna's hand went to her stomach as she let out another big breath and sat on the edge of her bed. Almost immediately she heard the door open again and looked up angrily at the person expecting it to be Gregor again but it was someone else.

"Ros!" Myrna stood up and paced quickly towards her. "Did it work? Do you have it?"

The red head whore just smiled at her. "What did I tell you about your eyes, sweet maiden? A man needs to know you want him, not hate him…" she kept her hands behind her back. "Where is the ring?" she asked pleasantly. Myrna whirled around and picked up her dress as she made her way to the table and picked it up. _I'm sorry, mother._ Slower this time she walked towards Ros with the ring between her index finger and thumb. As she neared Ros the whore put her hand out in front of her and there it was, resting on her palm. Smiling, Myrna gave the ring to Ros in her other hand and then grabbed the hilt of her familiar dagger. The spiral of the grip felt right in her hand. _My old friend and now my only._

"I can't… thank you enough," Myrna warmly told Ros. It never occurred to her that Ros may have wanted to know why she wanted the dagger. "This thing, it's…" Myrna tried to think of a lie as to why she wanted it.

"It is fine. I wish to not know," Ros examined the ring. "I was never here, remember?" Ros looked up at her smiling as she turned around and left with one of her mother's most precious belongings.

Sighing, Myrna decided to put the finishing touch on herself before someone fetched her for her wedding. After grabbing some string she had found she pulled out her chair and sat down on it. Myrna put the dagger between her teeth and she lifted up the skirt of her dress so her knees were exposed. Crossing her leg, she grabbed the string and tied it midway on her knee tightly. After it was tied Myrna grabbed her dagger and slid it carefully under the string and adjusted it properly so it would not fall off of her. When she was done she stood back up letting her wedding dress fall down and she stepped towards her mirror to look at herself once again. She lifted up her dress slightly, in case she had to walk up some steps or something, to see if the dagger could be noticed but it was not. _I am ready. Tonight I will make him happy and end him there as he lies in his bed. _She refused to think of it as their bed. _During the feast I will ask to be excused and go to his room to drop off my dagger and if anyone runs into me I will say I need to use the chamber pot. That way if I do end up nude during the bedding ceremony… _She shuddered. The bedding ceremony… all those guys will end up seeing her back and she imagined the looks on their faces as they realized she is not as pretty as she seems.

Her door opened one last time. A handmaid was there ready to escort her to the Sept of Baelor. Usually a lord and a noble lady would not be entitled to such a place to hold their wedding but Gregor was one of Lord Tywin's most prized possessions._ His mad dog. _As they made their way to the great doors of the sept Myrna could feel her heart begin to beat faster as they came closer and closer. A small crowd of common folk had gathered around the steps and there were a mixture of comments being thrown at her as she picked up her wedding gown to climb up the steps. _Some are congratulating me and some are calling me a dead bitch._ Myrna decided they were all offensive and blocked out the voices as much as she could. They had been successful enough to draw her attention as she did not notice the person standing in front of the sept doors with a wicked smile on his face.

"My king," Myrna curtsied. _What the hell is he doing here?_

He gestured her to step beside him and he stuck out his elbow waiting for her to grab on. "This is the second time I have had the honor to give away a pretty lady to her deserving husband," he japed.

With a long creak the sept doors began to open slowly and Myrna had no choice but to grab on to King Joffrey's elbow. _Just touching him makes me skin crawl._ They took a step forward with the same foot and began their way slowly into the sept and down the stone stairs that were on the inside. The large room was shady, as the only light in there was candles. A great window that seemed so high up was also letting in soft early afternoon light. Many people were on either side of them and she could feel all those eyes watch her as she took every step. At first she did not recognize anyone but as she neared the altar she saw familiar faces. First she saw Sansa Stark, Arya's sister, but next to her she was holding onto a dwarf's arm as best she could. _Is that… Tyrion Lannister?_ _Oh, Sansa… did they do this to you too?_ They gave each other their mutual condolences with their eyes and Myrna went to see other faces in the crowd. Faces of familiar lords came into view, mostly Lannister men. Then she saw the Kings Council and Littlefinger nodded his head at her and she knew he was welcoming her for the gift he had brought her the night before. _And I do thank you._ Then upon the steps that led to the altar she saw her, as beautiful as ever. Queen Regent Cersei smiled brightly at her and she stood behind her father, Lord Tywin, who did not show any particular interest in her. The Queen Regent's smile did not show that she cared, but rather that she enjoyed seeing someone distressed other than her. The final step was taken and there her betrothed stood before her. King Joffrey left with a smirk and went to stand on the step above his mother and they all faced them silently.

Myrna felt herself grow small as she approached Gregor. She was shocked to see he was not in his armor; this was the first time she had seen him without it. He wore a black leather vest and a dark red tunic embroidered with gold underneath it. Even though he wore no armor he still had a long sword strapped onto his hip. When Myrna looked into his eyes she saw no hate. _He's actually… handsome… _Quickly Myrna threw away that thought and made herself hate him again_. I need to kill this man tonight_, she thought as he let a small smile form on his face softening his usual hard expression even more. _Sandor, I am just seeing Sandor in him._ She tried to stop the sudden guilt she felt as she convinced herself to go through with her plans as the septon began speaking holy words.

"Ser Gregor Clegane, cloak your bride and bring her under your protection," the septon told him. Quickly, Gregor pulled his yellow cloak off of himself that bore his three Clegane dogs and he walked behind Myrna and placed it around her shoulders. The cloak was heavy and large and at the end it piled on the floor since she was significantly shorter than Gregor. Once Gregor stepped back in front of her he grabbed the rim of her hood and gently took it off of her head and placed it behind her. "Now you two may face me and grab the others hand," he pulled out a piece of skinny, long white cloth and waited for them to do as they were told. Myrna's hand looked like a child's in Gregor's. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls… binding them as one for eternity," he spoke as he wrapped the cloth around their hands binding them physically. "Look upon one another and say the words," the septon finished as he took a step back.

Myrna's soft voice and Gregor's booming voice spoke together in an odd harmony, "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine. From this day til the end of my days," a silence followed and Myrna could not break her gaze from Gregor. With a half step towards her he leaned over slowly to kiss her. Myrna held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips upon hers when at once she felt something zoom past her and heard Gregor roar out in pain. A hundred gasps filled the sept.

Opening her eyes to see what happened she let out a small cry. An arrow was in Gregor's shoulder and he was enraged. Circling the area in front of the altar Gregor was turning red and panting. "Who the fuck did this to me!?" he continued to roar. Tywin immediately sent some of his men out to search the Red Keep for suspicious people and a few more towards the area where the arrow came from. People in the sept began panicking and people towards the back of the sept began flowing out of the doors like a river. In the middle of all the chaos they heard a laugh.

Everyone near the altar gazed astonished at King Joffrey. _He thinks this is funny! _Myrna could not believe what she was seeing. "The mad dog can't even marry his bitch without someone trying to kill him," King Joffrey remarked. "Maybe this should've been a tourney instead of a wedding ceremony," he japed more.

"You little cunt…" the Mountain rumbled and took out his sword and the cry from King Joffrey paused everything. Nothing could have stopped what happened next. King Joffrey stood there gasping for air as he looked down wide eyed at the sword that had went through his belly and out of his back. Queen Regent Cersei howled the most heartbreaking cry and she was held back by a shaken Tywin. Smoothly, the Mountain pulled his sword back out with the sound of flesh and blood sucking on the blade as it slid out. Before he started to step backwards King Joffrey's eyes met Myrna's horrified ones and he looked like he was asking for help. Backwards he fell and his lifeless body slid all the way down the steps past his mother and grandfather and he stopped at the end where his council stood. All was quiet.

That was when knights began running back into the sept as they had arrested some people and wanted to bring them to Tywin. As they saw the scene Myrna saw the shock on their faces but Myrna's was probably a thousand fold more shocked than theirs. "You're alive!" Myrna cried out with her voice cracking and breaking the silence. Between the knights she saw her friends: Sandor, Brenda and Arya all tied up and they were astonished as well at the scene before Myrna. She fell to her knees and thanked the seven gods.

"What in seven hells are you waiting for old man!?" the Queen Regent was beat red and was in her fathers' face screaming. "Arrest the man who _killed_ my _son_! Your _grandson_ and _king_!" the lioness roared.

Tywin looked up warily at the panting Mountain. Then he looked back at his daughter who was devastated with grief and then down at his dead grandson, the king that he was the Hand for. With a grumble, he said the words, "Arrest the Mountain," and he glanced down at the floor which he rarely did.

AN: How did you like the wedding? Please leave reviews! Thanks for keeping up with my story and once again everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin.


	16. Chapter 16

"But my lord…" one knight rejected.

Tywin glanced back up at the knight with a cold stare. There has never been a moment where Tywin took back what he ordered and this was no exception. Reluctantly, the knights in that room pulled out their blades steadily and crept towards the Mountain. They went around the weeping mother kneeling next to her dead son, the king, and started their way up the steps towards the altar. The Mountain had his own blade out, covered in king's blood, and watched these frightened men near him. He took a lunge forward and all the knights stumbled backwards, one actually falling down the steps just as King Joffrey had a few minutes earlier. _They are like a flock of hens trying to take down the dog that herds them_, Myrna stared at the scene unfolding before her. As she rested on her knees the skirt of her orchid wedding dress piled around her and she kept one of her hands up in front of her face as she tried to think of what to do. Slowly her hand went back to the floor and she picked up the skirt of her dress so she can grasp her dagger. _Tonight will not happen. This needs to happen now._ The Mountain had his back to her but as she slipped the dagger from her knee and began to rise the Mountain let out another cry; another arrow hit him right next to the arrow already lodged in his shoulder. This time the culprit was plain to see. A person cloaked all in black stood behind the knights that held Myrna's friends near the sept doors and he was seen escaping as quickly as a dark shadow after the shot. The knights holding her friends shifted and looked puzzled as to what they should do.

One knight gathered his courage and challenged the Mountain when he was distracted by the mysterious shadow trying to kill him but ended up like the king and fell to the floor with his life draining out of him in red puddles. The others continued to take steps back as the Mountain paced quickly towards them but it was not the men he wanted. When the Mountain reached the bottom of the steps he grabbed Queen Regent Cersei by her golden hair and put his sword to her pretty white throat.

"Out! Out of my bloody way!" he roared above the angry wails from Cersei, his veins popping out of his massive neck. Tywin commanded everyone to let him leave with a sharp tone in his voice and the sept grew uneasy but quiet as the people allowed the Mountain and the bewildered Queen Regent to leave out the massive doors.

After they left Tywin barked more orders. "You fools, let those people go! You just saw who shot Ser Gregor!" they immediately let her friends go and began to run out the door. "_And bring back my daughter alive!_" Tywin yelled louder. One of the kings' men stood by Tywin and questioned him.

"My Lord, that is Sandor Clegane you are setting free. Are you sure…?" the knight trailed off when Tywin cut him short.

"Look at the boy he betrayed. Do you think he cares if he is here?" he glanced down at the dead boy king. Awkwardly, the knight went after the other knights who were ordered to make peace of this situation. The sept grew quiet and Myrna had a moment to gather herself. She heard footsteps running towards her and her eyes glanced up. A tear went down her face. Brenda and Arya tackled her to the ground on her back and hugged her tightly. Myrna hugged them both back while laughing, her dagger still in one of her hands. In the middle of her laugh she looked at him through the gap between Brenda and Arya's head and her laugh faded. As if realizing Myrna caught sight of him, Brenda and Arya pushed themselves off of her and went off to the side.

He took a few steps closer to her as she sat there stretching her neck to look up at the brother of the man she almost married a moment earlier. Sandor took a knee and reached his hand toward her. The last nightmare she had came to her mind and she was almost afraid to reach for him, afraid that he will vanish once again. Myrna put her dagger in her other hand and went to grab his that was awaiting her. Their hands gently met and he tightened his grip as he stood up and pulled her up with him. For a moment she could not break her gaze from his eyes. He never once glanced at her dress; it was her face that he wanted to look upon. Giggles from Brenda and Arya made them come back to reality and they both turned towards them slightly embarrassed.

"It's been awhile," Brenda said cheerfully but she quickly frowned as she neared Myrna. "Listen, I need to talk about what just happened. I noticed something and I don't know how you'll take it, sweetling…" she stopped when she saw Myrna was not paying attention to what she was saying as a voice was calling out to Arya.

"Arya!" a high pitched cry from a young lady came from near the bottom of the steps and as they looked down they saw it was Sansa skipping towards them while picking up her dress slightly so she would not trip. Sansa noticed King Joffrey's corpse and stopped before him glancing down at him wide eyed. She took a few little steps back but looked back up at Arya teary eyed as she saw her little sister sprint towards her with a huge smile on her face. As they embraced they both went to their knees and they began to cry happy tears as Sansa's dwarf husband slowly walked behind her to watch the touching moment. _Tyrion Lannister is not as bad as the other Lannisters_, Myrna thought. She was warmed by the reunion as well. Not just the Stark sisters, but them all. Smiling, she watched them but then she felt a tug on her arm and she was forced to give her attention back to Brenda.

"Please. Listen. You, too, dog…" Brenda glanced over at him as he glared at her but gave her his attention nonetheless. She apologized quickly after noticing the disapproving look on Myrna's face but went to the point. "Did you see those arrows in Gregor's shoulder?" she asked them.

Myrna felt like that was a dumb question. "We all did, Brenda. How could anyone miss?" she retorted.

"No, no. The feathers on the arrow, sweetling. The colors of the feathers," Brenda elaborated herself. _What were the colors on the feathers?_ When she remembered her gut felt like it flipped. "They were orchid and black, Myrna. Beaumont colors…" Brenda answered for Myrna in a hushed tone.

She took a step back. "No. That's too far-fetched. There's no way…" Myrna shook her head and turned away from Brenda. _Nicholas. Were you here?_

"We need to leave, Myrna. He is within our reach. Let's go after him. _Now_," Brenda insisted while grabbing her arm. Myrna stared back at her in a daze. Sandor stepped towards them slowly and took Brenda's hand off of Myrna and told her to go ahead and that they will catch up. "…Alright. Please don't waste time. We all can get together after this is settled and have a drink… or five," Brenda smirked at them as she took off towards the sept doors and disappeared.

Myrna watched her run out the doors and felt some sort of sadness take over her. She did not know why. Clutching her dagger, she lifted it up and rested it against her chest. A strong hand gripped her bare shoulder and she glanced up at Sandor. Before they could speak she saw Arya, Sansa and Tyrion make their way towards them. Tyrion went before them and waddled before Sandor, handing him a pouch. Sandor took it from him and opened it up slightly and peered in and gave him a confused stare. "Golden dragons. Why?" Sandor rasped at the Lannister dwarf.

"Why, for safely returning my lovely wife's sister. We are truly grateful," his small fingers intertwined as they rested on his belly and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at the Stark sisters who were holding onto each others' arm. They were such an odd sight. Sansa was tall, with long beautiful red hair. She was dressed almost as gallantly as Myrna in her wedding dress. Comparing her to her sister you would not even think they were related. Arya was rough looking with short dark hair and she was dirty from head to toe. Like Myrna usually does, she wore pants and a plain tunic that was filthy and ripped in places. "And the little one has decided to stay in our hospitality. There is really no true threat anymore towards the Stark children due to some recent circumstances… and will somebody please take care of that!?" he yelled as he looked down at his nephew with a sour look on his face. They heard the septon from far away yell that he was going to arrange to get the silent sisters to come in the sept and take care of his body.

"It has been some time since we've seen each other, s-" Sansa caught herself and she blushed. Sandor Clegane looked over at her after realizing she was speaking to him.

"Take care of yourself, little bird…" he responded with his voice husky. Myrna blinked after hearing him call Sansa" little bird" and her head sharply turned towards him. He would not look back at her. _I'm not the only one he calls that?_ She felt a little disappointed and somehow envious when she caught herself looking at Sansa again.

Myrna felt something grab her tightly around her torso and when she looked down she saw Arya hugging her. Gently, she hugged Arya and patted her back with her free hand. "I'll see you again?" Arya asked her after she took a step back. Forgetting the jealousy Myrna was suddenly feeling she smiled down at Arya.

"One day when all is well we will see each other. I promise," Myrna softly assured the young Stark girl.

"You know… I think Desmond returned your feelings," Arya bringing up Desmond out of nowhere made Myrna flinch. This time it was Sandor with his eyes on Myrna but she did not look at him. "Don't be angry at him, is all I'm saying…" Arya finished and she walked back to her sister leaving Myrna stunned.

Remembering Brenda made Myrna jump. "We need to go!" she tugged on Sandor's wrist and as they made their way to the sept doors they turned around and waved one final goodbye. Outside the sept there was hardly a crowd. Sandor stopped a stable boy walking down the street a minute down the road from the sept. He asked where the knights who were chasing the cloaked man and his brother had gone. They learned that they were leaving through the Kings Gate and they were headed south towards the Kingswood. Before Sandor let the stable boy go he knocked him out with his fist and began dragging him off to the side into an alley.

"Sandor, what in seven hells!?" Myrna screamed and Sandor told her to shut up and follow him. Before going into the alley Myrna looked down both ends of the street to see if anyone noticed them and she picked up her dress and followed him. She noticed that he was undressing the boy and Myrna flushed and turned around feeling the skirt of her dress whirl around her knees. _Oh, my dress… That's why he's doing this._ After her thought she saw a pair of pants and a tunic land next to her as if they were thrown at her.

"Put those on and be quick about it," Sandor commanded her. He faced away from her but she picked up the clothes that were on the ground and mumbled something. Sandor peeked over his shoulder and when he noticed she was not undressing he looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I can't unlace my back by myself…" Myrna blushed.

"Bloody seven hells," he turned around and paced towards her quickly and gestured her to face away from him. She felt him tugging on the laces roughly and she began wondering if he knew what he was doing after more than a minute had passed. Suddenly, she felt him beginning to slip off her dress for her and she yelped and pulled away from him, turning towards him. _Don't look at my back! _Myrna wanted to shout.

"I can do the rest!" she shooed him away and he walked back to where he was standing before with a grumble. As quick as she could, Myrna stepped out of her wedding gown and put on the pants that seemed to fit her fine. When she put on the tunic it was slightly tight around her chest but it was better than nothing. A gust of wind made her wedding dress poof up and it began sliding across the ground. Myrna watched it for a few seconds and decided to leave it alone. _This holds no good memories for me. _Then she began to unpin her hair and ran her fingers through her dark curls to undo her braids. The braids left her curls more bouncy and wild than they usually were. She called out to Sandor who turned around and looked at how the clothes looked on her. _Maybe he likes me better in pants than a skirt_, Myrna thought.

There was no trouble leaving when they walked outside since the gate was heavily damaged. _Stannis did not sack the city after all, but he did leave his mark_. "We need to go back south and soon we'll run into the Kingswood. Hopefully we'll run into either the knights or Brenda. If we're especially lucky we'll run into one of our brothers," Sandor laughed. The thought of seeing Nicholas again made Myrna more anxious than anything. Once they reached the Blackwater Rush they noticed the ferry coming back with a very upset man on it. He told them he was threatened to be killed by some man in a cloak if he did not take him across so he did. Then a large man had a woman with a cloak covering her face then_ he_ made him go across the Blackwater Rush. When he came back some knights and a woman made him go across _again_. Sandor grabbed his pouch and pulled out five golden dragons and that made the man smile.

When they reached the other side of the Blackwater Rush the man told them in what direction the people went that they were pursuing. Myrna thanked the man and they began walking quickly away from the Blackwater Rush. "What happened to Stranger?" Myrna asked suddenly realizing the horse was not with Sandor.

"I left him at an inn outside of Kings Landing. Once we get this settled we can go back and get him," Sandor answered her. "Don't worry. No one can ride him but me so he will stay there," he stared at the woods that were in the distance. The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning a bright orange and red off to the west. Once they began setting foot in the Kingswood shade took over and everything around them became dark. Myrna held onto her dagger and Sandor kept his hand on the hilt of his sword as they wandered through the woods.

"I thought Brenda would be waiting for us somewhere, you know, out in the open. Do you really think they're here?" Myrna asked as they walked in silence. The only noise they could hear was the wind whistling and the leaves and pines brushing against each other. Sandor replied with a scowl appearing on his face. _He doesn't think they're here either. What happened to them? We should've left with them…_ It felt like an hour had passed and now the sky through the crowded trees looked dark as well, leaving them in thick darkness. Sandor suddenly stopped and Myrna felt her heart leap. "What's wrong!?" Myrna asked him.

He gave her an odd look. "Nothing. I just think we should make camp and look again when the sun is out in the morning," he sat down against a tree. Myrna felt stupid. _But make camp with what? _They had nothing but their blades and the clothes on their backs. Sighing, Myrna sat down too. Her heart was still beating fast. She was nervous about not finding anyone. _What made me think we can just catch up with someone and we didn't even know where they were headed?_ Myrna felt even more stupid and hugged her legs close to her chest.

"You know, you could probably be lord of Clegane's Keep now," Myrna told Sandor. He did not say anything but just looked at nothing between the dark trees surrounding them. "There's no way they can let Gregor hold it now. He killed the king!" she exclaimed.

Sandor adjusted himself and he looked down at his lap uncomfortably. "How far did the wedding go?" he changed the subject. Myrna didn't understand why that was important to him.

"We said the words and the arrow hit him right after," she told him. He simply nodded. "We did not… kiss," she continued. _Is that what he's thinking about?_

"I'm going to go find some firewood," Sandor said after a few minutes of awkward silence passed them by. Just hearing the way he said "fire" someone could hear the hate in his voice. Myrna nodded as he wandered off into the woods. After he had been gone for a minute she felt uneasy. _I should've left with him_, Myrna told herself as she looked around the dark woods. She felt like there were invisible eyes on her. Chills went up her spine and she hugged her legs tighter. Then a piercing voice filled the air. "_MYRNA!_" Sandor roared from far away.

Myrna had never stood up so quick. She did not even think; her legs took her towards where the voice was and her dagger was out of its sheath. Again, another "_MYRNA!_" filled the air. Right then she let herself begin to panic. _What is happening!?_ Her breath began to become heavy and she could hear herself breath noisily as she continued to run. _How bloody far did he go!? _Suddenly he came into view. He was leaning over something and he looked over his shoulder at her and his expression put a lump in her throat. _Why does he look so… heartbroken?_ Myrna paced herself towards him as he stood up and she looked down at what he was kneeling next to, or rather, who. When she saw, Myrna put her free hand over her mouth and bawled out a loud cry. There laid Brenda, barely alive. There was blood everywhere. The grass around her was a dark red. Her stomach looked nearly torn open and she had gashes everywhere. Slowly, Brenda turned her pale face towards Myrna and forced a smile through her pain.

"H-Hello, sweetling…" she croaked as blood trickled out the side of her mouth.

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter! Look forward to another one soon. Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	17. Chapter 17

_This can't be happening_, Myrna pleaded in her mind. _Please. Don't take Brenda from me._

She sat on her knees with Brenda's head gently resting on her lap; her forehead was hot and sweaty with fever. A deep cough would come out of Brenda's mouth often along with blood. Brenda's usual dark face had lost its color and she looked sickly pale. Myrna tried to ask Brenda what had happened to her but she remained quiet, which was not like Brenda at all. Not knowing what to do, Myrna ran her fingers through Brenda's raven hair and looked down at her gravely. Her dagger was back in its sheath and she dreaded the thought of having to pull it out.

"Please talk to me, Brenda…" Myrna insisted gently.

Brenda responded with a groan and held her stomach as she winced in pain. That was when she saw Sandor make his way back towards them after pacing around near them. _It's not like him to look so worried._ Sandor squatted down on the other side of Brenda and gazed down at her then he gave a serious look to Myrna and spoke in a hushed tone. "She needs help and soon. If we continue to wait…" he did not want to scare Myrna and he stopped talking.

"I said no," Brenda grunted. "There's nothing that we can do…"

"No!" Myrna cried down at her. _I will save you. I have to._ _You were supposed to be my good sister…_ She remembered the day Brenda had come to Beaumont Hall. Nicholas introduced her to their parents and herself. Myrna had liked her since the first time they had greeted each other but she could tell her parents did not approve at first. Their son had brought home a whore when they wanted him to bring home a noble lady, someone who would be a good match for him. When she went to bed that night she could hear the arguing downstairs and she tried as hard as she could to muffle the noise so she could sleep but nothing worked. As the loud mouth she was when she was upset she had walked halfway down the stairs in her nightgown and screamed, _If you make Brenda go back home I'll make her take me with her and teach me to be a whore!_ She did get a spanking for that outburst and Nicholas was angry at her, too, but all had quieted in the house afterwards. Her parents were willing to give Brenda a chance. Myrna doubted that it was because of her, though.

"Arya told me something… interesting," Brenda forced herself to speak. "That dream we saw… Arya told me she had a different dream that night. It involved… Desmond," Brenda coughed violently.

_Desmond? _She remembered earlier that day Arya had brought up Desmond out of nowhere. She told Myrna that she should not be angry at him. Deep down, Myrna was incredibly fearful for what Arya could have seen that night in the witch's hut. There was one memory in particular that she had tried so hard to forget. _Let me forget. Don't let me be angry at Desmond. _

"I don't remember Arya speaking of that on our way to the capital," Sandor rasped.

Brenda smiled through the pain once again. "Arya did not want you to hear," she whispered. "She said it was something that Myrna should tell you herself… and right now Myrna will tell you. Both of us," her eyes rolled over to Myrna.

"But I do not know what you're talking about," Myrna's voice shook. _Why am I such a bad liar?_ She looked at neither of them but she could feel both their eyes on them.

"You do. Tell us why you were never Desmond's woman and why you believe you cannot be loved…" Brenda's voice hardened. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear Myrna speak it out loud.

Myrna felt so angry but she dared not stand up and make Brenda shift. The cuts on her stomach already made it painful for her to allow herself to fill with air when she breathed in. "He wanted to be a knight," Myrna answered shortly her but that was hardly half of it. "You saw my dream. You saw what knights are. Gregor, my brother…" Myrna whispered under her breath. _Let that convince you_, she hoped in vain. Sandor made a noise that sounded like a grunt and he sat all the way down clumsily nearly falling back. Once he situated himself he gave his full attention to Myrna. She felt uncomfortable and anxious.

"A dog can sniff a lie. Tell me true, little bird," Sandor urged her to speak. The look in his eyes showed he was determined to find out what they were not telling him.

Myrna had to let out a small, nervous laugh. Both of them looked at her oddly. "Even now you put me in the most awkward situations," Myrna sadly smiled down at Brenda and she returned the smile. "At least start off the story for me…" she needed to know if this was truly what Arya had dreamt of.

"You were slightly older than you were in our dream, but not as old as you are now…" Brenda began. "A village took you two in and a particular family was awfully nice and let you two live in a spare room they had," Brenda paused and gave Myrna a look that told her Myrna could continue now. Myrna felt beaten when she realized this was what she had always tried to erase from her memory.

Myrna took in a deep breath and looked up at nothing. "The family was so kind to us. They were a family of four; two loving parents, and twins that were probably a year or two older than us. For once we felt like we could settle down somewhere and live a real life. I became quick friends with the girl twin and Desmond would run errands with the boy one. One day the girl asked me about Desmond and me. I told her he was like a brother to me but…." this was awkward for Myrna and she barely started the story.

"But you felt more for him, sweetling. It's okay to admit that," Brenda whispered with a smile but Sandor did not smile. Sandor was not even looking at her with that determination anymore. He remained quiet and now his eyes were looking down at the ground as he listened to them.

"Afterwards I felt like avoiding her but I could not. I was their guest and I had to show my gratitude. Whenever the girl was near Desmond she would give him hints as to what she wanted but he always ignored her. At least, it looked like he ignored her. Then the day came where the girl walked up to me and told me to meet her somewhere. Behind the house there was a barn where they kept their livestock and she said she wanted to show me something she kept up in the loft. I was curious and despite my anger towards her I told her I would meet her there later that evening. Evening came, and I made myself walk inside that barn. I remember it so clearly… the sun was setting and beautiful orange rays filled the barn bathing the animals and everything else in light. Eventually I found the ladder the girl told me about and I climbed my way up there. And I saw…" Myrna's voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

"You saw them," Brenda finished for her. Sandor's eyes picked up quick after he heard that and he gaped at Myrna.

That beautiful orange glow in the barn no longer held its beauty for her. She remembered how she clung onto that ladder, refusing to take the last few steps up. In fact, she had taken a few steps back down so only her eyes could peer over the edge of the loft. The girl was naked and riding on top of Desmond with her back towards Myrna. Her cute giggles and his filled the loft and Myrna took a deep breath in as she understood what was happening before her. Then she saw his hands. The hands she had always loved caressed the girls smooth, white back. Myrna felt like a wall had hit her and she had felt so stupid. The last person she felt beautiful with had chosen a girl who truly was prettier than her. She knew her back was hideous and anyone who knew of it could no longer see her as beautiful. How could she have thought Desmond was attracted to her? He's the one who dressed the bloody burn. Quickly, she started back down the ladder but jumped to the ground when it was safe enough and she ran out of the barn, past the house and out of the town. Myrna did not go far, just far enough where she could let her heartbreak come out with tears and sobs without being noticed by anyone. That night she slept against a tree, all alone in the dark with just the crickets and fireflies to keep her company.

All Myrna could do was nod as she gazed through the shadows between the trees around them. "Buggering fool," Sandor growled under his breath with his chin down as he looked at the dagger he took out to fumble with. Her attention went to him and she gawked at him. _What does he mean by that?_ Suddenly he stood up and Myrna watched him as he walked behind some trees and disappeared.

"He's right. Your friend was a fool for hurting you," Brenda assured Myrna but she ended up having another coughing fit that clearly pained her and Myrna tried her best to calm her. When it was over Brenda sighed and stared up at Myrna with her brown eyes slowly losing their life. "But you can't let this stop you from loving someone, Myrna. You deserve a loving husband who can bless you with children," Brenda softly said to try and avoid another fit. "And you are so damn beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Brenda held one of her hands tightly.

"If Desmond could not love me then who could?" Myrna felt tears welling up in her eyes. Desmond had treated her like a queen and saved her life. Myrna had no doubts that they would end up together up until that evening. After that, she had made herself believe she would never marry. No man wants to see and touch a disgusting wound on a woman as he makes love to her. Again, that image of Desmond's hands sliding up and down that girl's back came into her mind.

Brenda's grip tightened on Myrna's hand. "Why do you think I made Sandor listen?" she asked her. Myrna swallowed. "Why did he help you escape from the capital? Why did he push Arya and me so hard so we could get to the capital on time for the wedding? Why did he take off just now after he heard a guy left you for some whore?" Brenda kept trying to hint at Myrna but she would not listen. _No one can love me. No one…_

"Arya saw this…" Myrna remembered what Arya had told her before she left the capital with Sandor. _Don't be angry at him, is all I'm saying… _Arya believed he returned her feelings but Myrna did not understand why. Either way it did not matter. Myrna had taken her dagger and shoved it into Desmond to put him out of his misery. Since that day she had prayed that she would not have to do it again. But the gods are cruel…

Myrna heard her dagger slide out of its sheath but it was not her doing, and behind her was Sandor kneeling and holding her dagger. He had been so quiet that she did not notice, or maybe her mind was just crowded with too many stirring emotions. "She has suffered long enough," Sandor urged her to move aside.

"No!" Myrna hugged Brenda tightly and tried to muffle her sobs. Brenda groaned but hugged her back while lifting up her chin so her lips would be close to Myrna's ear.

Whispering, Brenda told Myrna, "Let him love you. That is my dying wish…"

Her sobs quieted and she turned her head so her eyes would meet Brenda's. A few seconds passed and Myrna nodded gently as a tear fell on Brenda's cheek. Stiffly, Myrna turned her torso and went to grab the dagger from Sandor. His grip tightened and they locked eyes. "She's my frie-…she's my _sister_," Myrna changed the word. _Even though she had not married Nicholas, she had always been like an older sister to me._ Sandor's mouth tightened but he loosened his grip and allowed Myrna to pull it from him and she turned back facing Brenda who had tears streaming down the corners of her eyes.

"B-before you do this… it was him, my sweetling. It was your brother. He has come back for you…" Brenda whimpered but her tone changed quickly. "Don't you dare let him go. Sandor, you too. This is your battle, too. You two were meant to meet and fight this together, I know it…" her voice was tough and her eyes darted back and forth between them shakily. Myrna felt a large hand on her back and she nodded again at Brenda too afraid that she would start sobbing if she were to speak a word.

"I'm right behind you, little bird…" Sandor encouraged her softly. Myrna gripped the hilt of her dagger tighter than she needed to. Her knuckles began turning white and she slowly raised the dagger above Brenda's chest.

Brenda smiled at Myrna one last time. "Farewell…"

Myrna bent over as much as she could and hugged Brenda with her free arm. With her other, she pointed the dagger under Brenda's left breast and pushed it in quickly with all her might. Brenda's body shook violently and she let out a cry but it was short-lived. Once she stopped shaking Myrna felt her body grow limp. When Myrna found the courage to look at her again Brenda's head had tilted to the side, lifeless. Tugging at her dagger, Myrna was finally able to pull it out. Her hand was covered in dark red blood and her fingers trembled so badly the dagger fumbled out of her hands and landed on the ground. Before she began to sob large arms encircled her and held her as she held Brenda's corpse. "Take your time," his voice rasped in her ear. _Let him love you._

AN: Yup, I let her go. Brenda was fun to write but good things must end somehow. There was not much of Sandor dialogue in this chapter but trust me, tons of Sandor is coming up soon. Please review! I like them whether they are good or bad. Thanks, and Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	18. Chapter 18

A gentle rain was drizzling down on them that morning and the skies were dark with gray clouds moving slowly above them. The damp pine trees in the woods filled the air with the smell of green. Since everything was wet they had no luck in starting a fire so they sat side by side in the cold, wet darkness as Brenda laid far from them but within sight. Some knights who had been unsuccessful as they had been found them late last night and went back to the capital with Brenda's body but they did not return to the capital with them. _Our vengeance lies somewhere within these woods._ Myrna would not allow herself to sob in front of Sandor and soon after Brenda's body was taken away she stood up and walked away from him but not very far. She just went far enough where she could lean behind a tree and mourn her friend in privacy as her tears joined in with the raindrops on her face. Her back pushed against the oak tree's trunk and she looked up watching the rain drops rush towards her and felt them run down her face. For some reason one of the oak's branches appealed to her and she decided to climb up the trunk and she pulled herself onto the large branch. Her mind could not leave Brenda alone but she did not want to keep crying. The only other way she could think of coping was that song. She began to sing softly…

_Will you lay me down_

_Where the wolves play_

_Will you let me rest_

_Where night is day_

_Wear your pretty black gown_

_To show the hole in your chest_

_And miss those who forever lay_

That song was meant for northerners, but Brenda had been like an older sister to her and Myrna was of the north. If she could, she would like to take Brenda's remains back to Beaumont Hall. _Even though Nicholas is a different man now, that will always be where her favorite memories lie._ A pit in her stomach appeared when she thought of Nicholas killing Brenda. The image of him taking a dagger and ripping apart her stomach to bloody shreds aggressively traumatized her. _Why, Nicholas? You loved her and she loved you. _Squishy footsteps interrupted Myrna's thoughts and when she looked down she saw Sandor approaching the tree with his face looking up at her.

"I thought I heard a little bird singing in a tree," he rasped up at her. Myrna let her legs dangle off the branch and she did not respond to him. "Come down here before you fall and crack your pretty head open," he said in a harsh tone.

"I've done this since I could walk," she argued but listened and climbed back down with ease that showed she did have tree climbing experience. Myrna stood before Sandor after she hopped off the trunk and stretched her neck so she could look him in the eye. _I hope it's not obvious that I was crying. Thank the Gods it's raining. _

His eyes softened as he peered down at her. "Listen, if you need to talk about what happened yesterday…" Myrna bit her lip and her eyes went down to the ground shyly. He took one of his hands and gripped her shoulder tightly and he bent over so he could be close to her face. For a second she could have sworn he was going to kiss her and that made her look back up at him sharply. "Do you understand me, girl?" he asked her inches away from her face. She could feel his warm breath on her cold, wet face.

"Of course I do," Myrna softly replied. Sandor took his hand and put it behind her and he pushed her along beside him as they made their way back to where they tried to light the fire the night before.

Myrna realized she had walked farther than she thought from where they were resting. Glancing around the woods it was hard to see anything even though it was daytime. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was still night. An odd feeling of nostalgia started to creep up on her. _I've been here before_, Myrna thought. This was the Kingswood, though, and she knew she had never been inside the Kingswood. When Sandor and her first left the capital during the Blackwater Bay battle they had passed the Kingswood but never entered the woods. Sandor kept his grip on her but it was not so tight anymore. There was a sense of protection in the way he put his large hand on her. Myrna puzzled and puzzled but could not find her answer so she let it be. Finally, they began approaching where they were and she saw a fire had been lit. _Sandor was actually able to light a fire._ The rain had been only a drizzle but now it stopped completely. However, near the fire was a small tent and when that came into view it clicked. Her breath caught in her throat and she gaped at Sandor.

"One of those so-called knights gave me some supplies, told me he went back with some men to the capital and brought back decent camping items. I thought you noticed, he put it off to the side and I decided to put it up when you wandered off," he answered her silent question. Sandor made his way to the tent and sat in front of it but kept his distance from the fire in front of him. His eyes went to her and he noticed her standing there gawking at the scene. "I know you would probably prefer a warm manor with a pretty knight to keep you company but this is all you have right now," he mocked her.

"Why in bloody seven hells do you still think I want a knight after all you've learned about me?" Myrna's voice was so strained she sounded like a tiny girl.

There was a pause as he adjusted himself and began staring into the flame with that pitiful look in his brown eyes. "Sorry," he said under his breath.

Hearing Sandor apologize shocked Myrna. He did not seem the kind to say sorry to anyone, even her. Then she began to wonder. "Does this place seem familiar to you?" Myrna asked him as she slowly paced herself towards him with her hands behind her back. As she stopped beside him Sandor looked at her legs, back at the flame and then decided to look all the way up at her face. He gave a half shrug and looked away again awkwardly. _He is not telling me but I think he may know about this place, too. My dreams… were my dreams at the capital true? Did Sandor have these dreams as well when we were apart?_ Myrna slowly let herself sit down next to Sandor. The crackling of the fire seemed loud to her. "I don't have those nightmares anymore. I dream pleasant dreams now…" Myrna tried her best to pry it out of Sandor. Myrna saw Sandor open his mouth but he closed it again as if swallowing down words. _Probably something along the lines of songs and knights_, Myrna thought annoyingly.

She heard liquid running and when she turned her head she saw Sandor had a wineskin to his mouth. "You're kidding…" Myrna blurted out. _One of those knights actually gave him wine?_ The more she tried to get closer to him the more he seemed to resist her.

"One little thing isn't going to make me drunk," he growled at her.

"Those knights were awfully nice to you, huh?" Myrna mocked him as she hugged her knees to her chest. She knew he was glowering at her but she did not care at that moment. "When I was brought back to the capital I had the same dream every night…" Myrna began. She noticed Sandor was about to take another swig but he paused. A look of disbelief showed on his face for a second but he shrugged it off and took the sip of wine. He let out a loud burp and Myrna sighed as she began feeling more and more annoyed. _This is impossible. Maybe I'm just crazy? _She felt like she had made an empty promise with Brenda and that left her feeling hollow on the inside.

Sandor set the wineskin down and he had a solemn expression on his face. "I never really had dreams. Not until recently, after my brother took you from me…" his voice was hoarse and so deep Myrna had to keep her ears sharp to understand him. Once she realized what he was saying she felt her heart bounce off her chest. "Took you from us," Sandor fixed what he said and refused to look at her. His cheeks were slightly red under his beard but Myrna could not tell if he was being shy or if he was truly drunk. _He's usually not this calm when he's drunk, so is he actually bashful right now? _

"Why won't you look at me?" Myrna asked him as nicely as she could.

His face turned towards her, his hair falling over his burn. "I'm sparing you," he tried to say in his usual tough tone but he did not sound like his usual self.

Myrna sat closer to him and went to her knees, facing him. "There's nothing to spare me of," she was stern. He barked a loud and quick laugh. His teeth showed as he smiled but the smile was sad. "I was fortunate enough to receive my wound in a place where I can hide it. As similar as we are, I don't think I could ever understand the feeling of everyone being able to look at it and judge me for it. To everyone, I'm just a noble maiden with no family. If they were able to see it they may have a harsher judgment for me," she went on and he locked his bitter eyes on her throughout it all and his smile began to fade more and more. When she was done he turned his torso and he quickly put his face closer to hers, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Fine, then. Take your look. I have a pretty face, don't I?" his burn made that side of his face twitch as he let himself scowl at her with hurt filled eyes. Myrna felt an urge in her and she let it take over her. Her hand went up and she let the tips of her fingers brush against the ruined side of his face, some fingers trailed on his scar and the others ran down the part where there was no wound. His jaw relaxed and he gaped a little at what she was doing. Once her hand went down at the end of his face she held his jaw and let her thumb rub against his thick beard.

"You'd be rather comely if this didn't happen to you," she told him honestly. "But it does not cover your whole face…" she took her hand back and with her other hand she began to do the same with the good side of his face. This time he grabbed her hand before she made it down to his jaw and held it there tightly.

She could see he began to breathe faster and he looked at her in what looked like a mixture of anxiety and confusion. He finally broke. "We were here every night," he stated in a husky voice. "I tried so hard to…" he moved her hand from his face and held it on her leg and began shaking his head.

That was all she needed to hear. She squeezed his hand which made him glance at her questioningly. Myrna smiled at him and began to straighten the upper part of her body as she leaned in towards him. Her hand removed itself from his and she placed both her hands on one of his muscular thighs. As she neared his face she began to slow down and paused when she was an inch away from his face. Both their eyes darted back and forth nervously. He began to lean in but instead of kissing him on the lips she turned slightly and kissed his cheek softly. Half her lips touched the ruin and she felt him tremble and inhale sharply. Once she was done she moved her head back only a little and gave him a longing look as she stared into his brown eyes. _The most important thing is to look him in the eye, sweet maiden_, a voice rang in her head. Sandor leaned in again but this time he grabbed her jaw firmly. Their eyes went down to the others lips as they closed in. They did not wake from a dream. Myrna felt his beard brush roughly on her face as his lips met hers, and his hand went from grabbing her jaw to brushing his fingers across her face as he went to run his fingers through her hair past her temple. They did not want to pull apart but when they did their lips made a smacking noise and they rested their foreheads together, staring down at their lips. Myrna was the first to look at his eyes and he followed. A stronger urge took over her. She moved her hands from his thigh to his shoulders and sat on his lap. His large arms encircled her and when Myrna wrapped her arms around his neck they kissed once more, this time their kiss was harder. In the middle of the kiss Myrna let herself smile. _I've never been so happy._ Her eyes opened and she saw him already gazing down at her. For the first time she saw that his eyes were smiling along with his mouth after their second kiss. She felt his hand on the back of her head and he held her close to his chest and she moved her arms so she could hug him around his waist. For a long time she sat there on his lap with his strong arms around her. The side of her face was resting against the plate on his chest and she closed her eyes as she continued to smile. _Gods, I have never ever been this happy._

"Thank you," she broke the silence.

Sandor grabbed her shoulders and made her look up at him. "I should be the one thanking you. You could have had any man you wanted but you chose a dog," his eyes were hard like they usually were and his lips parted like he had more to say but nothing came out. Myrna shifted herself so she can look at him better.

"What did I tell you about calling yourself that?" she yelled at him. _We're already back to normal._

His expression softened and he let out a deep but warm laugh. Myrna laughed as well. _Or not... _she thought lightheartedly. Suddenly Sandor's stomach growled and they both looked down as their laughter was cut off by the sudden noise. He patted her back. "Get up. We need to find some lunch," Myrna climbed off and watched him tower her as he stood up, stretching. He turned around and ducked as he entered the tent. Myrna just sat there and watched him go inside. _I'm that man's woman now._ She felt like a little girl who finally received the attention of her crush, but this was on a much larger scale. The flap on the tent opened up and Sandor walked out with a bow and some arrows and he threw them in front of her. "You're better at catching game," he mumbled as he sat back down.

"I think you're just lazy," Myrna teased as she grabbed the bow and arrows. She knew she was better at it. Once Sandor had went to catch food but he only came back with a single rabbit when Myrna would come back with at least two. At first it bothered her but now she was fine with it. _As long as we get to stay together and eat a filling meal. _When Myrna ventured into the woods she could feel his eyes on her and that gave her goose bumps.

The fresh air felt good on her face as the wind blew a gust towards her. Her long, dark curls went flying but she held it down so she would not scare any animals near her. Quietly, she peeked around corners of trees to see if anything with edible meat were lurking near. Myrna encountered some bushes and she knew that was a good place to examine. Small animals, like rabbits, liked to take shelter in bushes and shrubs. Myrna held her bow and aimed an arrow at the bushes as she neared it, waiting for any kind of movement. That was when she heard an odd noise, a noise that did not sound like it came from an animal. Afraid, Myrna continued to hold her arrow as she went past the bushes and moved quietly and swiftly towards the noise. _What is that? I've never heard an animal make a call like that… _That was when she saw a pair of legs peeking out from behind a tree and she held in a gasp. _Someone is here with me!_ Nicholas came to her mind and she felt like panicking but at the same time she knew she had to get her vengeance. Myrna put down her arrow and began running behind trees, moving in a circle so she could see who the legs belonged to while hiding herself. Then she heard the noise again. _This person is moaning. They're in pain. Did Brenda hurt Nicholas as he attacked her?_

Myrna finally half-crawled behind a tree she was sure she could see the person from if she peeked around it. She took in a deep breath. This would be the first time she would have seen her brother since the incident, besides the wedding where he was cloaked. Grabbing the trunk of the tree, Myrna made herself peer at the person slowly and her eyes went wide. She saw the two arrows in his shoulder and the clothes he wore at her wedding. More appropriately,_ their_ wedding. _Gregor… _Myrna watched him. _Not my brother, but still no better._ With anger filling her chest, Myrna grabbed her bow and arrows again and stood up. She drew her bow and jumped out from behind the tree and aimed it at Gregor. At first he did not notice, but as she crept up to him he squinted his eyes at her and his expression almost seemed to relax.

He let himself smile weakly. "My wife…" he groaned deeply. Myrna's arm trembled as she held the bow. _I'm not your wife…_ She let go of the arrow.

AN: Hey everyone! I can't thank you enough for keeping up with my story. Please review! Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	19. Chapter 19

Gregor turned his head swiftly as the arrow penetrated the trunk of the tree just inches away from his head. Myrna drew another arrow and aimed it at Gregor.

"Never call me that again," Myrna commanded him, "and I have a feeling I won't miss next time…"

A gurgling laugh came from Gregor but the laughter turned into a deep moan as he raised his hand to his shoulder. _Those arrows really shouldn't be that painful for a guy his size_, Myrna thought. _Unless_… Myrna started to near him slowly and she held her arrow now with no shakiness. She looked like an archer who had years of experience by her form and endurance of holding the bow string back. Once she was a couple feet in front of him she commanded him to show her his shoulder. That was when Gregor's eyes began to blink fast as if he was trying to fight off sleep and his head fell over to the side. He passed out. _A trick? _With a sudden kick to his feet she tried to stir him or wake him up but he did not move. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he had a scowl on his face but he looked like he was sleeping. Wanting to know if she was right, Myrna put down her bow and arrow quietly and slowly tip toed her way next to Gregor with one hand on the hilt of her dagger. Right when she was about to reach for his vest she saw his fingers move and she pulled out her dagger but realized he was not waking up. Exhaling, she managed to unbutton part of his vest and when she was able to pull the tunic away to reveal his shoulder she made a sour face. His shoulder was all black where the arrows were lodged in and it smelled like death.

"Poison…" Myrna spoke aloud to herself and she let go of his tunic. Nicholas covered the head of those arrows in some sort of poison. No wonder Gregor is in so much pain, and he is most likely dying. _A painful death is what he deserves, but Sandor deserves to be the one to end him._ If it weren't for Sandor, Myrna would have shot her arrow right in one of Gregor's eyes. Examining him more, Myrna saw he had new gashes on his body. He looked like he had been in a fight before finding his way here. And where was Cersei? Making her decision, Myrna stood up and began to walk away to go bring Sandor here but something caught her leg and she nearly tripped but caught herself. A hand was around her ankle when she looked down to see what was grabbing her. "Let me go!" Myrna pointed her dagger at the tormented large man. His grip was tight around her ankle and he began to pull her towards him as she continued to holler at him to let her go. Right when she was close enough for him to grab her by one of her arms he pulled her closer to him and restrained her by holding both of her arms. Gregor's lips trembled as he tried to say something and he was so sweaty that it looked like someone had dunked his head in water.

"You… are _mine_," he grumbled. "We said the words. You are now Myrna _Clegane_," his eyes grew big as he said her name.

Refusing to be afraid of this man, Myrna kept her eyes locked on his and she stared at him coolly. "I am not Myrna Clegane. Not yet," she smiled softly. Gregor's eyes squinted at her in confusion. _There is no other way to get out of this._ Myrna climbed onto Gregor's lap and leaned in closer to his face with her eyes still on his. _Men like to know you want them and you show them you do with your eyes, _the woman's voice rang again in her head. His eyes half closed as he stared at her body and his grip began to loosen as he brushed his ridiculously large hands from her arms, around her breasts and down her torso. Myrna slowly put her mouth by his ear and whispered, "We cannot be man and wife if we had not bedded yet, don't you know?" she tried her best not to make her move. Not yet. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her waist and she was forced to be closer than she wanted. Between her legs she felt him stiffening and she began to panic. _What do I do now? _

"You were a bitch but I knew you'd come around," he laughed as he held onto her and kissed her ear. Myrna struggled to look up at him. _Let me look at your eyes._

Once they finally made eye contact Myrna put on her fake loving smile. "If you keep me here I can't take anything off," she purred. "Do you want that?"

His eyes hardened as he stared down at her. For a second she thought he saw through her but he smiled and let her stand up. As she did his hands touched her in between her legs and it took every inch of will not to shriek and keep her smile on her face. Slowly she took a step back, pretending to unlace her pants. She took another step… and another…. until she began running backwards and picked up her bow and arrow swiftly.

"I'm not Myrna Clegane!" she yelled at him as she turned around with a glare. Gregor looked shocked and angry at the same time. She saw his breathing became rapid and his nostrils flared. "I may be a Clegane in the future, though… because I love your brother and he loves me," Myrna stated in a more calm tone. That was the finishing blow for Gregor.

"You… disgusting, filthy, conniving, bloody _whore_!" his face turned so red under the sweat, "You're my wife and you're telling me you're fucking my brother!?" his voice boomed so loud she heard a flock of birds fly away a good distance away. Myrna had enough of him.

Dashing past the trees towards the camp she heard Gregor's booming voice began to fade as she neared the camp and she was able to make out one thing he said that stood out from the names and curses. _Please come back._ That hit her unexpectedly hard. Why did she feel so guilty? This man destroyed her life. He deserves this._ My brother may have never done what he did if Gregor would have let him be_. Myrna slowed herself once she saw the fire and she stopped to watch Sandor. He was lying on his side taking a nap, but what stuck out to Myrna was the peaceful look on his face. Usually he would sleep with a long frown on his face, but right now he actually looked happy. She wished she did not have to tell him about Gregor. They were happy for once. With a sigh, she made herself walk in the small area where they camped and Sandor's eyes opened the second he heard her footsteps. He pushed himself up and sat up straight.

"Little bird…" he looked at her softly but he was also confused once he looked at her more. "You're joking, I hope. There was not one buggering squirrel?" Myrna realized he was still hungry. _That will have to wait._

"Grab your sword," Myrna told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. He watched her hand then glanced back up at her with his mouth slightly open. "He is near us and he is dying. This may be your last chance to kill him," she watched as he tensed up. Sandor knew who she was talking about just by the way he was looking at her. Without responding, he stood up letting her hand slide off his shoulder and he went to grab his sword and a dagger. After checking to see that she still had her dagger, bow and arrows Myrna began walking back in the same direction with Sandor following her. They were quiet and only their footsteps made noises as they crunched on twigs and stepped in sucking mud. Myrna peered over her shoulder and saw Sandor was staring into space. _Is he nervous? _

As if he could read her mind his eyes went to her and he scoffed at her. "You keep your blade and your arrows out of this. His blood is mine to shed," he rasped angrily and he grabbed the hilt of his long sword. Behind Sandor Myrna saw something moving farther in the woods. It looked like a person running, but she saw no arms or legs. Myrna stopped walking as she looked hard into the woods where she saw the thing but it disappeared. Sandor almost bumped into her and he gave her a small push on her back. "Keep going," he grumbled. Myrna gave one last look and turned around. They were close and Myrna gave a warning to Sandor. She heard him take his sword out of its sheath as they passed the bushes Myrna walked past earlier. They saw that he was still there, Gregor's legs still in the same spot. Sandor made his way ahead of Myrna and she stopped. _I don't want to see him again. Not after what I did. _Then she had a terrible thought. _What if Gregor tells Sandor what I did? _She beated herself up for not thinking of this earlier but now she heard Sandor yelling.

"What the hell are you people doing here!?" Sandor boomed.

_ People? _Myrna grabbed her bow and an arrow and made her way out in the open as well and saw them. Before them stood a small group of some of the men from the Brotherhood and they surrounded Gregor. The same anger that filled Sandor surged through her too and she drew one of her arrows. One person caught her attention. She was clearly a woman but she wore a cloak that covered her face and most of her body. Golden locks fell in front of her and part of her dress that was visible seemed familiar to Myrna.

The woman pulled down the hood of her cloak and gave Myrna that sly smile she always hated. "My little dove has flown into a very dangerous place," Queen Regent Cersei glanced over at Gregor and her face turned into a snarl. "I do not care who kills this man, but I want him _dead_. Whoever kills him will be rewarded greatly, like I said earlier… but this time try to actually kill him," she glanced at the Brotherhood behind her who readied their weapons. _So those were how he received those gashes. Gregor and Cersei must've ran into the Brotherhood, who wants Gregor dead. Somehow they got their hold on Cersei, who also wants him dead. A perfect match. _Once Sandor saw the Brotherhood raise their weapons he raised his as well.

"My brother is mine to kill. Any man that even thinks of killing him for me will be lying next to him pushing daisies," he growled at them.

Myrna's head begun to spin. Who does she attack? The Brotherhood? She would have to while Sandor handled his brother, but there were too many. Sandor would need to help her. What were they going to do with Cersei? She looked towards Sandor for answers but he was too occupied with the men and his brother. All she could think to do was draw her arrow she was holding and aim towards the Brotherhood men. While examining them she noticed one that seemed familiar. "Gendry!" Myrna called out.

The boy looked shocked to see she had known his name. "How do you know me?" he demanded.

"I'm Arya's friend. I can take you back to her. Join us," Myrna pleaded as she aimed away from him. _Even one guy would make a difference, and Arya's friend looked strong. Like Desmond…_ "She misses you," Myrna added.

Gendry shifted and looked around at the men he had joined when they were all captured by the Brotherhood that seemed like forever ago. He started to take a few steps back as if he did not know what to do and Myrna lost faith in him. _I won't hurt him, though. He's Arya's friend._ She wish she could tell Sandor not to harm that boy but he probably wouldn't hear her. For the first time she looked at Gregor and saw he was delirious. His head was bobbing up and down and he could barely keep his eyes open. Under his breath he was muttering something but his voice was so deep and groggy there was no way to understand what he was saying. _The poison will kill him once it reaches his heart, no doubt. Sandor needs to hurry if he wants his blade to be the way Gregor dies._

"Why don't you come and kill us, filthy dog?" one man smirked and the others laughed with him. Sandor began to run towards the man when suddenly the man was handed a lit torch from another man and Sandor began to slow down to a stop. _No! Not fire! _Myrna shot the arrow at the man but she missed and it went flying into the shadows of the trees behind the men. Two men circled around them and they were completely surrounded by the Brotherhood. Cersei had distanced herself from the fight that was about to happen and watched with anticipation.

"I told you to stay out of this, girl!" Sandor roared at her but Myrna ignored him_. I said I wouldn't kill your brother, I said nothing about anyone else. _Myrna felt one of the two men that had went behind them creep up on her. When he was near, Myrna grabbed her dagger and after she twisted her body around she let it fly at the man's throat and the other man charged towards her with his sword. As she grabbed the man's wrist and stabbed him in his armpit with one of the arrows she heard sword's singing as they dragged across each other behind her. _They're attacking Sandor now that my attention's drawn somewhere else. They're smart._ Myrna dug the arrow deeper and twisted it as the man yowled in pain and she threw him down to let him bleed to death. Quickly, she went to pull her bloody dagger from the first man's throat and she turned to see how she could play her part in the fight. There were only three men left plus Gendry, but he was now farther off. He looked like he did not know who to fight. _You might as well join us; if we die and they live they will not forgive a craven._ Sandor was now fighting with the man who gave the torch to the man who was taunting them and Sandor easily gutted him and watched him fall to the ground vomiting blood. Two were left, one that was holding the torch and another plain soldier with a bow and arrow. Myrna jogged closer to Sandor and held her dagger in front of her. Slowly, the man with the torch circled them until he was behind them and the archer was still in front of them, with an arrow drawn and aimed at them. Looking back and forth, Myrna did not know who to attack. Sandor looked unsure as well. A glimmer of hope suddenly came to Myrna as she saw Gendry quietly near the archer with his sword over his head. When he reached the archer he let out a battle cry and shoved his sword down into the archer's shoulder, but he was too late.

"Seven hells…!" Sandor yelped as the man let his arrow go towards his feet a second before his death and made Sandor trip and fall hard on his back with a loud grunt. Another cry was heard from the man with the torch as he ran towards Sandor ready to smash the torch across his face.

"_NO!_" Myrna wailed. She felt herself turn her heel and before she knew it she fell to her knees and was on top of Sandor, hugging him. The man let the torch go down. Myrna screamed like she was thirteen again.

AN: Please leave reviews! I like to know if you enjoy where I'm taking this story. Thanks for keeping up with me, there is lots more to come! Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	20. Chapter 20

There was horror in his wide, brown eyes when Myrna finally opened hers. Her mouth was wide open allowing the torment to be heard in cries and screams. Tears dropped down on Sandor's face. She had _never _wanted to experience that pain again. Her neck felt like it was melting, as if it were turning into hot wax and dripping off of her bones. She buried her face in Sandor's neck to muffle her cries and grab any piece of comfort she could find. _MAKE IT STOP! _In between her muffled cries she heard a loud growl from Sandor's throat and he pushed her off of him gently and he picked up his long sword while cursing at the man holding the flame. The last thing Myrna saw were his legs rushing towards the man who had burned her. On her good side, Myrna was on the ground trembling and afraid to move, afraid to touch, afraid to look, afraid to think about what the side of her neck looks like. She heard noises, a man dying near her. In the other direction she heard feet running towards her. The pain began to blur everything and after all she could hear was her own breathing and whimpering. _Sandor… help me…_ _make it go away…_ Myrna felt an arm pick her up by her shoulders gently but she winced greatly even so. This arm was not familiar to her. Forcing herself to stay awake she focused her eyes and saw Gendry staring down at her in shock.

"You'll be okay, I promise," he whispered shakily as he looked up at something. Another face came into view and he still had the same look of terror in his eyes. "What do we do now?" Gendry asked Sandor as he knelt down and took her from Gendry's arms and into his own.

"First one of you will put down that beast that killed my son!" the Queen Regent walked hastily towards them but she could not hide the disgust that was on her face from all the blood and death around her. Myrna did not see it but she heard it. That familiar sound of an arrow breaking wind flew past them and a deep, gurgling noise followed and it continued for a few seconds before it stopped. _Such an awful noise_, Myrna thought. The Queen Regent let out a gasp as did Gendry. Myrna watched Sandor's face as he looked over his shoulder and she saw his expression turn into rage. There was a quiet moment between them all and no one moved. They were all staring behind her at where the arrow had landed. _What happened?_

Myrna could not look behind her but she could see what was in front of her. A cloaked person began walking towards them slowly in the distance between the shadows of the trees, and they were carrying a bow and arrow. That black cloak seemed familiar. _Was the thing I saw earlier this person? Why are they following us?_ Nicholas came to her mind once she remembered the cloaked man and the purple and black feathered arrows crashing her wedding. "Sandor…" Myrna weakly called out to him and she pointed at the person.

"Hold her," Sandor boomed at Gendry when he saw what she was talking about. When she was sitting up with the help of Gendry Sandor marched his way towards the mysterious person with his sword in his hand.

Myrna saw Cersei take a few steps toward the direction of Sandor and the mysterious person from the corner of her eye. "You will not harm that person, Hound. They will be rewarded for finishing the mad dog," she called out sweetly, her voice filled with the satisfaction of vengeance. _Finishing the mad dog? Gregor… Gregor's dead!? _The noises she heard matched the picture she had in her head. The arrow must've gone through Gregor's throat or chest and this person was the one who shot the arrow from the looks of it. That gurgling… that awful gurgling noise was the sound of Gregor choking on his own blood. The man who destroyed her family, the man who wanted to marry her and had held her and kissed her ear just moments earlier is now lying dead behind her. He was also the man responsible for Sandor's face and tormented soul. Sandor being the man she now loved only gave her more reason to hate Gregor for damaging him so, but still… Myrna had her attention on Sandor now as him and the cloaked person neared each other. _This person took Sandor's vengeance away. He will not forgive._ Sandor approached the person and grabbed them by the chest area of their shirt and after putting his sword in its sheath he unhooded the person. Myrna struggled to see who the person was but Sandor was in the way. "This is a royal command, Clegane! That man will not be harmed and he will return with us to the capital immediately," Cersei's voice could cut right through you, especially when it was a command. _Is it Nicholas?_ Myrna's heart began pounding so hard the burn on her neck began throbbing from it. Anger rose within her as she began believing her brother was there. _He doesn't deserve to be rewarded. I want him dead. I want my brother dead! _Gendry side eyed her as he noticed Myrna becoming heated with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sandor's voice was still filled with anger but there was also some surprise in his voice. _He saw my dream. He knows what Nicholas looks like and heard Brenda say that he was the one who attacked her. Does this mean it's not Nicholas? _Myrna wanted to see who it was so desperately but she could not move her head. Her wound stung terribly even while she was not moving. Myrna had kept her hair off her good side so it would not brush against her fresh burn and agitate it. At the same time she wished she could keep her hair over it. _It's probably so ugly and everyone can see it…_ Myrna had managed to stop crying but she could feel her face was damp and clammy as she sniffled.

"Gendry," Myrna whispered as the boy turned his face towards her. "Please tell me what the colors of the feathers are on the arrow that just hit Gregor," she asked. Gendry took another look back at the corpse.

He looked back at her. "Brown, ma'am," he replied. Myrna's anger began to fade as she realized it may not be him after all, but she wanted to see to make sure it was not Nicholas.

Sandor finally moved to look back at them, still holding onto the man. Myrna had her first look at him and was disappointed. _So it really is not Nicholas… but what's he doing here? _Before them was the man Myrna danced with at the inn, and he was also the one who helped Brenda travel to Beaumont Hall. She had little memory of him when she met him when she was a little girl but the party at the inn began to flash through her mind strongly. For a moment during their dance she had thought of him as handsome, but now he was dirty and he had a black cloak over him that covered most of his body.

"I'm a traveling knight… and I heard about the reward on Gregor's head. You heard the queen, let go of me!" he demanded as he nervously looked at Sandor. Sandor snarled at him and only gripped tighter nearly making the man choke.

"Sandor," Myrna grimaced as she spoke. _I can't even talk without feeling pain._ "Please put aside whatever you feel. Let us go back to the capital with no trouble. Please," she pleaded with him._ If he kills this man who knows what kind of tale Cersei would tell people at the capital. _Cersei seemed to be the kind that would want to reward the right person for this act. The life of her son is involved, and everyone knows that Cersei puts her children above everything. Suddenly the man was thrown onto his back roughly and Sandor whirled around and stomped back towards Myrna. _I've never seen him so pissed off._ Myrna was almost afraid of Sandor as she watched him approach her.

He knelt down in front of her and he almost touched her cheek but the look on his face showed he remembered they were not alone. Instead, he picked her up and carried her with both arms. "Thief, grab the queen," he barked at Gendry as he started headed north towards the capital in a hurry. Gendry awkwardly pardoned himself as he approached the queen but she did not acknowledge him and began walking past him, with her skirt picked up slightly, after Sandor and Myrna. The knight who killed Gregor patted Gendry's shoulder and started walking with them as well. She heard Gendry asking about the body and Cersei mockingly asked Gendry if he could pick it up and carry the corpse for them. After a silence she said in a more serious tone that they would have to order a handful of men to return the corpse back to the capital since Gregor was monstrously large. That conversation reminded Myrna of Brenda._ I hope they kept her remains. I want to lay her at Beaumont Hall._ Grief now visited her along with the pain she felt on her neck. As Myrna bounced in Sandor's arms every time he took a step she glanced up at him occasionally to see if he would talk with her but he would not. She thought he was ignoring her, but she figured he was upset with the knight. Softly she rested the side of her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, little bird," Sandor finally spoke. "We need to return to the capital without your brother. That burn needs ointments and needs to be wrapped up," his eyes glanced down at her for a few seconds and examined her neck.

"Please," Myrna looked down. She felt terrible. Before she had been able to hide her shame but now one of those Brotherhood bastards marked her in a place where it would be difficult for her to hide. Sandor understood and did not look at it again. Myrna was surprised he did not jape about it, as he always had to deal with people looking at him strangely. Or maybe that is why he did not jape about it. _Now we really are alike. _If Myrna felt any better she might have laughed.

"Thank you," he said quickly. Myrna almost didn't understand what he said. _One surprise after another… _Glancing behind him to make sure no one was looking she kissed his jaw and felt his beard brush against her lips roughly. He held her tighter. Feeling slightly better on the inside she rested her head again against his shoulder.

They all took the ferry ride together over the Blackwater Rush to the capital. When the old man saw the queen he did not even bother to ask for money. Quietly they all stepped off the ferry and began walking towards the outer walls of the city. Once some knights who were placed outside the walls noticed the queen they immediately sent one in most likely to fetch Lord Tywin. The rest stood aside and formed two lines on either side of the group walking in. Cersei pulled the hood of her cloak up as they entered the gate. _She's always been smart_, Myrna thought annoyingly. There was one time where she would have loved to see Queen Regent Cersei attacked by an angry mob but after seeing her heartbreak for her son Myrna had a soft spot for the woman now. _Cersei is an unforgiving bitch, but she is a great mother. Any woman can respect that, even one like me who has yet to have children. _The more Myrna thought about it the more she realized how tough it must have been for Cersei to be Joffrey's mother. Myrna prayed that if she ever had children that they would not be cruel like Joffrey. In the middle of these thoughts about children and motherhood Myrna caught herself looking at Sandor and suddenly she blushed. _What if we…?_ He noticed and raised his eyebrow at her in confusion about her pink face and she blushed more. _Myrna, you idiot! _She yelled at herself and forced herself to keep her eyes down and think about something else.

Slowly they made their way towards Aegon's Hill, where the Red Keep sat. The great wall that surrounds the keep came into view quite awhile ago and they were still nearing the gate. When they were close they could see heads rotting on top of spikes at the top of the wall, but they were hardly recognizable. _The last threat Joffrey ever made towards the people lies upon those walls. _A knight moved from his post and confronted them. Once Queen Regent Cersei pulled down her hood the knight became baffled and immediately sent some men inside the Red Keep.

"A-A knight came a-and said the queen was coming, but I did not believe the lad. I'm sor-" the queen interrupted him.

"You should be sorry," Cersei took off her cloak now that she had her knights near her. Her dress was still beautiful but the bottom of her skirt was brown and ripped by walking in the Kingswood. "Now we have to wait longer thanks to the hard work of our bold and diligent knights posted outside our walls," the sarcasm in her voice was hurtful to one's ear even if it was not being thrown at them. Myrna pitied the knight as he stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. All he did was bow and return to his post.

After a long moment of waiting they finally saw a group of men walk out of one of the castle doors and in the middle of them was Tywin Lannister. The King's Council walked along with him and one lagged behind, Maester Pycelle, as he was incredibly old. Littlefinger eyed Myrna right away and gave her his wicked smile. Tywin now stood between the King's Council and Myrna's group. Cersei was the first to step up and greet her father. Tywin eyed her up and down while frowning, noticing her damaged skirt. "You may tell me what happened," his eyes locked onto his daughters and for a second Myrna could have sworn she saw Cersei shrink at the sight of her father staring at her. _If there is a man that Cersei Lannister fears then he is the one who holds true power. _

"This gallant knight slaughtered the man who killed my son, your grandson and the king. He deserves a just reward for his brave actions," Cersei turned her head towards the knight who allowed himself to walk beside the Queen Regent when he was mentioned and he gave a gracious bow towards Tywin. Myrna's chin went up slightly when she heard Sandor mutter something under his breath bitterly. "There also has been an accident to one of our guests. The young woman that Gregor was supposed to marry received a burn during the battle. As they did not consummate their marriage I see it is fitting that we forget it ever happened and treat her with care," Cersei's voice went low. Myrna's mouth opened slightly. _She's trying to help me?_

"I'll see what is fitting," Tywin snapped quickly. Cersei's chin went down. "My daughter, you may return to your chambers. You know where they are. And the rest of you, as reward for bringing my daughter back and putting down the kingslayer, you will be our guests for the time being," with a wave of his hand some knights came from their posts around the area and escorted each of them to rooms leaving Tywin, the council and the knight who killed Gregor alone. They were all located within the same hallway but before Myrna saw her room a knight led Sandor to a room where Maester Pycelle would meet them so the old man could treat her burn. Seeing how slow he walked when he exited the Red Keep with Tywin Myrna knew they would be waiting for some time. There was a bed in the room and Sandor laid Myrna down on it gently.

Sandor took a few steps back and went to stand against a wall and stared at the door. Glancing at him standing by the wall like that made Myrna feel like she was thrown back to the first year she stayed in the capital. That was back when she only knew him as Sandor Clegane, Joffrey's guard dog. He was a man that looked cruel and admitted that killing was the sweetest thing for him but he would never harm her and try his best to save her some pain. "You can sit by me," Myrna told him. He gave her a funny look. "Never mind," Myrna turned her head. Before Sandor could reply the door opened slowly and the old maester made his way in with his shoulders leaned forward and a hand clutching a cane shakily.

"Ah, what a pretty young lady," the maester said while her burn was clear to see. _Or maybe his eyesight is bad. Great. _Myrna inhaled deeply as she laid uncomfortably on the bed. "Is that you, Clegane? I was told there is a room ready for you. We could not get your old room back as it was given to someone else after… err, well we all go through phases in life that takes us in odd places. True, true…" the old man trailed off as his finger slid over tops of bottles and his mouth moved as he read the labels. "What is it that is wrong with you again, my lady?" the old man slowly turned around to face her.

"Her neck is burned. And I will wait here until she is finished," Sandor stood straight against the wall and only turned his head when he was speaking.

After putting much effort into turning back around and finding the right ointment, the old maester finally was ready and he took baby steps toward her bed. Myrna tried to sit up but the old maester asked her to be still and lay flat. With one last look at Sandor she saw that his head was turned away. _He knows how painful it is to treat a fresh burn, as do I._ Swallowing, Myrna looked at the ointment and cloth that will be wrapped around her. Pushing the back of her head into the pillow with it turned away from the burned side she shut her eyes tight. When she felt the ointment begin to smother her burn her jaw clenched and her eyes shut even tighter. It was like reliving the moment the torch went down on her, and the pain was so great it went from her neck and it surged to her shoulder and back. The maester accidentally pushed down too hard at one time and she let out a loud cry. The creaking of leather from Sandor's armor made Myrna picture Sandor glancing over at her suddenly but her body would not allow her eyes to open. To Myrna this felt like it went on for the longest time. Her hands clawed at the sheets once the maester began to wrap the cloth around her. She had to keep her head slightly levitated so the maester could wrap the cloth around her neck which was awfully uncomfortable. _It's almost over… _she kept repeating to herself. Finally, it was over. The old maester stood up after a couple attempts and dismissed them as he walked out of the door. Heavy footsteps neared her bed and Myrna went up in the air as Sandor picked her up like a baby.

"It's fine, I can walk now…" Myrna told him as he made his way to the door and came to a slow stop as he gazed down at her. As he set her down she saw his cheeks began to flush but he went in front of her and walked out the door. Myrna followed him out quietly and she saw familiar faces out in the hall.

"Myrna!" Arya skipped towards her and hugged her. She noticed that they let Arya wear a shirt and pants but they were clean and so was everything else on Arya. _Her hair is such a pretty brown when it's washed._ Next to where she was standing was Sansa, smiling beautifully at Myrna. She forced a smile back but it faded as she saw Sansa approach Sandor. They began having a conversation that Myrna could not make out because of the young Stark girl in front of her. "What happened to your neck?"

Smiling softly Myrna gave a playful punch to Arya's shoulder and Arya let out an exaggerated whine. "You're nosey, like always… I was in a battle earlier. Those Brotherhood men that you love took a torch and smashed it into my neck," her hand went up to her neck but she did not touch it.

Arya made a scowl. "You sound like the dog when you talk like that," she complained. Then Arya began to look around as if she were looking for something.

"What is it?" Myrna asked smiling.

"I figured Brenda would be with you. Where is she?" Arya asked. Myrna's chest filled with air. _Gods be good. Arya does not know. The last she knows of Brenda is that she went ahead of us at the wedding to go after Gregor and Nicholas._ Arya noticed the look of grief on Myrna's face and fear went on hers. "What… happened?"

Myrna knelt down and grabbed Arya's hands. "Remember when I told you I had to give my friend Desmond mercy?" the young girl slowly nodded her head as if she knew what was coming next. "Unfortunately, I… I had to do it again for another friend. This time Brenda needed my help," she tried so hard to hold back the tears.

"Who!?" Arya's voice cracked and her eyes were watery. The yell attracted Sandor and Sansa's attention. "Who killed her!?" Myrna glanced at Sandor and he gave Arya a pitiful look as if he knew what Myrna was explaining to her. Her heart turned darker when she saw he turned back around towards the other "little bird" but she tried to ignore them and gave her attention to Arya.

"Listen, that is not important. I do have some good news for you, though," Myrna forced a smile. Arya's eyes perked up. "Who was your friends name again? The one that you traveled with for so long…" she pretended to be dumb until Arya figured it out. Now her eyes really lit up.

"You met Gendry!?" Arya exclaimed. "Is he here?" Myrna nodded and Arya smiled harder. All this time Myrna knew Gendry was walking down the hall and stalled until he was right behind Arya.

"I'm right here," he pushed her back and Arya went flying into Myrna while laughing. Arya grabbed onto Myrna's shirt and looked over her shoulder in awe_. She's not even mad_, Myrna noted. As they embraced each other Myrna stood by and watched them with a soft smile. _Desmond. You always seem to be right in the end. I am alright, despite this new wound. _Beyond the reunited friends, Myrna watched Sandor and Sansa again. Envy filled her and made her smile disappear from her face. _Desmond, was it truly my burns that made you not want me? Is every man like that?_ Once again, Myrna lifted her hand to her neck and pondered on that thought as she watched the man she loved speaking with a pretty Stark.

AN: I can't believe I'm already finished with the twentieth chapter. I can't thank you enough for reading my story and leaving reviews. I read them all and I greatly appreciate them. Look forward to more! Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	21. Chapter 21

** For those who are uncomfortable with sexual content, please stop after the *warning*! It gets pretty intense. Enjoy!**

Myrna began pacing quickly down the hall towards the end where her current bedroom was. The door creaked as she pulled it open and she let it slam behind her unexpectedly loud making herself jump. This was not her old bedroom but she was glad for it. There were too many bad memories in there. Unsure of what to do Myrna held herself and began to examine the room. The room was plain, but pretty. The bed sheets were rose colored as were the pillows. Wooden furniture took up most of the small space. In the middle of the wall opposite of the door was a large window with a padded seat that she could sit on and let the orange rays of the sunset warm her. Out the window she saw the courtyard. Important looking nobles strolled through the gardens in the courtyard while some high born ladies sat by the pond and gossiped. Myrna did not feel like doing anything as her neck still bothered her but not as much as it did when the burn was untreated. Looking back at the bed she noticed that she overlooked a nightgown laid out for her. Deciding it would be best for her to retire early she stood up and began undressing. She had to carefully slip off her tunic so she would not bother her neck. The wrappings were not enough to completely protect her burn; she had learned that lesson when she was younger. Her nightgown was a long, beige dress that went down to her ankles. It felt light in her hands and she crawled her way inside of it through the skirt and turned to look in a mirror for the first time since her accident. Her neck was still covered so she could not see the burn so her eyes went to the nightgown. The dress had a deep v and the sleeves were long and fluted. Myrna tightened the belt that came with the dress around her waist.

_I don't feel like the woman I see looking back at me_, Myrna frowned at her reflection. Slowly, her door creaked open again but she continued to look at herself in the mirror. The door closed and footsteps neared her until she saw Sandor's reflection standing next to hers. He was looking at her while she looked at his reflection. "Have a nice chat?" Myrna spoke as if she did not really care about his answer. Myrna looked down to the floor and walked to the window seat again and sat down with her eyes now glancing out at the courtyard.

"I might have," Sandor retorted as he stood there in front of the mirror looking at her. "What's your reason for being dressed for bed so early?"

This was the first time Myrna had longed for wine. The stress she felt was overwhelming and a sip of warm red wine could calm her nerves. However, the thought of becoming dependent on it like Cersei made her want it less. "Pycelle said your room was ready. Why don't you take off your armor and get some good rest for once?"

"Not used to sleeping when the sun is still in the sky," Sandor finally took a few steps closer to her. "Do I look like a babe to you?" she felt him nudge her softly as if he was asking her to turn around. Myrna gave in like she always did and turned her body around so now she faced Sandor. Her neck stood out to him as his attention seemed to go nowhere else and he frowned. Myrna's hand rose up to her neck and that broke his gaze as he lifted his eyes up to hers. "Why?" the word came out in a whisper but at the same time it hit her hard.

Myrna shifted in her seat and looked around bashfully. "I don't know," or rather she did know but she did not know how to say it. What sounded like a sigh came out of Sandor's mouth and he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. _Green fire_, Myrna thought in her head as she remembered the night of the Blackwater Bay battle when she found Sandor in her bed. "Tell me why you came to my room that night and I will tell you why I did what I did," Myrna proposed. Sandor responded immediately with a cackling laugh that made Myrna's mouth tighten. His elbows rested on his knees and his chin on his large intertwined hands. She knew he was thinking of how to say it. With another sigh he began.

"The men were drinking before the battle, as men always do. We were at a brothel and men were talking their shit and I usually don't pay much mind but my brother's name was brought up. As I downed my ale I heard that my brother was engaged to another lady. That would be his fourth now as his first three wives died. Bah, as if a man goes through three wives without killing at least one of the wenches but no one gives a damn about what Gregor does. Anyways, I was about to walk out of the brothel to meet with the king but then your name was mentioned in the same sentence as Gregor's. I stopped to listen and found out it was you who was going to marry my brother," Sandor mumbled the story as his eyes stayed on her feet. "I pitied you but not enough to do anything. Not yet. It was when I was out on the shore, surrounded by those fucking flames the dwarf spread everywhere where I kept thinking about my brother and that flame that scarred me. Since that day every flame I look upon is the one that my face was shoved in…" he paused for a moment.

"What does that have to do with me?" Myrna asked while shaking her head slightly.

Their eyes locked onto each others. Sandor studied her carefully. "For some reason you came into my mind as I started to leave. I knew Gregor would do something awful to you if you became his wife. You would become me if I let it," he croaked.

"I already am you," Myrna softly told him.

Sandor chuckled. "There was no way I could have known then, little bird. You were just a pretty young lady who never flinched at this wreck on my face and I had an opportunity to take you out of this hell. The rest was up to you and you grabbed onto it," his voice wasn't as sad as it was before. "That should be a good enough answer for you," he nodded as he urged her to answer his question now.

***warning***

Myrna knew what her answer was now. Swiftly, she stood up and walked over to Sandor who straightened himself up where he sat. She let herself stand in between his large legs and her hands rested on his shoulders. He could not help but look at her chest that was in front of him, the deep v of her dress exposing her cleavage. Sandor struggled to look back at her face.

"This is no answer," he whispered.

"Of course it is," Myrna leant in and they kissed hard. When they pulled apart her gaze was on his eyes. "My answer is because I love you," she watched as his brown eyes become wide with disbelief and they began to water. Sandor suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and fell backwards on her bed and they kissed more times than they could count as she laid on top of him. When Myrna adjusted her legs she brushed against the stiffening inside his pants. Instead of feeling embarrassed she felt a great urge inside of her to keep going. Sandor realized that she was moving her legs over him purposely and he stopped kissing her for a moment and grabbed her jaw.

"Are you sure?" Myrna could tell in his eyes that he was doing everything in his power not to rip off the clothes of the woman laying on him. Slowly she grabbed his hand and pulled it off of her jaw and held it. She responded by letting her dress slip off of her shoulders slightly and leant down by his good ear to whisper that she wanted him more than anything. Her fingers found the buckles for his armor and she began taking it off of him until only his tunic and pants were on him. The armor landed with a loud bang on the floor as she threw it off of the bed and large arms pulled her into his now warm and fleshy body. Myrna had been so used to his armor so this made her excited. Against her breasts and stomach she could feel the hard muscles all along his chest and stomach. Myrna continued to tease Sandor with her leg and when he could not stand it anymore Myrna felt her nightgown being pulled down exposing the top half of her body. All of a sudden Myrna was on her back and Sandor was over her, pulling the nightgown completely off of her.

A familiar fear filled her and Sandor saw the nervous look in her eye and waited for her to speak before continuing. "You probably shouldn't look at my back..." she began to say when Sandor grabbed her jaw and silenced her.

"There is nothing wrong with your back. You are perfect," his deep voice bellowed and his hand went from her face and down her neck. Myrna left her small clothes off when she changed earlier so she was completely nude under Sandor. Her face was hot from blushing and she watched Sandor examine her breasts and her stomach and privates for the first time, his bare hands running up and down her smooth, fair skin. Without a word he put his face in between her breasts and began kissing her there as he wrapped his arms around her, levitating her slightly off the bed. His arms and hands brushed over her burn on her lower back occasionally, but Myrna was surprised at how she did not mind. Right now, she completely trusted him. He was hers, and she was his. Myrna wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her body tingle from his kisses around her breasts. A soft giggle escaped her lips as a large smile broke out on her face.

Her arms extended down and clawed at his tunic, pulling it up and she made Sandor stop his kisses for a moment when she pulled it over his head. She noticed dark hair covered him nearly all over his chest and stomach and some trailed down to where his privates were, and she decided she liked it. Myrna sat up and pulled him in closer to kiss his lips again as she fixed his hair that was messed up from his shirt being pulled off. Her hand slid down his face, his neck, his hard chest and stomach that was covered in dark hair and she begun to unlace him. When she pulled him out he let out a deep moan in the middle of one of their kisses. Myrna's heart began to beat quicker; she had not imagined it to be so large and smooth. When she glanced up at his brown eyes while she did what Ros taught her to do with her hands she could see he was happy. They smiled at each other after they stopped kissing. Myrna pushed him down so he laid on his back but he never took his hands off of her. Constantly he explored her body as she crawled on top of him and not once did they break their gaze. Sandor guided himself inside of her but Myrna went slow as she did not realize how uncomfortable it would be. Seeing pain on her face made Sandor sit up and wrapped Myrna's legs around his hips as he grabbed her rear to keep her on him.

"This will only be for a moment," he whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled her down, making him go deeper in her. Myrna whimpered slightly, and Sandor responded by kissing and nipping her ear. His breath was becoming more rapid and his warm breath tickled her ear. The grip of his hands tightened on her rear as she made it all the way down. She took a moment to feel him all the way inside her and they glanced at one another's face again, the tips of their noses brushing against each other as they leaned in for more kisses. In the middle of a hard kiss Sandor made Myrna's hips go up and he pulled her back down with a long moan. The pain lessened with every rock, and soon Myrna was doing it on her own. After some more kisses and giggles Sandor grabbed her and made her go on her back as he laid on top of her again. Myrna did not expect him to go so fast and she felt his large legs trembling as his moans grew louder. Ros explained to her what it meant for a man to finish and Myrna watched him shyly. With a final moan of her name, he squeezed her tightly and she felt something warm and sticky fill her on the inside. That feeling made her legs tremble and she squeezed him back. Their body's relaxed shortly after and Sandor rolled off of her while panting. Sweat dripped down both of them but they went under the covers of her bed anyway and they held onto each other. Around her lips Myrna felt as if she had been scratched numerous times because of the nuzzling against Sandor's beard while they kissed. As she laid next to him she gave him more kisses on his neck as he ran his fingers through her long dark curls.

Now her room was dark and moonlight shone through her window. The only noise she heard was their breathing. Myrna only wanted one more thing that would make this night perfect. "Do you love me, too?" Myrna asked Sandor. He had shown her, but she wanted to hear him.

Myrna turned her head so she would look at him as their heads rested on the same pillow and he was already looking down at her. "More than you can ever imagine, Myrna," he kissed her forehead and his arm pulled her closer. Her heart fluttered and her smile had never been so real.

Later on that night, Myrna opened her eyes from a short sleep. Sandor was snoring beside her loudly. Myrna did not mind and smiled at him as he looked so peaceful in his sleep. _He never wanted to go to his own room_, she laughed silently. Looking at the window she saw the sky was turning a dark blue which meant dawn was just starting. Birds were chirping loudly as they flew from tree to tree in the gardens of the courtyard below her window. Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye, though, and she looked at the edge of her bed. A black figure of a person was standing at the foot of her bed, facing towards her and Sandor. They did nothing, but just stand there with their arms resting at their side. The person did not even look like they were breathing. Myrna tried so hard to scream but she felt like it was stuck in her throat. She finally managed to turn towards Sandor and shake him awake.

"Sandor!" Myrna shrilled in a high pitched whisper. "Sandor, someone is in here!" she continued to shake him and he finally woke up and was alarmed at how Myrna was acting.

"Bloody hells, what's the matter…?" Sandor yawned as she pointed at the foot of their bed but no one was there. He glanced over but only saw the mirror on the opposite side of the room and looked back at her oddly. "That's a mirror. Mirror's don't kill people, unless they're ugly enough…" he teased her as he went to fall back asleep.

She shook him again and this time he started to look annoyed. "I swear! Someone was standing there!" Myrna's voice shook. "They were watching us," she continued.

Sandor looked back at the foot of the bed and his burn made his face twitch. "Well, I hope they enjoyed the show," he sleepily said as he rested his head back on the pillow. "You had a dream. Go back to sleep, Myrna…" he told her as he began to relax again and within the next few minutes he was snoring again. Myrna was terrified, but she managed to crawl back into Sandor's arms and calm herself. Listening to Sandor's heartbeat and feeling his chest lift every time he took in a breath put her at ease enough to drift back into sleep.

AN: First off, this is obviously why I have rated this story as M and I put a warning at the very top so I think I gave a fair enough warning. Otherwise, this is a big step in Myrna and Sandor's relationship and I look forward to writing more chapters now that I finally made this happen. What's Game of Thrones without a little sex anyway? Thanks for reading and leave reviews please! I love reading them. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	22. Chapter 22

Once her eyes fluttered open once again more light shone through her window. The heartbeat from Sandor's chest was strong against her ear and she listened to the rhythm as she remembered what happened last night. Lifting her head, she turned her face towards Sandor's. His mouth was slightly open as he continued to snore. Myrna examined her room to see if anyone was in there but they were alone. _Was that just a nightmare or was someone really watching us last night?_ Pushing the eerie thoughts out of her head she quietly pushed herself up and climbed out of bed. She was still nude, and as she glanced down she noticed red smears between her thighs. First she thought it was her moonsblood so she did not panic but she noticed it was different. _I've stopped bleeding; this is all dry blood…_ Then she remembered what Ros told her towards the end of her lesson and realized the blood came from her losing her maidenhood. Myrna stood up and searched for her nightgown, finding it on the floor next to Sandor's side of the bed and slipped it on quickly. She was in desperate need of a bath so she tip toed out of the room, trying to make the door creak as low as possible as she exited. Myrna knew Sandor must have been exhausted because Myrna was and she did not even walk around in heavy plates. Finally she encountered a handmaid walking down the hallway carrying a pile of towels and Myrna requested a bath. The handmaid told her to follow her and they ended up in a room where an empty bath sat and Myrna waited patiently for the handmaid to fill the bath with water.

"Thank you," Myrna politely told the handmaid and she waited for the handmaid to leave the room before taking off her nightgown. Before she hopped into the tub she examined her nightgown and saw she did not leave any blood on it and she sighed in relief. _I don't want anyone to know_, she thought as she sat herself inside the tub and soaked in the lukewarm water. With a sponge she washed herself everywhere, especially in between her thighs. When someone entered the room Myrna jumped but it was only the handmaid. Even so, Myrna put her back against the tub wall behind her so it would not be exposed to the handmaid. A dress was left for her and she thanked her again. She was clean but she did not want to leave just yet. Myrna closed her eyes and listened to the water swish around the tub as she moved her arms and legs. _Would Sandor ever ask me to be his wife?_ Myrna could not stop thinking about him. He is not the type that respects oaths, so that made her wonder if he would even care for a marriage._ Does last night mean he likes me more than Sansa? _Her dark eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling. Myrna hated the feeling she had when she saw Sandor with Sansa. She was younger than Myrna and much more beautiful, in her opinion. What man would not like long, red hair, green eyes and beautiful skin? _I bet her back is as smooth as the girl's that Desmond had made love to that one day long ago._ Myrna sighed. _Now my neck is a ruin_, Myrna touched the dressings on her neck and realized she best try not to get it wet. _Maybe I can have some lady knit me a scarf._

Grabbing the edge of the tub, Myrna pushed herself up and felt the water drip off of her. Outside the tub she found a towel and dried herself off and then she slipped on some small clothes and the dress that was laid out for her. The dress was brown with black lace, it had a swoop neck and was tight fitted on the arms down to the elbow where it then flared and trailed down past her hips. There was no lace on the back so Myrna needed no help putting it on. Feeling much better, Myrna left out the room and made her way back to her room. Right when she approached her door she went to grab the knob but a familiar person was walking towards her from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Good morning, my lady. I do hope you are feeling better," Littlefinger had his usual smile as he bowed slightly when he stopped before her. Myrna responded with a small bow herself. _What is he doing here?_

"Morning, m'lord. I am slightly better," Myrna replied politely as she held her hands in front of her. "May I help you?"

Littlefinger smiled. "I am the one who is here to help _you_," he began talking quieter. Myrna's eyebrows pinched together as she stared hard at him. "Be by the Old Gate by midday. There you will meet your friends and you will head back home, back to the north," he finished.

Myrna cocked her head at Littlefinger. _They are letting me go home? And my friends… He must mean Sansa and Arya._ "I don't understand…" Myrna began but Littlefinger interrupted.

"No need for understanding. Please be there, I would hate for you to miss your last chance to return home. Oh, and one more thing. Have you seen the Hound? He was not in his room when I checked," his eyes went to her door as if he knew her secret but she kept a straight face.

"Sorry, m'lord, I just woke up awhile ago," Myrna told him half the truth.

"Such an odd thing," he began as his eyes went back to her full of life. "You take something and you plan to have a use for it but in one moment everything changes and that gift somehow manages to be useful yet," his voice was taunting her. _Is he referring to his gift to me?_ She had meant to use those skills on Gregor to make it easier for her to kill him but instead she had used those skills to make love to his younger brother. _So he knows_, Myrna thought but she refused to give Littlefinger the satisfaction of a shocked expression.

Myrna glanced down thinking of what to say and looked back up to him. "I'm sure that means something," she did not mean for it to sound so rude. Littlefinger's eyebrows rose in amusement. With a bow he swiftly turned back the way he came from and walked quickly down the hallway. Myrna watched him. _He is such a weird man, and I do not trust him in the least. Too much knowledge is not always a good thing. But this opportunity…_ Again, she grabbed the knob of her door and it creaked open as she entered. Closing it behind her she looked at her bed and saw Sandor still sleeping but now he was sleeping silently and he took up most of the bed. Smiling, she paced herself to the bed and sat down on the edge and leaned over to his face. Kissing him, his eyes blinked open and he kissed her back after recognizing her.

"Why are you dressed so early?" his deep voice was sleepy.

"Why are you always worried about what time I get dressed?" she teased him but he rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. "You need to get up. I was told there is people waiting to take us north by the Old Gate," Myrna pushed herself up and sat on the bed. Sandor stared at her and looked puzzled.

"The north? Why in bloody seven hells do we want to go north?" Sandor rasped as he sat up and let the covers fall off his broad chest. Myrna subtly glanced at his body. "We should stay here. We're welcomed back now since the bitch king is dead," Sandor sounded more alert now.

Myrna frowned at him. "You actually trust the people here? This is our chance to leave again and _safely_," she sat closer to him. "You'll love Beaumont Hall. It's peaceful and the people there are friendly…" she noticed the unpleasant look Sandor was giving her.

"If it was so damn nice why did you leave?" he knew the answer to the question and continued on to say something else before Myrna yelled at him. "I don't think you want to go back there, little bird…" he had concern in his eyes.

"I do. I think Arya and Sansa will be leaving with us, too. If not Beaumont Hall we can stay at Winterfell and help them rebuild it. The north is the best place for us. I know it!" Myrna tried her best to convince him. Sandor was quiet for a minute as he pondered and then he nodded his head. Myrna hugged him while thanking him. Sighing, he pushed her off and he stepped off the bed and began dressing himself as Myrna watched. Sandor grumbled at her. "Sorry," she rolled her eyes and went to sit by the window to give Sandor a little bit of privacy. _He'll get over it. I know he'll like the north. _ She watched the people in the courtyard one last time and began to think_. If I don't trust Littlefinger why am I doing this? Do I really miss my home so much?_ A tap on her shoulder after a short time had passed made her jump and she saw Sandor was ready and he had his armor back on and his sword was on his hip. Myrna went ahead of him and peeked down both ends of the hallway to see if anyone was there but she was pushed out by Sandor before she could tell him it was clear.

Myrna pouted at him as he walked ahead of her but she jogged to catch up with him once she realized he wasn't going to look back at her. Before she could whine Sandor began to speak. "Who told you this?" he kept looking ahead.

"It was Littlefinger…" Myrna said his name as if it were a forbidden word. "I know he's not exactly the person we should trust but-"

"But you're going to anyway. We might be falling into a trap for all we know," Sandor interrupted Myrna. "Tywin Lannister wants the Stark girls. I can't think of any reason he would just let them pack up and leave. Have you not thought of any of this?" Myrna felt like she was being scolded and she had no reasonable argument.

By then they had exited the Red Keep without running into anyone and they began their way north of the city towards the Old Gate. The streets were busy with common folk. Most along the sides of the streets cried out for someone to buy their goods. Dirty children screamed with laughter as they played in the middle of the road not caring about the adults they ran into. There was a constant stench and she did not know if it was the city or the people. _Probably both._ On their way there they passed a brothel and a whore stood outside trying to get the attention of men walking by. Myrna watched Sandor to see if he would look at her but he did not. Sandor let out a cackle when they were well past the brothel and Myrna asked him what was so funny.

"I saw you watching me. You think I'm just going to leave you for that piss scented whore? Fuck that. I'm a dog and a dog's loyalty knows no end," he rasped at her as he continued to stare at people they passed by with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Myrna blushed but remained silent. She did not know what to say to that.

The Old Gate began to come into view. Fewer people remained in the streets the closer they walked towards the gate. The sun had not reached the middle of the sky so they should have been on time. Off to the side of the gate they saw people aboard a large wagon covered with cloaks and they had their hoods up. A few men were putting last minute supplies on the wagon and another smaller wagon to the right of the larger wagon was full of supplies and looked ready to be pulled out of the city. _It looks like those people have a long trip ahead of them. This must be it._ Before Myrna sprinted off towards them Sandor held her back and he leaned in close to her.

"What?" Myrna was irked by being pulled back so suddenly.

"Don't you realize you're missing something?" Sandor reached for something on his belt and pulled out her dagger. Myrna felt so out of place realizing she had not had it on her and she was about to confront some strangers. What was wrong with her? She did not even remember the last time she held it. Thanking Sandor, she grabbed it and held onto it tightly. "Let me go first. We don't know who these people are yet," he marched ahead of her and she followed right behind him. The men straightened up when they saw the large man approach them and they seemed to call for one specific guy to talk to them. A man who had been kneeling down inspecting the wheels of the wagon stood up while brushing his hands off on his pants and they recognized him right away. Sandor grumbled but Myrna placed her hand on his arm.

"Hello again," Myrna called out to the knight who had killed Gregor.

"Aye, nice seeing you again. I don't know if this guy says the same to be honest…" the knight squinted at Sandor as the sun hurt his eyes to look up at him. Sandor spat on the ground. "Well. Are you two ready? Jump on the wagon," before he turned around Myrna asked him to wait.

"Shouldn't we at least know your name?" she stared at the man. He was much cleaner now and he had new clothes on but he wore little armor. No metal plates, just a leather brigandine over chain mail, faulds, and gauntlets. The knight faced her and she felt like she could sense some northerner in him. "You are from the north, aren't you?"

"I was born at Beaumont Hall a long time ago, same as you," the knight told her. Myrna was not too surprised; his accent was similar to hers. "I'd rather not give out my name. I'm just here to help people go north, like I did with your lady friend. Her ashes are on the wagon so no need to worry about that," he smiled. Myrna smiled back, feeling much better that she could do one last favor for Brenda.

Myrna looked down at her dagger. "Our sigil is the oak tree. I think I'll just call you Oak," Myrna told him. Oak nodded slowly at her and watched her as she paced towards the end of the wagon. Sandor followed her silently and helped her up the wagon. He pulled himself up once she was on, making the wagon bounce slightly as Myrna found herself a spot and glanced at the three cloaked people on the wagon. The smallest one picked up the rim of their hood and Myrna knew she was right before. "Arya!" she whispered and the girls smiled at each other. The other two also peeked out and she saw Sansa and Gendry. Gendry and Arya were sitting next to each other on one side and Myrna had sat on the side Sansa was on and she was not so happy about that. Sandor chose to sit right at the end of the wagon next to Myrna and he remained quiet. _I hope he doesn't stay this mad for too long. Oak doesn't help much, though._ Myrna understood why he was so angry but at the same time Myrna felt connected to her home when she spoke with Oak. It was a pleasant feeling, something she had longed for.

At once the men preparing the wagons, including Oak, split up into two small groups and sat on the front of each wagon. The horses began to stomp their hooves as they knew they were about to start moving. Myrna felt the wagon budge and they all began swaying slightly as the horses began trotting and went outside of the gate. Once again Myrna was leaving the capital but this time she was heading in the direction she wanted to go.

"Who told you guys to come here?" Sandor growled at the three people that were accompanying them.

"Maybe if you would ask nicer we'd tell you," Arya spat back at him.

Before they started to argue like they did when they traveled together Gendry spoke up. "That Baelish man told us. He said there is nothing that can stop us now," Gendry had trouble looking at Sandor as most people did and blinked an awful lot as he looked at his face.

"Just because the damn king is dead don't mean you guys are free. There are more lions who want to keep you Starks, and the one you have to fear most is Tywin Lannister," Sandor said. "I noticed the little bird is married to the imp. He wants his son to own the north. That is plain and obvious, but what I don't get is why he is letting his good daughter go back home without his son to claim it," he stared hard at them all. They remained silent and looked at each other as if they were telling the other to say something. "What is it?" he croaked quietly.

"Tywin Lannister… was found dead last night. And my lord husband is nowhere to be found. Did you not hear?" Sansa squeaked.

AN: Thanks again for reading! The next chapter will be up soon. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	23. Chapter 23

"We'll be there in about a month so get comfortable!" Oak yelled back at them as he sat in front of the wagon with two other guys.

Everyone was bouncing from the wagon rolling along roughly on the road. Arya and Gendry were having a conversation amongst themselves and sat close to each other. Myrna thought they were adorable and she let a small smile form on her face but it disappeared when she looked to her left. Sansa observed everything they rode past, her pretty red hair brightening in the sun and her green eyes roaming around almost as if she were nervous. _Why must she always look so helpless? _Turning her head to her other side she saw Sandor had his legs stretched out and his feet nearly touched the other side of the wagon. His eyes were closed and he held his hands on his stomach. _There's no way he can sleep comfortably like that._ A small whistle caught Myrna's attention and she looked to the front of the wagon where Oak was smiling at her.

"How long have you been away from home?" he asked her loudly so she could hear him over the noises of luggage vibrating against the wagon.

"I would say seven years," Myrna replied back over the noise. Sansa began sliding closer to Myrna and she told her she could sit closer to Oak. Thanking Sansa flatly, Myrna stood up and quickly went closer to the front of the wagon. Looking back she realized Sansa now was moving closer to Sandor. _You little…_

Oak cleared his throat and Myrna turned her face towards him and she blinked repeatedly trying to hide her jealousy. "The town is awful small now. Not many folk wanted to stay there after your brother…" the man did not know how to describe his situation.

"You knew my brother?" Myrna was surprised but she was not too happy for him being brought up. She never was happy when Nicholas was mentioned.

"Of course I did. The lad was one of the best fighters I knew. Whenever I would stop back at home I would watch him train. Not only was he strong but he knew how to strategize a battle. He belonged in the capital, not in some small northern town where there were no opportunities for him to show off his talents," Oak bragged about her brother. "He would have been a great knight…"

Myrna did not say anything to that and Oak noted that she was quiet. On her lap she held her dagger and fumbled with it. "He was a liar," Myrna said quietly. Somehow Oak heard her over the noise and examined the dagger from afar while nodding. A deep mumble made Myrna turn her head back over her shoulder and she saw Sandor was now awake and he was talking to Sansa who had her back turned towards Myrna as she looked at Sandor. Sandor looked past Sansa once and the hostile look in his eyes showed he was angry at Myrna for what she was doing. _He's talking to her just because I'm having a conversation with Oak? _He went back to listening to something Sansa was saying and Myrna felt herself turning red. She was thinking before of asking Oak for a change of clothes since she was not used to dresses but right now when she looked at the red haired beauty a few feet from her she felt the need to compete. Myrna had never been the type to look at girls and try to be prettier than them but she was trying to pull Sandor away from her. When she glanced back at Oak she saw he had turned back around and stared down the road. Feeling lonely, she clutched tighter to her dagger and stayed silent for the rest of the first day traveling to the north.

As the sun began to set in the west the sky turned into magical colors. The oranges and the reds in the sky reminded her of fire but it did nothing to warm the chill in the air. As the sun went down farther the colder it seemed to be. When Myrna would breath, clouds of warmth appeared in front of her face and that made her reminisce her childhood in the north when she would run around the white oak trees. The area they were passing seemed familiar to her and when she looked ahead she saw the same welcoming inn that Arya, Brenda, Sandor and her stayed at not too long ago. _That was where I danced with Oak_, Myrna looked at him seeing that he already was looking over his shoulder and he kindly smiled at her. _This may not turn out so well._

"You would do me a great honor of dancing with me again someday, my lady," Oak chuckled as he pulled the reins of the horses making them come to a halt in front of the inn. When the wagon stopped loud footsteps boomed towards the front of the wagon and Myrna saw Sandor lean over some luggage after snatching her dagger and grab the back of Oak's hair while putting the dagger to his throat.

"I think you'd do well to leave her alone," Sandor whispered hoarsely in the panicking knight's ear and only Myrna and the two men beside Oak could hear what he said. Myrna stood up and tried to pull Sandor off Oak while pleading to leave him alone but Sandor was fuming and would not budge. When Sansa stood behind Myrna and made her plea Sandor turned his head toward her voice and with a grunt he let go of the man and took a few steps back trying to compose himself. Myrna's hands turned into tight fists and she looked back at Sansa with a terrible glare and Sansa opened her mouth and blinked her green eyes. She took a step back not knowing why Myrna seemed to be mad towards her and watched her pace past her and the others and hop off the wagon. _Why the hell does he listen to her and not me!? _

With a tough pull, Myrna opened the door noisily and caught the attention of most of the people inside the inn for a moment. The memory of her banging her fist on the table with her friends crossed her mind. Without stopping she told the lady who owned the inn that her room will be paid shortly by someone else and she went upstairs ignoring the woman's angry cries. The same room they had retired in during their previous stay was vacant and Myrna let herself march inside and lay on a bed on her back. With a turn of her head she saw the bed that Brenda had slept on. Myrna wrapped her arms around herself and drew in a deep breath. _That night she tried to make Sandor jealous and she succeeded all too well. Deep inside her heart Brenda felt that Sandor and Myrna were meant to meet. _Myrna began having her doubts. After calming down Myrna replayed the scene in her head and thought hard about what she needed to do. She wondered if giving him her maidenhood was a mistake. Sansa would be a better woman for him; she needed more protection and she was much more beautiful than Myrna. She could give him handsome sons and pretty daughters and they would be heirs to Winterfell. The Stark name was better known than the Beaumont name. When she heard multiple footsteps enter the room she did not bother to look at the people. Myrna had memorized Sandor's footsteps and none of the ones she heard were his. Once she heard her roommates settle themselves in their own beds the night turned quiet and the silence seemed to have its hold on Myrna. Sleep does not come for the heartbroken.

That first week of traveling had been rough on everyone. Their first night they had the luxury of staying at an inn but that was the last time. Since then they had been making camp next to the road they were on whenever the sun started to set. The ground would usually be hard and cold so sleep was never easy. For Myrna it seemed nonexistent, even when they were at inns. Her eyes felt heavy and her movements became more sluggish. Myrna kept quiet and paid little mind to everyone around her. The only person she would hold a real conversation with is Arya, and Arya knew something was bothering her but Myrna insisted she was fine. Once in awhile Myrna could not help but seek to see what Sandor or Sansa were doing but surprisingly they were not talking to each other much. Sansa looked distant as well and Sandor had his usual scowl on his face but he always did. _I wonder if they fought? _After dinner Myrna stood up and wandered into some woods and one of the guys yelled out telling her not to roam too far from camp. She did not pay close enough attention to tell whose voice it was.

There was a large tree that stood out from the rest far into the woods and she touched the bark with her fingertips. The large oak outside her hometown came into her mind. As if the memory were playing outside of her mind, she felt large arms wrap around her torso. She knew it was not Nicholas. Myrna knew if she waited here that he would come.

"I thought you were mad at me," she told Sandor.

His arm loosened and he made her turn around to look up at him. "I was," he remained scowling as he spoke down to her. Their height difference made the both of them stretch their necks and Myrna could feel her neck had received a nice break since she did not speak with him for about a week_. I miss you_, she wanted to say as she felt her eyes began to water but she had too much pride. _Don't love her, love me. Only me._ "You have no business talking with that man. Someday soon my steel will make him a bleeder," his voice rasped and he took a step closer to her and he held out her dagger.

"Oh," Myrna took it from him and looked at it. He had taken it from her earlier that week but she was too angry to ask for it back. "I don't care what you plan on doing with him. First let him safely lead us to the north. The Kings Road is too dangerous for us so we need him to lead us there on a different road," Myrna noticed Sandor look annoyed as she gave her attention back to him.

"All we need to do is bloody go north! We don't need that piece of shit to lead us," Sandor yelled but refused to look at Myrna when he did and he stared off into the woods.

Myrna sighed. "He knows the safest roads. His job has him traveling all over Westeros. If anyone knows the best way to travel it will be Oak…"

With a cackle Sandor turned his head and stared down at her with a mocking smile. "You gave that shit the dumbest nickname I have ever bloody heard. _Oak_," he continued to laugh. Myrna tried to stop herself but she laughed with him while blushing.

The week long doubts vanished. Myrna rushed towards Sandor and she grabbed him, holding him. Her head rested against the plate on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you," she whispered but he did not respond. He did not need to; Myrna knew he missed her too by the way he followed her and held her. One of his hands went down her back and he began pulling up her dress. That was when Myrna realized that she felt him hardening when she pushed herself against him. _So he misses me in that way as well_, Myrna smiled but as her eyes went off to the side into the woods her smile disappeared. Someone was watching them once again but right then she could see him clearly. Oak stood there as if he had just stepped out from behind a tree. That kind smile that he normally put on for her was not there. In its place was a deep frown but it was his eyes that frightened her. His grey eyes were wide and full of such rage. They were bloodshot. His body remained still and he just stood there glaring at them with his awful eyes. A chill surged through Myrna and she let out a whimper.

Sandor stopped exploring her body when he saw something else held her attention. Myrna's shoulder's shook as Sandor's large hands grabbed them. "Myrna?" his deep voice questioned her behavior and it broke her gaze from the crazed man watching them in the distance. She had almost felt like she was caught in some spell. While shaking from Sandor's grip she looked up at Sandor and opened her mouth to say something but all she did was tremble. When she looked back Oak had vanished and she blinked hard. _No. He was there. I am sure of it. _

"I… Sandor, I don't feel too well," Myrna lied and she pinched her forehead as she shut her eyes. Those grey eyes flashed in her mind. Eyes that wanted to kill; eyes that were more crazed than Sandor's when he was in the middle of a bloody battle. Myrna dared to say they were more crazed than Gregor's. Was it possible for Oak to be filled with more hate than either of the infamous Clegane brothers? Her eyes opened and locked with Sandor's as he stared down at her with concerned brown eyes. _You may be right about Oak after all._

AN: This is the first chapter of their journey to the north and it is not a quick journey so expect more traveling and more drama between Myrna, Sandor, Sansa and Oak! Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin. Thank you for all the nice reviews you have left me, I love reading them!


	24. Chapter 24

_If I tell Sandor, he will definitely kill Oak._ Sandor kept one of his hands on Myrna's back as they made their way towards the camp but he remained quiet. Inside she was still shaken but was strong enough to hide it on the outside. _But maybe I should tell him. We should be able to get there on our own. How hard could it be?_ But Myrna knew they needed him.

The edge of the woods neared them and smoke rose high, making the night sky darker where it lifted up from the large fire they made at camp. Sandor removed his hand from Myrna and paced quicker, making himself enter the camp first. Before sitting down near the others she let her eyes wander around to see if she could spot Oak. He was not with them. Turning slightly she faced the dark woods once again and shuddered. _I knew it. He was out there._ Myrna picked up her dress and made her way near the fire and sat next to Arya. Next to Arya was Gendry and they were both still eating and rather loudly. Across her on the other side of the fire sat Sansa who kept glancing at Sandor. Myrna looked at him too and saw he was far from them, his back against one of the wheels on the wagon they rode on during the light hours. His eyes were closed but he was not sleeping. Beyond the wagon Myrna saw more smoke. The men helping Oak had their own camp not too far away.

Gendry swallowed some of his food and faced towards Myrna and Sandor. "You two seem close," he broke the silence with a half smile. Arya jabbed him with her elbow and scolded him.

"Take a look at yourself and that she-wolf," Sandor barked back without opening his eyes. He knew they were talking about him and Myrna. This was the first time Myrna had ever thought about what she should tell people about them. Sandor seemed to want to keep it hushed as he always let himself wander away from Myrna when the others were near. Deep inside Myrna knew she would love to say they were together but for now she was going to respect Sandor and keep quiet about the two of them.

"We're not like that!" Arya yelled and nearly choked on the food she was chewing. Gendry began hitting her back and they all laughed. Everyone except Sansa. When Myrna looked in Sansa's direction in the middle of her giggle she saw Sansa was staring at her and flinched when they made eye contact. She pretended to be looking at something behind Myrna and began to turn pink.

Myrna decided it was best to talk about something else. "What are you planning to do once you reach Winterfell?" she asked any of them. Arya was the first to speak up.

"Sansa is the heir to Winterfell. We'll rebuild it and make it our home again," Arya said with confidence. Sansa did not say anything and just looked at her little sister. The fire made her green eyes sparkle and brought out the red in her hair. Myrna had heard at her second stay at the capital that Sansa was now the heir to Winterfell even though Myrna knew she had an older brother. That had puzzled her but she never questioned it.

"And I'll help. We can recruit men and train them to make Winterfell a safe place again. If it is ruins like they say it is then it won't be ruins for much longer…" Gendry chimed in and Arya smiled at him.

Someone agreed as they walked into their camp. The voice made Myrna quiver. "And this lady right here will rebuild our home, Beaumont Hall. The north will be as it was before," Oak declared but he did not come too close to Myrna when he saw Sandor give him a nasty look. "Isn't that right?" Oak smiled down at Myrna from afar with a wineskin in his hand. Myrna looked at the pouch in his hand and then up at his face. His eyes were kind again. Slowly she nodded without saying a word. _He's acting like he did nothing._ Oak recognized he was not as welcomed as he had hoped to be and began to walk around the wagon to wander off to the other camp. Everyone's eyes followed him. He had to walk past Sandor and they eyed each other for a split second. Sandor's jaw clenched.

"Well, I'm going to sleep…" Gendry said after Oak was out of sight and he found a spot to lie down. Everyone copied him and soon the only noise was the crackling of the flames and the deep breaths of sleeping people. Once again Myrna could not fall asleep and she laid on her back looking up at the stars. Her body began to feel different but she could not explain why. All she wanted to do was rest; she no longer had as much energy as she did before. Perhaps traveling was beginning to wear her out but they had only been on the road for a little more than a week. Or maybe worrying about Sandor and Sansa harmed her more than she realized. On the other side of camp Myrna thought she heard something scuffling in the shadows and she let her elbows push her shoulders up so she can get a view of whatever was there but she saw nothing. _A squirrel_, Myrna told herself and let her shoulders back down on the ground and she turned to her side. More movement was heard immediately after Myrna went to lie on her side and she sat up all the way this time. That was when she saw two figures over Sansa and one went to their knee and put their hand over her mouth. Muffled gasps from Sansa filled their area and the figure tried to pull her away.

"_Stop!_" Myrna screamed and the others woke up. Sandor was already up and running towards her. _He must've not been sleeping, either_, Myrna thought as she finally stood up but she straightened up slowly and did nothing to help. _What in the world is wrong with me?_ The figure holding Sansa was a man and he let out a cry that joined with Sansa's when Sandor cut his sword into his shoulder. Next to them the other figure tried to attack Sandor but Gendry had made his way over there and stabbed the man in the back. He let out a gurgling noise as he fell to his knees and then flat on his belly. On the ground Sansa was red faced and crying; her skirt had been torn as the man was grabbing it as he tried to drag her away. When they examined the bodies closer they recognized them as some of the men from the other camp.

Footsteps came rushing over and they saw it was Oak. "What in seven hells is going on over here!?" he slowed down when he saw the corpses of some of his men and the heir of Winterfell on her rear trying to control her sobs. Sandor knelt next to her with his hand on her shoulder and told her it was over while she rubbed her red nose to try to stop the sniffling. Oak tried to near them but Sandor threatened him with his bloody sword and Gendry joined him. "I had no idea… _honest!_" Oak yelled at them.

"I'm giving you two choices," Sandor continued to rest his hand on Sansa's shoulder as he snarled at Oak. "Either those men will return to the capital on the morrow and we'll continue there on our own, or we can see how far I can shove this sword up your shithole," his voice boomed at the shaken knight.

Oak stood there grimacing as if he was feeling real physical pain. Finally, he nodded and began walking towards the other camp to tell the men what the new plan was.

"Please," a tear rolled down Sansa's cheek. "Don't make me sleep alone with those men still here," she looked up at Sandor.

He let out a sigh. "There is nothing to worry about now, little bird. Go back to sleep. There you go. All of you, I'll keep watch for the rest of the night," Sandor sat next to Sansa and laid his sword on his lap. Gendry and Arya slowly made it back to the spots they were sleeping in but they had their eyes on Myrna. They knew how she felt about this whole thing as she stood there silently with her gaze on the man she loved next to a girl she was losing her patience with. Sandor would not look at her. He looked rather ashamed as he stared down at the ground in front of him as if he knew Myrna was standing there watching him. After Arya and Gendry rested on the ground Myrna did as well and she had her back turned towards the others. She did not have the energy to fight. Myrna did not want to fight; Sandor and her had _just_ made up a few moments ago. _You can have him tonight_, she told Sansa in her head_. I have always been strong enough on my own._ But her mind went to the day where Desmond died and she knew she was lying to herself.

That night she pictured the shadows of the men flying around the camp. Not only were they trying to inflict pain on Sansa but on everyone. Fingers tickled Myrna's neck under her dressings and picked at her healing burn. Words would not come out of her mouth and she realized a hand had been placed over her mouth just like Sansa. When she opened her eyes she almost screamed but a familiar face immediately smoothed her nerves. Sandor had his hand over her mouth and with his other he had his index finger next to his lips telling her to be quiet. Knowing she would understand he let his hand go from her mouth and he began to brush her dark curls but she turned her head the opposite direction.

"Come," he whispered as softly as he could. Sandor grabbed her arm and gently nudged her to stand up. Noticing she was slightly clumsy he gave her a concerned look but she whispered back to him to not worry about her. When she stood he began leading her back into the woods. When they came across the large oak tree Sandor stopped and stared up at it. He looked odd staring up at something since he usually had to look down at things from being so tall. "Damn oak trees remind me of you now," he told her.

Myrna's eyebrows rose. First she glanced down at the ground and then she made herself look to where she saw Oak the night before. Relief came when she saw no one stood there. _Are we truly alone for once? _They had not had the chance for some private time since the capital. His hand touched her shoulder and her head turned to look up at him. He began brushing her neck but she pushed his hand away.

"It's not healed yet," Myrna lied. Myrna knew the burn was well enough now to have the dressings removed, but she was terrified of the thought of walking around with it being exposed.

He let out a deep breath. "The burn needs to breathe, girl. You know that. Take it off," he sounded like he was scolding her. Sandor did not give her a chance and began to undress it himself. Myrna knew there was no way she could stop him now so she stood there and shut her eyes tight. Myrna continued to keep her eyes closed even when the dressings were completely off. "You don't have to make it so obvious. I know how bad my face looks," he rasped.

Myrna's eyes shot open with a flash of anger. "You… you are not…" Myrna did not how to tell him that she found him attractive. In all honesty she had managed to find beauty in him despite his scars, but she knew he would never believe her.

"Myrna," Sandor began as he grabbed her chin. "You have nothing to hide. I've told you before. You're pretty," his eyes softened. _No._ _I'm not. _Myrna did not see herself as pretty at all. Especially now with her neck…

"What if I told you that you were pretty?" Myrna gave him a long hard stare and he returned it. "Pretty" was not the word she had wanted to use, but when nerves kick in people often misspeak.

Sandor cackled. "I don't care what you think of me, as long as you continue to look at me the way you do," he replied softly and honestly.

Myrna could feel herself frowning. Why did she feel so sad? She began to imagine again how it would feel like to walk around with such a large scar exposed to everyone you meet and she knew she would live it soon. That kind of insecurity was rare. To suffer such a tragedy and have it mark you for the rest of your life… Myrna had been able to cover the ones her older brother gave her while Sandor could not. The Brotherhood then came along and had given Sandor a burn that he could hide on his arm but then they threw one on her neck that she had to show off. They were so much alike that it frightened Myrna.

"Will you continue to look at me?" Myrna asked him.

His hands grabbed her waist and suddenly he was nearing in on her face and they kissed. Their eyes connected afterwards and they longed for the other. "Always," he whispered as he began pulling up her dress.

The night they had at the capital repeated itself that early morning. Myrna did not realize how much she had missed his physical touch and since she was no longer a maiden this time around was much more pleasant for her. The warmth that came off of him from under his armor was the best part for her. It was so rare to see his skin and to feel it rub against hers. When they were finished they laid on the bumpy ground together and watched the morning glow surround them beyond the woods. The cool air felt good on her warm skin. When she lifted her chin to look up at his face he looked down and gave her one more kiss.

"I'm not the only one who likes you, you know…" Myrna wanted to talk about the previous night. Sandor grumbled something under his breath that she could not make out.

Sandor pushed himself up and let Myrna fall off of him. She sat up and went on her knees facing him. "The Stark girl was about to be bloody raped, Myrna. What was I supposed to do?" he asked her with a harsh tone to his voice.

"I'm not saying you did anything wrong. I just hope you know that she likes you, too," Myrna explained herself.

"Bullshit," he sighed and he began to stand up and Myrna watched him.

Myrna remained sitting. "Why did you come to me and not her that night?" she asked him. His feet shuffled a bit as he looked down at her. His nose wrinkled.

"Gods, girl, why do you need to know everything?" he yelled back but he looked at the sunrise beyond the trees and he seemed to calm down. "I told you. You were going to marry my brother. You were also the only girl who never had a problem looking at me," his voice went softer as his brown eyes began to shine from the daylight. "That girl looked at me as if I were shit with legs when we took her back down to the capital with her father and that sister of hers, the she-wolf. No idea why she wants to talk to me now, but she still can't manage to look at this scar on my face with a straight face. The girl wants a pretty knight, and maybe one day she'll get one... Despite how you feel about her, the girl does deserve at least that after all she's been through," he scratched his beard as he started to turn towards her.

He grabbed Myrna's arm after he stopped talking and pulled her up. They began walking back to camp but this time they were both happier and Myrna did not feel the need to talk about the subject anymore. She now felt confident that he wanted her, not Sansa. What he said about Sansa was true, though. Sansa had been through much and she did deserve something good to happen to her. Before Myrna began to feel jealous she pitied Sansa and had even wanted to be her friend. They were both forced to stay at the capital after the demise of their family and were married off to men of Tywin's choosing. _Tywin… they say he died._ Not only is he dead but the Imp is missing as well. It was hard to believe but it must be true. There seems to be no Lannisters or Lannister men pursuing them so far. She remembered Sandor grew quiet after Sansa told him. He asked no questions and neither did Myrna. If it were true then they did not care about the details, as long as they were left alone.

When the camp came into view Myrna put all her hair to the side where the burn was so it could be slightly hidden. This time they entered the camp side by side and saw that the large wagon was carrying more luggage than it normally did. The men were separating the goods so they could go back to the capital with their smaller wagon and some supplies for themselves. Their wagon was facing south and they were almost ready to depart. Sandor eyed them suspiciously and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword until everyone in their group was ready. Oak jumped in the front of their wagon that faced north, now sitting by himself, and shouted back at them to hop on. The other men were still not moving when they began their bumpy ride again and Myrna could see Sandor did not approve of that.

"Think they'll follow us?" Myrna whispered to him. Sandor responded with a heavy sigh and he stretched out his legs. They grew smaller and soon they were no longer able to see them. Myrna heard Sansa let out a shaky whimper as she played with her red locks.

Arya gave her sister a hard stare. "There's no need to worry anymore," she said in a harsher tone than she should have.

"Shut up, Arya," Sansa managed to say weakly but she did not look at her sister. Her eyes were looking up at the sky but Myrna knew she was trying to hold back tears.

"I don't need to shut up!" Arya yapped. "At least I don't cry over everything," she was making the situation worse and Gendry tugged on her arm and told her to stop it. Sansa wanted to say something back but she swallowed instead.

Another week went by with little trouble. They camped every night and once in awhile Sandor and Myrna would hide somewhere to get some privacy. However, Myrna felt herself grow weaker and she did not know why. Things between her and Sandor were well and she was fit from traveling. Occasionally Myrna and Sansa would catch each others attention when her and Sandor would return from wherever they went. There was silent tension between them.

One day while they were on the road two towers and a bridge came into view and she saw Oak begin to pull out a small bag most likely filled with coins. _The Twins… this is where we tried to go when we first caught Arya._ When she looked around the place it looked rather gloomy. There were no signs of a wedding anywhere though it probably had passed long ago. Their wagon slowed and stopped and Oak spoke with a man guarding the bridge and they were able to pass with a few coins given to the guard. They made their way across the bridge and the wagon began to vibrate worse than it did on the dirt road, her rear could hardly stay down on the seat. She turned her head and saw the towers go by, wondering why Sansa and Arya were so quiet. Especially Arya, she was never afraid to talk her mind and she was so excited to attend the wedding before. Their brother was just married here, did they not want to say hello to anyone or leave a message? Finally the wagon made it to the other end of the bridge and they were back on a dirt road.

"I thought your brother and mother would be here," Myrna let herself say aloud. The Stark girls both said nothing for once and their eyes met the floor of the wagon. Gendry gave Myrna a glum stare.

"Walder Frey killed them during the wedding and all the Stark men that were with them," he would not look at them after he said that. Myrna's eyes widened and she sharply turned her head to Sandor. She knew he had not known either by the way his face softened at the news. He stared dumbfounded at Gendry who now joined the girls with his chin down. _So that's why Sansa is the heir!_ After a moment something inside Myrna made her want to jump out of the wagon and go find this Walder and shove her dagger in his throat, but she was sure all of them would like to do that as well. _No… no more trouble. Let's go home. Let's go north, and safely while we can. _The rest of the day was quiet since no one felt like speaking after they had told Myrna and Sandor the news of the Stark family. That night they managed to find an inn. It was dark when they sorely climbed off the wagon and they entered the inn. Oak bought three rooms: one for the girls, one for Sandor and Gendry and one for himself. In the hallway Myrna let Arya and Sansa go in first and Sandor let Gendry into their room. Alone, they said goodnight and kissed in the dim hallway. Myrna let herself in the room quietly and she felt awkward with the girls who were now pensive by having to go past the Twins.

That night Myrna managed to get some sleep for once but she woke up early. Their window was open and the curtains danced as the wind blew into their room. The breeze did nothing to make Myrna feel better. Her legs began to shake and her tummy did flips. _What the hell… I feel so awful… _Myrna grabbed her stomach and she knew she had to go to the chamber pot. Her feet made a loud thump as she jumped off the bed and she ran out of the room and to the small room in the hall where she knew the chamber pot was from using it earlier. Her knees went to the floor with a bang and a wave of pain shot up into her body from the impact and she heaved. Vomit fell into the chamber pot but not much. Sitting there hugging the privy Myrna felt her heart sink. It was not nerves from being sick; it was from realizing what was wrong with her.

"Gods be good…" Myrna whimpered to herself. Her hand went to her belly.

"Myrna?" a voice called out softly behind her. Myrna turned her head. A wide eyed Sansa had her hand on the door as she realized Myrna was having morning sickness. Her mouth tightened as she began to ask a question. "Who's the father?" Sansa demanded, with fear and anger plain on her face.

AN: Hello everyone! Again, thank you for reading and leaving reviews. It makes me happier than you know. Look forward to the next chapter, it will be up soon. Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	25. Chapter 25

Myrna slowly stood up and turned her body towards Sansa and began walking up to her. Sansa took a step back not knowing what Myrna was doing, and she grabbed Sansa's hand and took her down the hallway away from their rooms. Inside her chest her heart was beating so fast she thought she would fall over any second making her grip tighter on Sansa's hand. When they were farther down the hall Myrna stopped and let go of Sansa as she faced her. "You won't tell him," Myrna told Sansa as she kept her voice low.

Those green eyes darted back and forth between Myrna's nervously. "I won't tell who?" Sansa asked her softly as if she did not want to believe who the father is.

"I'm talking about Sandor. What are you? Stupid?" she whispered angrily.

Sansa's chest lifted as she inhaled through her nose. Her eyes were full of hurt, but she was also angry. Even so, Sansa did not try to argue. Every little moment that went by Myrna began to realize the situation she was in. She could no longer fight. Well, she could, but her baby may get harmed. There was no way she would put her and Sandor's child in danger. _His child is inside me…_ Myrna's eyes began to water and she started to sniffle as she turned away from Sansa but Sansa grabbed Myrna's arm.

"It's… it's a blessing, Myrna," Sansa made herself say. Myrna pulled her arm away roughly.

"Don't play nice with me. I know you want him!" Myrna looked her in the eye as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You are always looking at him or me. You are so obvious," her voice trembled from holding back a sob.

Sansa began to turn red from embarrassment. Her green eyes began to become teary as well. Myrna wanted to keep yelling at her. This girl kept trying to get in between her and Sandor and she would not tolerate that. Myrna was about to let out some more harsh words but Sansa opened her mouth first.

"He always protected me…" she began. Myrna remained quiet and let Sansa continue. "I was to be Joffrey's queen. He was Joffrey's body guard so he was always there to get me out of trouble whenever I would mess up. Sometimes I would just be so stupid and I would have ended up with more bruises and bumps if he would not have been there for me. He… guarded _me_ more than Joffrey! We've been through more than you can ever imagine!" Sansa's voice rose at Myrna. They stared at each other in silence for a minute, the air filled with tension. She was claiming to have her own special moments with Sandor and that bothered Myrna. Myrna tried to control herself but she took a step towards Sansa wanting to slap her but Sansa's eyes went to Myrna's neck. Realizing her hair was not on her shoulder leaving her burn exposed she gasped. Myrna hid it with her dark curls by placing it all on her shoulder once again. Sansa looked horrified and did not know where to look on Myrna. Her green eyes darted between Myrna's neck and eyes.

"Sandor and I… have been through more," Myrna looked back up at Sansa who now looked at her with pity. "Don't look at me like that… and Sandor doesn't like the way you look at him, either. He told me," Myrna whispered harshly.

Sansa now had tears rolling down her face and she looked down at the floor while fumbling with her fingers. "I don't mean to… I just don't want to be alone anymore," Sansa sobbed. "Even my little sister has a man. I don't know what's so wrong with me…" her shoulders bounced up and down as she cried harder. Myrna was stunned and she began to return the pity. _She's so young… but at the same time she has been through more than girls her age. In a way she is like me, but most of the time I did have a man by me to protect me. The only time I had ever been without was for the short period between Desmond's death and before I met Sandor._ Deep inside his heart, Sandor truly was a good person. She could see him coming to Sansa's rescue when she would mess up with Joffrey. That does not mean it was romantic, he was just a very compassionate man despite his brutality. Myrna took another step towards Sansa but softer this time and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Myrna said as she embraced Sansa and she hugged back.

"Me, too," Sansa replied between her sobs. They let go and looked at each other and for the first time they smiled at each other. _We are not friends, but we can understand each other._

Myrna sighed and decided to try to console the sobbing girl. "You do deserve a great man, Sansa. When you return to Winterfell and claim it I know you will have suitors lining up to be your husband," she assured her. Sansa's smile grew a little wider but she was shy about it. All she did was nod her head slightly but her eyes went down to Myrna's tummy. Myrna copied Sansa and her hand went to rub her belly. "Please don't tell anyone," Myrna pleaded.

"I won't. I promise," Sansa softly said but she looked confused as to why Myrna did not want to let anyone know. "I was honest before, though. This is a blessing. You and the babe will be the one to gentle the rage in him," Sansa said sweetly. Myrna let herself smile at that and she let out a nervous laugh as she kept her hand on her belly.

To Myrna's left were the stairs that led down to the main room where people sat down to eat and drink. Myrna wanted to see if people were breaking their fast yet but her eyes went to something else. Her jaw fell open and her eyes grew large. Oak was peeking behind the wall where the stairs went down to the main room. Those eyes were back. Large, hate filled gray eyes. His teeth bared and he was breathing heavily. This time he was much closer and Myrna felt more threatened, especially with Sandor not near her. _Oh, Gods… he heard our conversation… _A wave of panic went through Myrna and she let out a shriek. Sansa jumped and went to look at what Myrna was staring at but Oak had run down the stairs before Sansa turned her head.

Sansa touched Myrna's shoulder. "Please! There's nothing there!" Sansa tried to calm her but she ended up yelling herself with her voice shaking. A door down the hallway flew open and they saw Sandor march out and he stared down the hallway at them with a troubling look on his face. He ran down the hallway towards them and came to a stop next to them while grabbing Myrna's shoulder.

"Myrna…" he made her look up at him. "What the hell's going on?" he turned his head and the question was redirected to Sansa when Myrna would not reply fast enough. All Sansa did was shake her head. Sansa watched them closely. Despite their conversation Myrna could tell Sansa was still hurt. She bowed slightly and pardoned herself as she made her way back to their room to give Sandor and Myrna some privacy.

Not knowing what to say Myrna pulled away and began to wander towards the staircase. Looking down at the main floor she didn't see Oak anywhere. Then her mind went to Sandor when she heard him follow her. _How do I tell him? _Her heart begun fluttering as Sandor redirected her towards him again and asked her what was going on again.

"Nothing," her voice was low and she kept her eyes to the floor. "We were just talking. Why don't we go eat?" Myrna turned and went down the steps quickly not waiting for Sandor's reply. Only a few men were awake already and everyone else they were traveling with were still asleep in their rooms. _All except Oak_, Myrna kept gazing around the room as Sandor made his way by her and sat down stiffly. He stared hard at her knowing something was wrong but he did not bother her with more questions. Someone brought them bread and ale and Myrna thanked them quietly. She went to reach for some bread but her stomach began to feel queasy again. Sighing, she slowly brought her arm back next to her and told Sandor he could have it all. Standing up, she went to get some fresh air and felt his eyes follow her. Outside she saw the stables where they kept their horses during their last stay. _Whatever happened to Stranger?_ Myrna thought about asking Sandor next time she saw him but she did not realize that he followed her again.

"Why the fuck do you keep running away from me!?" his grip on her arm was tighter than she expected and she held back a cry. "You will tell me what happened in there. I know something did, you're starting to act like the other little bird. _Look at me!_" he shook her angrily. Myrna listened and she looked up at his scowling face. After a few deep breaths his grip loosened on her but he kept his large hands on her.

All Myrna could do was shake her head. Why was she so frightened to tell him? Something inside her told her he does not want to be a father. If this were to hurt him in any way then she did not want to tell him. She had no choice, though. Eventually her tummy will begin to swell and that will tell everyone what was wrong with her. Since Sandor was already upset Myrna knew that this is not the way to tell him. She would wait for a better time, when they were alone and in a better mood.

"Please," he rasped softer. "I know how you feel about the girl. I don't see how you are suddenly friends with her and would rather talk to her than me," he shook his head slightly as he spoke.

Myrna pouted. "I was right," she toughened her voice. "Sansa likes you…"

He let his hands slide off her shoulders and let his arms dangle next to him. The look on his face looked like he was about to nag but he let out a deep chuckle. "So all that fucking noise was just you two girls fighting? And over me?" he looked rather amused. Myrna did not like the way he took that answer, but it was better than the truth for now. She held herself and rocked back and forth shyly not knowing what to say. What he asked for was half the truth. They were indeed fighting over him, but Myrna's shriek was for a whole other reason.

"Don't let it get to your head," Myrna frowned at him and he continued to snicker at her. "And we're not friends. Like I said, she likes you…" she sighed.

At once Sandor became more serious. He let his thumb and index finger grab onto Myrna's chin and made her look up at him. "Never run from me again," he rasped. Myrna nodded as much as she could. "And no more secrets," he let his hand fall down. "I hate secrets…"

Her fingers trembled and her lips parted. She watched Sandor walk back towards the door that led to inside the inn and he stepped in with the door closing behind him. Something made Myrna claw at her belly and she squeezed the fabric of her dress. _Secrets…_ she thought as she glanced down. Myrna thought she was nervous before about telling him, but now she did not know what to do. _Won't he be angry at me for keeping this from him?_ As long as Sansa kept her mouth shut Myrna felt that there was no real need to worry and she could say she did not find out until later. But then there was Oak… does he know that she is with child? A chill in the air made her tremble and she made her way back inside the inn thinking about how to tell Sandor that he put a child in her.

AN: Thanks for reading! Your reviews are also wonderful, they encourage me to continue. Please look forward to more chapters! The next one should be up soon. Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone now had a shawl around their shoulders and wrapped themselves tight to keep warm. There was frost in the morning and it looked like it could snow at any moment. The sky was gray and the road they were on began to grow dark as there were now tall cliffs on either side of them blocking out most of the light. Oak mentioned that they would have to be extra careful for the next day or two since this was a popular place for brigands to attack travelers. Myrna noticed Sandor and Gendry keeping their sword hands ready in case of an attack and Myrna kept her dagger close. She was listening to Arya telling a story to Sansa about a man she had met. His name was Jaqen H'ghar, and he called himself a Faceless Man. When he turned around before leaving her, Jaqen had a completely different face.

"You were probably just dreaming," Sansa rolled her eyes and Arya yelled that she wasn't.

"Gendry, tell Sansa it's true!" she yelled at the young man next to her but he just shrugged and said he didn't see that part. Arya hit him.

Oak turned around and eyed Arya as the topic seemed to interest him. "I believe you, girl. I've heard of the Faceless Men from my travels. I heard they're usually women, though," he laughed. Arya smiled to see that someone believed her and she turned her head towards Myrna who was dozing off.

"Are you okay, Myrna? You're quiet," Arya asked her and all the eyes on the wagon went to her suddenly. Myrna blushed and said she was fine, trying hard to fight the instinct to rub her belly. Earlier that morning she remembered Sandor telling her not to keep anymore secrets from him but she was keeping the biggest secret a woman could keep from her man. To her left she felt eyes were still on her and she saw Sansa staring at Myrna's belly. This was not the first time. That morning Myrna kept noticing Sansa kept glancing at her and she was afraid someone would ask her why she kept looking at Myrna's belly.

Myrna shifted in her seat. "Do you like my dress, Sansa?" she whispered nicely to the girl next to her but the look she gave Sansa was cross. Sansa stood up straight from the sudden confrontation and nodded her head. That was the last of her looks, at least for the rest of the afternoon.

Later on during their ride Gendry decided he should try to tell a story himself but Arya told him to shut up. His mouth tightened but he listened to Arya and did not speak at all after that. The others awkwardly looked at them. _They look like they've been having trouble since we left the inn_, Myrna thought. A deep grumble made Myrna look to her right and Sandor was adjusting himself. _This wagon ride has not really been treating him well. He's so tall that he can barely fit._ Everyone in the wagon seemed to have some sort of problem. They were all misfits traveling north. Considering the way Oak had been popping out of nowhere and staring at Myrna she figured he had his own problems, too, but he always acted like normal Oak when everyone was around. Myrna wondered if Oak had become enamored with her. There was no other reason she can figure out why he seemed to stalk her. Why does he always look so terribly angry then? If she were just regular Myrna she may not have cared much, but she was pregnant. The thought of Oak possibly having sick plans to try to hurt her baby made her uneasy. His eyes were terrible when he heard the conversation between Myrna and Sansa, there is no way he took the news positively. Myrna watched Oak look straight ahead past the horses pulling the wagon.

They came upon a wider area where the cliffs were not as steep and some trees were leading up to where some wooded area was on the top of the cliffs. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds so it was hard to tell what time of day it was. Oak made the horses stop off to the side and told them they would make camp early today. Mostly everyone groaned as they stood up to jump off the wagon. Myrna's legs felt like wood, they were so stiff. Sandor was the first to hop off and he helped the girls jump down after stretching his arms. Everyone had their own small jobs and soon enough the camp was set. The sky grew darker and the winds colder as the rest of the day went on. Myrna had found Arya sitting by herself so she went to join her.

"You mad at Gendry?" Myrna got right to the point and Arya looked up at her with a pout. She sighed and nodded. "Why?" Myrna turned her body so she faced Arya and she crossed her legs.

Arya hugged her legs close to her chest and peered over to where Gendry sat. He was near Sandor and they were having their own conversation. By the way Gendry was examining his sword Myrna guessed they were talking about weapons, or maybe stories about how they killed a man. Sandor wore his mocking smile and she knew he would be telling Gendry the boy was nowhere near as good as him. It was nice to see Sandor have a chat with another man for once, even though it may end with hurt feelings on Gendry's side. Sandor looked over to Myrna after he said something to Gendry with his mocking smile softening to a gentle one. Myrna returned a smile before turning her attention back to Arya.

"I didn't have the same dream that Brenda and the Hound had," Arya began to tell her. _What does that have to do with anything?_

Myrna inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I know. Brenda told me before she died," when Arya heard that she looked surprised.

"Well… I sort of had something similar happen to me at the inn," Arya's voice trembled. "I saw a woman that kept trying to pull Gendry up to one of the rooms this morning when he woke up. He went with her but I didn't follow so…" she looked at Gendry again.

Back at the guys Myrna saw that Sansa was now joining them and she sat close to Sandor. He did not even seem to notice her until she said something. "Don't worry about it, Arya," Myrna said as she continued to watch Sansa and Sandor. "If a guy truly cares about you he will hold you above all the other women," she glanced down and then to Arya. _Sandor holds me above you, Sansa. You know he does and our child will only make our bond stronger._

"But what if Gendry…" Arya began but she saw Oak come towards them. Myrna shuddered under her shawl.

"So, how you ladies doing?" Oak sat down by them with a loud sigh.

Arya stared hard at him when she noticed Myrna seemed uncomfortable. "We're just fine," she made her small voice somewhat tough and low.

"Your friend seems lonely," he looked over to Gendry. "I think you're hurting his feelings by ignoring him, young lady," he sounded sad as he brought it up to Arya. Arya looked over to Gendry again but this time she looked more worried.

Myrna knew what Oak wanted. "You should try talking to him, Arya. He probably does miss you," Myrna encouraged her. Arya looked at her warily. "Go on," she tilted her head towards Gendry and Arya slowly stood up and began her way towards her friend. Oak and Myrna watched her walk away silently. _We are overdue for a talk_, Myrna thought to herself as she looked at Oak with her dark eyes not showing any fear.

"Sad. That girl is too young to be in love," he watched Arya as he spoke and then directed his attention to Myrna. "How does it feel to be a couple days away from home? Well, we're stopping at Winterfell first. Then it's to Beaumont Hall," he smiled.

Underneath her shawl she clutched to her dagger. Myrna forced herself to return the smile. "I'm excited, of course," she softly replied. His gray eyes were friendly and his smile inviting; it was hard to imagine that this was the same face she would see stalking her. Myrna looked back at the others when Oak gave his attention back to them. Gendry and Arya were now standing up and walking somewhere, probably to have some privacy. "Don't worry about them. I think they're perfect for one another," she told Oak without breaking her gaze from them.

"And what about the other two?" Oak said with a low tone. Once Myrna realized he was talking about Sandor and Sansa she whirled her head back and stared at him. He frowned at her as he adjusted himself.

Nervous, Myrna glanced to the ground. "They're not like that," she told Oak, trying to make her voice not shake.

"Oh, and how do you know that I wonder?" he was teasing her.

Shaking her head, she looked back at Sandor and Sansa who were now quiet. Sandor went to give Myrna another look and realizing who was now sitting by her he began to stand up and Sansa watched him sadly walk away from her.

Oak began to stand up from seeing Sandor making his way over. With a grunt, he stretched his legs but before leaving he kneeled down next to Myrna and for a split second Myrna saw those eyes. This time they were so close to her face, and she felt like a monster had just popped out in front of her. "I doubt that Sansa would keep any secrets from her man," he growled. "And that dagger there… best keep it on you. It's supposed to protect you, isn't it?" Standing back up he marched away from her and Myrna sat there trembling and near tears. Her hands hurt terribly from holding onto her dagger so tightly. Sandor was now sitting in front of her and gave her a concerned look. He looked over his shoulder to see if he could see Oak and his expression turned into a snarl when he did.

"What the fuck was he doing to you?" Sandor whispered to Myrna hoarsely as he gave his attention back to her and rubbed her arms with his hands. "You look terrible," he continued. All Myrna could do was shake her head and let a tear fall down her cheek. Sandor brushed his fingers through her curls.

_I need to tell him, and now. _Myrna was sure now that Oak was threatening her. She did not know why he was, but he did frighten her. If I tell Sandor he is going to be a father he will surely protect me and this baby from him and anyone else who threatens us. They were alone as well, so this was the right time. She grabbed his hands and held them. He gave her an odd look but said nothing as he looked down at her.

"I'm not sure how to say this…" Myrna began. Sandor parted his lips realizing how serious Myrna was becoming but before either of them could say something they began to tremble. It was not them, but the ground beneath them began to shake slightly and a loud roar was heard from the top of one of the cliffs. Sandor stood up and Myrna went to look to where the noise came from and she gasped. Huge boulders were making their way through the trees from one of the steep hills they were next to and they were headed right for Sansa, who was left alone in the middle of the camp. Sandor sprinted towards her and Myrna stood up in panic. "_SANDOR!_" Myrna cried out as loud as she could. Sandor made it to Sansa and the last thing Myrna saw was him swooping her up. Boulders rushed down towards them and a tall wall of dust left by the boulders covered everything. She rushed into the cloud and before she entered she saw Arya and Gendry run towards the scene as well. Everything was dark; she could not see a single thing. All she could so was call their names and she heard Arya and Gendry do the same thing. The cloud began to lift and they were able to see again. Myrna heard her name called and she saw Arya and Gendry next to them.

Rushing over she saw Sandor was on top of Sansa as if they had fallen. Sansa was blushing a bright red as she was inches away from his face. Immediately Myrna lashed out at her. "Why the hell didn't you run!?" she screamed at Sansa. "You could have killed yourself and Sandor!" she continued as she started to march towards them but Arya pulled her back, pleading her not to hurt Sansa. Gendry was next to Sandor as he tried to stand up after rolling off of Sansa but he fell back down while cursing. Myrna realized Sandor was injured and went down next to him asking what was wrong. Sandor held his ankle and asked if Sansa was alright. Myrna glared at Sansa. "Of course she is," Myrna hissed.

Sansa sat up. She was clearly startled by what just happened to her but she had enough of Myrna. "At least I would tell my man I was with child! You don't deserve him!" her usual weak voice shrieked and penetrated the air.

Silence followed. Sandor looked like he did not hear Sansa right away but then his eyes widened as he processed what she just said. His face sharply turned towards Myrna, his burn completely exposed from his hair being pulled back from the fall. Myrna just sat there stupidly looking at Sandor. All their eyes were on her. Out of nowhere came a panting Oak and he ran up to them asking what happened. Myrna suddenly sprinted up and grabbed Oak, pulling out her dagger to his throat.

"_You!_ You did this!" Myrna screamed at him. Oak began to pant harder at the sight of the dagger to his throat. "Tell them! Tell them what you've been doing to me! You're the one who made those boulders fall, didn't you? You want Sandor dead so you made them fall towards Sansa knowing he would try to help her! Where were you just now!?" her voice began to turn raspy as her throat turned sore from the screaming. But now she was also crying. Everyone was looking at her as if she had lost her mind, even Sandor. Sandor tried to stand up but he fell back down, grimacing in pain as sweat dripped down his face. He held his ankle and cursed again but then he looked back at Myrna as if he pitied her. Myrna let go of Oak but she could not stand all their eyes. The news was supposed to come from Myrna and in private. Not like this. Everything had gone downhill for Myrna and she could not get out of this state of panic unless she ran away. And she did. Sandor called out to her as she ran but she did not stop. She knew he could not follow her this time but she kept going. Tears poured down her face as she managed to find a large rock farther down the road and she sat against it. She let her hand rest on her tummy as she tried to calm herself.

Something tickled her hair and she saw snowflakes gently fall around her. The sight was beautiful and nostalgic, but it did not help her in the least. _I'm so sorry, Sandor. _For a short moment she felt lonely, but then she realized she wasn't. There was a baby inside her. Someone she could call completely her own. That thought comforted her as she sat there with the snow beginning to turn everything around her a glittering white.

AN: Thanks for reading! Their journey to the north is coming to an end so look forward to the setting of the future chapters changing. How did you like this chapter? Please leave reviews, I love reading them. Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered to herself as she watched the small cloud appear in front of her face from her soft breath warming the chilly air.

Myrna was now afraid Sandor would not trust her anymore. To Myrna it felt like a long time since she ran off from camp and no one seemed to go after her. _I wouldn't run after me, either…_ she thought glumly. It did not matter to her that she knew his ankle was hurt, for some reason she thought he would somehow manage to go and find her as he always did. No one came, and it was just her and her little one inside of her.

She wondered what the others were doing. If they were not looking for her, then what are they doing at the camp? They were probably talking about her. She had made such a fool of herself after that outburst. Deep inside she knew somehow Oak was responsible for this, but she did not know how. There was nothing to prove that he was crazy. The only one that saw his crazed eyes were her. Every few moments that went past she had thought about standing up and going back but she could not stand to have all their attention on her again. Attention was something she hated, even when she did nothing wrong. Then her mind went to Sansa. _That little wench… I told her to keep quiet! She always has to mess everything up. _

Over her sniffling she finally heard footsteps. Myrna was slightly relieved to hear someone come after her. She rubbed her cold nose with her arm and when the person made their way in front of her Myrna frowned. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"They made me come," Sansa's voice was low and she was clearly uncomfortable by the way she kept shifting between her feet.

Sansa was the last person Myrna wanted to see right now. She wanted Sandor, but she was certain he did not want her right now. "You're awfully brave for walking alone in the dark," she saw Sansa's eyes narrow at her after that rebuke.

"I'm not as helpless as you make me out to be! At least… at least I don't run away. You _always _run away. From the King, the Queen Regent, and now even us!" Sansa yelled at her.

_She's right_, Myrna thought grudgingly but refused to say it to Sansa. The memories of her running away from her home after the fire and running away from her friends at the witch's hut also came to her mind. _But what am I supposed to do? _Running away from problems was easy. She could never fix her problems. She was ashamed of it, but it was the only thing she knew how to do well besides killing and playing innocent. Myrna sat there silently glaring at the red haired beauty. The snow made her cheeks and nose red which made her shining green eyes pop. Her shawl had snowflakes stuck to it and the snow that landed on her red hair melted. They did not know what else to say but Myrna was not going to lose the argument, and Sansa looked like she wasn't going to lose either.

"You're so jealous it makes me sick," Myrna growled nastily at her.

Sansa made an angry noise. "Jealous!?" she walked right up to Myrna and grabbed Myrna's dark curls and began to tug. Myrna let out a cry and managed to kick Sansa off of her. Sansa fell on her rear with a grunt and they continued to stare at each other as they sat in the snow, both breathing heavy now. "How could I be jealous of a girl who has _that_ on her neck!?" she said between her breaths. Myrna saw that Sansa pushed her hair off her shoulder leaving her burn exposed. She did not bother to cover it up and looked at Sansa solemnly.

"I don't judge people by their looks," Myrna made her voice calmer to add the burn to Sansa as she realized that Sandor was being hinted. Sansa turned redder realizing at how horrible she sounded. _If she can't stand this small thing on my neck then how can she stand Sandor's face?_ "You can't look Sandor straight in the face. I know it. He knows it. But Sandor and I, we do not even care about each other's scars. You will never understand us," Myrna tilted her head to see what Sansa had to say to that.

Shyly, Sansa looked around her not knowing what to say. Her lip began to tremble and she made herself speak. "You're the one who doesn't understand," she said angrily but her voice was quiet. "I saw my own father die before me. You're telling me you understand that kind of pain?" Sansa swallowed and gave her attention back to Myrna.

What Sansa just said made Myrna want to hit her more than she wanted to before. Of course Myrna understands that pain! Sansa did not know of Myrna's past, but even if a person did not know what you have been through it does not give them the right to say you have not experienced a painful loss. Myrna made herself fall forward and she began to crawl towards Sansa angrily. The girl stood up straight and looked afraid at Myrna who was now sitting directly in front of her with her dagger in hand. "You think that if my parents were alive they would have allowed me stayed at the capital and had me marry the Mountain!?" she asked Sansa harshly as she gripped her dagger tighter with one hand and the other grabbing Sansa's arm as she tugged on it. Sansa just stared at her silently with fear in her green eyes, afraid of what Myrna was going to do. "You're not the only one who has suffered misfortunes!" Myrna spoke louder now and she let her mouth hang slightly open as a conversation she had with Sandor came to her mind from long ago. His deep voice rang in her head. _Don't you think your life is so bloody hard, bitch. There are other people who suffer misfortunes._ The hot spring came to her mind and she remembered how Sandor had told her of his childhood and how Myrna came to start a bond with him. Calming herself, Myrna knew that it was her turn to tell her story and try to fix this mess between her and Sansa. What she was doing to Sansa was not right.

"You're thirteen, right?" Myrna asked Sansa as she began to let go of her arm. Confused, Sansa nodded her head and listened to Myrna. "When I was thirteen I lost my parents. I'm not sure if you ever heard what happened at Beaumont Hall but I'll tell you the truth now. The Mountain knighted my older brother but later that day I saw him kill one of his own men. I told no one, not until the next morning when I heard the Mountain was blaming the murder on my brother and began to arrest him. I spoke when I shouldn't have and I ended up unconscious and I awoke at a friends' house. I managed to sneak out and I wandered back home to see what had happened and I see flames shooting out of my home. Convinced it was the Mountain, I went in but I saw my brother with a bloody sword and my parent's corpses blazing on the floor," she sighed not wanting to finish. By then Sansa was already in shock.

Sansa shook her head. "What did you do?" she squeaked.

"I couldn't do anything. My brother grabbed me by the throat and threw me on one of my parents burning corpses. I have a terrible burn that covers nearly my whole lower back. My friend saved me and he took me away from my home and I haven't been back there since. This will be my first time back since the incident…" Myrna's voice shook. "Because of this… Sandor and I have been so close. He knows about this. We are a lot alike…" Myrna told Sansa not expecting her to completely understand and it looked like Sansa finally understood something she could never put together before.

"Gregor…" Sansa said the name as if he was the answer to her problem. Myrna flinched at the name. _Does_ _Sansa know about Sandor's childhood? _Panic surged through her thinking that he may have told her the story. It would no longer be special if that were true…

"How do you know about what he did to Sandor?" Myrna blurted out nervously.

Sansa grabbed her arm. "Littlefinger told me and Arya at the capital. He said to never mention it because Sandor would kill me…" her voice sounded uncertain. Myrna laughed.

"He would never kill you. He told me he would protect you as long as you were around…" there was no longer any tension between them. Sansa blinked and smiled when she heard Myrna say that. "He's… everything to me," Myrna hugged herself as she looked down. She could feel Sansa looking at her but it no longer felt angry.

"Everyone is worried about you. Come back with me," she began to stand up and she reached her hand down to Myrna.

Myrna shook her head. "He hates me now. I know it," she hugged herself tighter and trembled as a chill went through her from the snow blowing around her.

"He doesn't hate you. Just talk with him. I know he wants to talk with you because, well, he never wants to talk to us when you're on his mind…" Sansa said sadly. Reluctantly, Myrna grabbed Sansa's hand and stood up with her help. For a second they stood there staring at each other and they awkwardly began making their way to the camp. On the way there Sansa began to talk. "You know, with a baby on the way maybe it would be better if you stayed with us at Winterfell. There are probably more people to help you take care of him or her…" Myrna met her eyes with Sansa's. _Is she offering me to stay at Winterfell? Maybe she feels I don't want to go home after I told her what happened there._ The camp came into view and Myrna just shrugged at the idea not really knowing what to say. Arya, Gendry and Oak were huddling together near a small fire and their eyes locked onto Myrna and Sansa. Sansa touched Myrna's shoulder and pointed to the wooded area that was on the steep hill and saw Sandor sitting there by himself. Her heart skipped a beat. Thanking Sansa, they separated and Sansa went to the fire as Myrna made her way to Sandor.

Myrna's feet crunched on the snow that was piling up on the ground. Sandor heard her footsteps and she heard his voice boom. "I told you to leave me the fuck alone," he turned his head the other direction. When she did not move he looked in her direction and was about to yell again but nothing came out of his mouth when he realized who it was. The anger on his face remained, though. His ankle was wrapped tightly with some dressings, she noticed. All he had to warm himself was his shawl and he crossed his arms across his chest as he sat there against a tree with his legs straight out. Thinking that Sandor had been sitting here all alone in the cold and dark made Myrna feel guilty.

"How's your ankle?" Myrna softly said as she made her way closer to him.

Sandor snarled. "I think there's something more important than my ankle that we need to talk about," he rasped.

She sat a few feet from him and he continued to glower at her. _So he really is mad at me…_ Myrna was disappointed but now she had to fix _this_ mess. She could not be at ease when she knew he was upset, especially if it was towards her.

"You're right," Myrna chirped as she sat there looking at her fingers.

"Well… what's this shit about a baby?" he asked her with his voice softening. "It's not true, is it? Just a funny tale the little bird said to make me upset with you?"

Myrna's mouth tightened. _Gods, he thinks this is all a joke? Or maybe he is just hoping. _Myrna shook her head and Sandor's angry eyes turned into frightened ones. She stood up quickly and went right next to him, kneeling and touching his shoulder. He refused to look at her and kept looking up the hill at nothing with his arms remaining crossed across his chest. She could see his brown eyes nervously darting all over.

Myrna rested her head against his shoulder. "It's no jape. You're going to be a-"

"No!" his deep voice interrupted her. "No…" he said again but softer.

Not knowing what to do, Myrna sighed. He would not listen to her. Why was he so afraid? Slowly, Myrna took her hand and grabbed Sandor's jaw and made him look at her. They gazed at each other while frowning.

"I've been with no other man. You know that," she told him.

He cleared his throat and his eyes looked her up and down. He shook his head. "A child to have me as their… _father_… that is cruel," he was almost whispering. Myrna was about to object when he continued. "I hated my father. If I ever had children I would expect them to hate me as I hated him…"

"That's not true. What your father did to you was not right but that does not mean your children will hate you. That makes no sense, unless you plan to be like your father…" she saw him become slightly angry again.

"Of course not!" he growled at her. He took in a breath and calmed down again and when his eyes went to her belly he swallowed. Myrna grabbed his hand and gently placed it over her belly and smiled at him. She felt his fingers rub against her through her dress and he sighed as their eyes met.

Myrna held onto his arm as he kept his hand on her. "You'll be a great father and our child will love you. Maybe… we could have more in the future. Raise children that we can be proud of. Small, wonderful Clegane children to clean your family name," she continued to smile at Sandor as he warmly watched her speak to him.

"They're not going to be small, for one," he almost chuckled but he became serious. "Those babes that we have will only be bastards unless we… marry," he said softly.

Her lips parted but she did not know what to say. Her eyes became teary as she realized what he was trying to say. She waited for him to say something else but they sat there in silence for a moment. Squeezing his arm, she silently encouraged him and his eyes seem to look right into her and see everything. _Is he really going to?_

"Be my wife," his deep voice sounded beautiful to her as he said those three words.

A gasp escaped from her lips even though she had a feeling that was coming. She jumped with a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around Sandor's neck, making him fall over as she giggled. He smiled but he also winced; Myrna almost forgot about his ankle. She sat up apologizing but he pulled her back down and held her tightly.

He grumbled and Myrna lifted her chin up to him to see what the problem was. "What is it?" she asked him.

"You're not giving me an answer," he flatly said as he looked back down at her.

She playfully punched him. "My answer is yes! That should be obvious," she laughed at him as he held her tightly again and kissed the top of her head.

"A father…" he said aloud as if he was trying to wrap his head around the idea. There was happiness in his voice.

The cold snow continued to fall and it began to pile around them as the night went on. Myrna felt the crisp wind blow and run past her as she sat in his arms. Everything around them was white and it contrasted beautifully with the night sky filled with sparkling stars. She felt at peace and liberated in that moment as her problems seemed to slowly fix themselves one by one. They kept each other warm as they embraced each other all night, and with no one bothering them as the others sat by the fire. No fire could burn brighter and warm them more than the love they had for each other.

AN: A month ago today I posted the first chapter of this story! Thanks so much for those who have stayed with me and to those who are just discovering it; I hope you are enjoying this story so far. For a long time I had planned on writing this story which is why I have been able to post it so quickly. I know how this will end but the end is not coming up too soon yet. Don't forget Nicholas is still out there! Thanks again and everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin.


	28. Chapter 28

The final week of their journey was finally over. Winterfell's great stone walls were now in sight and she can hear the gasps escape from Sansa and Arya. Arya actually stood up and sat on some luggage in the front of the wagon to get a better look, ignoring Oak's scolding. The wagon rocked back and forth and Myrna was afraid Arya would fall and hurt herself from sitting on the wobbly wooden box. Slowly the walls began to grow larger and larger as they neared. Around the walls there was nothing but flat land that was now covered in untouched snow and the gray skies seemed to touch the white ground in the distance. Last time Myrna saw Winterfell she was younger than Arya, but it still seemed enormous to her. She glanced next to her at Sandor and smiled and he rubbed her back. _Sandor has been to Winterfell before_, Myrna remembered. He had told her that he was with the royal family when they went to inform Lord Stark that they were bringing him back to be Hand of the King and that's how Sansa and Arya ended up in the capital. The only person who had not seen Winterfell was Gendry, but he did not seem too enthusiastic. To him it was probably just another castle filled with snobby rich people. His true feelings towards noble lords and ladies slipped every once in awhile during their journey. Despite that, he and Arya have seemed to get along again like they did before the incident at the inn awhile ago.

"First is Winterfell, then Beaumont Hall," Oak said aloud as he made the horses trot slightly faster towards the gate in the walls. Sansa and Myrna both looked at each other at the same time. During this past week they had talked more about Myrna and Sandor staying at Winterfell, but Myrna declined the offer. She needed to see Beaumont Hall. There was no way she could be at ease knowing her home was only some miles off to the west of where she would be. Myrna told Sansa she may return to Winterfell if she finds that Beaumont Hall had not lived up to her expectations, but Myrna thought to herself that she doubt that would happen. Sansa seemed to understand and that was the end of that. Now they were actually about to stop at Winterfell and Sansa's green eyes seem to ask her if she was sure once more, and Myrna nodded in response to the silent question.

A loud creak was heard when the gate opened and everyone peered inside as the horse led them inside of Winterfell. There were more people than they expected, some went on as if they were having a normal day of work. When one noticed Sansa and Arya they yelled something and more people began to notice. A crowd began to gather and Oak made the horse stop and he jumped off the front of the wagon and went around the wagon to begin helping them unload what they needed.

"I thought Winterfell would be worse than this…" Gendry said. "The rumors said it was a complete ruin," he continued as Sandor jumped off the wagon, making the wagon bounce and Myrna heard him wince when he landed. _You need to watch yourself_, Myrna narrowed her eyes at him in a scolding way but he ignored her look. A man like Sandor refused to let pain stop him.

When Sandor and Oak realized they were standing near each other they gave each other a cross expression but Sandor went on to help the ladies off the wagon as he usually did. His ankle was slightly better, but he still had a limp.

"There was someone who sent ravens out to all the surviving Stark bannermen in the north to come and live in Winterfell as winter comes closer," Oak answered Gendry. "No one's really sure who did, to be honest, but it was a good thing. These people are able to survive together right when the north seemed to be falling apart," he smiled as the crowd began to cheer for the Stark girls who returned home. Sansa and Arya smiled shyly at their northern neighbors' who welcomed them back home. An older lady asked the group if they would like to come and eat some stew and they agreed. Oak went ahead of them and spoke to the older lady as if he knew her and they were led to a smaller building with a few tables. When the scent of meat from the stew filled Myrna's nose her tummy began to feel queasy but she knew it would be a good idea to eat before leaving for home. _Home…_ she thought. Myrna thought she would never return home but they were so close now.

Hot bowls of stew were placed in front of them as they sat at the table. The steam from Myrna's bowl warmed her face just by sitting over it. Everyone ate together, except Oak. Ever since that incident with the boulder nearly killing Sandor and Sansa he had not spoken much to them. He liked Arya, though, and Arya seemed to like him back. Out of all of them he would talk to her the most. Arya liked his tales, especially the ones about the Faceless Men. That Jaqen whats-his-name really left his mark on Arya and she seemed to wish to be one. Myrna did not believe her, truth be told, but it was real to Arya and she would not dare crush the little girl's heart like that.

After eating they thanked the lady and Oak began walking back outside toward the wagon. Now it was time for Myrna and Sandor to go to Beaumont Hall.

When they began walking outside Myrna felt something wrap around her from behind. She noticed it was Arya hugging her. "Do you have to go?" she asked.

"Beaumont Hall is my home…" Myrna turned around, kneeled and hugged Arya properly. "We will see each other again. Our homes are very close to each other," she smiled at the young Stark girl. Myrna stood up after letting go of Arya and she turned towards Sansa. Smiling, they gave each other a hug as well. After all they had been through they had finally made peace. Myrna now considered Sansa Stark a friend; it was a rough road there but she knew that they would make good friends since she saw her at the capital.

Myrna turned around and began walking but saw Sandor looking at the Stark girls as if he wanted to say something. "You girls… take care of yourselves," he rasped as he eyed them both. They responded with a nod. "If you need a sword, send a raven to Beaumont Hall," he finished and he began walking with Myrna back to the wagon but slowly. His ankle still pained him and he grimaced as he pulled himself up onto the wagon. Myrna tried to help him but he would push her hands away. He had too much pride. After he leaned over and helped Myrna up once he settled himself near the edge of the wagon and she sat next to him. When she looked behind her the crowd began to break up and people went back to what they were doing and some went to speak with the Stark girls. They waved one final goodbye before a woman went and led them to their home and away from the smaller crowd, inside the castle.

Oak jumped on the front of the wagon and slowly the horses pulled it around and they were off again. They went back outside the gates and some people closed it behind them, and a loud click was heard when they locked the massive gate. Myrna looked behind her and watched the walls begin to grow smaller as they headed west. It began to snow again so Myrna and Sandor huddled together with their shawls wrapped tightly around them. Now looking towards the front of the wagon she saw the Wolfswood ahead of them. She guessed they would be there at nightfall. Everything grew very quiet when they entered the woods and everything grew darker as well. The oaks had snow piling up around them and had snow stuck to them on the side where the wind often blew. Her childhood ran through her mind. Myrna wondered if she could remember the spots where she played at once they neared Beaumont Hall.

It began to grow even darker and Myrna knew that the sun was beginning to set behind the gray clouds. Her rear was sore from the travel but she knew it would be over soon. Looking off to the side she let out a small gasp. There slowly going past them was the large oak tree that she loved. Myrna was in awe as she watched it near her and then eventually go past her, but she turned around and continued to look at it. Memories of her trying to climb up that tree came to her and she laughed to herself remembering how many times she had fallen on her back after failing. Another memory came and she did not smile. Myrna took out her dagger and examined it. _I thought you would like to have something that can always remind you of home and protect you if I could not… _her brother's voice rang in her head. He was still her wonderful older brother then. She wondered where he was.

Sandor touched her shoulder. "We left him down south. No use worrying about him anymore…" he knew what she was thinking about. Myrna nodded gloomily. Vengeance had not been on her mind much anymore ever since she found out she was pregnant. Her baby came first, and Sandor. Myrna let her hand rub her tummy and she could feel herself begin to swell but she was still not far enough to look pregnant through her clothing. There was no doubt that Myrna was now looking forward to what was to come. Her future looked bright and no one could take that away from her. She would never let anyone take what she had worked so hard to achieve.

When Myrna looked ahead to see if Beaumont Hall was in sight, she jumped in her seat at what caught her eye. Oak was looking back at them slightly. His head was not turned all the way but he looked at her and Sandor out the corner of his eye. They were not mean like they had been during previous incidents. Oaks eyes went to her dagger as she held it outside of her shawl. His eyes were… almost sad. Myrna wondered how awkward he must feel being alone with them. _If he truly is enamored with me, then this must be rough on him. _Myrna made herself think of home again once Oak turned his head forward again. She saw the large oak tree which meant they were almost there. Her heart began to beat faster.

Even though it was cloaked with darkness from night, Myrna recognized her home. She sat up straight in her seat and looked as hard as she could with her jaw dropping, letting her mouth hang open. Behind her she heard Sandor shifting too, wanting to take a look at her home. The only thing he knew of Beaumont Hall was what he saw through her dream. Even though it was terribly dark she could still see the walls coming closer to her. She let herself smile.

"I'm home…" she said aloud. Myrna turned her head back and looked at Sandor with excitement clear on her face. He had always been wary of this, but now he seemed relaxed and allowed himself to smile back at her.

They were now in front of the gate and they waited awhile. For a moment Myrna was afraid no one was going to let them in but then the gate slowly opened. It was not as old as the gate on Winterfell's wall and not as large either. When it was wide open Oak made the horses trot inside and Myrna had her first glimpse of her home in seven years. Well, she tried as hard as she could to look at it. Everything was so dark, there were no fires lit anywhere. It was late, but not so late that everyone should be sleeping. Even so, there were always fires lit all night like at any other town. Myrna frowned and looked around at the empty town that was her home. She heard Sandor make a disapproving noise and his hand went to the hilt of his sword and Myrna gave him a confused look. A noise next to her made her look towards the middle of the wagon and she saw a man dressed in all black that appeared out of nowhere and he grabbed her and threw her to the floor of the wagon as she cried from the unexpected threat. The dagger she was holding flew out of her hands and sat just a couple inches from her face but still out of reach. Sandor yelled her name but two men in black appeared from behind him as he stood up and they tried to pull him down but he resisted. He managed to get one off of him but two more jumped on the wagon. The men struggled with Sandor but they were able to make him fall backwards and tumble out of the wagon. She heard a loud thud and he howled in anger and there was also pain in his voice. More feet were heard outside of the wagon and she knew Sandor was outnumbered and he had a disadvantage due to his ankle.

"No! Sandor!" Myrna cried out as the man continued to hold her down. Her mind went to her baby. _Please be okay_, she prayed hoping the impact of the fall did not harm him or her. The man held her arms behind her back and pulled her up painfully, making her sit and face towards the end of the wagon. Focusing her eyes, she saw someone climb on. She recognized Oak's legs as he walked closer to her and anger filled inside of her.

"I _bloody_ knew something was wrong with-" she stopped screaming and started to whimper when she looked up at Oak's face. He was no longer Oak. The stories of the Faceless Men came to her mind and she realized how he knew so much of them. Oak… no,_ her brother_… was one of them.

Nicholas smiled down at her but his sweet dark eyes that she remembered from her childhood were now cruel. "Welcome home, little sister. It was nice of you to let me accompany you all the way here."

AN: The brother and sister reunite! Sort of. He was always there, aha. How did you like the twist? Please leave reviews! More chapters will be up soon. Everything Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	29. Chapter 29

_How long has it been? _

Myrna hated the darkness. The only noise she heard was the clanking of chains when she would move her wrists or ankles. Once in awhile her stomach would growl and her belly would ache from being empty. They had been kind enough to leave her water, but Myrna refused to drink it. The only kindness she would take from them is to be able to leave with Sandor.

_Sandor… where are you?_

Her life had been taken from her in an instant. When she told Sandor that she was with child and everything turned out alright she had never been so happy. She was looking forward to starting a wonderful life at Beaumont Hall with him and become his wife. Once again she felt like she was in one of the seven hells; she could never hold onto anything good that would happen to her. Myrna had no idea where Sandor was or what they were doing to him. She feared what had become of him, but she tried her best to not come to any conclusions. As she laid on her side she began to pray. She prayed for him, for her, and for their baby. They should know that she is pregnant, how could they leave her to starve in this dark, damp room? She holds an innocent life inside of her. Her baby deserved a chance.

The rattle of a door knob twisting and the creak of a door opening was heard from across the room and light poured in from windows out in the hall. Myrna squinted her eyes and whimpered at the sudden strike of light overpowering her eyes that had been so used to the dark. When she could see clearly she saw her brother standing over her, but not close enough where she could grab him. Nicholas smiled down at her, but she did not return one.

"It's so good to have you back, little sister. I knew how eager you were to come back home," Nicholas' voice hardly changed, but Myrna could hear something was different. _There is rage in him._

Myrna needed answers. "Were you Oak the entire time?"

Nicholas rubbed his chin. "Not the entire time. The man you danced with was the real person who knew…" his voice trailed off when Brenda's name was about to come out of his mouth. "That man should have known better. No one can have you, not even _think _of having you," he spoke softly but it sounded like he was hissing.

His loud footsteps walked over to the other side of the room and he began to pace back and forth while rubbing his temples. Myrna looked at him as if he were mad. Nicholas looked so agitated but he finally stopped pacing and he looked down at her. Suddenly, he smiled again. This time he began to laugh. His laugh grew louder and louder til the whole room was filled with his voice. _He is mad._ Myrna shuddered at her brother and made herself crawl backwards until her back hit the wall.

"You have nothing to fear anymore. I will fix everything. This is just the beginning!" he had a wide grin on his face as he exclaimed that.

Myrna shook her head. "The beginning of… what?"

Nicholas did not reply to her but he sat down, still far from her reach. He was mad, but he was not stupid. He knew that she was not as weak as she made herself look. Right now, though, she truly was afraid of her brother and did not know if she could manage to try to do anything to escape. That irritation returned to his face as if he remembered something. His eyes glared at her and he looked like he was trying to figure out how to say something to her. "We have a slight problem, to be honest with you… a problem that we need to fix," he tried to hint something.

The way he had spoken of the man she danced with at the inn just a moment ago made her realize what he was probably talking about. "Don't you dare do anything to Sandor!" she cried at him. Nicholas suddenly lunged at her and smacked Myrna across her face, making her fall hard on her side. Myrna gently touched her face as it stung terribly. She could hear his breath become heavy.

"That _dog_…" he began with a growl but then his voice softened. "…is actually of some use to us," he smiled but he remained towering over her. Myrna remained on her side on the hard floor, staring up at Nicholas warily. They eyed each other for quite some time. It had been seven years since she had spoken with him but she knew their relationship would never be the same if they were ever to meet again. The one thing Myrna could never have guessed was this. Her brother was crazy. She had expected him to be angry and be somewhat like a smaller Gregor roaming around killing people but Nicholas had actually been worse than she had thought. Myrna watched her brother as he went to reach for something, and he pulled out her dagger. She felt as if something was caught in her throat. She wanted to say something to him.

Her lip trembled. "Liar," she whispered. Nicholas took his eyes off the dagger and placed them back on Myrna. There was no emotion in his dark eyes. He simply just looked at her.

Nicholas sat back down on his rear and continued to examine her dagger that he gave her on the day he was knighted by Gregor. Now his expression began to tighten, as if he did not like the memories that dagger held. "Like I said before, we have a problem…" suddenly he gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly as his arm rose with great speed and stabbed the floor with a loud bang. The noise made Myrna jump and she saw her dagger wedged into the wooden floor. She continued to stare at it until Nicholas put his hand back on the hilt and he pulled it out with a hard tug. Myrna looked at him and he smiled as he aimed the end of the blade towards her belly. "I don't like what's in there," he growled as his smile faded.

"_No!_" Myrna screamed at him. "You can't have my baby!" He lunged again at her but this time she was ready. The chains that were on her clanked as she went to grab his arm and she began to bite down hard on his hand that held the dagger. He screamed and with his other hand he punched her as hard as he could against her cheek and she went flying back down on the floor. Myrna sobbed and held her face as her brother continued to yell his own cries as he held his bitten hand while cursing. He stood up and made his way towards the door clumsily but he stopped and turned around to look at Myrna. Nicholas was sweating and he had a scowl on his face.

He began trembling as he spoke to her. "If you bloody think that I will let another Clegane take you from me and watch you give birth to a fucking pup…" he was panting and he stopped trembling when he caught his breath. "This is for the better, little sister. I know you'll thank me later," and with that he turned around and closed the door with a slam. Darkness was her friend again but this time she sobbed loudly and brushed her fingers across her sore face.

There was no such thing as time when all you can see was darkness. Before when the door was open she saw that there were windows in there but they had planks of wood nailed over them. She did not recognize the room; all she knew is that she was somewhere in Beaumont Hall. Her sobs began to quiet and her face was not so sore if she did not move around too much. However, she could not stop her heart from racing. Now she knew her baby was in danger. She remembered back at that inn where Sansa had caught her with morning sickness and seeing Oak's terrible eyes when he heard that she was pregnant. _They were actually Nicholas' eyes_, Myrna reminded herself. To think he was with them the whole time… Myrna knew her brother despises the Clegane's, and with obvious reasons. Even though it was only Gregor who harmed them, her brother would spit on anyone with the Clegane name. From their conversation it sounded like he was not going to kill Sandor, but Myrna still feared for him. But why did he not try to kill Sandor all this time? What's the point of keeping him alive if he hates him so? Now that she thought more about it, Nicholas had received his vengeance. Oak was the one to shoot the arrow that killed Gregor, which means it really was Nicholas who shot the arrow in Gregor's throat. How come that does not satisfy him? Too many questions filled Myrna's head and she was in so much pain. _We must be strong_, she thought as she rubbed her belly.

Outside in the hall she heard many footsteps nearing her door and she sat up straight. This time she knew better and covered her eyes before the door opened and she heard struggling as the men came into her room and the sound of more chains. She heard the door close but some of the men were carrying torches so Myrna could still see what was happening in her room. On one side of the room she saw Sandor trying to fight the men holding him; he was tied up with a blindfold over his eyes and he was gagged. Myrna began to crawl towards him while yelling his name but was pulled back by the chains attached to her. She did not notice Nicholas standing there among the men but when she did she knew he did not approve of her crying out to him. Sandor calmed when he heard Myrna's voice but whenever a man would tighten his grip on Sandor he would resist. One took his blind fold off and he kept blinking as if he had not seen anything in a long while. A growl was stuck in his throat as he peered up at the men who held him prisoner.

"What do you want from us?" Myrna finally asked. Her voice was raspy from not drinking anything. Sandor finally broke his disgruntled gaze from the men around him and looked at her. He looked hurt and angry when he saw her; she must have been black and blue from Nicholas hitting her. Myrna could feel it.

Nicholas ignored her question. "I'm going to make one thing clear to you. And you get no warnings, so I would suggest that you listen to me and listen well," he sounded like he was scolding a child. "Refuse to listen to me and the dog will be put down… with fire," Nicholas smiled. A man near Sandor holding a torch waved it in front of Sandor's face right after Nicholas stopped speaking and she could see Sandor's brown eyes widen with fear and he began to shake as he pushed his back against the wall.

"Stop it!" Myrna shrieked at the man. Nicholas responded by kicking her leg and she let out a small cry as she began to rub where his foot hurt her leg. "I… I will listen. Please, don't…" she managed to say.

The man torturing Sandor did stop. Even so, Sandor was still shaking like a leaf. Myrna hated to see him like that. Fire was his weakness and Myrna wished they did not know that. Nicholas sighed as he put his hands on his hips and looked back and forth between Myrna and Sandor, both looking miserable. "Not starting off too well, are we?" he sounded disappointed. Nicholas stared down at the floor and then he let out a chuckle as he looked at Myrna with a big grin. "But that's okay! Everything is going to be better from now on. All my hard work is about to be paid off. You will get what you deserve, my little sister. The Beaumont's will get what they deserve…" he went to kneel by her and tried to stroke her hair but she crawled away from him, refusing to look at him. Nicholas slowly brought his hand back and frowned at her as he stood up again.

"Why…?" Myrna said aloud. She continued to stare at the floor and she was doing her best to stop herself from sobbing.

"Look at me and I will tell you," his stern voice boomed.

Myrna took in a deep breath and managed to lift her chin so she could lock eyes with her older brother. He was still frowning at her but he did not look like he was going to hurt anyone. _But you never know what a mad man will do and when_, Myrna told herself and she refused to let her guard down. Right now she just needed to know why her brother was doing all this.

"Tomorrow we make for Winterfell. I have dresses for you in another room, and you will pretty yourself and make a surprise visit to your friends east of here. Sansa and Arya will be pleased to see you, no doubt. They will never expect it to happen," Nicholas kept his voice low. Myrna was afraid about what he was going to say when Sansa and Arya were brought up. The worried expression Myrna had on her face made Nicholas smile. "Whoever holds those girls will hold the entire north. They will be our hostages and if anyone refuses to listen to us then they sadly will have to pay the consequence. Such as your pet over here will pay if you do not listen to me," he reminded her as they both glanced at Sandor. His eyes were filled with rage.

Myrna could not believe what she is hearing. "Hold the north? You want to take Winterfell and be Warden of the North?" she asked him, confused.

"Not the Warden of the North, dear sister…" his smile turned evil and the men in the room chuckled. "…the King of the North!" he declared. The men began to cheer and Myrna looked at all of them in horror. Even Sandor was taken aback by what he said, Myrna could tell by his eyes.

"You're mad," her voice trembled and the men hushed as Nicholas looked down at her as if she had just offended him. He began to take a step towards her but stopped when she continued. "There already was a King of the North and look what happened to him. You'll see the same fate," Myrna warned him as she stared him straight in the eye.

Nicholas let himself smile. "That's so nice of you to be worried about me. But, truth is, Sansa and Arya's older brother was a fool. How can you be a King of the North when you never were in the north during your reign?" he asked Myrna. Myrna knew Sansa and Arya's brother was fighting down south the entire time and it is true he never was king while he was up there. He and their mother were killed before they could return home, at the Twins. "When you're a king your place is where you rule so you can be protected by your men who are sworn to you. You can't rule if you're dead. It's okay, though. I thank their brother for his time but I'm afraid I will be better at being king," Nicholas chuckled but then he turned serious just as quick as he laughed.

Myrna felt sick. Yet again she had been proven wrong when she thought her brother could not have been any worse. He wants to be a damn king? How does he go from vengeance to wanting to rule? Nicholas turned to two men and gestured them towards Myrna. They understood what he wanted and they began walking towards her. Afraid, Myrna tried to crawl away from them but she could not go anywhere. The men grabbed her by each arm and made her stand up. Her legs were weak so she hung like a doll being held just by its arms. Nicholas faced her and looked her up and down.

"Remember that problem I mentioned earlier?" he croaked.

Myrna felt her heart leap into her throat. "I told you…" Myrna stopped as she glanced over to Sandor. He did not know what they were talking about but she could see he was worried. She was afraid to say anything. She did not want to put Sandor in harm's way. Nicholas had told her she had no warnings. The look on Nicholas' face showed he approved of her shutting her mouth and keeping quiet.

"I've been thinking of how to handle this," he sighed. "There are many things I could do. I'm a patient man. I could wait for you to have your baby and leave it out in the woods for the wolves," he started to list terrible things he could do to their child and Myrna wanted to cry. Sandor became aggressive and started to growl again. He stood up as much as he could and pulled his chains but the men began to beat him and told him to sit and stay still. When Sandor would not listen Nicholas eyed him and then gave a hinting look to Myrna.

Myrna let out a shaky breath. "Sandor, please listen to them…" she looked at him with pleading eyes. When he looked at her he knew he had to calm down but he was reluctant to do so. His life was at stake here and she needed him. Myrna could not stand the thought of not having him around when their babe was born. He was breathing hard through his nose as his mouth was gagged. Slowly he sat down, pushing away and glaring at the men trying to force him down faster.

Nicholas nodded his head in approval. "See? We're already getting better," he smiled. He looked at Myrna and took a few steps in front of her until he was directly in front of her. She could feel his warm breath on her. "I know I just said I'm a patient man but this is an odd situation…" he went to try to run his fingers through Myrna's hair again and this time she let him. Myrna kept looking down but he took his fingers and made her look up at him.

He apologized to her, but before she could ask why he grabbed her shoulder and with his other arm he punched his fist into her belly with all his might.

AN: I honestly hate doing this to Myrna and Sandor. What did you think of this chapter? Thank you for reading and leaving reviews! The next chapter will be up soon. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	30. Chapter 30

The second she opened her eyes she let out a wail from the pain that had suddenly hit her, or maybe it was the pain that woke her from her sleep. Myrna went into a fetal position and hugged her stomach. Awful cramps inside her lower belly were persistent and did not stop for more than a few seconds. They were worse than any moonsblood pain she had ever felt… but then Myrna remembered. There was no way she could have moonsblood, she was pregnant. Fear took over Myrna and she fumbled to pick up the skirt of her dress so she can examine herself. She let out a louder wail. Blood and tissue smeared the inside of her thighs. Her baby was dead.

Her skirt slipped through and trembling fingers, hiding her thighs again that were covered in the blood of her unborn child. _My baby…_ She clawed at her belly. _Nicholas, you…_ Myrna lifted her head and through the strands of curls that fell over her face she noticed she was no longer in the dark room where they had been keeping her.

"This is…" Myrna's small voice shook as she found herself back inside her old room. Nothing had changed and dust was thick and nearly everywhere, even on her bed. Slowly, she moved one leg over the edge of the bed and continued to sob from the pain that had been inflicted on her physically and emotionally. After the other leg went over the edge she pushed herself up but she only took one step before she fell on the floor. The pain was too much. That was when she heard a voice inside her head; it was a familiar man's voice crying out. A picture inside her head matched the cry and she recalled what had happened after Nicholas had killed the babe inside of her. Her memory reminded her that the cry came from Sandor. It was the sound of a father losing a child, almost the same as the cry Cersei had when her son, Joffrey, died before her eyes. Myrna had been on the floor after Nicholas punched her and the pain washed over her, making everything around her blur from the tears forming in her eyes. The last thing she was able to make out was Sandor trying to reach for a man's dagger but one had grabbed something and hit it hard against his head and he fell to the floor just as she did. Next thing she remembered was waking up in here, in her old room.

Strong hands grabbed her from under her arms and picked her up. "M'lady," a stranger's voice spoke down at her. Myrna squinted up at him and did not bother to hide her pain; she knew it was obvious she was sobbing before. She did not hear him walk in and she did not recognize him, but she guessed that he was one of Nicholas' men. "A bath is waiting for ye down the hall," he pulled her up to her feet and she did not try to resist. They walked out of her room slowly as the man needed to help her walk. A solemn expression was now on Myrna's face as she made her way to the old room where she would take a bath as a child. He put a clean dress and towel on the floor and told her to meet him outside when she was finished and left her alone in the room by closing the door behind him. Myrna took baby steps towards the tub and grabbed to the edge of it to balance herself and she crawled out of her torn and filthy dress that she had worn this whole time. As careful as she was, Myrna fell into the tub when she was halfway over the ledge. Water splashed around her as she adjusted herself and winced at the pain of hitting the hard tub feeling it rub against the burn on her back. Not to mention her cramps were still there causing her great discomfort.

The bath water was now still and Myrna sat there staring at the wall in front of her quietly. Now the only place where she was dry was her face. No more tears fell down her rosy cheeks, the only thing her eyes did was show that she was done with being the victim. Her thirst for vengeance returned. In order to win she needed to play the game right. Inside her head she brought back memories she had with Queen Regent Cersei. Everyone had feared her, as she knew how to play everyone. From her memories she studied the way she talked, the way she held herself and the way she always had that cold stare. Myrna was going to let herself become something bigger, no, someone bigger. Sandor and she deserved the life that Nicholas took from them and she was sure to take it back, and with interest.

Ignoring the pain, Myrna stood up and made herself stand straight. While still dripping, she crawled out of the tub and dried herself off. When she glanced up she saw a mirror on the wall. Myrna was surprised to see how much older she had looked since she had looked at herself at the capital and she noticed she was not bruised as she thought she surely was from Nicholas's abuse. Taking a step closer, Myrna examined her face and tried to make herself look intimidating like Cersei. Her big dark eyes made it difficult, as they had always made her look innocent. Irritated, Myrna almost gave up but when that flash of frustration showed on her face she saw a strong looking woman. Again, she made that face and held it. Her mouth was tight, and she made her large dark eyes squint. _This should work… _Realizing she was still naked Myrna bent down while still ignoring the pain in her belly and picked up the dress. The dress was orchid all over with a floral pattern. It was a swoop neck and the sleeves were loose starting from the shoulder and the end stopped at her knees. The dress was laced in front and she tightened it. When she was done she looked back in the mirror and made that face one last time. _You will now grab onto the attention you receive, and make the people around you play in your favor. If not for you, then for Sandor and the children you will have one day. _

Myrna held her hands over her stomach as Cersei usually did and walked out the door with that look on her face. The man jumped at Myrna when he saw her walking out like she was a true noble lady with power. When he had helped her in there before she was filthy and could barely walk, so she understood his shock and she enjoyed it. He actually dropped his dagger and yelped. Gently, she walked over to him and picked it up for him and handed it to him. Myrna allowed her mouth to soften to a small smile and she cocked her head at the man. "Shall we?" she said sweetly as she walked past him after he grabbed it from her and he followed her while trying to say something but all he did was stutter. Myrna hopped down the steps and she made her way to the entrance where she knew Nicholas would be.

Men were scattered everywhere. Myrna had not realized how many men followed Nicholas. He must have been collecting men all this time, somehow managing to persuade them to follow him and help him become King of the North. When she saw the wagon they had used to come here she let a gasp escape her lips. A kennel was sitting on the wagon and on the inside was Sandor. His head was down as if he were defeated. She took in a deep breath to control herself so she would not do anything she would regret. Around the wagon she saw her brother laughing with some men and for a moment he did not look like the maniac he was. When he noticed her Nicholas immediately walked up to her with a smile and she forced a smile back.

"Ah, my little sister. You look better today. That dress is beautiful on you, as I knew it would be!" Nicholas gave her a warm smile and hugged her. Myrna made herself smile and hug him back, thanking him sweetly. Nicholas had given new orders to the man who followed Myrna out and he left in a hurry. Over Nicholas shoulder Myrna saw Sandor had heard them and he studied them. He showed no emotion, but she knew he was deeply hurt by all of this. Any man in his position would be.

Myrna looked back up at Nicholas and gave him her stern look. "You seem to have everything under control. What exactly is my role in all this?" she wanted to know honestly. He smiled at her and gave her an eerie stare while throwing his shawl on her. Without saying anything he turned around and ordered his men to get into their spots and get ready to leave for Winterfell. The men cheer as they finished up their jobs and went on their horses or wagons.

"I will be your king by tonight, and my little sister here will be your princess so you best treat her like one," he laughed as he put his hand on Myrna's back and led her to their wagon. Myrna felt sick as the man who gave her the scar on her back touched it but she forced herself to smile. "But don't trust her just yet," his voice lowered as he helped himself up on the front of the wagon and Myrna's smile disappeared as she looked up at her brother in disgust as his back was turned towards her. _Too smart_, she thought. Myrna let Nicholas pull her up when he turned around and by then she had forced her sour face to disappear. When she sat there she peeked over her shoulder back at Sandor but a man had taken a sheet and covered the kennel so she could no longer see him. Myrna was saddened. She wished to speak with him. When the horses began pulling the wagon Myrna looked ahead and put on her intimidating face. Once again she was leaving her home, and this time she did not know if she ever wanted to return.

"I'm sure you want to know what will happen once we reach Winterfell," Nicholas spoke softly to her and he had found himself a new shawl that was sitting on the wagon to put over his shoulders. Myrna did not respond but Nicholas kept going. "First of all, it was me who sent out the ravens to bring all the surviving Stark banner men to Winterfell. People need to see for themselves who the rightful king is. When they see us holding the Stark girls they will have no choice but to listen, but I'm not worried. I'm sure after they see what kind of people the Beaumonts' are they will love us," Nicholas chuckled.

Myrna held her hands on her lap but she began hurting herself by squeezing her hands too tight. She was so used to just yelling or striking someone who would make her angry, but it was time for her to end her outbursts. They only gave her more trouble.

Nicholas peeked over at her. "I have to repay someone for helping me, though. Back at the capital a man helped me arrange these wagons and gave supplies to all my men so they could reach the north on their own. He told me he would leave a week after we did, so he should be at Winterfell in a couple days to take his reward…" he continued to stare at Myrna with a sly smile. Confused, she thought hard about what had happened at the capital. She remembered who Oak was left with the last time she saw him at the capital and she put it together. Myrna turned her head sharply towards her smiling brother.

"You… you killed Tywin!" Myrna exclaimed. It made sense. But who was the man who was coming north? This man had to have spoken with Myrna. Again, she thought hard.

Nicholas snickered. "The old man would never have let Sansa and Arya go while he was alive. So, I took care of it," he sounded proud of himself. Despite everything, Nicholas did have the right to sound proud. The man not only killed Gregor, but his master… Tywin Lannister. The thought made Myrna shudder, especially since she was sitting right next to the man who did this. Did Myrna ever stand a chance against her brother? "We need to take good care not to lay a scratch on the Stark girls…" Nicholas said softly out of nowhere.

"Why?" Myrna asked cautiously. Of course she did not want anything to happen to those girls. They were dear to her, and she was nervous as to what role they need to play in this scheme that Nicholas made.

"Sansa Stark is the reward," Nicholas said that as if she were just a small sum of money or some goods. Myrna turned her whole body towards Nicholas. Her cheeks flushed and she was about to yell something but Nicholas had more to say. "And little Arya will be my wife. When she comes of age she will give me heirs," he laughed as if he had told a joke and smiled widely at Myrna. That left Myrna speechless. She took a moment to process what Nicholas told her. Who will be given Sansa? Then the name finally came to her mind.

"You can't," Myrna growled at her brother. His smile disappeared and he glared at her. Myrna put on her face that she practiced that morning and he seemed to take her more seriously.

"I will," he calmly replied to her and he gently brushed two fingers across one of her rosy cheeks. "I don't care what that Littlefinger does with her. She will probably be a whore most likely, that _is_ his business…" Nicholas shrugged and looked straight ahead down the road they were on.

Littlefinger. He was the one who told her of this plan and she trusted him. _I'm such an idiot…_ Myrna looked back at the covered kennel that Sandor was sitting in. _You were right, Sandor. This was all a trap and I fell for it. I'm so sorry… _Sansa and Arya had no idea what was going to happen to them. Some people were likely to die; her brother is planning on sacking Winterfell. Some people that Sansa and Arya care about will die. However, if she disobeys her brother and tries to defend Sansa and Arya then Sandor will be burned alive. Not only will Sandor die, but Nicholas said that Sansa and Arya will perish as well. Either way, Myrna loses. Mean eyes and confidence were not enough to win this. She had to come up with a plan, and quick or else her close group of friends will be hurt terribly. For the rest of the day Myrna kept quiet and her brother did the same. When night fell, they saw the walls of Winterfell in the middle of a vast, snow covered space. The men behind her started to go a different direction, Myrna noticed as she heard the wooden wagons start to rumble farther and farther away. One wagon went up next to them and they both came to a stop. Nicholas pulled on Myrna roughly and made her jump down with him and told her they were switching wagons. Looking back at the kennel she understood why. _I don't want to leave him alone…_ Myrna stared at the other man who was trading wagons with them and saw he was the same man who led her to her bath that morning. When Myrna saw Nicholas jump onto the other wagon Myrna subtly pulled the man and whispered in his ear, "Leave him unharmed and you will be rewarded directly from me," and without looking at the man she continued on to the other wagon and let her brother pull her up again. This time when she looked at Nicholas she saw he had Oak's face again and that made her jump.

"Be ready," he commanded her and he made the horses pull their wagon towards the gate of the great wall of Winterfell. Myrna saw the other men against the wall. They must have been told when to enter by Nicholas earlier and that disappointed Myrna. That put her at a disadvantage. She still did not have a plan. After a short moment a loud click was heard and the creak of the old gate filled the air as it slowly opened for them. _Where are the guards?_ Myrna was shocked to see how easy this was going to be for her brother. During their previous stay she remembered there were no guards then, either, but they had expected this place to be ruins. These men are literally just sitting outside the wall waiting to kill half these people and take her friends hostage. With one final nod towards his men, Nicholas disguised as Oak made the horses trot inside and Myrna felt her stomach turn into a knot over the cramps that she would still feel every now and then. Remembering Sandor's life being in her hands she put on a cold expression and held her hands on her lap as her back straightened.

People recognized them and welcomed them right away. They were the brave people who brought home the remaining Stark family. Nicholas, who as now Oak, jumped down and charmingly helped Myrna down and he requested an audience with the girls. Gladly, an older man who looked like a maester led them slowly to one of the greater halls where the girls were sitting inside. They were on top of some steps sitting at a table reading what looked like letters and they gasped when they saw Myrna and Oak. Both of them stood up and made their way down and they greeted them with a hug.

"You're back already!?" Arya asked Myrna. Myrna forced a smile back.

"Well, I couldn't stay away for too long after all," she also forced a laugh. The young stark girl looked around.

"Where's your future husband?" she asked teasingly. Sansa eyed her awkwardly after that comment. It seemed she was not yet over Sandor.

Myrna did not think of what to say about Sandor's absence. She said the first thing that came to mind after she stuttered a little. "Well, you know how he is. Wandering around…"

"Hmm. No, he's usually by your side. Whatever, it doesn't matter," Arya was interrupted by Sansa.

The red haired beauty did not look any different. She was still awfully shy looking and her glassy green eyes looked somewhat happy to see Myrna. "Is there something you need? Please let us help you in whatever way we can," she politely said. Everyone's attention went to noises outside the hall. The sound of swordplay and cries filled the air and Sansa grabbed Arya and both had fear in their eyes_. It's beginning_ _so soon_, Myrna cringed.

Arya looked up at her sister and then at Myrna and Oak. "What's happening!?" She pulled away from her sister and began running toward the door to see what was going on. Myrna almost grabbed for her but Oak grabbed Myrna's hand and shook his head. Sansa noticed. Myrna knew when she glanced at her and she gave her an apologizing look. She took a couple steps back and began to run in panic but some guys had snuck in and were behind her. They grabbed her and covered her mouth to muffle her screams. Arya could be heard yelling as she was being carried by another man and both girls were escorted back to the top of the steps. All of Nicholas men came piling in along with frightened and sobbing men, women and children who had survived. That was when Oak grabbed Myrna by her wrist and pulled her towards the steps while doing something to his face. He was Nicholas again, and Sansa and Arya looked at him with their eyes wide. They had no idea who he was, but they did not like him.

Once Nicholas stood at the top of the steps he faced everyone that was crowded into the hall and held his hand up. People began to quiet and only some sniffling was heard in the crowd from people who could not keep in their sobs from seeing blood being shed from people they must have loved. Myrna felt sorry for them and guilty as she stood there knowing she had played a part in this. "From this day, Winterfell no longer belongs to the Starks," Nicholas boomed. People whispered and some gasps were heard. "For those who do not know me, I am Nicholas Beaumont. This pretty lady next to me is my sister, Myrna Beaumont," he smiled as he put his hand on her back but she refused to show any hint of emotion. She kept her face as blank as she could as she looked out at the crowd. "I am your new king," he declared. Some people yelled in anger and the noise became louder and louder until one of Nicholas men shot an arrow into the crowd and people screamed. "Refuse to follow me and more people will die. But the first to die will be the remaining children of Lord and Lady Stark," he threatened. Again, the crowd grew quiet with only the sound of whimpers and sobs. Myrna stared out at the crowd. At that moment she was their princess, but she did not want to be their princess. Looking at Sansa and Arya they both gave her a menacing look. In the end she had chosen Sandor's life over her friendship with the girls.

AN: Wow, the thirtieth chapter already. Thank you those who are still keeping up with me. Please leave reviews! They encourage me to continue this story and I appreciate them more than anything. I should have the next chapter up within the next few days. One thing I would like to add is that I have decided after this story is over with I am going to create a side story that will show this fic through Gregor's POV. It was suggested to me by BookFinder and I thank them for the great idea so here's a shout out to you! Thanks again, guys. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	31. Chapter 31

Eerie silence strained Myrna as she sat on a bench in the quiet great hall below her brother. Myrna attentively kept her feet flat on the step she was on and her back straight as she peered into the crowd that had gathered inside. A large wooden chair was set at the top of the steps and would soon be replaced with a throne as King Nicholas had commanded one to be made. Her older brother, now the King of the North, sat there and smiled at his people. A dozen of Nicholas' favorite men were knighted that morning by him, and people watched without a word but there was animosity in their eyes. Inside her head Myrna silently told her brother that he was a fool. There was no way he could completely control these people who resented him for killing their loved ones and taking their home. Their eyes showed their true feelings towards him. What made Myrna the most uncomfortable was that the eyes not only judged her brother, but herself as well. She was the sister of this king, and was just as terrible as he. Just a couple days ago she was warmly thanked by these people for bringing home the Stark girls and now she was the unwelcomed sister of the usurper who took away their lives. Myrna knew of this plan, and she let it happen out of fear for the life of her love. How could she forsake Sandor? _Sandor… what are they doing to you at this moment?_

Her ill filled thoughts were interrupted when she saw some newly knighted men walk in through the front doors with a dirty and rough looking man who looked to be in his early forties. The crowd separated as he was brought in and when they reached the bottom of the steps the man was thrown onto his hands and knees before King Nicholas. Myrna peered down at the middle aged man with pity and behind her she heard Nicholas let out a sigh as he asked what this one had done.

"This one had the nerve to gather men and plan to overthrow Your Grace," one of the knights bellowed. None of the men who were knighted really looked like knights. They still wore their usual brigand armor and looked like thieves more than honorable men. _That is because they were most likely thieves before, as well as rapists and merciless killers…They have not a shed of honor._

Myrna let her eyes trail up the steps and when her face looked over her shoulder she watched her brother's reaction to this man. He was the first to do such a thing, and probably not the last. Nicholas nodded his head as he pondered on what to do. Suddenly his dark eyes met Myrna's and he let out a smile. "Princess Myrna will decide your punishment," he declared loudly. All eyes shifted to her.

She felt her mouth tighten and she looked across the crowd at all the people who awaited her first time giving out a sentence. Myrna blinked when one person stood out among the rest of the crowd. Gendry stood there with his arms behind his back and he glared at her as the rest did. _Gendry, you know me. Why do you give me those same eyes? _When Myrna began to look at the rest again she knew they had no idea if she was like her brother, and it looks like they were afraid to find out. Finally Myrna let herself look at the man she was ordered to punish and he kept his chin down but his watery eyes stood out against his dirty face as they watched her. _This must be a trick_, Myrna feared. _Or perhaps a test? _Nicholas wanted to know how loyal Myrna was. This man kneeling in front of her clearly hated her as much as the king and Myrna knew she had to clear this stigma that she let her brother create for her. In order to win you cannot just be feared. Myrna had been copying the way she remembered Cersei behaving because Myrna wanted to receive the same kind of respect Cersei had, but she knew not to be completely like her. If Cersei would only show more love for her people then she would have been one of the best queens the Seven Kingdoms. If she must help her brother rule for some time then Myrna wanted people to fear her, but also love her.

"To plot to kill your own king is a crime that cannot go unpunished," Myrna began and her pleasant voice filled the hall. She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "However, a dead man or a cripple will be of no use to us. Good men are limited within Winterfell. You may keep your life and your dignity. All I ask of you is to take over the job of burying the dead that lay outside, and a knight will have constant watch over you until I say so. Leave in peace, and take care of your future actions. You will not be shown this much mercy if there ever is a next time, and I pray to the Gods there won't be," she nodded at the knights and they dragged the man out, but his expression was reconciled. Gendry's eyes followed the man and he looked back up at Myrna with a softer face as did the rest of the crowd that surrounded him.

After the man had left Myrna made herself look back at Nicholas. He rested his chin on his fist as he sat leaning over to one side of his chair. His eyebrows pinched together as he watched that man walk out, and he looked like he was about to call the man back in to give him a more appropriate sentence but remained silent. She knew she had been too lenient on the man, and she may have done some damage but it was worth the risk. The people have no reason to fear her. Myrna was determined to help them but she had to be careful so her friends would not be harmed before she liberated the people in Winterfell from King Nicholas. Watching her brother made her think of Joffrey. Was he as bad as that brat who sat on the Iron Throne? He had already put some people to death on his first day, men who refused to acknowledge Nicholas as their king. His madness, cruelty and unpredictable nature made Myrna decide that he truly was just as bad as King Joffrey and that this was only the beginning.

"Bring me The Hound," King Nicholas barked an order at another knight and the knight marched out the doors. He still looked angry, and that made Myrna almost regret what she had done. What was he going to do? As best as she could, she forced her body to pose naturally and refused to show any sign of anxiety. Myrna tried to calm herself by thinking she will finally be put at ease knowing what has become of Sandor since she last saw him.

What had felt like an eternity passed and she saw Sandor walk in with his arms tied behind him. Relief took over Myrna as she saw he seemed to not have been harmed since the last time she saw him, and by the way he walked it looked as if his ankle was healing. She did not expect the look on his face when he saw her, though. His eyes were the same as everyone else's. Sandor looked angry with her. Myrna looked back at him confused, but he turned his attention to Nicholas as the king stood up. Nicholas let himself step down slowly but he did not go all the way to the floor where Sandor stood bounded by rope and held by two knights. On his hip he had a sword and he rested his hand on the hilt and looked Sandor up and down with a frown. "You're nothing compared to Gregor," Nicholas sounded disappointed.

"Hand me a sword and say that again, usurper…" Sandor snarled as the men had trouble pulling him back.

A chuckle escaped from Nicholas mouth and he turned his head to give Myrna a cruel smile. Her shoulders rose as her breathe caught in her throat. "Let him go, brother…" Myrna found herself whispering to Nicholas but it was loud enough for Sandor's ears. His smile disappeared and Myrna found herself regretting to speak anything. She had been holding back too much, and she could not let Nicholas do anything to Sandor. When her eyes met with Sandor again he did not look as angry as he did before. Did he think she wanted this?

"Remember what I said what would happen if you were to ever speak against me?" Nicholas hissed at his little sister as he walked over to her and grabbed her chin. The hall grew terribly quiet. Shakily Myrna's dark eyes darted between Nicholas' similar eyes as he glared down at her. "Well… I lied," he smiled wickedly and pushed Myrna's face roughly away and she rubbed her chin as he walked away from her. He stood in front of Sandor again. _Lied?_ Myrna gaped at her brother as he smiled at Sandor.

Sandor gave a sideways glance at the knights holding him and he looked back at Nicholas uneasily. "If you want me dead then be done with it. I'm sick of you gnats speaking so fucking high of yourself when you're nothing but stinking shit," his burn made that half of his face twitch.

"You won't be killed, Clegane. I assure you. In a couple days Littlefinger will arrive and take Sansa with him wherever he plans on going," he made his voice softer. "And you will accompany them," Nicholas slyly smiled.

Myrna stood up. "Why?" she demanded. _Nicholas was going to make Sandor leave? Not only leave, but with the girl Myrna had fought with over Sandor? _Deep inside Myrna really knew why Nicholas was doing this. A memory came to Myrna. The night the boulder came rolling down that hill towards Sansa shortly after Myrna sat and had a small chat with her brother disguised as Oak. He had commented on Sandor and Sansa's relationship and had seen Myrna's reaction. Myrna also knew that Nicholas saw Sansa and her quarrel during their journey to the north. Was this all just to make her upset? So Sandor was never in any real danger after all. He was just a tool to make Myrna behave and now he was being given away after Nicholas received what he wanted.

Nicholas did not answer his sister's shrilled question. "Take Clegane to Sansa's bedchambers. He should become more acquainted with the young lady as he will be spending lots of time with her in the near future," he said charmingly. A knight went and opened a door for the two knights holding Sandor as they tried to drag him out but he refused to go.

"You bloody know I already have a woman!" Sandor growled up at Nicholas. Nicholas returned that comment with a mean glare.

"…Not another word," Nicholas quietly said. Myrna remained standing and looked back and forth between her brother and her lover.

Sandor managed to push one knight off of him and he took a few steps towards the king. "She's standing right next to ya…" Sandor shoved it in Nicholas face. "Myrna was not Gregor's. Myrna is not yours. Myrna is _mine_," he rasped as his brown eyes went to Myrna and they became tender. She felt herself blush and felt the need to say something before Nicholas did.

"I'm sure Sansa is lonely. Assure her everything is alright when you go there," Myrna calmly told Sandor. He blinked at Myrna but he understood what she was saying. She trusted him, and Sandor was the perfect person to speak with Sansa as Myrna was now seen as the enemy from her point of view. Her and Arya… Sandor gave a bow to Myrna but ignored Nicholas as he lead himself out the door with the one knight remaining on him barely having a grip on him. If only Sandor had a weapon, then maybe they could have managed to escape together but there were more people involved in this than just them two. Sansa, Arya and all these people were in danger just as they were from Nicholas and his men.

A growl escaped Nicholas and he pulled his sword out of its sheath and threw it across the room. The sudden fit made some women cry out in the crowd. Nicholas was breathing heavy and he rubbed his face with his hands before turning back around and giving a tired stare at his sister. Myrna stood there staring back at him and watched him give another command.

"Take my sister to her room. She's had a long day," he hoarsely told the knight that Sandor had pushed off of him, but he was the one that sounded like he had a long day. "And you stay in there," he added as he gave her a cold stare. Awkwardly, the knight went and grabbed Myrna's arm and led her out into the hall. When she looked harder at him she noticed that he was the man who switched wagons with her and Nicholas the day before and helped her bathe prior to that. He must be ordered to guard Sandor frequently as he seemed to be close to him whenever she managed to see Sandor.

Halfway down the hall the newly knighted man spoke. "I did as ye asked, m'lady. Some men wanted to torture that man with a flaming torch but I told them to fuck off, I did. They also wanted to throw stones at him like he was some actual dog but I told them to fuck themselves again," he sounded proud of himself. Something in the way he spoke showed he was somewhat slow, but Myrna did not mind. _Oh. I told him I would reward him._ Myrna began to blush as she called herself the slow one.

"What do you want as your reward?" Myrna asked softly, afraid he would ask for what most men would.

The knight stopped and Myrna stopped as well when she noticed and turned back around to look at him. He looked around to see if they were alone. "Ye don't like your brother much, do ye?" he asked after seeing the halls were empty. Myrna felt a lump in her throat. "Aye, ye don't? Well, I don't either to tell the truth," he spoke too loudly for Myrna and she shushed him as she looked around to double check for anyone listening to them but he continued on despite her warning. "Let me help. I know a kind lady like ye will help these people," he said sweetly.

"How can I help them?" she cautiously asked him as she neared him. For some reason she felt herself trusting this knight.

The knight smiled at her. "Why, what's better than a king?" he asked her.

Myrna did not know the answer. What could be better than a king? To her, it was nothing. "There's nothing better than a king…" she answered sadly. Kings hold all the power. The knight sighed and shook his head.

"A queen!" he declared with a funny laugh. Myrna thought about that. Nicholas was to marry Arya. Arya would be the queen… but who would listen to such a young girl?

Looking down at the floor Myrna began to slowly turn around to continue on to her room. The knight followed her but Myrna wanted to continue the conversation. "Arya is too young to be taken seriously. Even if I had the chance to speak with her…"

"Ye would not have to worry about that, my lady. The young lady would not become queen," he said flatly. Myrna stopped again and this time the knight stopped ahead when he was slightly ahead of her and looked back at her over his shoulder and smiled once again. "Who becomes the next ruler when an unwed king dies?" he seemed to hint something at her. _The next in line in his family…_ Myrna answered the question to herself and that is when she realized what the knight was trying to plot.

AN: Hello everyone! Many thanks for keeping up. Please look forward to more chapters! Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	32. Chapter 32

The walls of her room were made of large gray stones and there was only one small foggy window to let in some yellow sunlight. When she ran her hand down the rough uneven walls she felt the warmth sink into the skin on her palm. As a child she had heard that hot water from an underground spring flowed through small paths along the inside of Winterfell's castle walls which warmed everyone who stayed there. Bringing back her hand she found herself walking towards a small vanity and took a seat. Examining the top of the table she found nothing of interest. Myrna decided to pick up a comb and brushed her dark curls as she watched herself in the vanity mirror. She was waiting for the knight she had just held a conversation with moments ago to come back as she had asked him a favor and had little else to do inside that tiny, dim room. If he did not follow through, she would be upset. At times she wondered why he spoke so kindly to her. Myrna wanted to ask him why he was helping her, but she decided to wait for another day. More important matters were at hand.

A bang made Myrna's fingers lose grip of the comb and it fell on the floor and in the reflection of the mirror she saw Nicholas had entered into her room. His footsteps marched behind her and she refused to look over her shoulder. Fingers gripped her hair near her scalp and she felt her head being pulled back painfully. The panic made her hands move on their own and she found herself trying to free herself from her brother's grip but only the lower half of her body could move around. She ended up kicking the chair she was sitting on making it topple over on its side. Nicholas pushed his face close to Myrna's as they finally made eye contact. She could feel him breathing on her as he made his other hand grip her jaw to make her directly look at him. "_Let him go_," he mocked her from what she had said earlier that day. Nicholas let out a cruel laugh while baring his teeth. "Well, you're getting what you want. That Littlefinger can deal with the dog. Wouldn't it be funny if he were to be put in my same situation, watching a Clegane slowly take away someone he holds dear…" his eyes widened as he waited for her reaction but she gave none. Suddenly her face met the floor and she cried out. Myrna pushed herself up while letting one hand rub her nose that received most of the impact from the fall. Nicholas paced around the room and she watched his feet go in circles.

"Why are you here?" Myrna muttered as she sat up on her knees and continued to rub her face.

Nicholas stopped pacing and saw his feet pointing in her direction. He said something she did not expect. "That night… I should have killed him that night at the capital when he made you his bitch," he sighed as Myrna saw his feet turn around and now he paced towards her door. As he slowly pulled the door open he did not leave right away but stood there as if he were thinking of something. Myrna let her eyes travel up her brother's body and watched him as he looked over his shoulder with sad eyes. "I never wanted anything bad to happen to you…" he softly said before he flung the door wider and left swiftly leaving the door open. A short moment passed when the knight she was with earlier stepped in and saw Myrna standing up and walking to her vanity to examine her face.

"M'lady, I told the guards in front of their door that the King Nicholas had relieved them for lunch. I must say, it's easy to figure out what ye want to do but I must ask ye to reconsider," he took a couple steps closer to her and Myrna watched him when her eyes went from the reflection of her face to the knight standing behind her awkwardly. She had been rather quiet, but she was not sure why. "Your brother is already in a bad mood. If he catches ye, something awful…"

Myrna turned around and smiled prettily at the knight. He choked his words down and bowed. "Take me to them," she commanded the knight as she walked out of her door. Reluctantly the odd knight followed her and soon caught up to her so they walked side by side. "You will keep watch immediately after I enter the room, and fetch me if Nicholas plans on sending anyone to check up on me," Myrna let her hands rub against each other in front of her as she spoke to the knight with a hard voice. Up a curved staircase made of hard stone and down another hall the knight halted in front of a door and opened it for her. Myrna was being rough on the knight, and she knew she should not trust him as much as she does but despite all of that she thanked him before taking a step in. The door closed behind her as she stood there and finally saw what they were doing.

Their quiet room had been the same as hers; large gray stones made up the walls and kept the room warm. The window was slightly bigger which let in more rays of light into the room making it appear slightly more welcoming than her own. Sandor had his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against a wall with his weight shifted mostly to one side. He had been staring at the ground but when he noticed Myrna walk in his face turned towards her and he blinked. In the middle of the room against the opposite wall was a bed and Sansa was sitting on the edge and her hands had been resting on her lap. Rays of yellow light landed on her making her messy red hair brighter. She, too, was looking down and when she saw Myrna her cheeks began to turn red like her hair. The beauty stood up and she began to pout as she took a step towards Myrna.

"Out," Sansa said under her breathe.

Myrna inhaled and stepped closer to her as well. "No. We need to talk," Myrna began saying when the young girl in front of her made her jump from the sudden shriek.

"_I said get out!_" her face became redder making her green eyes prominent.

Sandor remained calm and kept his arms crossed. His brown eyes looked back and forth between the two girls he called his little birds and he seemed to be lost in thought. Myrna wondered what was going on inside his head as he watched them bicker. Right now Sansa was what Myrna had to deal with, so her dark eyes remained on the rightful Stark heir. It was understandable as to why Sansa was upset, and that was why Myrna was here.

Her voice was soft. "If I had not listened to every small command my brother has given me, Sandor would be dead. You and Arya as well. I apologize if that bothers you so. I suppose I'll leave," Myrna's voice began to tremble towards the end and she turned around. Slowly she opened the door but Sansa's voice stopped her from walking all the way out into the hallway.

"Wait," now Sansa did not look so angry. Before coming back in Myrna took a quick glance down the hall to see if the knight had truly listened to what she told him. The dark, empty hall told her that he had and Myrna quietly closed the door and walked back inside as she studied Sansa. "Is that the truth?" she squeaked. With a nod as her answer Sansa seemed to look more confused than angry. The girl turned around with her chin down letting her red waves fall around her face. Sansa had not done her hair that day; the girl usually pulled her hair back with braids or just simply tied the top half of her red hair up so it would not fall on her face as it did now. That made Myrna wonder if Nicholas allowed any ladies to come in and help Sansa and Myrna guessed that he did not. She wore the same dress she did the day before so she did not have the luxury of a wardrobe, either. Nicholas planned on giving her away soon, so there must be no need to make her comfortable here. She wondered if Sandor told Sansa of Nicholas's plans.

When Sansa sat back down on the edge of her bed Myrna allowed herself to find a spot next to Sansa and tilted her head so she could look at Sansa's nearly hidden face. "How have you been treated, Sansa?" Myrna asked straight out.

"Awful," she replied immediately. Sandor let out a small cackle and Sansa's frightened eyes went to him quickly. "I did not mean…"

"Don't mind me," he rasped as he kept his gaze away from them.

Myrna had expected them to at least talk with each other, but it seems they have just been sitting in silence for the most part. This whole time Sansa was alone with the man she wanted to take from Myrna and she did not even try to hold a conversation with him? Or maybe Sansa was being a good friend and left him alone on purpose. With a sigh, Sansa looked back at her hands that lay on her lap. Myrna put her hand on Sansa's shoulder and the girl swallowed as if she were holding back tears. When the girl finally gave Myrna her full attention she glanced down at Myrna's belly.

"What are you going to do with your baby then?" Sansa sounded curious as to how Myrna was handling the situation.

S_he doesn't know._ Myrna awkwardly took her hand back. The loss of her child left a terrible scar on Myrna. Honestly, she had no idea how she was able to deal with everything else happening. At times there were moments where she just wanted to hide and let herself cry it out. There was nowhere to hide so Myrna had to be strong and hold in all the tears for now. When Myrna would try to open her mouth and say aloud the fate of her unborn babe, she found that she could not. That only made it more real, so instead she let her eyes go to the floor and she shook her head. Sansa was confused and asked her what was wrong. Sandor's voice growled from the other side of the room and all he said was, "Dead," and Myrna shuddered. There was more anger than sadness in his voice. Once again she recalled the cry he let out the moment he saw Nicholas punch her, killing their babe. Myrna had comforted him at the thought of becoming a father, told him that child would have loved him. Now that was taken from him and so quickly, too. Myrna looked past Sansa's obvious shocked reaction and watched Sandor. He still refused to look in their direction.

"But how?" Sansa asked with a shrilly voice.

Myrna continued to stare at Sandor with watery eyes and shook her head again. "Nicholas," she whispered.

Sansa was now the one who put her hand on Myrna's shoulder and took her own look at Sandor. Calming herself, she leaned in towards Myrna and asked her quietly, "Have you had the chance to talk with him?" Once again, Myrna shook her head. With a sigh, Sansa stood up and looked down at Myrna and then at Sandor. "I need a change of scenery. I'll be out in the hall for a moment," she gently said as she headed towards the door. Before closing the door after she entered the hallway Sansa gave a glance at Myrna. Myrna mouthed the words 'thank you' before Sansa shut it closed.

At first the room was silent. Myrna saw Sandor was not moving from the wall, so she stood up and slowly made her way towards him. Sandor's back was against the bumpy wall and Myrna knew that must have been uncomfortable for him. With his arms crossed against his chest and his chin down he obviously did not seem to want to talk. When she was in front of him she placed a hand on one of his arms. His eyes were forced to go to her but he looked at her hand on his arm and frowned harder. Myrna had worked so hard to turn him into a loving man, but now it seemed he had returned to the Hound that she escaped with at the capital not too long ago. That frightened Myrna and wondered if he still had the intention of marrying her one day.

"Is my face so bad?" Myrna mocked him. That made Sandor's eyes fly to her face but he was not happy.

His eyes narrowed down at her. "Are you enjoying the royal treatment? Well, you can go bugger yourself, woman. Perhaps I should have left you at the capital with Joffrey as it seems idiot kings is what you take a liking to," he rasped angrily as he took her hand and threw it off of him. He marched to the other side of the room leaving Myrna standing there with her mouth open.

"He would have killed you if I disobeyed him! Not only you, but Sansa and Arya as well! Did you not hear me before!?" Myrna followed him as she yelled.

Sandor let out a chuckle and smiled angrily. "You really think that piece of shit could kill me? What, am I suddenly a weak little wench just because my ankle was injured?" he sounded offended and Myrna did not realize that she probably hurt his pride by saying they had the power to kill him.

"They were able to chain you up, Sandor…" Myrna reminded him. He remained quiet and looked off to the side. Anger got its grip on her and she took another step forward. "If you were so damn strong why didn't you stop Nicholas from killing our-" suddenly she stopped talking as Sandor looked back at her with a snarl.

"Not another word, you bitch. You think I wanted him to kill our child? You were the one who made me so damn soft. I learned, though. I'm never allowing that to happen again," he bellowed as he walked over to her and grabbed her tightly by her arms before she could ask what he meant by that. His grip was so strong it hurt but Myrna would not show that it did. When he continued his voice began to tremble. "What's taking you so damn long to cut that cunt's throat?" his eyes were wide as they glared down at her.

Myrna swallowed. "You know it's not that easy," she replied.

"Fucks sake, of course it is! Killing is easy for you, just as it is for me," he let go of her and let out a heavy sigh. One of his hands went up to his face and he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

Not knowing what to do, Myrna went to grab his hand that remained at his side. "You're not giving up on us, are you?" she asked softly. The way he was talking made her more afraid.

"How am I supposed to be your bloody man when I'm not going to be here?" he asked her once his hand went back down and he saw the grieving look on her face and grumbled. "We can't go back to the way we were while that man lives…" he leaned over and was inches away from her face. Myrna nodded knowing that was true. Even though, she expected a kiss from him but did not receive one as Sandor straightened up and towered over her once again. Her heart sighed sadly. To her he had not given up yet, but he was close to. Nicholas fucked up everything for them and made Sandor go back into his old ways for the most part. Sandor was afraid of being hurt again.

Suddenly the door flew open and it was Sansa and the knight. Myrna suddenly panicked as she realized that she had been away from her room for far too long. "Ye have to return at once! Come!" the knight yelled as he gestured her to run out.

"We will talk again. Everything will go back to the way it was, I promise…" Myrna gave one final look at Sandor and she was glad to see his eyes were not angry at her. If they were alone he may have hugged her farewell. "Take care of yourself, Sansa…" Myrna grabbed her hands for a second when she approached the door and smiled at her. Sansa nodded as Myrna left the two of them alone once again. Picking up her dress, Myrna ran down the hallway with the knight and they made their way down the staircase with their footsteps echoing with every step they took. They continued to run down the hallway that lied at the end of the staircase and when they turned the corner they gasped when they saw knights circling in front of Myrna's bedchamber. The knight pulled Myrna back around the corner and they stood there breathing heavily. _Oh no. Nicholas knows I left. What should we do? _Myrna gave a wary look at the knight and he looked like he did not know what to do, either. There was only one way to get out of this without too much damage being done. "Turn me in," she commanded the knight.

He gawked at her. "M'lady?" he asked her.

"Nicholas will kill you if he finds out you've been helping me, so right now you're going to be the one that found me wandering the halls. You hear me?" she kept her voice tough and the knight nodded after taking a second to think about it. He grabbed her arm and when they went around the corner Myrna began to struggle with him and yell to let her go. The knight was startled but he understood right away that she was putting up an act, and the ones standing outside her door started to pace towards them.

The walk felt long, but they finally made it to the hall where Nicholas sat. He still did not have his throne and he wore no crown, he simply looked like the leader of this band of brigands pretending to be knights. The knight that pretended to catch her threw Myrna down to the ground with force and she actually felt pain in her knees and arms as she caught herself. _This is for the best_, Myrna reminded herself. She needed this knight to continue to help her. He is no use dead. For some reason she had realized he had never given her his name at that moment, but the thought drifted away when she picked up her chin to look up at her brother.

"Only little girls break rules. Have you not grown since I was knighted?" Nicholas asked her as he tilted his head. One of the knights that had been in front of her room made his way up to the King of the North and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Nicholas frowned and stared hard at Myrna. The knight bowed before returning back down next to her and she stared up at the man. _What did he tell him?_ Nicholas adjusted himself and leaned over in his chair, letting his elbows rest on his knees. "Well, this is unfortunate. Put him down next to her," Nicholas commanded the knights and suddenly the one that had been helping her was forced down to his knees next to Myrna and he began to shout. A knight punched him in his temple and he flew down on his side and let out a cry. Myrna's eyes were wide with horror as she watched. _No! How!?_

Myrna crawled a foot closer to the steps that led up to Nicholas and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "He was the one who caught me. Why are you doing this to him?" she asked.

"Don't take me for a fucking idiot. One of you, go fetch the dog and Stark bitch and bring them here immediately," Nicholas commanded and one went marching out the door and Myrna felt her heart drop down to her stomach. He noticed the shock in Myrna's eyes and smiled. "Where else would you have gone?" he asked her and she put her chin down_. Was she so obvious the whole time?_ She had been so desperate to see Sandor. What an idiot she had been.

Myrna sat uncomfortably before him. That was when the knight next to her began to speak. "M'lady… I must tell ye something…" one of the knights was about to kick him but Nicholas raised his hand. Myrna pushed her curls out of her face as she turned her head to give her attention to the knight. "Gregor… Gregor wanted to protect you, m'lady," his voice cracked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Myrna bared her teeth. _What does Gregor have to do with any of this? _

"I was the one who read the Mountain the letter… when we was out in the Riverlands. I admit I was never a decent man… I did terrible things, I did…" he sounded like he was going to cry. "I never seen him move so fast in my life. Back to the capital he went, back to see you. I heard ye fainted when ye saw him… my boss didn't like it so. Or, well, the Mountain was my boss before I became one of _his_ men…" he gave a quick glance to Nicholas who watched silently. Nicholas's eyes went to one of the remaining knights in the room and he gestured him to come up to him by curling his index finger. Nicholas whispered something into the knight's ear and Myrna watched him exit as well. _This is not good…_ Myrna looked back at the knight who sat next to her angrily.

Myrna whispered harshly at him, "What in seven hells are you doing? My brother is already pissed!" she glared at him. The knight laughed and Myrna continued to give him mean eyes.

"Like ye said… my days are numbered now. I just wanted to tell ye… Gregor knew what your brother was. Ye should have stayed with him, m'lady. But I'm afraid it's too late now…" and he remained silent after that. At that moment Myrna no longer wished to know this man's name. Moments later they came in. Sansa was not bound, but Sandor was. He always struggled, but they always seemed to manage to keep him bound. They were thrown next to Myrna and the knight and she gave them an apologetic look.

Sansa's eyes went to the door and her eyebrows rose. "Arya!" she called out. Myrna went to look and she saw the last knight to have exited the hall return with the squirming little girl. He brought her up to Nicholas and forced her to sit next to him. Nicholas put his arm around her and locked her next to him as she tried to get away. "What are you doing with my sister!?" Sansa's voice somehow seemed gentle even when she yelled.

"I'm disappointed in all of you. Doing something like this behind my back…" he looked down at Arya as she looked back up at him with no hint of fear. "You need to pay somehow," he watched Arya but he was speaking to them still. Suddenly he stood up and carried Arya like a sack of wheat over his shoulder and she began to yell and hit his back. They all watched him near a brazier that sat against the wall in the hall. Memories flashed across Myrna's eyes. Her thirteen year old self was screaming.

All at once they seemed to gather what Nicholas was going to do and they began to shout. "_Don't you dare!_" Myrna shrieked as she stood up but a knight behind her kicked her leg making it give out and she fell back down. Another held down a sobbing Sansa and two holding down a roaring Sandor. The knight did nothing but watch as he lay on his side. Step by step, Nicholas neared the brazier and the flames reflected in his dark eyes. Arya continued to struggle more as she began to panic when she realized where he was going. Myrna pushed herself up and her eyes became watery and everything turned fuzzy. "You… You are just like Gregor," she told Nicholas between breathes. He was right in front of the brazier, and when he heard Myrna's voice his torso turned sharply and his eyes were filled with rage. They all stopped shouting and the hall was silent except for the crackling of the flames.

"You, my sister… are truly a buggering idiot," he hissed through his teeth. Arya was pulled back into his arms, and he stared down at her. "I'm sorry that you have to pay for their stupidity…" he softly told the girl as she neared the brazier.

AN: Hey, everyone! I just want to say thanks for sticking around to read my story; I know it's getting pretty lengthy. Honestly I did not expect it to be this long. More chapters will be up soon so don't wander too far from your computer. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin.


	33. Chapter 33

Nicholas held Arya inches away from the dancing flame. The girls' short brown hair was so close to catching on fire but right when the girl was about to know the pain Myrna and Sandor had endured he stopped moving the girl towards the fire. Nicholas and Arya stared at each other. Despite the fire that was so close to her, Arya did not show any fear towards her brother. Her small mouth was tight but her eyes squinted up at him as she controlled her breathes. Arya must have been able to feel the hot air slowly burning her skin on her backside; the girl was that close and the yellow flame reflected in her greasy brown hair. Myrna could see Nicholas was rethinking his actions but she could not relax just yet. Just one more inch and Arya would be caught in the flames. Nicholas armed relaxed and let the girl fall and they all gasped.

Arya did not fall into the brazier, but onto the floor next to it with a loud thud. Myrna felt herself grow light and her hand went up to her chest as she let out a sigh. Sansa's sobs quieted down to little hiccups and Sandor did not need to be restrained anymore. When the men backed away from him Sandor snarled up at them but quickly looked back at Arya with worry stricken eyes. They argued every chance they had but Myrna knew Sandor respected Arya deep down and wanted nothing to happen to the little girl. Nicholas and Arya continued to eye each other and the man kneeled down before her and grabbed her jaw, squishing her cheeks that made her look as if she were pouting. "_Those eyes tamed me…_" Nicholas spoke to himself as if he were remembering words someone told him long ago. Whatever his memory was, it was not pleasant for him to remember and he took back his hand and rested his arm on his knee. "Take my betrothed away. It's time I do something more original. Besides, I want her to be pretty…" he commanded any of his men and the closest one approached them and forcefully grabbed Arya's arm and dragged her out of the hall as she protested. Everyone seemed more relaxed when they saw the girl was not harmed at all as she exited. _Something more original_, Myrna repeated that sentence in her head and she fumed. Myrna had almost witnessed the most horrific event that happened in her past repeat itself and by the same man. Myrna gave Nicholas the cruelest stare as he approached them with a grunt. He pointed to Sandor and Sansa and ordered more men to take them back to their room. As they did that, Nicholas grabbed the beaten knight that lay next to Myrna. "With me," he looked down at Myrna and pulled the knight out of the hall with the help of another knight. She let herself rise and followed them outside being the last person to exit the hall and wrapped herself in her arms as a chilly wind ran through the town. In the other direction she saw Sandor and Sansa being forced back inside the castle. _Even after everything, she ends up being the one who gets to stay by his side._ Myrna frowned as she caught up with her brother.

Close to the other side of the small town inside of Winterfell Myrna followed her brother, the traitorous knight and one of Nicholas's men and saw them put the traitor in a pillory. As she neared them Nicholas commanded her to stand and watch the traitor while he left for a moment. Myrna watched her brother leave but not too far as he gathered a couple more men who were making rounds in the town and began to discuss with them about something. _Most likely the fate of this man_, Myrna thought as she turned her head and looked at the man. _And they want me to watch him die, since they think he was a dear friend of mine._ The joke was on them, as Myrna honestly did not care much for him but just used him so she could get a chance to speak with Sandor. She was not as pure as they thought, but she did not want them to know that.

"I suppose we get one last chance to speak, m'lady…" the beaten knight had a swollen eye and had black and blue marks all over his face as if they were patches. Blood dripped from his mouth but it was now dry and brown. Myrna did not speak a word to him but he continued talking despite that. "My old boss would often speak aloud as he dreamt. He'd often say something along the lines of… a man making a girl run off before he could catch her. Other times he would say a name. _Myrna_," the knight coughed after he said her name and Myrna felt herself shiver. _How in seven hells did Gregor ever find out my name way back then? Unless Nicholas told him, but Nicholas ran off on his own somehow. _

Myrna stepped towards the man. "You dare say Gregor loved me?" she whispered to him.

The man chuckled hoarsely and coughed again. Once his fit was over with he replied to her. "No, no, m'lady. That mad dog was incapable of love…" he sighed. "Though, just because a man can't love don't mean he has no needs. Whatever it was, it meant that Gregor wanted ye by his side," he finished.

"So there was no arrangement from the Lannisters. Gregor was the one who wanted to marry me?" she asked aloud but it was not exactly directed at the beaten knight. Myrna knew the answer. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked another question more appropriate for the man before her to answer.

"Hmm. Ye seemed to be a special girl. When I read that letter and saw the Mountain take off immediately for the capital I knew there had to be something about ye that was different from other girls. Now I see why. Ye are fearless and are willing to put ye life on the line for what ye believe in. Not many girls are like that, let alone know how to protect themselves. Beaumont is not a suitable name for a girl like ye. Myrna Clegane, now that suits ye," he watched for a reaction.

Myrna shook her head. "So you wanted me to marry Gregor?" she was really confused.

"I wanted Gregor _dead_, m'lady. He killed my sweetheart...his sister," he sadly said. "I pretended to be one of his men many years after he killed her… and that was not too long ago. Her death was on my mind every day and when I heard that the Mountain was in need of men I planned to kill 'im after gaining his trust but I came to realize I wasn't strong enough afterwards. One sunny day I bumped into ye brother over there who wanted him dead and I gladly switched bosses. Soon after I came to realize ye brother wanted _all_ the Clegane's dead which was not what I wanted, see. They ain't as bad as the rumors say. At least, the lady Clegane wasn't. Sorta remind me of her, ye do…" he sighed and his chin went down as much as it could.

Pity filled her as she continued to stare at him. "They really aren't bad. They just didn't know how to handle Gregor…" Myrna softly said, still having a hard time believing that somewhere in his black heart he may have been attracted to her in some way. _This man must have wanted me to be with Sandor so I could continue the Clegane line to honor the memory of his lover, Gregor and Sandor's sister. _She did not even know Gregor and Sandor had a sister but she believed the man. He looked up again and gave her a small smile but it disappeared when his eyes went behind her and she heard footsteps near them. Nicholas and some of his men passed her from behind and went to take the man out of the pillory.

"You ready for your sentence?" he laughed as two large men dragged him down the street and Myrna reluctantly followed them as they turned a corner and entered a busier street. Nicholas yelled loudly, making everyone stop in their tracks to watch. On the side Myrna saw a strange contraption, it was like a box but there were two large rollers on each end. Four straps were attached, two for the wrists and two for the ankles from the way they were positioned. When the traitor saw the contraption he began to scream for mercy. After much struggle, the man who was being punished for helping her was tied down onto this thing and he continued to howl. The crowd behind Myrna began to whisper sadly and some even holding back sobs. _They know what this thing does. It's not the first time it's been used. _Though it was the first time for Myrna and she feared of what was going to happen. Nicholas took a step towards him. "Would you like to say anything before you suffer for your crime?" he charmingly said.

The beaten knight let a tear run down the side of his face and he spoke loud and true. "May the Gods bless your sister, Myrna Beaumont. That sweet young lady is the one who deserves your invisible crown," his lip trembled as he pulled his face away from them and looked at the wall next to him. Nicholas stumbled back as he was so surprised at his words and he stared hard at Myrna. She was surprised, too, even though she knew that was what the knight wanted. If Nicholas were to die before he married Arya, she would be the Queen of the North. Myrna did not want that, though. She was tired of this life even though it had only been a couple days. With a gesture, Nicholas ordered his men to do something. Myrna watched as they began to turn the wheels that were inside the box underneath the man and the ropes around his wrists and ankle began to tighten. Soon he was stretched out as far as he could but the contraption did not stop. Myrna let herself gasp as the man began to scream in pain and some shrieks were heard in the crowd as well, but no one was allowed to run and look away. Myrna had seen knights that were on patrol encircle the crowd so no one could leave. That was when she heard the pop. Her stomach turned and then another pop filled the air. The bones in the man's arms had been completely pulled out of their sockets and he howled in pain. Not too long after two more bone popping noises were heard and now his legs were no longer together.

Nicholas stepped closer to Myrna and smiled deviously at her. "I'm so sorry you had to see this happen to your friend," he slyly whispered to her.

She put away her true feelings and turned her head towards her brother. With a whisper she lied to him in his ear, "This was all a set up. I wanted to see if you would deal with a traitor better than I did earlier, and you've failed. He deserves a painful death, and this does not kill a man," she gave her brother that stern look she practiced and saw his mouth hang open. His cheeks flushed red and at that moment Myrna knew she had lied well. Her brother believed her and he took off back to the castle leaving her alone with the crowd, his men and the man who was being tortured because of her. With a huge sigh of relief she collected herself and went up to the men. "Lay him down on the ground and gently," she commanded them. They looked at her suspiciously.

"We aren't suppose to trust you, princess," one said.

Myrna made herself look annoyed. "Well, I'll have to go tell Nicholas you aren't following his orders as he just left this situation in my hands. Let me go bother him and bring him all the way back here…" she turned and the knights panicked and began to untie the beaten knight. Myrna let herself smile for a second but frowned as the man began to sob loudly when they put him down on the ground. Myrna approached him and reached out her hand to one of the knights. "A dagger…" she said.

"You take me for a fuckin' idiot?" he declared. He and the other man laughed as they exchanged looks. Myrna kept her hand out and didn't change her expression and the man shifted between his feet and his laugh turned into a groan. He pulled out his dagger. "No funny business, princess…" he placed it in her hand and she snatched it. Quickly, she kneeled down and slid the dagger across the tortured man's neck. She gave him the gift of mercy. Red blood dripped down the side of his neck as his eyes bulged when he began to choke on his blood. It was not too long when he stopped quivering and he passed on. Myrna stood back up without taking her eyes off the corpse and handed back the dagger to the knight that was now smothered in blood.

"Mercy?" she heard an old man's voice ask from behind her and she turned around as all the eyes from the crowd were on her. "The king never gives mercy…" he said aloud.

Myrna looked at all of them and she pointed behind her. "This is not what I want for any of you. I'm sorry to say I have no power to stop this in the future. I am just like you," she raised her voice so they all could hear her. "Please go on to your daily activities and behave. I wish to have no more people hurt or killed…" she honestly said as she made her way back to the castle alone. The walk was not far and she walked into the massive doors where she had just seen Sandor and Sansa enter moments earlier. _They are probably alone now inside Sansa's bedchamber_, Myrna sighed. She wondered if Sandor ever had urges when he was with the girl. Could she forgive him if he ever slept with another woman? She knew he probably had whores before he ventured out with her at the capital. Every other noble man had whores when they were bored and had coin so Sandor surely must have, but that wasn't the same. Myrna had thought she was alone but she saw that the same two knights who tortured the traitor were behind her.

"We should see you to your room…" one said. Myrna turned around and they straightened up as she looked at them. She was surprised. Are they starting to respect her now?

"I'd rather visit my brother. Take me to his bedchamber," she requested and they nodded. Myrna was curious as to how badly Nicholas took her lie. The men went ahead of Myrna and lead her there without a second to spare. She stared at their backs as they marched in front of her. There were so many men under Nicholas's control and that bothered her. Myrna did not even bother to learn any of their names.

Nicholas's bedchamber was far from hers as she recognized none of the hallways or stairs they had taken. A rather large door was at the end of the hallway they now paced down. There was nothing special about this hallway; it looked as dark and gloomy as any other hall with only a few wax candles lit for some light along the walls. Many candles had been burned there as wax dripped almost to the floor and were shaped like icicles hanging from a snow covered roof. The door was large but otherwise it was just an ordinary wooden door. One of the men opened it and they both bowed as Myrna let herself into the room quietly. More candles were lit inside the room and it was thrice as big as her own room. Beyond a large bed Myrna spotted Nicholas who had not noticed she had entered yet. He was crouched over at a desk and was holding something in front of him as his arms rested on the desk. Myrna tip toed closer to the bed and took a closer look at him. She heard sniffling and his voice shakily whisper a name.

Myrna let herself speak. "Why did you kill her?" she asked. Nicholas jumped and looked over his shoulder as he revealed to Myrna what he was holding. The object was a small urn, and Myrna assumed that Brenda's ashes were inside of it. Looking back at Nicholas she saw his eyes were red from crying, and his pale face flushed pink.

"I didn't want her dead," he softly said as he returned to gazing at the urn and examined it from every corner. "I wanted her to be my queen," he sounded like he was going to sob again.

She took another step towards him. "Then why? I knew it was you. She told me," Myrna demanded an answer.

Nicholas set the urn down gently and turned the upper part of his body around so his arms rested on the back of the chair. He blinked a lot and started to rub his eyes making the skin around his eyes pinker. "The woman was crazy. For some damn reason she thought you were meant to be with that dog! I told her she could help our family get our vengeance and we can kill the Mountain together. The poison had been inside him for some time and I knew he was somewhere… in those woods. Somewhere… he was dying and we could finish him off together along with his wretched brother… and take you back home," his dark eyes looked miserable. "But she said no… and if I could not have her…"

"No one belongs to you, Nicholas," Myrna hissed. She felt sick to her stomach from having to relive that moment inside her head. The reason Brenda died was because she believed her and Sandor should be together. This only drove her more to kill her brother, but she had no weapons on her and she certainly could not kill him with her bare hands.

Nicholas smiled queerly as his eyes began to dry up. "Everyone belongs to me," he chuckled as he stood up and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "And they belong to you as well," he smiled but Myrna did not.

"No, they don't," Myrna told him as she whirled around letting her brother's hand slide off of her and she made her way back to the entrance of his bedchamber. Her brother's voice called out to her before she left.

"You'll be guarded every hour of the day, so don't bother with anymore schemes. In two days Littlefinger will be here, so prepare yourself for his arrival. It shall be a fun time," he let himself fall onto his bed and smiled at his sister as she gave him one final glare before shutting the door behind her with a bang.

AN: I've received some more follows and favorites recently, so thank you for that! I hope you enjoyed this update. The next chapter will be up as quickly as possible so stick around and there will be much more Sandor next time, I promise. I'd like to remind you that I will be writing a side story once this one is finished and it will be the events of this story through Gregor's POV. It won't be as long as this, but hopefully it will answer some questions you may have. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	34. Chapter 34

There she sat before them all. At the short end of the table Myrna sat next to her brother, and on his right side was Arya. The girl had managed to stay quiet but for everyone it was obvious she did not want to be there from the sulky expression on her pale face. Arya was dressed in a purple dress just as she was; the main color of the Beaumont's. Myrna's hair was halfway up so some hair could cover her burn. She remembered how the elderly lady who helped Myrna fix herself this morning gasped as she laid her eyes on Myrna's neck. Myrna had too much on her mind to think about her insecurities. At the table she wore a velvet orchid dress with a silver belt that had medallions hanging down from the middle with oak trees inscribed in the middle of every one. _I should switch it to one's with dogs and laugh at Nicholas's face._ Myrna held back her anger and concentrated on looking calm in front of all the people who sat at the large dining table that was placed in the middle of the hall. All of the important people inside of the castle and from the town sat with them and waited for dinner as they chattered quietly with one another. Most of her attention went to Sansa and Sandor who sat next to Arya around the corner of the table. Only one empty chair was between Arya and Sansa which was left vacant for Littlefinger, no doubt.

Slowly the doors opened and all the attention went to their guest. Myrna squinted at him and saw Littlefinger was not alone. He had brought some Gold Cloaks with him from the capital, it seemed. _Littlefinger is a smart man, there is no way he would come all the way north without some of the best to protect him. _Immediately Myrna swallowed down a gasp and shifted in her seat. One knight stood out against the few Gold Cloaks that had entered with Littlefinger. On his head was a great helm and white armor made of steel covered his whole body so she could not be entirely sure of who he was but she only knew of one man who was that monstrously large. Myrna glanced at Sandor and he noticed too, his brown eyes straining at this knight. When Myrna went to look again when they neared the end of the table she saw another man was familiar. _Is that Thoros? Why is he part of the Gold Cloaks? _He had been an outlaw that belonged in the Brotherhood, and if he were to ever be caught by the Lannisters he should have been executed. _Unless…_ The memory of Thoros having the ability to bring Beric back to life after Sandor had killed him came to her. Myrna trembled at the thought she had put together in her head.

"My dear friend," Littlefinger bowed elegantly once he reached the empty seat that was his. "Or should I say _Your Grace_?" he smirked at Myrna's brother and gave Myrna a slight nod when his eyes darted over to her. Myrna nodded back but gave him no hint that she enjoyed his presence. _You've come to take what is mine_, Myrna accidentally let herself scowl and she forced her mouth to soften when she saw Littlefinger give her an odd look. He let himself sit swiftly in his chair and he turned his body towards Sansa who let her green eyes gaze at Littlefinger shyly as he grabbed her hand to kiss it. "My lady, you are as beautiful as ever. Just like your mother," his teeth showed as he grinned at her and she thanked him properly.

Nicholas seemed uncomfortable and Myrna was late to realize he noticed the large knight, too. "Who are your friends?" Nicholas asked Littlefinger with curiosity while completely forgetting to welcome him into his hospitality.

"Ah, I brought half of the Gold Cloaks with me. The rest are outside, I… hope that does not bother you. They won't do anything unless I command it," he smiled at Nicholas as if he knew he was talking about the mysterious giant knight but there was something else hidden behind his words.

The way Littlefinger spoke made Myrna suspicious about this whole arrangement. She had a feeling he had come here for much more than just Sansa. The only way to find out was to watch how the evening played out. Myrna flattened out the skirt of her dress as she watched Sandor while Littlefinger held conversations with the people around him. Occasionally he would peek over his shoulder to stare at the large knight otherwise he held his cup of ale and stared down at it. He took a sip and caught Myrna's gaze and held onto it while putting down the cup back on the table. Subtly, he grabbed one of the knives that were set out for eating and he pulled his hand that held the knife under the table and not once did his eyes leave hers. Her lips parted as if she were about to say something but he was too far away. _What is he planning?_ Sandor's heavy eyes darted to Nicholas to see if her brother had noticed anything but Nicholas was too occupied with either Littlefinger or the giant knight who stood tall against the wall behind Littlefinger. However, Sansa noticed and her green eyes grew big as she studied Sandor. The knives set out for them were not even close to being sharp enough for killing, unless you had the strength to do it. _There's no doubt that Sandor has the strength, but how is he going to get close enough without alarming anyone?_ Myrna thought maybe he was hinting at her to do the same, but he should know she was not strong enough to stab anyone with such a dull blade. Myrna began to play with the medallions hanging off her belt as nerves started to kick in.

"I assume you will be leaving immediately after dinner?" Nicholas hoarsely asked Littlefinger.

Myrna could not stop herself from interfering. "My dear brother, you shouldn't be rude to our guest. Allow him to stay one night, he has come all the way from the capital," she kindly urged her brother to do as she said. Nicholas glared at her and Littlefinger spoke up before Nicholas could disagree.

"Yes, it was quite a long way. I would be forever grateful if my men and I could spend one night in Winterfell to rest ourselves," he charmingly said and Nicholas let out a deep sigh as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Nicholas waved his hand. "One night," he granted but he was not happy about it from the way his frown deepened. Myrna was relieved as she believed she had more time to somehow stop Sandor and Sansa from leaving Winterfell but the smile on Littlefinger's face gave her more doubts. _Have I played my part in his game?_

"Many thanks, Your Grace, my lady…" Littlefinger bowed as much as he could towards them while sitting down. "Pardon my intrusion, but have you two married yet?" he asked Nicholas as he glanced at Arya teasingly.

Arya's eyebrows pinched together and her lips pouted. "I'm not marrying him!" she yelled and her childish voice echoed. The hall grew quiet and Myrna cautiously watched to see how her brother was to handle this. A voice she had not heard in some time broke through the tense air.

"The girl does not want a fake king such as you," his voice rasped as the man stood up from his chair. Sandor's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hall such as Arya's voice did and knights started to speed his way but Nicholas raised his hand to stop them. Nicholas allowed himself to stand up and he approached Sandor halfway. Myrna stretched her neck to locate the knife Sandor had minutes ago but it looked like he hid it on his person somewhere. _What is he going to do? _Her heart was beating fast and it felt like it was leaping up her throat. Both of them stopped when they were within a couple feet from each other. Sandor was much taller than Nicholas, as Nicholas was the average height for a man. Neither of them showed fear and everyone in the hall was silent as they waited for something to happen.

Nicholas was the first to speak; his voice was scratchy and low. "Be a good _dog_ and sit back down. Your _king _commands it," his chin was up as he had to stretch his neck to look up at Sandor's scorn filled eyes.

"King Joffrey commanded me to do something once, and you know what I did?" his jaw clenched as he stared down at Myrna's brother. "I told him to fuck himself, and I went and helped myself to your sweet sister. Not one of his _gallant_ knights even bothered to stop me…" he smiled deviously but his eyes remained hateful.

Myrna stood up when she was mentioned but did not move from that spot. That comment was sure provoke her brother. Her eyes went back and forth between the two men and she felt helpless. Myrna had started off so strong but now she felt like another lady waiting to be rescued. She had fallen down to Sansa's level and she cringed at that thought. _I hope you know what you're doing_, Myrna silently told Sandor as the men were seconds away from trying to slit each other's throat.

AN: Thanks for reading! I know this is shorter than what you are used to reading from me but it's only because I don't want to stop in the middle of the action that's about to happen. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	35. Chapter 35

A battle cry filled the hall as Sandor swung his arm towards Nicholas and in his hand was the knife he took from the table. Gasps from the guests seated at the table followed as Nicholas avoided the blow and grabbed Sandor's wrist, twisting it and making him drop the knife. Littlefinger flew out of his chair so quick it toppled over and he pulled Sansa out of hers as he made his way to his men standing against the wall. The girl was terrified, but at the same time her eyes were filled with hope. Myrna shared her thoughts, hoping that Sandor would be able to kill Nicholas. At the same time, though, Myrna wanted to be the one to push a dagger into her brother's neck. Not just a dagger but the dagger he had given her, but she had no idea where Nicholas had stored it away. Myrna's complete attention was back at the two men fighting once again when she heard Sandor yell out in pain. Nicholas's fist had punched Sandor in the stomach and there was no armor to protect him. Sandor took a few steps back and held his stomach, but he continued to wobble as his hand went from his stomach to his forehead. Myrna straightened up as she saw Sandor acting odd. _That punch should have done nothing to him_, she began to panic and somehow her eyes landed on the table where Sandor was supposed to eat his dinner. The cup of ale that he had been drinking from sat there but it probably was empty. A gasp escaped her lips.

Myrna picked up her dress and scurried towards the men. As she did that, Arya had stood up herself and took off. For a second Myrna tried to grab the girl but Arya pulled herself free and managed to run out the doors of the hall with some of Nicholas's men shortly behind her as Sansa screamed for Arya to come back. Littlefinger had sent the few Gold Cloaks that were with him inside the hall after Arya as well but the large knight remained by their side. _Arya will be alright_, she convinced herself as she ran past a panting Nicholas who stood taller when he saw Myrna had left her seat to go comfort Sandor.

"Back in your chair, woman!" Nicholas demanded between heavy breathes. Sandor fell to one of his knees and began to sway but Myrna was there to hold him.

Myrna wrapped her arms around the large man as best she could. When she understood that Sandor was unable to speak she glared at her brother who watched her like a hawk. "What did you put in his cup?" she asked angrily. All the eyes inside that hall were on them, and Myrna could feel the gazes as if they were insects crawling all over her body. As hard as she could she ignored that sensation she hated and focused on her brother who would not answer her. "Is it going to hurt him!?" her voice boomed with another question. She squeezed Sandor tighter, afraid of what was happening to him. The man had never felt as lifeless to her as his weight began to shift more and more onto Myrna.

"Step aside, Myrna. I've decided he deserves to die," Nicholas softly said as one of his men knelt down at his side and lifted a sword for him to use. He took a few steps towards her after grabbing the hilt of the sword but stopped once she saw she was not moving.

Her dark eyes watered. "You'd have to kill me first…"

Nicholas dark eyes that resembled hers filled with rage. Before he could do anything, something interfered and blocked each other's gaze. The large knight had stepped away from Littlefinger and Sansa and now stood standing between Myrna and Nicholas facing towards her brother. From what Myrna was able to see, Nicholas was stepping away from the giant in panic. _Is it really him?_ Myrna stared at the knight's broad back and pictured him without all that armor. The man she imagined in her head was the man she had a wedding with at the capital.

"Get back here this instant!" Littlefinger pointed his index finger to his feet as he cried out to him. He nervously looked around and the red haired beauty stood next to him with glassy green eyes darting all over. Littlefinger did not want to be without protection for a second, and she knew he regretted sending all the Gold Cloaks he had marched in with out after Arya. Even so, the giant did not budge. Myrna felt strangely protected by the knight, and if it were to be who she thinks it is then the whole scene baffled her. _That man would protect no one. Not even me._ _He is a monster who kills anyone without hesitation. And even so, we left him dead in the Kings Wood. There's no way this huge knight can be him!_

Nicholas's heavy breathing could be heard all the way to where Myrna sat. "Who in seven hells are you?" his voice shook as he questioned the giant but he sounded afraid of what the answer would be. There was no response, except for the noise of something breaking the air followed by the sound of flesh being torn open. A high pitched groan made Myrna look towards Littlefinger's direction and there the man was tearing at his neck that had an arrow lodged in it. The arrow had penetrated the man's neck from behind and it stuck out halfway in the front of his neck, and blood trickled from the tiny hole that was made from the arrow. Sansa squealed as her face turned red and quickly became wet from tears. Littlefinger spat blood before losing his footing and he fell to the floor on his back, making the arrow pop out of his neck and it rolled off of him.

"Arya!?" Sansa screamed as she saw her sister standing at the entrance of the hall, a bow in her hand and her other hand positioned as if she had just sent an arrow flying. _Arya?_ Myrna was shocked when she saw she was the one who killed Littlefinger. The people sitting at the dining table gasped and one woman screamed. Arya looked outside for a moment with fear written on her face and she began to run again. This time Arya jumped out of a window from the other side of the hall as Gold Cloaks and Nicholas's men who were after the girl poured in. It only took them a few seconds for the Gold Cloaks to see their lord dead on the ground with an arrow wound in his neck. It was in that moment where nothing had been so unsure for Myrna. The strongest man she had ever known was weak and half conscious in her arms. The smartest and most ambitious man in all of Westeros was dead, killed by a small girl. The man claiming to be King of the North was confronted by a giant knight that he possibly killed weeks ago. More Gold Cloaks and Nicholas's men tumbled in to see what was happening, only making the air thicker inside that hall. The guests remained in their seats, too terrified to move. Time stopped and all Myrna could hear was her rapid breathing and pounding heart beat. Again, her gripped tightened on her love as he still was not aware of what was happening around him. _Sandor, please snap out of it…_ she silently pleaded as her gut told her the events that were about to happen were going to be awful.

Everyone inside that hall was thrown into one of the Seven hells. The Gold Cloaks and Nicholas's fake knights turned the hall into a warzone. Guests screamed as they tried to flee, but some did not make it to the exit as all the men in that room were killing anyone. Myrna swore she even saw some of Nicholas's knights and some of the Gold Cloaks kill each other.

"Stay away! You're supposed to be dead!" Myrna heard Nicholas scream and she whirled her head back towards the giant away from the battle that had just broke out. She saw the giant knight was pursuing Nicholas as Nicholas was running backwards while waving his sword around. "You damn overgrown mutt! Go piss on a tree you fucking piece of shit!" he continued to cry out and he started to run around the other side of the dining table with the giant slowly following him as he took a large two handed sword out of its sheath with a single hand.

Myrna tried to stand and help Sandor move but she could not do it by herself. That was when she heard footsteps racing behind her. The knife that was forced out of Sandor's hand was by her foot and Myrna swooped it up. She kicked her leg behind her, making the man trip. Before he hit the ground Myrna swung the knife towards his neck making the impact hard enough for the knife to pierce his neck as the blade was so dull. Myrna could feel the skin tear apart and that made her stomach flip; she was used to sharp daggers that slid into flesh with ease. When she examined the man she saw he was one of Nicholas's men. _A gallant knight_, Myrna mocked. A wail drew Myrna's attention and she noticed Sansa panting and crying as her back was pushed against the wall behind her. Her chest was rising and falling so quickly from her heavy and rapid breathing and her eyes were on Littlefinger's corpse.

"Help me!" she yelled at Sansa as she went back to Sandor and tried to pick him up again after taking a sword from the man that had tried to kill her. Sansa shook her head and Myrna put Sandor back down and marched over to Sansa and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you want all of us to die?" her face was an inch away from Sansa and they stared at each other. Both were nervous, but Myrna needed Sansa to collect herself. Quickly, Sansa shook her head but she was still shaking when she went with Myrna and grabbed one side of Sandor. Both of them were enough to help the man exit the battlefield that used to be a hall, and surprisingly no one had tried to stop them. When they were outside Myrna glanced around and tried to think of where they could hide for now.

Sansa spoke up. "We should go to the crypts. No one will think to search down there for us…" she sounded sure of herself and Myrna agreed. They stayed close to the outside wall of the hall and the noise of men screaming and dying could be heard through the stone walls. Hardly anyone was near the entrance of the crypts so they were able to walk in there without any trouble. Before Myrna took her first step inside the crypt she felt the sword fall off of her and it landed in the dirt.

"Shit," Myrna cursed but when she tried to squat and grab it Sandor began to fall with her.

Sansa panicked when she felt him falling. "Just _leave_ it!" she sounded extremely irritated. With a sigh, Myrna reluctantly left their only weapon behind as they carefully led the half conscious man down into the dark halls of the crypt. Small fires were burning along the wall and when they were deep enough inside the crypt they sat under a flame for some light. Sandor was put down first, but they accidentally dropped him halfway and the man landed hard on his rear and fell over on his side. "Be careful!" Sansa's green eyes widened from seeing him fall and gave Myrna a nasty look.

He was completely knocked out now, but Myrna felt he was in no danger. It took both of them to pull him up so he sat straight up with his back against the stone walls of the crypt. "You dropped him, too…" Myrna replied late to Sansa's comment.

Sansa sat in the middle of the narrow hall and exhaled loudly while touching her neck nervously. "Why did Petyr Baelish want to take me?" she shook her head but something else popped in her head and she began to stand up. "Arya! We need to find her-" Sansa was interrupted when Myrna stood up and stopped Sansa from going back to the entrance of the crypt.

"Your sister will be fine. She's nothing like you," Myrna teased but she realized how harsh that sounded. Sansa did not bother to say anything and she sat back down with her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm sorry…" Myrna did not know what else to say and she took a seat next to Sandor and rested against the wall.

They sat in silence with the orange glow of the small fire on the wall as their only source of light. Myrna noticed how beautiful the red in Sansa's hair reflected the orange light. Sansa was always so beautiful and that old jealousy towards her began to resurface in Myrna. Myrna picked up the end of her own hair and frowned at it. Her hair was as dark as it could be, like the night sky with no stars to make it shimmer. Yet, it was her Sandor wanted to marry. Myrna remembered back to the last week of their trip up to the north. Sandor and her would go and find some privacy when the group camped and they would find a tree to sleep against. One massive hand would rest on her swollen belly and the other would stroke her dark curls as she rested between his legs. They never spoke much, but that was their time to embrace one another without the eyes of the people they were with. Remembering her dead babe made Myrna let go of her hair and made it rest on her stomach. She no longer felt the cramps, but she could never fully recover in her heart. That babe was Sandor's, and they were supposed to be planning a wedding right now. It seemed to Myrna that she fell deeper into the Seven hells every day that passed her by.

Myrna and Sansa's attention were both drawn to Sandor at the same exact time when the large man began to snore. Afraid that someone outside the crypt could hear, Myrna budged him and he stopped. She sighed with relief, but Sansa let out a giggle. Hearing Sansa laugh made her laugh as well. That had not been that funny, but they needed something to release the tension. Myrna felt her shoulders grow slightly less heavy after letting out her laughter and she saw Sansa smiling at her.

"I'm… sorry about all of this. Truly," Myrna apologized again.

Sansa shook her head. "Your brother is at fault. I don't blame you at all for any of this," she assured Myrna but she looked guilty. "I mean… I know he is your brother, but…"

"You'd make a great queen, Sansa…" Myrna told Sansa out of nowhere. Sansa jumped after hearing that. "Perhaps I could kill my brother and you can take Winterfell back. Starks are meant to have Winterfell, not us Beaumont's," Myrna went on as she remembered the knight who tried to help her.

Nothing was said after that. More time passed and Sansa said she was going to nap since they had nothing better to do. Myrna nodded and watched her lay down while facing away from Myrna and Sandor. _What are we going to do?_ Myrna thought to herself as she longingly gazed at Sandor's sleeping face. _We have no idea when he will wake. Hopefully it will not be long._ It seemed like forever since Myrna had the chance to look at Sandor's face so close. Myrna sat on his right side, which was the ruined half. With the back of her hand, she softly let it run down his rough cheek and she took her fingertips and touched his lips. In the back of her mind she knew she was wishing for him to wake up, but he was still heavily asleep. Myrna let her fingers run through his course, dark beard and scratched it. _He used to like it when I would do this to him_, Myrna brought up some more memories of how affectionate they were during the last part of their travel before they were ambushed at Beaumont Hall. Sandor had turned into a softer man after he found out he was a father, but only when he was alone with her. Slowly she brought her hand back next to her. With a sigh, she rested against Sandor and realized how badly she had missed him next to her when she fell asleep. Soon the three of them were sleeping down in the quiet crypts of Winterfell together, not knowing the fate of everyone else above them.

AN: Hello everyone! My story is slowly coming to its end. I expect it to be around 40 chapters, so stick around to see what happens to Myrna and Sandor. Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate it. Please review, even if it's short. It's nice to know what you are enjoying about my story and I can learn from your reviews and use that knowledge for future stories. I'll also take a second to remind you that I will be rewriting this story through Gregor's POV after this story is complete. Thanks again! Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	36. Chapter 36

"Where the fuck am I!?" a voice next to Myrna boomed and made her jump out of her peaceful slumber. Sansa woke up from Sandor's yelling as well and immediately the two girls hushed the enraged man but he refused to be quiet. "No, you fucking be quiet!" he roared and he stood up with difficulty as he had been sleeping for quite awhile. Sandor shuffled to the other side of the narrow hallway and leaned against the opposite wall. He finally calmed himself as he began to examine where he was and eventually gave his attention to Myrna.

Myrna took a few steps toward him. "Do you feel okay?" she asked softly.

"That don't matter," his deep voice sounded dry. They had nothing to drink down in the crypt and Myrna had a thirst. The others must as well, but none wanted to complain. "What's she doing here?" Sandor pointed to Sansa.

Myrna followed his finger and her and Sansa exchanged looks. Inside she felt bad for the girl; now that Sandor was awake it might be awkward for her to be in the same secluded area with her and Sandor. Sansa knew that they loved each other, and no one wants to be the third wheel especially when you have feelings towards one of the people yourself. "Sansa said the crypts would be the safest place for us to hide. So here we are," Myrna answered both of his questions at once. Sandor began to examine the hall they were in now with a disgusted look on his face and grimaced at the flames along the walls. She knew he would not be happy when he awoke, but there was nothing they could do at the time when he was unconscious.

"So now that he's awake, perhaps we should figure out what we should do…" Sansa took a few steps closer to Myrna and Sandor herself.

Sandor laughed. "You're fucking joking, right? You two weren't even trying to plan anything while I slept?" he continued to chuckle and Sansa shushed him. He stopped and his eyebrow rose at the girl. "The little bird is starting to become brave," he noticed. Myrna realized Sandor stopped calling her "little bird" and lately has only used that nickname on Sansa. She wondered why. It was not like she missed being called that, she hated anything that made her sound weak. Perhaps it was weird to use that nickname on both of them when they were all together.

"We can't have anyone outside hear us," she peered up at Sandor with the light of one of the flames on her back. Her pretty face was difficult to see as it was covered in a shadow. "There may be swords down here but they're so old, I don't know if they would be of any use…" the comment made Sandor travel his hands around his body as if he were searching for something. Myrna knew what he was trying to find.

"I used the knife to kill a man as we fled. It's not on you anymore," Myrna told him. He looked disappointed and grumbled something under his breath. "Also, I'm certain Nicholas put something in your drink. Are you sure you feel fine?"

He did not respond. Sandor simply stared hard at her as if he was trying to cover something up but refused to show any weakness. The way he looked at her was familiar, though, and when his eyes glanced at her breasts Myrna understood what was bothering him. It had been so long, but Sansa was there with them. Awkwardly, Myrna decided to sit against one of the walls and so did Sansa after Sandor refused to answer her question. The three of them silently loitered in the dark hallway not knowing what to do. If they walked out there with no weapons they had a great chance of being killed, even Sandor. There were so many men on either side of the battle that broke out earlier. _Our best chance is to wait for most of the men to kill each other so we can sneak out… but who knows what is happening above us_, Myrna thought and she worried about Arya as well. Something shifted and Myrna watched Sandor as he walked deeper down into the crypt without a word. First he disappeared into the shadow down the hall and his footsteps grew quieter until they could no longer hear him.

"He wants you to follow him," Sansa said softly as she stared down at her hands that rested on her lap. Myrna gave her a confused look. "These past few days with him were not what I expected. He rarely spoke with me and I was the one who would start most of the conversations. Recently I asked him if he missed you. He did not answer me with words, but the look on his face was a good enough answer," her green eyes fluttered and Sansa lifted her chin so she can lock eyes with Myrna.

There was nothing Myrna could say to that. Quietly, Myrna pushed herself up and started down the hallway herself leaving Sansa alone. She could feel the girl's eyes on her for a moment but once she reached further down the hallway Myrna could not tell if she felt alone at last or surrounded. Stone eyes followed her every time she would pass a tomb. One in particular caught her eye and Myrna stopped to examine it. Lyanna Stark was the name carved into the stone at the foot of the beautiful lady. _Sansa and Arya's aunt_, Myrna recalled from overhearing conversations when she was small. What had happened to her was awful and all the northerners mourned her even years after her death. The story was told to her from her brother even though he was not allowed to. One night the snow had stopped falling and Nicholas took her by the hand as they were closing in to their home after visiting Winterfell. She must have been around six years old, and Nicholas eleven. Instead of returning home right away he walked with her outside the walls of their town. Their feet crunched with every step and snow would stick to the bottom of her little shoes, but Myrna never complained about the snow. It was that night when she heard the story from her brother as he sat against the giant oak tree and placed her on his lap and held her close. Nicholas always had a gentle heart back then and told the story as if Lyanna was a member of their own family. When it was over, Myrna asked why he was so sad over something that happened to another family a few years prior. _Us northerner's are one big family_, he had told her. _And northerner's never forget._ As a small child Myrna could not grasp the meaning of what he told her, but now after seeing the events happening in Winterfell right now she understood. All the banner man for the Starks came to Winterfell immediately and left their homes behind after Nicholas sent out those ravens. These people were supposed to be like family to Nicholas and her, but somewhere along the way Nicholas's lost sight of his goal. Perhaps his intentions in the beginning were more pure, but she may never know why he turned out the way he did. Myrna reached out to Lyanna's statue and felt the rough stone rub against the tips of her fingers. _I need to make things right. Not just for Sandor and I, but all of the northerners who came here to rebuild their lives._

A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her back and Myrna could feel Sandor standing behind her. Myrna brought her hand back but continued to gaze upon the statue. "Do you know about her?" she asked Sandor.

"Eddard Stark's sister. Killed by Rhaegar Targaryen," he took a step that made him stand next to Myrna and he looked at the statue as well. "The Targaryen's are better off dead if you ask me. Their answer to everything was… _fire_…" he trailed off and Myrna felt his gaze turn towards her and she looked up at him.

"My brother told me her story when I was a child. Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna which led to the north becoming involved with the war but eventually he raped and killed her. With our help Robert was able to get his revenge as he was supposed to marry Lyanna, and along with his revenge came the crown and Cersei Lannister's hand in marriage…" she stopped to see if Sandor had anything to say and continued when all she heard was silence. "I guess what I learned from that now is when you're a northerner you're a part of something more than just your parents and siblings. The people above us now in Winterfell are my family. But here I am cowering in a hole while they're being slaughtered…"

Sandor groaned. "Then go up there and rescue all those little peasants you call your family," he retorted. Myrna gave him a shove.

"I'm serious! We need to do _something_. We can't just sit here. People are dying out there," she pointed down the hall to where the entrance of the crypt was and watched him while waiting for him to reply.

"And defend ourselves with what, Myrna? Look, I came down here to see if there truly were any swords. I found some, but with one swing they'd break. They're so bloody old, along with everything else down here. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so unless we have a real plan I'm not stepping foot out there," he took a step closer to her and brushed his fingers through her hair. Her hand went up to touch his arm gently and she looked down at the floor shyly before looking up into his eyes. "I don't want to die on you," he finished by leaning over to kiss her. Myrna missed him so much, and she was overjoyed that he still wanted her after everything that has happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he straightened up Myrna felt her feet lift off the ground but Sandor supported her by wrapping his arms around her.

Myrna smiled at him as she rested her forehead against his. "We'll kill my brother. Everything will be okay once he is dead…" and she let out a sigh after saying that. Despite the happy memories of him, it did him no justice now. Then she remembered something and the frown on Sandor's face showed he was thinking of the same thing. "…And yours," Myrna added.

Slowly, Myrna was put back down on her feet but Sandor did not take his hands off her shoulders. He squeezed as if the thought was bothering him, but Myrna said nothing as she waited for him to say anything about what they saw up there. That large knight could not be anyone else. Only one man in Westeros was that large, and that was Gregor Clegane. The man she was supposed to marry, and the man she thought they left for dead back at the Kingswood.

"I should have killed that cunt Thoros. Should have known better than to leave my brother's corpse alone with men like him walking the earth…" he rasped angrily, his burn pulling the skin on his face as he snarled. "Once a man dies who's to say he can be brought back to life? What's the point of killing, then?" he continued to rage and now he finally took his hands off of her so he would not harm her. She allowed him to stomp away. Sandor did not go far, but he stopped and in one second his fist went to punch the wall. Myrna winced after witnessing that, imagining how painful that must be and grabbed her own hands. Again and again, he punched the wall and cursed at nearly everyone that they left up above the crypts. After awhile Myrna had enough and walked over to him and gently put her hand on him. He glared at her, but she knew he was not angry with her.

"That's enough," her voice was low and soft. "You'll need your hands later…" Myrna tried to convince him to stop and she was successful. With his arm he extended it to pull her closer to him and they hugged each other. Here they stood below the men that ruined their lives. All they needed was a weapon, and they could march towards their vengeance that just lied out of the exit of the crypt. Their moment was interrupted when they heard small footsteps run in their direction. Myrna turned around as Sandor slipped his arms off of her and they took a few steps towards a panting Sansa. "What's going on?" Myrna's voice shook as she ran up to Sansa and held the shaken girl.

"People came down into the crypt! I don't know who… I just ran…" she whispered and breathed heavily and Myrna turned her head towards Sandor. The man grabbed both of them and they went into Lyanna's tomb. Her statue was inside a hole that was carved into the wall and they squeezed together behind her statue. Hopefully whoever was down there would not care to search every tomb, and maybe they would not be caught. A minute passed and the three of them now heard the footsteps. It sounded like two pairs of footsteps, but they were not speaking so Myrna had no idea who it could be. Sandor's grip tightened on the two girls, and they had nothing to defend themselves with. Myrna's heart pounded as the footsteps grew closer… and closer…

AN: Thank you for reading! Your favorites and reviews are wonderful as well. My fic will be complete soon, so stick around to read how everything ends.


	37. Chapter 37

Suddenly the footsteps stopped right before they reached Lyanna's tomb. Myrna froze as still as the woman's statue, and so did the two people she was cramped with behind the carved stone. A groan was heard, and then a male's voice. "Are you sure you saw them run in here?" the voice seemed awfully familiar, but Myrna could not match a face with the voice she just heard. To stay safe, she stayed still until they heard another voice. This one was recognizable immediately, and Myrna's chest felt lighter.

"I swear! I saw Sansa, Myrna and Sandor walk in here a few hours ago," Arya's high pitched voice filled the narrow hallway.

Myrna heard a tiny gasp from Sansa once she realized it was her sister out in the hallway, and she stood up while picking up her dress and peeked around the corner before stepping out. "Arya!" Sansa called out to her, but she did not sound entirely happy. Myrna stood up and helped Sandor stand up even though he did not need it. Both of them walked out after Sansa and saw she was scolding Arya. Next to Arya was Gendry, and he began to set down a bunch of weapons they seemed to have carried in with them. Once he set them down he awkwardly stared at the fighting sisters and rubbed the back of his head. "How… how could you kill someone!?" the red haired beauty was near to tears as she was beating down her sister for killing Littlefinger.

"He was going to take you and Sandor away!" Arya defended herself. "I couldn't let that happen. I don't want anyone else to be taken from me. Not ever," the girl was fighting back her own tears but she refused to cry.

The two sisters stopped their bickering when Sandor stepped in the middle of them and reached down for the best looking sword that was resting on the ground next to Gendry. He straightened up and towered over Gendry. The young man looked nervous and had a hard time looking at Sandor's face. He ended up looking down at the ground and Sandor stared down at Gendry and waved the sword around in front of his face in a mocking matter. "Where did you get such good steel?" he asked bluntly.

Gendry's eyes went back up to Sandor's face and he swallowed. "I'm a smith. I'm surrounded by good steel all day. Was not hard for me to take them with me when I left with Arya," he explained and he looked at Arya for help. Sandor's attention went to Arya as well.

"He's telling the truth. After I shot the arrow at Littlefinger I went to the workshop where Gendry is an apprentice smith. While I was sneaking over there I saw Myrna and Sansa carry you down here. I hid with Gendry until it was clear enough to bring all of this here to you guys," she finished and all the emotion that was in her voice before was gone. "We can take back Winterfell!" she exclaimed.

Sansa made an agitated noise. "There's _absolutely_ no way we can do anything. Look at us," she looked around at everyone. "We're better off trying to leave Winterfell. Our home is gone, Arya…"

"I agree…" Gendry looked down at his feet before finding the courage to look at Arya. The young girl looked heartbroken. Suddenly she glanced at Myrna as if hoping she would be on her side. Then everyone's eyes went to her and she felt her cheeks flush. _What do I say? _The most reasonable solution was to leave Winterfell. Who knows how many men they would have to kill in order to stay at Winterfell peacefully. If they did succeed in taking back Winterfell, would it be even worth having? Of course, there was no way Myrna could know the answer herself. She was not one of the seven Gods, she was just a young lady stuck in the same situation as they were.

Myrna shook her head. "I can't choose sides. I don't even know what's happening up there. What was going on when you walked down here?" she asked Arya and Gendry.

"Many men are dead. We heard screams in the distance, and one was notably your brothers," Gendry told her. He bowed his head. "This must be hard on you. I'm sorry…" he added.

Arya looked at him and then gave her attention to Myrna and watched her bow her head back at Gendry. "Gregor was chasing your brother. He must want to kill him," she said. Gregor's name took Myrna by surprise, even though she knew it must be him. This was the first time someone said his name aloud, which is probably why Myrna felt so struck by it. Sandor crossed his arms with a sword still in his hand and faced away from everyone. They all gave him their attention for a second but then brought it back to each other. "You guys do know that has to be Gregor. There's no one else as big as that knight out there. And that priest was with the Brotherhood, don't you guys remember? He brought Beric back to life. He could have…" she stopped when everyone was awkwardly quiet. Sansa looked utterly confused as she looked around at everyone. She was the only one in that group who was not caught by the Brotherhood and did not understand what Arya was talking about.

"Let's not talk about him. Okay?" Myrna said softly as she eyed Arya.

"We can't just ignore him!" Arya rebutted.

Sandor joined in, and angrily. "Shut your damn mouth," he growled. "I'm tired of hearing all of the shit coming out of everyone's lips. Let's just leave and figure it out as we go. We're getting nothing done standing here," he waved his sword around again and Arya stepped away from him afraid of being hit by the blade. Gendry nodded, and picked up some daggers. He gave one to Arya, and then Sansa. Sansa held it as if it was going to bite her, but she nodded at Gendry. Then he slowly made his way to Myrna, and in his hand was not just an ordinary dagger. The dagger resting on his palm was her special one, the one that was given to her so long ago.

"How?" she asked astonished. Myrna gripped the spiral wooden hilt tightly and examined the blade. The oak tree appeared once the orange glow of a nearby flame hit it exactly right. Everything was the same.

"Nicholas told me to get rid of it. I saw it on you during our journey up here, and figured that I should keep it for you despite his command. So here you are," he smiled softly. Myrna thanked him and gave him a short hug. Gendry then turned around and grabbed a dagger for himself. Him, Arya, and Sansa went ahead and started for the entrance of the crypt. Myrna started to follow, but she was held back by Sandor. Sandor's hand gripped Myrna's wrist tightly and he held it up to look at the dagger.

Before he began speaking, he gave her a soft look. "Let me kill him," he said in a low voice.

Myrna pulled her wrist away and gave him a mean glare. "Why would I let you do that!?" she said loudly and was afraid the others heard her. There was a time where she would have wanted Sandor to kill Nicholas for her, but now that her brother was within her reach the anger in her chest tightened. A voice told her that she needed to be the one. Her resolve began to waver.

"So you won't be _killed_," Sandor rasped sharply down at her and his eyes went from soft to hard in a second. "I have a better chance at killing him than you. That's the truth, and I won't listen to your 'buts'," he went on.

Myrna turned her head away and let out a disgusted sigh. _He's right_, she thought_. He has a better shot at killing Nicholas. _Inside her head she had to decide what was best. What was more important: vengeance or her life with Sandor? The answer was obvious, but vengeance had always been on her mind since she was a girl of thirteen. That was hard to throw away. What was even harder was realizing how empty her life was when vengeance was taken out of the picture. Had she really fallen so low? Myrna squeezed her eyes shut tight and let out a shaky breath as she opened her eyes back up to gaze up at Sandor. She nodded, and gave her love the approval of taking what she had always wanted. Sandor did not smile or show that he was happy with her decision. Deep down he had to know how hard it was for her to give up on vengeance, but this was for the greater good. Their priorities were on staying alive for each other. Myrna could not imagine losing Sandor, and she told herself that he must think the same. Sandor leaned over and pecked her forehead.

"Let's go," Myrna gently said as she glanced down at her dagger that will most likely never be covered in her brother's blood from this moment on.

The couple finally caught up with Arya, Gendry and Sansa and the group left together. Up the steps of the crypt they all covered their eyes from the sunlight. Myrna could not see anything at first as the light was so powerful that it forced her to shut her eyes as her hand was not enough protection. Once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Myrna gasped at the sight in front of her. Corpses laid everywhere. Gold Cloaks and Nicholas's fake knights were piled everywhere. A few commoners were mixed in with the corpses as well. _Northerners. My family._ Myrna thought sadly at how there was nothing she could do to protect them.

"This is our best chance. Let's head for the gate," Gendry said and they all started towards the gate while avoiding the dead. Arya was reluctant to do so, and the sight of all the men who had died seemed to make her even more resistant to go. Myrna understood, but their best chance of survival was outside of Winterfell.

Suddenly, a voice hollered behind them. "And where do you think _you're_ going!?" the disturbingly cheery voice belonged to Myrna's brother, Nicholas. They all whirled around and Sandor rushed out in front of them. Nicholas's hair was terribly messed up and he was soaked in blood. Myrna could not tell if it was his blood or the blood from people he had slain. From the way he walked with no problem, she guessed the latter. On his face Nicholas had a queer smirk but it disappeared once he saw Sandor was armed. "Oh. What a shame," Nicholas pulled out his own sword that was covered in as much blood as he was.

"A shame indeed," Sandor rasped as he readied himself for a battle.

Nicholas shook his head. "You know, you're better off trying to kill your brother. You're just wasting your time with me," he teased Sandor. Sandor grunted and Myrna could see he was slightly provoked. "He's wandering around here somewhere. You would do me a favor by killing him, but I think I'll take the pleasure in killing you both," he smiled again and stood in a fighting stance.

"You will be the one who dies, Nicholas. And by the hands of my future husband," Myrna hissed through her teeth. Nicholas blinked and was easily enraged by her comment.

He shakily pointed his sword at her. "I'll forgive you, sweet sister. I'm your older brother and I'll do whatever it takes to give you the best," he sounded like he was about to burst into tears and his face flushed a dark red as his dark eyes began to water. "_Whatever it takes!_" he screamed as he lunged at Sandor.

Their two blades met with a loud clank, and the sound of metal on metal scraping each other sung through the air as they pushed each other away. They circled one another like hawks searching for prey in the sky, and Nicholas was the one who assaulted again. Sandor easily brushed him off and Nicholas let out an angry cry as he stumbled backwards. He caught himself from falling over, and was ready to defend himself as Sandor attempted his kill. Nicholas ducked the swing of the blade and rolled off to the side where Sandor could not reach him. With a cry he went after Sandor and was pushed back once again. This went on for what seemed like forever. Sansa was next to Myrna and the two girls held each other's hand that was not holding onto a weapon as they watched Sandor fight her older brother. Their hands were cold and clammy, but they did not care. Arya was on the other side of Myrna, breathing heavily at the suspense of the fight and Gendry had his hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Fucking dog," Nicholas panted as he grew tired from the fight. Sandor was beginning to slow down and Myrna saw he was growing weary as well. Her grip tightened on Sansa's hand and the girl assured her Sandor will win.

"You don't deserve such a sweet sister," Sandor mocked Nicholas.

Her brother responded with a terrible cry of anger and spat as he spoke. "_You_ don't deserve her. What man thinks he deserves a woman that he can't even protect?"

"I've protected her more than you ever have!" Sandor bellowed loudly back at the man.

They all shuddered when Nicholas let out a shrilly laugh. "Then tell me, were you not there when she received that on her neck?" he asked.

_No. Don't bring that up. Please._

Myrna watched Sandor push hard off the ground as he made one more attempt to kill Nicholas after being provoked, but something went horribly wrong. Something tripped him, an arm of a corpse lying on the ground made Sandor stumble. He went down with a hard thud right in front of Nicholas and the impact made Sandor lose his sword. Panic filled the man's brown eyes as he stared up at Nicholas who already was swinging his sword for the final strike.

Nicholas sword went right through Sandor's heart. With no armor, the sword was easy to pierce into his chest. An awful noise groaned out of Sandor's lips and blood trickled down the side of his face and turned his dark, brown beard red from blood. Myrna choked and nearly collapsed. _No_. Myrna hurried to his side as she pulled away from Sansa, and tears streamed down her face. _Gods, please._ She collapsed next to him, and everything was so eerily familiar to what had happened to her a year prior. _Not again._ When she touched Sandor's face for a second she saw Desmond lying there dying instead, but Sandor's face returned and this time there were no smiles and no goodbyes. _Oh, please…_ All Myrna saw were lifeless brown eyes staring up at nothing. _Please!_ She shook her head and budged him gently, not wanting to believe.

"Sandor… Sandor, my love… you need to wake up…" her voice shook as reality began to set in when she heard the maniac laughter in the background that came from her brother. Her love was gone.

AN: There will be three more chapters after this one and that will be the end to my story. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Game of Thrones belongs to George R. R. Martin.


	38. Chapter 38

On Sandor's bloody, ripped open chest rested Myrna's hand with her dagger tight in her grip_. Let me kill him_, his voice rang in her head. Myrna let out an angry sob as she continued to remember his words that seemed to drown out everything around her. _So you won't be killed_, he had assured Myrna that he would protect her just moments ago. How could she allow herself to be so confident that he could kill Nicholas on his own? Now Myrna crouched next to his corpse, refusing to leave his side. She would not even take her eyes off of him for one second. Their journey went through her mind, from the moment he took her from the capital until now. Sandor had pitied her when he witnessed her back at the spring. Relief filled his eyes when he saw she was not harmed inside the Brotherhood's lair. He held her in his arms after he found out what had happened to her as a child. Anger was written on his face when Gregor stole her from him. A smile broke out when they were reunited after her wedding. There were tears in his eyes when they first kissed, and his deep voice moaned her name when they first made love. They fell asleep together in the glittering snow when she told him he was to be the father of her child. In the end, he was not going to go down without a fight when it came to her monster of a brother who tried to tear them apart. Tears dropped from her eyes and landed on his cheek. She watched as they found their way to the ground and he looked like he was crying as well. Myrna prayed for an end. _Strike me down_, she pleaded with whoever stood by her.

"Myrna…"someone called out her name in the distance.

For a second it sounded like Sandor to her. Myrna gasped and blinked but felt her heart break in two again when she saw his lifeless eyes. However, she heard her name again. "Myrna…" and it still sounded like Sandor, but this time there were more voices chiming along with him. Then one last time, she heard her name but it was shouted by familiar voices and Sandor's was no longer in the mix. _"_MYRNA!"

The voices belonged to Sansa, Arya and Gendry shouting at her from behind. Somehow, Myrna was pulled out of her trance and now she was back in reality. Myrna was still crouching by Sandor's corpse and struggled to look behind her towards her friends. They were pointing at something in front of her, and that was when Myrna remembered Nicholas. _I can't die yet_, she finally found the piece of her that lived for vengeance. Her need for vengeance had grown much stronger now, and she will do anything for it. With a snarl, Myrna stood up with her dagger in her hand and went to look at her brother but was surprised to see the sight before her. She knew now why her friends were calling out to her in such a matter.

Nicholas stood there with a sly smile on his face but it began to fade as he saw the odd looks on their faces. Little did he know that the giant knight was right behind him. At once, the giant knight grabbed Nicholas from behind and Nicholas cried out when he realized he could no longer move. What Myrna did not understand was that the giant knight did nothing but hold Nicholas by his arms. She was sure he was going to kill Nicholas. It took a few seconds for it to click in her head. _He's holding him for me_, Myrna thought. Slowly, Myrna walked around Sandor's body and made her way towards her brother. Once Nicholas realized she was closing in to kill him he began to plead for his life.

"Please, sister…" a tear ran down his dirty cheek. "I'm your brother. Everything I've done here was for _you_," he trembled now and was close to sobbing.

Myrna took another step closer to him and lifted her dagger. "You think I wanted all these people to die? You think I wanted _the love of my life_ to die!?" she spat at him fiercely as she used her free hand to point at all of the ones who had lost their lives thanks to him.

"The love of your life," Nicholas repeated her words with a little chuckle. His mocking made her heart beat faster from anger. "I thought I already took care of _the love of your life_," he smiled slightly as he looked deep into her eyes.

_What does he mean by that?_ "Explain yourself," she commanded him. Before he answered her Myrna saw that more people were starting to come out and watch what was happening. Their princess was about to kill their king with the help of the mysterious large knight. _Is this giant knight truly Gregor Clegane?_ Myrna wondered as her eyes traveled up to the knight's great helm for a second. If only she could see what was hidden beneath it. Myrna's attention went back to Nicholas as he elaborated what he had meant.

"Desmond," the name of her dead friend rolled out of his lips and it pierced Myrna like an arrow. "He did not deserve everything he had. It should have been _me_ traveling with you all those years. Once the news came to my ears that you were traveling with that _boy_… I… I just couldn't allow it to happen anymore," he spoke charmingly. Myrna felt like she was about to vomit, but her stomach was empty.

Her dagger began to shake as she held it out towards Nicholas. "You… you killed Desmond!?" Myrna shrieked.

She had always thought it was Lannister men, but she never knew for sure. Does this mean that the men that ambushed them belonged to Nicholas just as these men did at Beaumont Hall and Winterfell? Once again, she felt her eyes water and she was holding back a sob. Everyone who had been taken from her was because of her brother. Her parents, Brenda, Sandor and now she found out Desmond, too, had been taken from her because of Nicholas. Myrna wanted so badly to shove her dagger into him, but she needed answers.

"They only completed half their mission. I asked for them to return you to me, but it seemed Desmond killed every single one of the men I sent after you. Bloody boy was too good for his age," he sounded agitated but fear broke out on his face when he saw Myrna march up to him hastily. "No! Please! Mercy!" he realized the situation he had put himself in. Nicholas pushed his head as far back as he could and Myrna held the dagger shakily against his neck. Myrna swallowed and focused on her brother. _Can I do it?_ Her eyes traveled up to the large knight. He was silent, and continued to hold back Nicholas with little effort.

"Look at this," she commanded her older brother as she waved the dagger closer to his face. Reluctantly, he did as he was told and he gave the dagger a disgusted look. "'I thought you would like to have something that can always remind you of home and protect you if I could not…' Do you remember saying that to me after you gave me this?"

Myrna could feel her teeth clenching as she waited for him to answer her. He nodded slowly as his eyes moved away from the dagger and they were stuck to the ground. Myrna shook her head in frustration and punched Nicholas in his chest with her free hand. He barely seemed to notice.

"Then why did you kill our parents and mark me for the rest of my life!?" she croaked. "That thing you put on my back did more damage to me than you can ever imagine. I had to turn into a warrior in order to survive; I was just a thirteen year old noble girl. You have no idea what you did to me, and from my view you have done nothing but made my life a living hell!"

Nicholas licked his lips as he gave his attention back to her dagger. His eyes gave hint that he was somewhat regretful of what he had done, but he refused to say it. He looked down to the ground again and remained silent.

"I asked you a question!" her voice cried out to him. Nicholas looked defeated, but he would not speak. Myrna blinked hard to rid the tears forming in her eyes. _After all these years, will I not get the answers I deserve?_ She straightened herself and prepared for what she had always dreamt of doing. "I would ask you to give my love to our parents, but I'm afraid you won't be going to where they are…" she gently said to Nicholas.

His chin rose slightly and he gave his little sister a dirty look. "You will never understand…"

"Nor will I," and with a swing of her arm Myrna threw her dagger towards her brother's neck. Except… the dagger did not actually hit his throat. The dagger clanked against the giant knight's chest plate and fell to the ground next to Nicholas's feet. When the dagger hit the giant knight the man didn't even seem to notice. The brother and sister were breathing heavily and eyed each other. Nicholas's dark eyes were filled with terror from believing he was going to die but they were also confused.

Myrna calmly went to her brother after controlling her breathing and bent over to pick up her dagger. "Why?" Nicholas stammered as she rose to greet him again.

"There has been enough death," Myrna replied.

Vengeance does not mean killing. Myrna would find a more suitable punishment for her older brother. A quick death is not something she would give him. "Tie him up and throw him in a cell," she commanded the giant knight. With a stiff bow, the giant knight turned slowly and went into town where prisoners were kept with Nicholas struggling all the way. "I am your _king_! I command you to let go of me!" his disgruntled voice eventually faded into the distance and Myrna could breathe easier again. All the eyes of the people who had survived were glued onto her. For once, it did not bother her. A small child clutched onto an adult and Myrna thought she heard the word "queen" whispered. Everything came crashing back down when she remembered who was laying behind her.

"Myrna…" she heard Sansa's voice squeak.

She could tell the girl had been sobbing, and she would have been too if her brother had not been there to distract her. Myrna turned her torso so she could look behind her without turning all the way around. _Don't look at the ground_, she told herself but she did anyway. There Sandor was where she had left him, and the color in his skin began to leave. Her friends were kneeling next to him, but right now they all stared at her. A sharp wind blew through the town and large snowflakes began to fall around them. _A blizzard is starting. Winter is officially here. _Myrna remembered the Stark words. "Winter is coming…" she whispered under her breathe, low enough for no one to hear her. _Winter has surely come for me_, she thought sadly as her eyes laid upon her dead love that was slowly being covered by white flakes. Somehow she managed to turn her heel and she started walking towards them with her arms wrapped around her and her dark curls flying in the wind. Once she was next to Sandor she fell to her knees and leaned over to touch Sandor's face. _Cold_, she thought. Myrna knew it was not because of the wind or the snow. The blood that had trickled out of his mouth was dry now, and it felt rough and flakey against the palm of her hand. Someone had closed his eyes since the last time she sat next to him as they had been open and staring up at the sky.

Arya spoke up. "Why didn't you do it?" she asked. Myrna noticed her nose was red from the change in temperature.

They all watched her for an answer with squinting eyes because of the snowflakes pounding down on their faces, but Myrna turned her gaze back down to Sandor. "Would I have been any better than my brother if I had done it?" she answered their question with a question. They remained silent and all they heard was the wind whistling. "Please pray for him…" she requested, but only because something grim had its grip on her. After a few seconds Myrna peeked up to see if they all had their heads bowed low and their eyes closed. They did. Myrna clutched her dagger tight and started to pull it close to her neck. _And pray for me_, she blinked away tears as she attempted to take her own life. Her life was not worth living if she could not be Sandor's wife. Right when she was an inch away from her neck, Myrna was saved from herself. Someone grabbed her tightly by her wrist and pulled her dagger roughly away from her.

"There is no need for that…" Thoros was kneeling next to her with his usual smirk on his face. Snowflakes were sitting in his curly sandy hair. Behind him the giant knight was walking towards them and Myrna guessed he had already found a cell for her brother to sit in. He looked to be waiting for something as he made his way behind Thoros and stood there very still. _So Thoros survived this madness._

Myrna's lip trembled. "What are you trying to say?"

He did not reply, but he continued to smile as he stood up and faced the giant knight. "Are you sure?" he asked him. The giant knight nodded but once again he remained silent. At this point, Myrna's friends had stopped praying and Myrna assumed they did not know what she had tried to do. Myrna wanted to hit herself, but she did not know if it was from embarrassment or from still being alive. _Perhaps it's better if they did not know._

They all watched as the giant knight began to kneel. In his hand was a familiar sword that was smothered in blood. _Isn't that the sword that Nicholas used on Sandor?_ Her heart skipped a beat, but she sat there and watched. Myrna had no idea what they were doing. Thoros took the sword from the giant knight and the giant knight began taking off his chest plate. There was a dent on it where Myrna had thrown her dagger a moment earlier. While gripping the sword tightly by the hilt, Thoros bowed his head and began to pray aloud. He spoke to the Lord of Light, asking for forgiveness and second chances. In the middle of his praying, Myrna glanced at her friends who were huddling together. They looked to be as confused as her but they sat there next to their dead friend and silently mourned together. No, they were more than friends. They were family now; especially after all they had been through. Myrna grabbed one of Sandor's large, cold hands and squeezed as she gave her attention back to Thoros and the giant knight. Slowly, Thoros began to end his rant and he lifted up the sword. With one thrust, the sword went through the giant knight's heart just as it had gone through Sandor's. Everyone gasped, including the bystanders who have been observing this whole incident. _That groaning_, Myrna's dark eyes widened. With a loud thud, the giant knight collapsed onto the white ground and the great helm fell off his head. Myrna did not see the knight's face, though, as right when the sword struck through the knight's heart she heard a familiar cough next to her along with the hand she was holding giving her a squeeze back.

Myrna's head turned as quick as it could. When she glanced down she saw brown eyes opened wide and filled with life. Eyes she thought she would never gaze into again were looking upon her face. "Sandor…" she gasped.

AN: Did you really think I was going to let him stay dead? Thank you for reading and please stick around for the final two chapters. Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.


	39. Chapter 39

Her hand left his and trailed up his arm and to his shoulder. Myrna leaned over to look closely at his face to make sure she was not going mad. _Is he truly looking at me?_

"Myr…" Sandor's voice cracked from dryness and more coughing followed his attempt to say her name.

A large smile formed on her face. She probably never smiled so genuinely, and she fell onto his chest and felt him breathe after his coughing fit had passed. Myrna was not mad. Sandor was truly brought back to her. "You're alive!" she sobbed but the tears that fell from her eyes were now tears of joy. One of his arms wrapped around her and he hugged her close to his body that was now warm from life. It did not matter how he had come back to life, Myrna was overwhelmed with the sweetness of having the life she wanted returned to her. After they embraced, Myrna climbed up higher so her face hovered over his. Just now she realized Sansa, Arya and Gendry had given them a moment alone as they were no longer next to them. She thanked them in her head and her smile brightened once again when they locked their eyes onto one another. "Say my name," she asked gently.

Sandor had such a peaceful expression on his face. "Myrna…" he finally said her name and took one of his hands to grab her chin gently. They kissed for a long time.

After their kiss, Myrna peered down to his chest. His tunic had a hole where the sword had penetrated his chest and she sat herself up to examine it. Sandor pushed himself up slightly with his arms and his chin went down as he watched her open up the hole. On his chest was a scar that looked years old. Footsteps were heard behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Thoros followed by Sansa, Arya and Gendry.

"How is this possible?" Myrna questioned him.

Thoros put his hands behind his back and gave a look to the giant knight that he slew. This was the first time Myrna saw what was behind that great helm, and there was no surprise for her. Gregor Clegane's face was in front of them all, along with a scar on his neck where Nicholas had fatally shot him. There was something different about him. If anyone pictured Gregor Clegane dead, they would probably see a hard, mean expression on the man's face even in death. However, the man that was sprawled out on the ground in front of them looked rather calm. He almost had a hero's face.

"When the Lord of Light brings back a person, they lose a piece of themselves…" Thoros began. "That may sound frightening, but for that man it was a gift. When the Lord brought him back, he kept the mad dog's madness. He was reborn as a true knight," he looked back towards them and his eyes went back and forth between Myrna and Sandor.

For once, Sandor did not laugh at the words "true knight". Instead, he remained calm and asked a question. "So it was you who brought my brother back?" he asked as he adjusted himself so he could stand up with the help of Myrna. Gendry paced quickly towards them to help Myrna lift Sandor to his feet. Sandor grunted, but he seemed to not have any serious injuries and was able to stand on his own. They all looked to Thoros for his answer.

"It was the Lord of Light who brought him back, not I. Littlefinger had given me a deal, that I could join the Gold Cloaks if I had prayed to the Lord to bring back the mad dog. I thought he was nuts, but being a Gold Cloak is better than rotting in a dungeon so I did it. During Gregor's second chance of life he only spoke twice, and it was only for my ears. All I'll say is it had to do with you, young lady. For your happiness… and if his little brother was the one thing to put a smile on your face, then he would not mind but to give his life to him," he stared hard at Myrna and she felt slightly uncomfortable. _Why would Gregor care for my happiness?_ Myrna still was so unsure about Gregor's feelings, if he even had any while he lived. However, there he was. Dead and cold on the ground, and Sandor had risen almost immediately after his older brother was killed. "Do you feel different, dog?" he turned away his stare and looked up at Sandor.

More people began to close in. Everyone who had survived stood out in the cold, wintery winds and they huddled closer together for warmth. Arya and Sansa went over to stand next to Gendry, and they gave their attention to Sandor. Sandor squinted his eyes because the wind was blowing in his face, and he looked down at his feet for some relief. "I suppose… but I can't explain what's different," he remarked.

What Thoros said ran through Myrna's head. If the Lord of Light takes something from people he gives back, what did he take from Sandor? His eyes were no longer filled with hate. When she first looked down at him, he had almost seemed like a different person. Myrna smiled and grabbed a tight hold of Sandor's hand and he looked at Myrna's face to listen what she had to say.

"You have gentled. There is no more rage in you," her chin rose as she spoke up to him.

Sandor laughed, but his laugh no longer had a rough sound to it. His laugh was light and comforting, as before his cackling laugh would often make you feel out of place. Myrna watched him with wonder. She knew he was the same man before Nicholas stabbed him in the heart, yet he seemed very different. Perhaps this would make their relationship better, and the thought of finding out what their future holds for them put another smile on her face. Everyone seemed to copy Myrna and soon they all were smiling and the Stark girls giggled. Myrna caught Sansa's green eyes and they were bright with happiness. Sansa had cried, too, when Sandor was killed. They shared feelings for him, but Myrna guessed seeing a man you love alive and with someone else is better than seeing him killed. Anyway, she felt there was no more tension between them. When she looked at Sansa there was no jealousy; she saw a dear friend.

The sweet moment with her dear ones made Myrna not realize all the eyes that were on her. It seemed the whole town was around them, watching her. Thoros was also watching her closely again. He smiled.

"What's going on?" she asked, and a chill went through her. Sandor put one of his arms around her and pulled her close to try and warm her.

"People have been talking," Thoros started speaking what seemed for everyone around them. "Nicholas is no longer king. You were the one who commanded that he was to be locked up, and you are also his younger sister. Do you know what that means?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

It took a moment for the thought to settle in, and Myrna shook her head. "No," she said softly but she knew no one heard her so she spoke again, but louder. "No. I am not your queen!"

Everyone looked puzzled. They also looked lost, and cold. These people needed someone to guide them. Myrna would gladly help them, but she knew she was not the one who should rule over them. Besides, Nicholas was a fake king. Myrna was not even a princess in the first place and has no right to inherit the north. The thought of her brother made her mood sour, but she refused to let him have control over her again. She needed to think of a proper punishment, and she was sure the person who would take Winterfell would allow her to choose what was to be done with him. Myrna gently lifted Sandor's large arm off of her and she stepped out towards them. _Such sad faces_, she noticed. _Many things need to change. _Myrna began speaking to them again.

"The Beaumont's had no right to take Winterfell. Don't think of me as your queen. I'm no one to you. If anything, I have contributed in giving you this pain. Forgive me…" she sounded regretful towards the end but that was the truth and it was needed to be said. "If Winterfell belongs to anyone, it's the Starks. The rightful heir of Winterfell stands behind me," Myrna turned her head back to glance at Sansa. She knew all the eyes went to Sansa as well, and the girls' face that was already red from the cold turned redder. Myrna gestured Sansa to stand next to her, and the young lady shyly paced towards her and let Myrna put her arm around her shoulders. When they glanced around, people smiled. A child somewhere in the crowd hollered out, "Queen Sansa!" and soon everyone else began to chant. Myrna smiled at Sansa as the girl was in awe from her people yelling out her name. They accepted her as their queen right away, and Myrna knew she made the right decision. Sansa blinked and turned her face towards Myrna's. They smiled at one another. Sansa will need help to guide her people, and Myrna and the rest will gladly be by her side. Everyone will survive winter together, as one big family. Then they both glanced over their shoulders at their loved ones. Arya and Gendry were next to each other, and Arya was holding onto Gendry's arm. They were talking with one another, but they were laughing as they watched what happened before them unfold. Sandor then took a few steps towards them and the girls turned around to face him. The large man that towered them easily went down to one knee.

"My future wife. The Queen of the North. I swear to protect you both with my life for the rest of my days," Sandor swore an oath to the two ladies. Myrna gulped, and she felt tears form in her eyes. Suddenly, Gendry was next to him and swore to protect them as well. What made Myrna smile was what happened next: Arya, too, went to kneel. Sansa did not argue with her sister, but bowed her head just as she did with Sandor and Gendry with the same respect. When Arya noticed she was not scolded, she let herself grin. She would almost be like a knight with her sister's permission.

After the oaths, Sansa had asked everyone to help clean the corpses out of the hall first so they all could gather together under a roof. This task took a few hours, as most of the men had killed each other in that hall where they were supposed to eat dinner the day before. It was past midday when the hall was clean enough for everyone to gather in there for warmth. Sansa went to stand upon some short steps that were on the far end of the hall, but only the people in front of the crowd could really see the girl. Myrna, Sandor, Arya and Gendry stood in front of everyone else and watched her as she gave her first speech. Sansa looked more confident than Myrna expected, which was a slight relief.

"First I want to thank you for your hard work, but our work is far from over," her sweet voice spoke as loud as she could so everyone in the hall could hear her. "We must pull together in order to survive winter. You may return to your homes once spring comes, but for now we need everyone to stay in Winterfell. Of course, I will not force you to stay. Know that if you leave, I cannot promise that you will live. Outside the walls of Winterfell are dangerous, but inside we will be strong and resilient," her green eyes peered over the crowd and everyone kept their eyes on her.

During her speech, Myrna felt a hand on her back. Next to her Sandor wore a small smile on his face and he was looking down at her. Myrna smiled back. Their little moment was interrupted when they heard their names called out and both of them looked up to Sansa.

"Myrna. Sandor. Could you two please come up here?" she tilted her head and grinned.

Not knowing what Sansa was up to, Myrna went up next to her first and Sandor followed shortly. When Myrna turned around to look into the crowd her eyes were first on Sandor who lagged behind. The tall man was slightly red in his cheeks; he was never the kind to enjoy attention from many people. Neither was Myrna, but both of them have seemed to grow more comfortable in the presence of many folks. Now both of them finally stood next to Sansa, and waited for her to say why she had called them.

"I owe much to these two standing next to me. Please, treat them as you would treat me," Sansa asked and she bowed courteously as if thanking them. When she straightened up, she continued. "These two are also to be man and wife. After we clean Winterfell, we will throw them a large wedding to start off winter! We will not let winter dull our lives. Let me add that after winter is over I will give them Myrna's old town which will be the new Clegane Hall. Clegane from this day is now a northern name!" Sansa declared proudly.

Myrna's jaw dropped and she hugged Sansa tightly. People clapped in the crowd from seeing them embrace and the girls continued to grin at one another when they pulled apart. "I can't thank you enough," Myrna softly said so only Sansa could hear.

Footsteps were heard behind Myrna and she moved aside so Sandor could speak to the Queen of the North, a very young lady who holds feelings for him just as Myrna does. The man looked down at Sansa and his brown eyes softened. "You are too kind. You have my thanks," his voice was hoarse but he sounded sincerely grateful as he gave her a bow. Sansa blushed, but she nodded her head as she accepted his thanks and allowed him to marry Myrna. _You've grown up so quick_, Myrna thought as she watched Sansa gaze up at Sandor with little effort in hiding her true feelings. _Only a strong woman could do what you have done._

After Queen Sansa dismissed everyone, Myrna noticed people returning to their homes and some went to complete tasks the queen had given them. After Sansa's speech, she had asked Myrna and Sandor to stay for awhile and chat. For once, Myrna felt at home. Slowly, but surely, Winterfell will return to the way it was and they will celebrate the beginning of winter inside Winterfell with a wedding. _Everyone will be celebrating our wedding_, Myrna grabbed onto Sandor's arm tightly after their little chat with Sansa. They walked outside of the hall to see that nearly all of the bodies had been cleared out of the way. Gendry and Arya had taken part in helping move the bodies and now they were done. Arya clung to Gendry's arm and they wandered into the town. A sigh escaped Myrna's lips.

"Let's retire early," he whispered as he led Myrna towards the castle. Myrna giggled, because she knew what Sandor wanted.

When the castle's doors came into view, Myrna was the one who took lead and started to run while laughing merrily. Sandor did not expect her to be so playful, so Myrna's hand slipped from his. When she reached the door she turned around and brushed her dark curls from her face as the wind seemed to respond to her whirling emotions. Sandor stopped to look at her. The man she loved seemed to enjoy her appearance, despite the scars on her body. She returned his love, even though he was as scarred as she was. _This is not a dream_, she reminded herself. Myrna had never felt more alive, and she could not wait to try to start a family again and wed this man that changed her life for the better. The lady would become Myrna Clegane, but this time she will be at the altar with the right Clegane brother. She will give Sandor sons and daughters, and she was ready to help Sandor bring honor to his family name. Right now, the only thing on her mind was the man standing before her and the life they would have together. Sandor Clegane began walking again, and he wrapped an arm around her as they stepped into the castle together with the doors closing behind them with a click.

AN: The time has come. Thank you everyone who took the time to read my story. It was much, much longer than I intended but I hope that I have entertained you throughout it all. I will post an epilogue, so you have one more chapter that you can read before this is complete. This will be my last note for the story, though, so I just wanted to take the time to express my gratitude one last time. Honestly, I have come to love my oc Myrna Beaumont so I am somewhat sad that I am done writing through her POV. If you really enjoyed this story, please watch for my new story that will be this story through the POV of Gregor Clegane. Questions you have may be answered once you see the story through his eyes. I do not know when I will post the first chapter, as I still need to post the epilogue to this story yet. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! All of you are awesome. Bye for now!  
Edit: I have now posted the story and the title is The Heart of a Monster. Please enjoy!


	40. Epilogue

Edgar was the oldest and tallest of his siblings. The mother watched as he let go of an arrow and hit the target with great precision. His brother, Willard, stood next to him and watched his brother surpass him once again. Willard could hardly hit the board that the arrow was meant to strike, let alone the center of the target. Even his younger sister, Paige, was better than him. Paige also let an arrow fly, but her aim was not as good as Edgar's. The younger brother and sister looked at their brother's target board with envy, and they were scolded for stopping their practice.

"Maybe if you would quit looking at Edgar's performance, yours would be much better by now!" a young woman with brown hair tied up in a pony tail walked over and smacked Willard and Paige across the head with one of her archery gloves that she slipped off for that purpose. Willard ignored her, but Paige gave a little whine.

The mother sighed. "Arya, I'm sure they're trying their best…"

"Their best isn't good enough," she was obviously teasing them as she had been like an aunt to her children. With another smack, Arya said that practice was over and they all relaxed their arms and put down their bows, except Edgar. The young woman slipped on her glove and went to join the mother with a pretty smile on her face. Arya was wearing chain mail over a beige woolen tunic and wore plain brown trousers that were tucked into knee high black leather boots. Her brown hair was probably just past her shoulders when left down, but she often tied it up so it would not bother her. Arya had grown very beautiful, as she had not been the prettiest when she was small. Gendry was a lucky man, when Arya was in a good mood at least.

"Heading back to Winterfell soon?" the mother asked.

Arya seemed to be hiding something, but she immediately put on a large smile. "I am. Look, sorry if I seem so harsh on your children. They really are great archers, but everyone can always improve. Even Edgar…" Arya and the mother watched as Edgar continued to practice his archery even though he no longer needed to. Willard and Paige had disappeared.

The ward for her husband approached the two women and bowed. "Mrs. Clegane, I was asked to bring you to the hall," he chimed.

"I'll see you at dinner then," Arya patted her shoulder and took off in a hurry as she was always busy.

Looking through her old hometown still gave her goose bumps. Everything now was cheery, especially since spring had come. Sandor Clegane and she were the lord and lady of this small town that was meant to be hers during her whole life. Pieces of the adventure she had when she was younger went through her mind every day, and although she still felt young at heart her body was not what it used to be. Years of aging and child labor had taken a toll on the woman, but she still had managed to stay thin and keep some muscle. Her hair had not begun to gray yet like her husband's, as she was only in her mid thirties. Sandor was around ten years older than she was, but he was still in shape for his age. He enjoyed practicing swordplay with his sons, although one was obviously better than the other no matter what. The ward stopped at the entrance of the hall and opened the doors for her and gave her a sharp bow as she stepped inside. This used to be Beaumont Hall, but now it was Clegane Hall. Nearly everything looked the same except in the place of the Beaumont's oak tree that would be decorated throughout the hall was the three Clegane dogs. In a large, old, steel chair sat her husband as he stared down at a map that was pinned down on a table. When he heard her footsteps his eyes looked up and he smiled.

"Myrna," Sandor gently said her name as he stood up to greet his wife. They kissed and Myrna held her hands on her stomach as she looked up at her husband.

"It was you who asked for me?" she questioned.

Sandor noisily dragged a chair out from the table and Myrna took a seat as he went back to his chair. He sighed as he looked back down at the map and put his elbows up on the table while resting his chin on his hands. Myrna looked down at the map as well since she knew it was best to wait for him to answer instead of asking another question. He seemed serious about something, and when Myrna remembered the look on Arya's face when she had asked the young woman if she was going back to Winterfell she could not help but think this was connected. Sandor finally spoke up.

"Southerners want to continue the war that was delayed from winter. They say Sansa Stark has no right to claim the north," he whispered.

Myrna sat back in her chair and hardened her face. "You're going back to Winterfell with Arya," she knew what this was about now.

"Just for a short while. There is a meeting being held there for the Stark banner man. You need to stay here with the children, Myrna…" he blinked and gazed at her warmly. Myrna knew her place was here with the children, but yet she yearned to travel with him just as they traveled when they were younger.

With a sigh, she looked off to the side at nothing and organized her thoughts. She played with the scarf she had wrapped around her neck to hide the old burn she had received when she protected her husband from one of the Brotherhood men. "Do you plan on fighting?" her eyes went down to the floor.

There was a pause before Sandor answered her. "I might," he sounded unsure. "Everything will be discussed at the meeting. No matter what, I am returning home as soon as I am no longer needed there," he assured Myrna as he stood up to grab her chin. He kissed her again and when he pulled away the entrance door opened and little feet ran in. Myrna recognized those footsteps and smiled as the tension faded away from hearing her daughter walk in.

"Is something the matter, my sweet Paige?" Myrna reached out to her daughter who now stood next to her chair and ran her fingers through her dark waves. Paige resembled Myrna greatly when she was nine, but Paige's hair was not as curly as hers had been. Her eyes were as dark as her hair; she had the Beaumont look while her older brother's had the Clegane genes. Edgar had just turned fourteen, and Willard twelve a couple months prior. Even though they were so young, they were already catching up with their father in height. Especially Edgar. Myrna expected him to grow even taller than Sandor one day. When she would watch Edgar, she could see a slight fear in people's eyes as he walked past them. Nearly all knew of Gregor Clegane, and they were afraid that Edgar would be like his uncle. Myrna wanted to shake them and tell them not to judge him for his looks, but lately she had been worried herself.

The girl shook her head. "I was just wondering if I can go to Winterfell with Arya. She said she can teach me how to fight with a sword!" she smiled brightly.

Sandor and Myrna glanced at each other at the same time and both laughed softly. With a grunt, Sandor went to one knee and placed Paige on his other knee. "You need to stay here and watch after your older brothers," he rasped softly.

"How come you get to go and no one else does?" Paige pouted as she crossed her arms. Arya had seemed to tell her what was going on once she knew Myrna was going to meet with Sandor. Myrna wished she had not done that, but Arya was getting too old to scold now. She remembered when she used to be as little and spunky as Paige.

"This trip is for adults, my little bird. Now run along," he pecked her on top of her head and nudged her towards the door as he stood back up. Paige frowned but gave up and left in a hurry as if she had looked like she came up with another idea on what to do. Myrna watched the door close behind Paige and she gave her attention back to Sandor. "Did you watch them practice today?" he changed the subject.

Myrna nodded. "Edgar is excellent at archery, and Paige is doing well for her age…" she did not know what to say about Willard. The boy seemed to lack the fighting spirit the Clegane's were known for. Myrna knew that bothered Sandor somewhat, but Sandor had been a slightly different man ever since he was resurrected so many years ago. If he were the old Sandor that Myrna fell in love with in the beginning he may have been tougher on the boy, but Sandor was now gentler. Once again, the day Sandor was struck down by Nicholas was now in her head. The thought of that day still made Myrna uneasy. If Thoros had not been there, this life she had would not exist. Sometimes it made Myrna shed a tear, but she hid that from her family. A mother must be seen as strong, and she was not just an ordinary mother. Myrna was now the mother of three Clegane children, and a true Clegane herself now after having give birth to them. Hearing Sandor sigh brought her back to the topic of Willard.

"I need to sit down with Willard…" his eyes grew stern as he knew why Myrna had left him out.

Myrna leaned forward and touched Sandor's hand. "Some boys are just not meant to fight. Willard is one of them," she tried to reason with him but Sandor pulled his hand away with agitation.

"The boy is a _Clegane_ and my son to top it off. He is expected to be one of the best killers in Westeros when he is older," he said but he closed his eyes after he realized what he said.

Infuriated, she stood up and placed her hands on the table with a bang when she leaned over closer to her husband. "Our _son_ doesn't have to kill men if he does not want to!"

"A war is breaking out," Sandor reminded her as his brown eyes were now open and staring into hers. He stood up so he towered over her. "Also, it's not just about killing. Do you want our children to be defenseless if enemies were to invade our home?" his voice was as hard as stone, and extremely serious. Myrna knew she sparked something in Sandor, so she remained silent. "Perhaps his little sister can save his arse if someone tried to stab him with a bloody sword. I'm sure lords would be lining up to marry their daughters off to him once they hear of that!" he spat as he turned around and began to pace around the table. His eyes went down to the map again only because he didn't want to look at her, she knew.

For a moment they stood in the hall alone and in silence. Myrna felt herself calm down, and Sandor finally looked up at her and she knew he was no longer angry as well. With a heavy exhale, Myrna sat down on the chair again and held her forehead in her hand. She heard heavy footsteps make their way around the table and she felt Sandor's large hands squeeze her shoulders. Winter had been so peaceful and they all were spoiled by it. At Winterfell, everyone was like family. All her children had been born there and they just recently moved here to her old home a year ago when spring had taken the place of winter. Spring was still here, and it made the air fresh with life. Myrna had reminisced her first taste of spring when she was younger and running around the oak trees outside the walls of the town when Sandor and her traveled back home with their three children. The memory was only partly a happy one, as it turned ill when she would remember Nicholas. To this day, Nicholas still lived. He was heavily guarded all day and all night in a cell at Winterfell, away from the townspeople. Myrna still intended on hearing the answers she needed, but hope faded with every day that passed her by especially now that she no longer lived at Winterfell. Sandor had tried to convince her to let him kill Nicholas, but Myrna refused. The thought of permanently removing the one chance of hearing why he did what he did sent panic through her. Gregor was no longer alive, so Nicholas was her only chance of closure.

"You do understand what I'm saying?" Sandor asked her from behind.

Myrna sat up straight. "I do," she reluctantly said.

Sandor went around her chair and knelt down so he was face leveled with her and held her hand. "This would only be easier if Edgar was willing to help Willard," he sighed as he dozed off.

"I agree…" she awkwardly said. Edgar had been showing signs that he was taking after his uncle Gregor, but he was nowhere near as bad. The massive boy was quiet, and rarely got into arguments. However, if something angered him it would take many men to hold him down. The thought of Edgar becoming like Gregor frightened her more than anything, and she knew it was on Sandor's mind as well. "When are you leaving?" she wanted no more talk about what was wrong with her children. It sickened her.

"Tonight," he replied. "Arya will be leaving with me once we mount our horses outside the gate. I'll be back within a couple days; Winterfell is only a half days ride…"

A troublesome thought came to her. "Will no one return with you?" she asked more harshly than she intended.

Sandor let out a loud laugh. "I am a man nearing fifty. You think I can't handle such a short distance by myself? Then you don't know me, woman!" he mocked her.

"You still have a few years before you reach fifty, don't rush yourself…" she smiled wickedly and his laugh turned softer as they kissed again. "But we are old now, aren't we?"

He shrugged. "Death don't scare me," he told her.

"The fact that you don't fear death puts fear in me," she scolded him. Sandor's mouth tightened as he did not know how to respond to that. There was a good chance he was going off to war, and they were both thinking of that. A chance of war means a chance of dying.

As Sandor stood up, he pulled Myrna up with him and led her towards the exit of the hall. "Let's eat dinner, and then we'll say our goodbyes…"

The family gathered together inside Myrna's old manor, including Arya. Everyone acted as if no one was leaving; Willard and Paige teased each other and threw food at one another when their parents were not looking. Arya joined in at one point, despite her being a young woman. Myrna raised her eyebrows at Arya and she felt like she was twenty and Arya was a small child again. Towards the end of their meal, Myrna noticed Edgar was quiet as always and took the last bite of his food before standing up to walk away.

"You're not excused," Myrna called out to her son.

Edgar turned around and gave them all a mean glare. Myrna held her breathe as she was afraid she had angered her son. The thought of having to be afraid of her own son angered Myrna herself, but they all quietly stared back at him.

"Listen to your mother and sit back down," Sandor bellowed at his son with his mouth full of food and pointing to his empty chair. Edgar said nothing, and continued walking away and out the door with it slamming behind him. Sandor stood up to follow him, but Myrna grabbed his sleeve and tugged while shaking her head. "He can't just do whatever the fuck he wants! By the Seven, he's only fourteen…" Sandor roared but he sat back down anyway, now irritated. Arya, Willard and Paige kept their heads down, as no one liked it when Sandor was angry. He may have became a more loveable man, but when angered it would seem like he didn't change at all.

When they all had finished their food, they left together and went towards the gate. Two horses were readied to be mounted in the new stables they had built outside of the gate. After Arya hugged Willard and Paige she went up to Myrna and hugged her.

"You be careful," Myrna pulled away and grabbed Arya's face with both her hands. Arya nodded as much she could. "And take care of my husband," she added with a smile.

"Of course," she laughed as Myrna took back her hands. "You know, there may be a wedding soon…" she blushed.

Myrna gasped. "You or Sansa?" she demanded.

"Not telling!" she stuck out her tongue as she quickly paced herself out of the gates and mounted one of the horses. Myrna shook her head and smiled to herself. Either way, it was good news. They all needed something like a wedding, and she remembered her own. That feeling of seeing your future husband down the aisle, someone you truly loved, was nothing that could be described. That day was truly magical. They were both so young then and had no idea what the future held for them, but all they knew was that they would be together and they still were. After Arya left she noticed Sandor had been saying his farewells to their two children who had come. Myrna wished Edgar would have stayed. She had no idea what was wrong with that boy. As she stood there, she watched Sandor grab his son Willard with a tight grip and spoke to him in a low, serious tone before rubbing the top of the boys head. Myrna was slightly uncomfortable; she was wishing she could protect her son but she knew Willard had to become a man in order to get his father's respect along with everyone else. Sandor turned and approached Myrna.

They held each other tightly for a minute before Myrna raised her chin so they could kiss one last time before he left. "You'll return as soon as you can?" it was more of a reminder than a question.

"Of course," he kissed her once more on the forehead. "I'll tell the queen you said hello," his arms slipped off of her and he took a step back as he started his way towards the gate. Myrna held herself as her two youngest went to her side and the three of them watched Sandor mount his horse. Arya slowly went ahead of him and she waved goodbye as her horse started to trot faster. Sandor went after her, and he gave them one final look before looking ahead towards his destination. They watched until they grew so small that they were no longer visible. Her husband was now off for Winterfell to strategize a war Myrna did not want.

Paige whined. "I wanted to go. I miss Winterfell," she said.

"You remember Winterfell?" Myrna asked her daughter as she pulled her children back into the town and towards their manor. Of course, they had only been at Clegane Hall for a year so of course her children would remember but she needed to get her mind off of the coming war. Myrna was already feeling lonesome for her husband.

Night came, and Myrna prepared to sleep alone that night. She went to kiss her children goodnight, but when it came to Edgar the boy just wanted to be left alone. As the caring mother she was, she asked Edgar if anything was bothering him. Silence was his answer, and Myrna had given up for the day. Quietly she left his room and closed his door as she made her way towards her room. The right side of the featherbed was hers, so she went to lay there despite having the whole bed to herself. Somehow, imagining Sandor was there made her relax so she continued to pretend he was just right there if she needed him. Soon she doze off into sleep, and she had an odd dream.

Wherever she was, it was evening and people were making their way towards their homes. In the distance she saw a little boy running towards her and he seemed so familiar so she kept her eyes locked on him. At first it had seemed he was running towards her, but in fact it was the door behind her he was going for. She watched him enter and by the way he eagerly opened the door and ran in she could tell this was his home. Something told her to follow him, and she wanted to figure out who the little boy was so she entered herself. Myrna found herself in a dark hallway and the only noise she heard was her own footsteps. With every room she passed she peeked in to see if the boy was to be found. Towards the end of the dark hall she had finally found him.

"Little boy?" she called out to him as she stepped into the room. He did not seem to hear her, as he was on the floor occupied with something. As she examined him more, the more she realized he looked nearly identical to her own two boys when they were very young. When she saw the wooden knight in the boys hands that was when it hit her. That story her husband told her so long ago when he had seen her burned back came to her. "Sandor?" she called out again, now realizing she was dreaming of him as a small child. That was when she heard the door slam shut behind her and it made her jump. When she turned around she saw an older boy staring down at Sandor and he approached him slowly. "This is…" Myrna gasped. "No!"

Myrna tried to tackle the boy who she knew now was Gregor but she went right through him as if he were a spook. Her face met the wooden floor, and pain surged through her aging body. When she looked up, she knew she was too late. Little Sandor was in his brother's arms screaming and she turned away with tears streaming down her face as she heard Sandor's voice scream turn harsher from the pain he was experiencing. So long ago, Sandor had seen her burned by her brother through a dream and now Myrna was seeing how _his_ brother had scarred him through a dream. Myrna asked herself why this was happening. The last thing she wanted to see was her husband in such agony, even as a child. The screaming continued. It would not end. Myrna pleaded for the screaming to end as she placed her hands over her ears, but then she realized she was awake now and in her bed. Still, the screaming continued and she was confused. She heard the screaming coming from down the hall and she thought of her sons.

"Oh, please. The Old Gods and the new, please tell me this is not happening…!" Myrna panicked and she freed herself from the furs on her bed and flew off the side of her bed. She pulled the door open so hard it banged against the wall and nearly broke. Breathing heavily, she followed the screams down the hall and she located the screams coming from down the stairs. Myrna heard Paige's door open and she saw a sleepy Paige rubbing her eyes as she asked what was happening. Nearly falling, she went down the steps as quick as she could and she could hear Paige yelling from the top of the stairs asking what was going on once more but now with more alertness in her small voice. Myrna did not want to, but she had to ignore her daughter for now, as she feared something horrible was about to take place. She went through a door on the side of the main room where the screams were coming from. When she pulled the door open, the screams pierced the air. Myrna nearly fell to her knees but she knew she had to interfere so she ran in as quickly as she could while screaming. "Edgar, _STOP!_"

There she saw history repeating itself as she closed in to her sons, but she was too late. Edgar held Willard in his arms, and Willard's screams muffled as his face was shoved into a brazier.

THE END


End file.
